Star vs The Forces of Evil: Season 5 (unofficial)
by LockAndKey989
Summary: The Final (non-canon unfortunately) season of Star vs the Forces of Evil. Star and Marco try to find their places in a new world where not everyone is as accepting of change. As enemies both old and new arise.
1. S5 Ep 1 AB

I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.

**S5 Episode 1 A/B**

**First Date**

The episode opens on the Diaz's television which is set to the news. The Anchor woman is reading the news with the caption "Earth-ni Day 11"

"_It has been over a week since the strange event known only as "The Cleave" merged two Dimensions together." _

The screen shows an image of Star, Marco, Moon and Eclipsa (holding Meteora)

"_From what we were able to gather from these women, calling themselves the Butterflies, Earth and this entire dimension somehow became merged with their own, called 'Mewni'._"

Screen now shows Mewmans walking down the streets in medieval clothing, Humans running from giant spiders, Johansens flying on eagles next to Ponyheads, The Lucitors scaring people while on a family Picnic (also Janna is there sitting next to Tom looking weirdly at a guy as he runs away) and mermaids trapped in nets along the beach.

"_Since then the entire world's population has increased by several million people. Most of which were human-looking beings calling themselves Mewmans along with several other species of strange and bizarre creatures. Despite initial shock at such changes the population has since, mostly, gotten used to the changes and society is pulling itself back together._"

Now an image of human scientists examining the ruins of the magic sanctuary and Brittiana's Tacos.

"_In recent news, scientists have begun studying the two locations where the strange black goo occurred shortly before the Cleave. According to our sources the black goo used to be 'magic' before its destruction to avert non-mewman genoice at the hands of this woman._"

Image next to the anchor woman shows two images of Mina Loveberry, one rummaging through a dumpster eating a doughnut and the other in her solarian form. And then an image of Manfred, in his Yadda-Yadda state

"_Police are currently looking for Mina Loveberry and her associate Manfred as we speak._"

Camera zooms out as the news woman continues talking and we see Marco on the phone.

"Yes that's right." Marco says into the phone. "I need a table by the window. We want chowmein, and pot stickers. Oh and is there anyway I can order fortune cookies with love notes in them?" Marco's eyes widen. "Well cant you like, slide the paper out and replace them with other notes?"

Star is in the upstairs bathroom applying hearts to her cheeks using a pink marker in the mirror.

"Who are you talking too Marco?" Star asks.

Marco covers the phone to his chest before answering. "Oh, just…...talking to...Sensei. Yeah, he's still looking for a job since Brittiana's Taco's got destroyed."

"Really? Janna told me yesterday that Brittiana's Tacos was having a 're-opening party.'." Star runs out of the bathroom and slides down the stair handles. "And we were invited. Its tonight!"

"Tonight!?" Maroc siad screaming.

"Yep. And everyones going to be there." Star starts listing names on her fingers. "Your parents, my parents, Eclipsa, Globgore, Meteora, Buff frog, buff babies, Jackie and Chloe….Oh wait did I forget to tell you? Yeah sorry, but lets go."

"Oh. uh…." Marco starts sweating. "Ok, I was just thinking we might want to go out to eat later."

"Marco, it's a Taco place, we'll just eat there."

"Oh….yeah. Right."

"You dont want to go?"

'What? No of course I want to go-"

"Then get your hoddie on." Star startsposing. "We've got tacos to re-eat." She holds out her hand. "I'll drive. Cloudy!"

Nothing happens.

Star looks at her hand.

"Oh, right, no cloudy anymore. I destroyed her." Star actually looks alittle sad at that. "To the back yard!" Star says holding her finger up in the air before running to the garage.

Marco follows behind her looking nervous.

—-

Marco was looking on his phone. The time is 2:54, then it changes to 2:55.

"Ok. So we'll stay for a few hours, watch the ceremony, then we should still have enough time."

"Marco what are you talking about?" Star asks behind him.

The zoom out reveals that Star has her arms around Marco as they ride on Nachos. The Dragon Cycle.

"Uh, nothing."

The screen pans out more as Star and Marco ride above the New Ecco Creek. Which now contains both earth and mewman buildings. And everyone seems to have adapted quite well considering everything.

Some of the Johansens are carrying postal bags as they fly on giant eagles.

Mewmans, humans and monsters were walking on the streets waving to Star as she flies above them. Star waves back.

Nachos lands at the site of the newly rebuilt Brittiana's Tacos. There is a blue ribbon in the front with Sensei and Oskar standing nearby with a pair of oversized scissors. It has Monsters, Ponyheads, Demons, Mewmans and Ecco Creek residents all over.

There's Miss Skullnick (human again) talking too Boo Fly. Buff Frog arguing with a human in the driveway about parking spaces. And apart from them is Ferguesson and Alphonzo with their arms each around a mermaid in a giant fish-bowl.

"Wow. You know Marco when Earth and Mewni first merged together I was alittle worried that no one was going to get along but things are actually going well." Star said.

"Yeah, I think that its mostly because Mewni's residents mostly came to Echo Creek and they were all pretty used to you by now." Marco said rubbing his neck.

"I guess its kind a good that Mewni's entire monarchy got dismantled before the merge. I think that would have made adapting to democracy hard for the Mewmans. Ow!"

A can comes crashing with Stars head. Marco grabs her and they turn around.

"We've adapted to nothing." A mewman male from a small group holding images of Stars face with a red "X" on it. Along with signs that say "Monsters go Home" or "Mina Loveberry Forever"

"You ruined everything!" A mewman female shouts.

The rest of her group grumbles in agreement.

"Its really not that bad." A lone Mewman male said standing next to them. But then another person in the group throws a can at HIM.

Then they go back to shouting at Star.

But then they cover their ears as they hear sirens. A police woman with a megaphone approaches the group.

"Ok everyone, calm down. If your not going to behave im going to have to ask you to vacate the premises."

The mewman group grumbles and puts down their signs. One of them however gives an "im watching you" look to Star.

Marco sneers at him and shields his girlfriend defensively. But Star, who was hardly paying attention, looks to the left.

"Hey look its my parents!"

Star grabs Marco's arm and drags him away as he tells Nachos to stay.

Sitting under a patio umbrella was Moon Butterfly wearing sunglasses and a bandanna to cover her hair, River, Raphael and Angie, who was holding baby Mariposa.

"Mom! Dad! Mr and Mrs. Diaz." Star says running up to them. "Oh, and how could I forget baby Mariposa? Boob." Star says as she boops her causing the baby to giggle.

"Hey, you know you guys didnt have to get here too early." Marco says to his parents.

"We wanted to get the best seats." Raphael says.

A zoom out shows that they are in the middle of a huge crowd.

"Uh, huh."

"Hey mom, whats with the sunglasses? The sun's going down." Star asks her mother.

"Oh, your mother tries to keep a low profile when were not inside the settlement." River says. "Though personally im glad shes out of there for a bit. Ever since she told them she was making peace with Eclipsa things have gotten rough."

"I thought the Mewmans like Eclipsa now?" Marco said.

"She's about half and half Marco." Moon says. "As for me, well, all the monsters hate me for nearly causing their extinction." Moon takes a quick glance at a bunch of monsters glaring at her from behind. "And the mewmans are pretty divided now. The ones who started accepting Eclipsa, who the Solarians went after too, dont really care for me now, and some of the ones who did support me think im a traitor for stopping Mina." As she says those things the screen pans to a family of Mewmans (whose daughter is talking to a monster her age) glaring at Moon as well as the group that harassed Star before, also glaring at Moon.

"Hey, mom, its going to be fine. Remember everyone on Mewni used to hate me after I ruined song day. And then everyone wasnt used to Eclipsa being queen yet. But it gets better. See that group over there."

Star points over to the mewmans who were protesting against her a while ago.

"A month ago that group would have been WAY bigger!"

"Its true." River says. "Now we can both walk down the streats without getting mocked or chased with pitchforks."

"Pitchforks?" Moon raises an eyebrow.

"Dont ask." Marco says.

"Hey so where IS Eclipsa?" Star asks.

"UP HERE!" a feminine brittish voice calls out.

They look up and see Eclipsa waving at them from a giant red palm as Meteora giggles and holds onto the thumb. Globgore, who is holding them in his giant form and wearing a white shirt with a vest and dress pants, is carefully stepping around going "excuse me" "sorry" "sorry" "Ah, here we are."

Globgore sets them down by the table and shrinks down once Eclipsa picks up Meteora.

"I'm glad that you guys can make it." Says Star.

"How could I not? There's a bread that is made from corn that you can eat fish? Sounds delicious."

"Oh yeah you are going to love the fish tacos." Angie says.

"What's with the dress up?" River asked as he was in his bear suit. "It's a public event, River. You have to dress up for a public event."

Eclipsa holds Meteora out to Mariposa and they start giggling and playing with each other.

"I'm so glad to see that my Meteora has a friend." Eclipsa says.

"Yes, Mariposa and Meteora get along lovely." Angie looks towards her son. "Marco on the other hand."

Meteora hisses at Marco.

He looks shocked then looks on his phone again.

"Its 3:05. And the ribbon cutting is supposed to happen at 5:00. Reservations at 6:00. Still got plenty of time."

Speaker sounds are heard.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Sensei's voice calls out.

Everyone looks in front and finds Sensei standing in front with the microphone.

"Testing? Testing….? Ah there we go. Hi everyone, funnything. The comically huge scissors that we were going to use to cut the ribbon have gone missing. Heh heh whoops."

"What?" Marco asks bewildered.

"Yeah so the official ribbon cutting might be delayed by like a hour, or two, or three." Sensei goes on.

"Uh, I have scissors here." Buff Frog says holding up his old, now magicless, dimensional scissors. "They are, not very useful now that Star Butterfly has destroyed the magic."

"No can do frog man." Sensei says holding his hand up. "A special blue ribbon such as this must be cut by the proper cartoonishly large scissors. So, you all can just sit back, relax, and my co-worker Oskar will entertain everybody with a song he wrote. Take it away O-Man!"

Oskar approaches the microphone with his toy guitar. He clears his throat and begins pressing buttons to make mediocre music sounds. And then he sings really off pitch.

"_You said we were gonna hang, last summer, yeah, we were gonna hang…...But you left, to your own dimension-ang. And had a baby, with a Mango-ang…."_

Oskar continues to sing horribly about garbage and unicorns while Star just keeps staring at whats infront of her.

"I think he's getting better." Star says not taking her eyes off the stage.

Marco looks at his phone again.

"Ok, we've still got time. Im sure that Sensei is doing everything he can to find the scissors."

….

The sun is almost setting now.

Everyone is sitting around looking bored as Oskar keeps singing about…..well honestly nobody is even listening anymore.

Mariposa is covering her ears and Meteora is hanging her head against the table. Eclipsa, who is also sitting bored as Globgore snoozes, places a punch of napkins on the impact area to cushion the blow.

Star is looking at her hand sighing while Marco is anxiously sitting and tapping his foot on the ground as Nachos rolls next to him. Marco leans on his dragon cycle and checks the time on his phone again. It is now 5:45.

"You know Marco, if I still had my magic I could just poof up the scissors. Or maybe entertain everyone here with some rainbows or make it rain candy." Star says. "I mean I know that destroying the magic was the right call, it had to be done to stop Mina and stop my family from abusing it anymore. I mean, I hated magic because I blamed it for everything my family did. But now that ive cooled down i've been thinking…..."

"You did what you had to Star, even Glossaryck was glad it was over. Just hold on a second." Marco calls the number on his phone then puts it close to his ear. Speaking into it and covering his head with his hoodie.

"Hi, this is Marco Diaz. I reserved a table for six. Yeah, listen, I might be running late is there anyway that you can keep the table reserved for a while longer?...Why not?...But thats not fair, all restaurants have more customers now you cant just give someone else a reserved table is the reservy never shows up….well yeah but…...ugh, fine." Marco hangs up the phone and turns to his girlfriend.

"You know what Star. Im going to help try to find the scissors. Any idea where Janna might be?"

"Ugh, she's over there by the curos." Star says groaning.

"Oh, yes I see her. Thanks bye." Marco says running off as Star draws her wand with a green crayon on the taco table.

….

Janna is showing this group of Mewmans a very tiny

unicorn skeleton she's holding in her palm.

"That's right, a millhorse straight from the realm of magic before it went boom. I put this little guy in my hat when I got there and his bones came with me to earth just before the big cleave."

The mewmans gaze as the skeleton,

held together by un-wound and twisted paper-clips for support.

They are astounded.

"So, how much money do you have?" Janna asks.

And then she smiles at all the Mewmans handing her gold coins, a thick wad of earth money, and a jeweled necklace.

Marco runs up to her.

"Janna, I need your help." Marco says.

"Hold on a second there partner." Janna says. "Hmm. you all make very convincing arguments. Tell you what lets be fair."

Janna casually separates the skull from the body and separates the torso from the hips. She then throws the pieces towards the Mewmans who start running after them. Dropping their valuables while Janna picks them up.

"Man. This cleave has been the best thing to happen to me. Mewmans are so dumb. Oh speaking of which hows Star?"

"Uh, doubting destroying magic was a good idea. But I need your help to find the scissors so I can take her on our first real date. Wait or did you steal them?"

"Marco, what would I steal scissors for?" Janna asks with a smile.

Marco looks at her with narrowed eyes. He wasnt sure but he knew Janna.

"Anyways, I have a reservation at 6:00 so I REALLY need to get this done with so me and Star can be there on time." Marco says.

"Hmm, alright. Sure. First things first we have to talk to the last people who had them."

"That would be Oskar and Sensei, but Oskars performing so-"

The music stops. Janna and Marco turn to the audience where Globgore is carrying Oskar off the stage and Eclipsa, with her bone guitar, is in his place.

"Ok, now I hope nobody minds but I have a few songs that I would like to share."

Even the people who had never heard Eclipsa sing before start cheering.

Eclipsa tunes her guitar and makes beautiful music.

"Now this is a song that I sang when I was made queen of Mewni, a second time. Didnt get much positive reception then but I think you might like it now."

Eclipsa starts singing "Here I am" and it completely captivates the audience. Especially with the first two lines.

Globgore joins in at "Here in your world". It is a perfect two part harmony.

"Not bad." Janna says shrugging.

"Come on." Marco says to Janna.

….

In the back of the taco stand Oskar is glaring at the monster king and former queen as they recieve cheers as Sensei drinks from a jug of Hot sauce.

Then he turns red and tenses up.

"Gah! Embrace…..the….pain!"

Marco and Janna run up to them.

"Sensei, when was-"

"Hey hey hey, what are you doing here." Sensei says pointing at Janna and completely ignoring Marco.

"Hey, new Taco stand, the ban is no longer applicable." Janna points out.

"Oh, fine. But no more dishing on my mom." Sensei says.

Marco walks up to Oskar.

"Oskar, when was the last place you and Sensei had the scissors."

"Hmmmm. Let me think about that." Oskar says rubbing his chin. "I think that was when I was in the porta potty. Or when I was at Sensei's house. Or maybe I left it in my van."

"Oskar your van got lost in the realm of magic. And Tom blew it up." Marco says.

"Oh yeah. Try the porta potty."

Oskar points over to the leaking porta potty which has green fluid leaking out of it and flies buzzing around. That giant dinosaur monster with the deep voice walking away satisfied with a news paper.

Marco looks horrified.

"Ok. Ok I can do this."

Marco says nervously approaching the porta potty. Sh covers his nose and holds his mouth so he doesn't throw up. His shaking hand approaches the handle. He turns it and….

There's a female slime monster inside using the toilet.

She screams.

And so does Marco.

"Gah! Sorry sorry!"

She hits him with a slime ball and Marco falls on his back. Janna stands over him.

"There really should be a lock on that door." Janna says.

"Ok, well I didnt see the scissors in there." Says Marco. "Lets try sensei's house."

….

Marco throws pile after pile of dirty laundry around sensei's house as Janna texts on her phone.

"Would you kids like some snacks?" Sensei's mother says as she enters the room.

"Are they tacos with scissors?" Marco asks.

"No, they are tortillas with cheese."

"Then no."

Marco gets frustrated and spacks the pile away.

"Ugh, this is pointless. Im never going to find those scissors, which means the ceremony will never finish and I wont be able to take Star on our date." Marco contemplates.

"Hey, Marco. Dont you think your being alittle over worried?" Janna asks. "I mean you are Star are practically already married. I mean you two merged two dimensions together for corn shakes." Janna says then she goes wide eyed and slumps as she realizes something. "Oh great mewni's rubbing off on me."

"It's just that I wanted us to have a nice, official date with Star. I want to SHOW her how much I love her."

"You can do that by just being with her." Janna says. "I mean Star loves tacos, this could have been your date. You could have stayed if you just sat down and talked to her."

Marco huffs.

"Ok yeah, maybe thats true. But im still taking her to chinese food because I reserved a special booth with flowers and fortune cookies with I Love You notes."

"Hmmm. Alittle corny but cute." Janna slaps her forehead. "Oh stump I said corn again-OH DANG IT!"

Marco's phone buzzes and he reaches into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

Scene changes to Oskar with the scissors.

"Dude! I found the scissors."

Back to Marco

"What? Where were they?"

Back to Oskar.

"They WERE in my van." Scene zooms out to see Oskars demolished (top part missing) van covered in black goop as Manfred is seen wiping some off with a rag and running away. "I remembered that it appeared at my moms house before the big earthquake explosion happened. But its alittle smaller than I remember."

Back to Marco.

"Ok thank you Oskar! Dont cut the ribbon eyet until we get there." Marco hangs up. "He found the scissors."

Janna and Marco run out to Nachos who is sitting on the lawn and they jump on him.

They fly back to the area and Oskar see's them, giving each other thumbs-ups. Oskar cuts the ribbon and everyone cheers.

Mewman, Monster and Human start crowding the Taco-stand.

"Oh, finally." Star says trying to walk to the stand but Marco grabs her.

"Star! Finally."

"Marco, let go. We need to get in line for Taco's."

"I have something better!"

"Whats better than Taco's?"

Star asked already on Nacho's as Marco drove Nacho's to their destination.

"I reserved us seats at our favorite Chinese place. Kind of a surprise date. And just in the nic of time."

Marco and Star are inside the chinese restaurant now, Marco approaches the desk confidently talking to Ms. Lao.

"Hellooooo. One reservation for two under Diaz please."

"Diaz. Diaz." Ms. Lao said as she looked through her list of reservations. "Ah, there you are. We gave your table away to those two over there."

The table was currently occupied by a Mewman woman (who was chowing down on chow mein) and a Human Man.

"So, you've only ever had corn before the cleave?"

"This stuff is delicious!" The Mewman woman said continuing to eat.

Back to Marco at the counter.

"What? But its only..." Marco looks at the clock over her head. "6:15, oh…." Marco slumps. Star puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Marco, what's the big deal? Why did you even reserve a spot here, we were at a Taco Stand."

"I forgot they were on the same day. I wanted us to have a official first date."

"What? Marco right after Earthni formed we got our parents together for dinner. And the other day we had a pick-nick at the park. Remember, we played frisby with the not-lazer-anymore puppies."

"Well, yeah, but we havent had like a REAL date. Just the two of us at a nice place. I wanted it to be special."

"Marco, as long as were together its always special." Star said smiling. Marco gives her one back.

"Um, I can put you on the waiting list." Ms. Lao said. "It could be 45 minutes though."

"Nah, im hungry now." Star said. "Come on, Marco. Lets go get some taco's."

Later, Star and Marco were eating burritos. Star was covering her's with sugar.

"Star, please dont put sugar on your burrito." Moon said.

"Oh come on mom.-"

The screen zooms out to show that Marco's parents are sitting next to him, Eclipsa and Globgore sit on the floor watching the kids. While Stars parents sit next to her. They are all eating either Taco's and burritos. Except for Nacho's who is eating Nachos while the babies play on him.

"-Were in a new world now. And new rules."

Star's eyes shrink with a sugar rush as the episode ends.

* * *

**B **

**Mina Butterfly**

Outside of Moons settlement a group of Mewmans with angry faces are leaving with their belongings. One of which is a woman carrying a purple haired little girl, no older than five.

Moon watches them leave with disappointment and sadness in her eyes. One of them turns around and yells at her.

"You used to be the best queen, Moon." He shouts. "We thought you would stand with us against Eclipsa, now your telling us we should listen to her? Get along with these humans? Your as bad as your daughter!"

He says before storming off. Leaving Moon looking sadder.

The Mewmans keep walking through the forest angry carrying their belongings, grumbling to themselves.

"First, the worst princess ever hands the throne to a monster smoocher. Then the monster smoocher ruins Mewni, then when we have the chance to set things right the queen gets cold feet, destroys magic and ruins all of Mewni. WHY COULDNT THINGS JUST STAY THE SAME!?"

"_Ahem."_

They look over and see Manfred hiding in the tree's.

"If you hate the Butterflies, I have a place for you."

The group looks at each other then back at Manfred.

He leads them to a section of the forest of uncertain death which has been cleared and surrounded with barbed wires and signs that say "Go Home Monsters!", "Real Mewmans Only" and "No Stupid Humans Either."

There is a small group of Mewmans living in tents, roasting squiricorns on a fire. Fighting with each other over wood and one is even carving a statue of Mina Loveberry in her Solarian form out of stone.

"Hey Manfred! How you you think the statue is coming along?" The Mewmans yells.

"Excellent work Ted, she will love it." Manfred replies.

"What is this place?" A Mewman woman asked.

"This is New Mewni." Manfred explains. "After Moon Butterfly betrayed us to side with the Queen of Darkness Mina Loveberry set off to regroup and create this sanctuary in the woods. Here we can be free from Butterflies, Monsters and whatever ridiculous ideas of _change _these humans want to force on us. But if you want to stay here, you have to promise that you will do WHATEVER it takes to bring Mewni back to its glory." He says holding out a knife.

The woman takes it.

"Deal! What is this for again?"

Manfred sighs and goes to the tent in the middle of the "sanctuary" where there is light coming out of it.

Manfred bows entering the tent.

"Miss Loveberry. I have brought new recruits."

Mina is at a desk covered in black liquid and the now destroyed wand. She is surrounded by corn husks, hammers, bones that belonged to the first born and the dark milhorse and empty doughnut boxes.

Mina coughs and turns around.

She looks even more sickly than she did after Magic was destroyed, her skin is paler, her hair has streaks of gray in it and her skin is even more sunken.

"Any warnicorn blood?" Mina asks.

"What?"

"Do any of them, have unicorn blood?"

"Um, no, I don't believe so."

"Drat!" Mina says hitting a pile of donut boxes. "I was hoping that it could help em restart the magic!" Mina turns to the goop covered table. "I've tried Manfred, ive really tried. I scooped up every last bit of magic off my body, carried as much as I could before those stupid humans started tearing apart the sanctaries, and youve even taken some off that awesome musicians car. I've tried everything to revive it, corn, fire, I even stole this magic charger from Stars trash can. Nothings working!"

"Well I don't know how the charger will really work considering there no more magic."

"THERE IS MAGIC!" Mina yells. "It's right here on this table, its just too mucky to use now." Mina says. "Theres gotta be a way to un-muck it. And once I do I'll recreate our army. I'll rid this world of all monsters and all earth. Bring Mewni back to its former glory."

"And I am sure that you will." Manfred says. "But, milady, its been several days. You have been working non stop. Please, leave this tent. Eat something."

"Thats what youre for! Now go get me some Donuts!"

Manfred sighs and leaves "Ok."

A few more days later Mina has a two vials, one is flaming red liquid, the other is rainbow liquid.

"Ok, so, i've got this vial of Demon Blood, and this vial of Ponyhead Blood. Demons can still make fire and Ponyheads are still alive. Thats gotta mean they still have a bit of magic in them right?" Mina says pouring the vials onto the goop, smiling like a mad woman.

She puts her hands into it and slushes the contents around.

"Ok, lets try this. _Fix the bond, stitch the fabric. Glue the stone, revive the magic._"

Nothing.

"Ok, lets try this. _Repair the bond, mend the fabric. Eat the stone, revive the magic_."

Still nothing.

"EAT the stone? Stupid Mina stupid!" Mina says stolding herself while banging her head.

A few more days later. Mina is looking even worse.

"Ok, ok, How about a little milhorse horn." Mina said grading the skull of the unicorn that had attacked her in the realm, shedding the dust into the goop. "Some pony blood." Adds some to the mixture. "And now…..." Mina looks like she is about to say another chant. But instead she just starts pounding the good making it splatter all over the place. "Work! Work! In the name of all that is good...please work." Mina collapses to the ground.

She looks at her hands and feels utter shame. She was once the greatest warrior in all of Mewni, now she's weak and she cant even give the realm Mewmans their magic back. Now the entire world is ruined, merged with one of stupid humans and monsters free to run around as they please and she cant do anything about it. Solaria would be so disappointed in her.

"Miss Loveberry?"

Mina turns around and see's a little girl in a white dress and blonde hair tied in tig tails wearing a helmet just like here.

"Are you ok?"

"Who wants to know?" Mina asks.

"My name is Taffy. My uncle Manfred tells me your working to help us fight the bad monsters. Is that true?"

"What about your mom?" Mina asks.

"She…..she got crushed by a human building in the merge." The girl says sadly.

"Aw, im sorry. Come here." Mina says holding the girl.

"Dont worry little girl, im doing my know, I think your the first person I've been nice too since Sebastian. What ever happened to that little guy?"

"Any luck with the magic?" Taffy asked.

"Gah! The dumb magic won't live again. I've tried everything, blood, violence, riddles that don't make sense. Nothings working. I know there's got to be a way to revive magic. Star did it."

"I'm, I heard that she used a piece of magic that hadn't been destroyed to do that."

Mina glares at her.

"Why don't you try the wall magic?" Taffy suggested.

"Um, wall magic?"

"The humans use it. Look."

Taffy shows Mina some of the images on her phone of pictures around town. A eagle getting shocked by telephone wires.

"It's this wierd energy that shocks people."

An image of a man resting in his lawn chair with a fan next to him.

"But when it goes into earth objects it makes them do things."

Then an image of Chloe and Jackie hanging out. Charging their phones at the taco stand.

"They even use it to charge their mirrors without magic."

Mina grabs the phone. She zooms in on the charger that is plugged into the wall. She pulls out the magic charger from her pocket and starts thinking. She sets Taffy on the ground.

"Go get your uncle. Tell them I want some of that wall human magic."

"Right away mam!" Taffy said befits she ran out.

Mina scoops some of the hoop back onto the table. Plugging the charger into it.

Manfred returns to the taco stand and plugs a cord into the wall before running away.

"Wait do you wanna buy some tacos?" Sensei asked as he ran.

Manfred follows the long trail of cords as it goes back into the forest. Around a few trees. Into camp, and inside Minas tent.

Mina, with a wide psychotic grin. Her hands shaking as she holds the end of the extension cord to the back of the magic charger.

Taffy is inside watching. Then her uncle shows up.

"Miss Loveberry. You have access to the wall magic now."

"Miss Loveberry are you ok?" Taffy asks.

"Just...excited." Says Mina.

She jabs the end of the cord through the back of the charger.

Sparks fly as blue electricity flows throughout the hoop. It begins to turn into a greenish yellow before going back to black then back again.

"Corn! It's working." Mina shouts.

"Ok Taffy. Time to leave." Manfred says grabbing his nieces hand. She slaps it.

"No uncle Manny. I wanna see this."

Mina shoves her hands into the goo. It shocks her but she persists.

"Repair the bond, mend the fabric...cleave the stone, restart the magic."

The goo turns more golden as Monas cheek light up. Her marks resemble lighting. Except unlike Solarias which are more straight here are wild going all over the cheek. Almost making it look like cracks.

"Repair the bond, mend the fabric...cleave the stone, restart the magic. "Repair the bond, mend the fabric...cleave the stone, restart the magic. "Repair the bond, mend the fabric...cleave the stone, restart the magic!"

The tent explodes.

The mewmans in the camp rush to the still standing, but smoking, tent.

"General Loveberry!"

"Are you alright?"

Manfred collapses on the ground exiting the tent as a figure exits behind him.

It is Mina, carrying Taffy on her shoulder, with yellow wild lighting marks in her cheeks and holding hoop in her hands that flickers between green and golden.

"Magic. Is. Back!"

The mewmans cheer.

"Well sort of." Mina says looking at the flickering hoop. "Ain't exactly the same as it was before, but if these bad boys are any indication I can do stuff with it now." She rubs her cheek. Then holds Taffy up.

"And it's all thanks to her."

The group cheers Taffy. The child feels so loved. Mina turns the girl around and faces her.

"When I bring Mewni back to its natural state we will have you to thank for it."

Taffy is crying tears of joy as Mina continues complimenting her.

"Stay with me kid-"

To Minas proud face now.

"And I will make you a great warrior like me."

Episode ends


	2. S5 Ep 2 AB

I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.

P.S. sorry about the long update, I have the general idea for the episodes written down, I just gotta think of filler that would make it last 11 minutes if it was a actual episode.

Please check out my reddit page.

* * *

**Season 5 Episode 2 A/B**

**Junior**

Star was placing a paper bag on the countertop. On the front it says "STARS LUNCH" in black marker with stars drawn around it. She puts in the bag a taco from the other night, some corn and a juice box.

Star slips on her backpack then runs out to the living room where Marco is on the couch using his laptop.

"Ready for school! Marco, what are you doing we have to go to school."

"Uh, Star, I got my GED remember?" Marco says.

"Oh you mean that piece of paper you got taco grease on? What does that have to do with you not having a backpack on?" Star askes.

"Star, the GED is a General Educational Development test. I took the test and earned that certificate so I don't have to go to highschool anymore." Marco explains. "Now I spend my days looking for a job and/or applying to colleges."  
"What?" Star asks taken aback. "But Marco, I thought we were going to experience our junior year together. Wait this is junior year right? I mean last year before Toffee attacked it was summer, then you went back to school for your sophmore year and then it became summer again when Mina attacked Mewni…..anyways what am I going to do now?"

"Come on Star, you still have Janna. Oh and Tom said that his parents were enrolling him in Echo Creek too."

"Oh so I gotta watch him and Janna get all kissy-kissy with each other while my boyfriend sits on the couch all day?"

"Ok first of all, Janna would sooner pull out her own teeth then go Kissy-Kissy with anyone. Second, how about I give you a ride to school. I'll help you with your homework tonight when you get back so that we can hang." Marco says getting Star to smile.

"Oh, you always know what to say."

Marco drives up the the Echo Creek parking lot and drops Star off.

"I'll pick you up after school. Have a great first day!" Marco says before flying off.

Star turns to Echo Creek and cant help but feel proud at what she see's infront of her.

It isnt just humans entering the school now. Now she see's some mewman children with backpacks. Some monsters like Slime. Some ponyheads, kelp-bottoms, Penelope Spiderbite who meets up with Slime, she even see's Tom being exiting a carriage that just appeared from the ground in fire.

"Wow..." Star says as she walks towards the new school. "So many things have changed. Omph!"

Star says before she bumps into a familiar fly-like monster.

"Hey watch it!"

"Boo-Fly?" Star asks confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get a job and apparently I need to get something called a Ged." Boo-Fly says irritated. "Anyways, I tried to take the test and after about thirty seconds I realized I didn't know a single answer so i'm going to be taking a few courses here. Oh, and might I say, thank you for saving us from Mina, but you've really messed things up."

"What are you talking about? Look." Star points towards a group consisting of Janna, Tom, Dip-Kelp-Bottom and the captain of the swim team talking. "Everyones getting along."

"Look over there." Boo-Fly says pointing to the group next to them.

Brittany is arguing with one of Ponyheads sisters.

"I am the prettiest girl in this school!"

"You! Ha! You don't even have a body!"

Star looks farther back.

"Dude, your getting hair all over my jacket." A jock says to a particularly hairy monster standing by him.

"Okaaaayyyyyy. There might be a few bugs to work out." Star says flat faced.

Meanwhile back at the Diaz household Marco was looking at jobs on his computer while talking to someone on his phone.

"Does it matter that I'm 14? I have my GED….. What do you mean that's still too young to be a therapist. I'll have you know I deduced that a magic princess had mother issues last-hello?"

Marco grunts and hangs up his cell phone.

"Ok, maybe I should stick to finding a part time job before college. Ok let's see here...oh this looks nice." Marcos smile falls. "Work experience? How can I have work experience in trying to get my FIRST job here?"

The baby monitor next to Marco screams.

Marco sighs and goes to the stairs.

"Coming Mariposa."

Star was in class now. This time however, Tom and Boo-Fly were there and Miss Skullnick was human again.

"Hello class. For those who are new I am Miss Skullnick-"

"Um, I heard the math teacher was supposed to be a troll." A monster student asked.

"Yes." Skullnick replied. "I WAS a troll, I was born human, then miss Butterfly in the back row turned me into a troll with magic. But since magic apparently got destroyed I'm human again. Any who-"

"Well, good for you." A Mewman boy said.

"Excuse you?" The same monster student asked sitting next to him.

"Well I'm just saying it must be relieving for her to have returned back to her true self. I mean I for one wouldn't want to be stuck as a monster."

"And what's wrong with being a monster?"

"Ok, everyone calm down." Star said getting between them. "I'm sure that's not what they meant."

"Star Butterfly will you sit down?" Skullnick asks.

Brittany scoffs "She shouldn't even be called that anymore. Butterfly. I heard that after that goth freak with the umbrella was frozen they just put her ancestor on the throne, so means Star Butterface here was never really a princess."

"She's still better than you." Penelope Spiderbite says sitting next to her.

"Oh, go back to the forest you goop loving weirdo."

"What did you say about my boyfriend?"

The entire class starts arguing while Star groans.

Back home Marco is giving Mariposa a bottle.

"There you go. You were just hungry, weren't you?"

He sets Mariposa back in her crib and places the bottle back on the table.

"Look at you. So young. Happy. You have your whole future ahead of you." Marco frowns. "So far I haven't had much luck applying for jobs. Well I mean there are fast food jobs open but I don't wanna work with Oskar. I put in a few college applications though. Kinda wish I did more sports in highschool so I could get a scholarship." Marco sighs. "You know did the whole reason I got my GED was so I could spend more time on Mewni as a knight with Star. Then I quit because I realized it wasn't what I thought it was and now there isn't even a monarchy...I kinda miss seeing my friends during the day. I hope Stars having a good first day back."

"This day has been the worst." Star says picking apart her taco in the cafeteria.

Janna sits by her with a tray of food.

"Oh come on, things haven't been that bad."

-Behind them.-

"What do you mean you won't let me join the swim team!?" Dip Kelpbottom asked the swim team captain.

"I mean, it's not really fair. I mean you were made for the water. I dont think any human would stand a chance."

"But the application says "All Are Welcome"."

-Back to Star-

"You see?" Star asks Janna. "This is all because of me, I merged the dimensions together."

"Hey, you made both worlds more awesome." Janna says. "Some people are just taking a while to adapt is all. I mean look at you, you miss your hearts so much you draw on your face."

Janna says smearing one of her cheek hearts with her thumb.

"This is different." Star replies. She then pulls out her (now just a mirror) mirror phone and uses a marker in her pocket to re-draw her heart. "I just wish there was something I can do."

"You can do something." Justin says walking up to her along with a Mewman boy. "You can settle an argument between us. Which is better, earth rock music or Mewni songstrell music?"

"I don't know...wait that's what you two are arguing about?"

"Yeah, I mean I wanted to be a songstrell, but this guy here says that my kind of music isnt "what's in" here." The mewman teen says.

"Well it isn't, humans like rock and punk and pop." Justin says.

"Those aren't even music, those are weird words!" Says the mewman teen.

"Gah! If only there was like some sort of club where we could all talk about what's bothering us and sort things out!" Justin exclaims.

Janna and Star look at each other.

"That's it!"

Next we see Star and Janna in a room with various students, human, mewman and other, infront of them. Behind them is a whiteboard that reads "Club Earth-ni".

"Ok, so, we know that things have been difficult for everyone following the cleave." Star says. "So we are here to ask all of you to share your feelings, so we can talk things out and come to an agreement."

"Go on, talk." Janna says.

"Ok." Kelpbottom says. "Again, I think it's unfair that the humans wont let me on the swim team."

"And again I told you that you would have an unfair advantage."

"Uh, but there are people lie him going to other schools too. So wouldn't that cancel each other out?" A human in the group says.

"Oh yeah." The captain of the swim team says. "Ok well get your measurements."

"YES! Oh hey the pool is salt water right?"

"Well this girl Brittany called my boyfriend a pile of goop!" Penelope says angry.

"And she said that I wasn't pretty." Adds a ponyhead.

"Yeah well, Brittany's kinda mean." Sabrina says.

"Oh totally she's the worst." Adds Hope.

"You think she's bad. You should meet Mina Loveberry." Says a monster boy. "I still have nightmares about her."

"Try going to bed with a cup of corn tea." Suggests a Mewman girl.

"Hmmm. I'll try that."

The kids start talking, Star smiles, she is making progress.

Marco was waiting outside on Nachos for Star to get out of school. He is checking his watch. It is 15 minutes passed schools end.

"Ugh. Where is Star? We gotta get home, that's basically the only good thing about today." Marco groans.

"Hey Marco." Jackie says walking up with Chloe.

"Bonjour Marco."

"Oh hey Jackie, hey Chloe."

"Well you seem happy. What's wrong?" Jackie asks leaning against Nachos wing while Chloe stroaks the dragon cycles wing, to his enjoyment.

"Oh, I spent all day looking for a part time job online but I was t having any luck." Marco explains.

"You know I heard Brittianas Tacos is looking for new hires."

"I am not working with a guy who thinks my name is mango." Marco says seriously.

"Um..." Chloe says mustering what English language she's learned since coming to America. "I...have...idea."

Chloe hands Marco a piece of paper.

"Mr. Candles was posting them around campus all day." Jackie responds.

Marco reads the paper and smiles.

"I need to talk to principal Skeeves. Thanks Chloe." Marco says running off.

"De rien."

The next day Marco is taking Star to school on Nachos again.

Except this time Marco is parking in a parking space instead of just stopping in the street.

"Uh, Marco. You don't need to park. Just drop me off like you did last time." Star says.

"This is different Star." Marco says petting Nachos and putting night mask over Nachos eyes which put him to sleep. "I start my first job today!" Marco says as he takes off his red hoodie, revealing a nice dress shirt underneath and picked up a paper lunch bag with "Marco" written on it.

"You got a job at the school?" Star asked.

"Yep, starting now I'm a teaching assistant. It'll get me some work experience under my belt and I'll get to keep in touch with this place, the guys...see you more."

Star pecks Marco on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Come on Mr. Diaz, lets go to school." Star runs into the school followed by the mix of other students as Marco runs after her.

"Hey. There's no running in the halls!"

* * *

**B**

**Flags Two**

It is Echo Creek park. Children of all species are playing together, park rangers are removing giant venus fly traps, and in the middle is a massive table divided into three families.

On the far right side is the Johansen clan, notable among them is River and Rock. Rock is on his phone as usual and River is in his bear suit.

In the middle is Eclipsa Butterfly and her husband Globgor. Globgor is talking to River while Eclipsa is speaking with Moon.

And on the far left is Stars family, the Butterflies, they are either in fast food clothes, regular mewman clothes or in tatters. And they are all glaring at Star. Thankfully Marco is between them.

"Hehe. Hi everybody. Aunt Etheria your looking great." Star says nervously.

"It's probably all the fast food grease." Etheria responded glaring at her grand-niece. "I've gotten a lot of it on myself this last year after you gave away OUR throne."

"Yeahh…..right….." Star turns to her mother and pulls her away from Eclipsa. "Mom, im not sure the rest of the family likes me. I mean, more than usual."

"Things have been rough for the Butterfly's side of the family after everything that's happened. But the Johansen's side of the family has adapted quite well."

Que Globgor (regular mewman sized) arm wrestling with King Johansen. River is the referee in the middle shifting between "Globgore in the lead." "No Dad." "Now Globby!" "Now Daddy!"

"Hmmm, well Meteora seems to be getting along with the other kids." Star says looking over at baby meteora laughing along with the other Butterfly/Johansen kids playing with corn.

"Yeah. So glad we aren't at the kids table this year." Marco says.

"I thought you liked the sippy goblets." Star teased remembering what he said last year.

"Yeah….maybe just not this years company."

Marco looks over at the kids table, where Meteora turns her head to look at him then hisses.

Marco gulps.

Etheria has finished her cup and holds it out, expecting a servant to refill it for her. After a few seconds she remembers that she doesnt have servants anymore. She groans.

"Oh, if you want a refill dear I can give you some." Eclipsa says handing a picture of water over to her.

Etheria slaps it out of her hands.

"I had servants who would have gotten me sparing water before you convinced the stupidest member of our family to give you the crown." Etheria hisses at Eclipsa.

"Excuse me." Globgor says coming to his wife's defense. "But my wife didn't do anything."

"Yes aunt Etheria." Moon says. "Star gave Eclipsa the throne because she belived that she lost too much."

"Yeah, and that was after I thought that she killed her daughter to protect me and save Mewni, then it turned out that she was just babified so in hindsight maybe I gave her too much." Star said sinking in her seat. "But monsters are doing much better now so…."

Uncle Hertrude slams his hand on the table shutting up Star.

"I nearly got fired from my new job because I made a small comment about a monster customer. And now there isn't even a monarchy because of you!"  
"It wasn't just Star, Hertrude." Moon says. "Me and Eclipsa had to help Star destroy the magic in order to undo….MY mistake and save Mewni." Moon says regretfully.

"Your only mistake Moon was giving an army to that lunatic and not adjusting your spell. Also for not marrying Lord Mildrew instead. He wouldn't have given you such a rambunctious daughter." Etheria says. Moon gets angrier. "You weren't wrong in trying to get our throne back from that monster-smoocher."

Eclipsa scoffs "Excuse me but were, sort of, family."

"No we are not!" Etheria says.

"Yeah, were not." Star interjects. "She and Meteora are the only people here who actually deserve the name Butterfly. The High Commission lied to us our entire lives and gave us a throne we didn't deserve."

"They HAD to give us the throne." Etheria says. "You saw that that thing can do." Etheria says pointing at Meteora who is glaring at her.

"Leave my daughter out of this." Eclipsa says angrily.

Globgor stands up.

"She destroyed Mewni in just a couple of days." Etheria says. "And then this dark witch takes the throne and-"

Then Globgor slams his hand on the table and leans into Etheria's face.

"You know, I can take a break from my diet." Globgor says menacingly.

"Please do!" River calls out off screen.

"River!"

"Ok, ok." Marco says getting between them. "I think you all have some anger that you need to hash out."

"Marco is right." Moon says. "And I cant believe im saying this but ...shall we play the game of flags."

The "Butterflies" and the Joahnsens smile.

But Eclipsa and Globgor are confused.

"The what?" Eclipsa asks.

The Butterflies were positioned on one side, Johansens on the other and Eclipsa with Globgor are in the middle with Star and Marco by them. And they were facing the massive mountain with terrain ranging from icy and rainy landscapes to volcanic.

"Ok, so Moms side of the family tries to take the Johansens flag to the top. Johansens try to take theirs to the top so they can win. So we will be on our own side."

"And….who are we trying to get the flags for?" Eclipsa asked.

"Well, last year me and Marco got the flags to the top of the mountain for both families." Star says.

"Not this year!" Etheria growls. "You stopped being part of this family when you ruined our family name."

"Ok!" Lump Joahansen says, still alive (thankfully) with his head on the horse body. Holding up a referee flag. "On your marks….get set…."

"Wait!" Globgore shouts. "Sorry but are there any rules or..."

"HA!" River shouts. "There are no rules in this game, only victory."

"Oh ok."

"….go!"

As the families start running they suddenly stop and gasp as a massive shadow looms over them.

They look up and see the massive Globgor casually placing his flag on the top of the mountain.

"Eh?" Globgor says facing the groups.

They are all glaring at him.

"Eh...maybe I should sit this one out." Globgor says to his wife on his shoulder.

Globgor is holding Meteora and sitting next to Moon away from the game.

"Have fun honey!" Globgor yells to his wife.

"Thank you my love!" Eclipsa yells back.

"Try not to get dogpiled on this time sweetie!" Moon yells. "No more butterflies from now on." She says referencing how she cant use her mewberty form to save her this time.

"I'll be fine mom!"

"Ok again." Lump says. "Go!"

The "Butterflies" are racing up the mountain with their flag on the left, Johansens on the right and Eclipsa, Marco and Star in the middle.

"Ohhhh...Ok…..this mountain is very steep." Says Eclipsa already getting tired.

"Hey wait a minute. Something seems off here." Marco says. "Last time we had your family meeting it was before summer break. Were after summer break so…..aren't we having this year's meeting a little late?"

"Yeah….I think we had to postpone because of Meteora's rampage and stuff. Whatever, let's just get our flag to the top."

Star, Marco and Eclipsa run up the mountain.

Already the Johansen's and the Butterflies start attacking each other. Except this year the Johansen's are significantly in the lead.

While running, King Johansen talks to Etheria.

"Hey, if it's any consolation I hope you get this win." He says to Etheria. "After all, whether my family wins this game or not, we're still royalty."

As the king laughs Felicity eyes Star and Eclipsa who are jumping over Butterflies and Johansen's left and right.

Her eyes, filled with anger, focus on the two "disappointments" and she charges ahead.

Eclipsa starts huffing.

"Woo, Star. I think I need to rest for a while."

"You rest your die!" Star shouts.

"Trust me she's not joking." Marco says to the former queen of darkness. "Woah!" He says as he dodges a flying bear trap.

Then Star does the same thing.

Over the hill they see Hertrude Butterfly with a barrel of traps and a cannon. He's loading the traps into the cannon and aiming at his niece.

"This is for all the toilets I've had to clean!"

The cannon explodes and the trio has to dodge more traps.

—-—

At the bottom Globgor watches through binoculars. He puts them down and gasps.

"Your family is insane!" He tells Moon. "I have to help!"

But Moon grabs his arm.

"Now now, don't worry. They will be fine. Star s a tough girl. Honestly that's the one thing I'm sure about these days."

—-

Back on the mountain Star, Marco and Eclipsa continue to dodge as they start heading over to the rain section.

"Star. Dodging bear traps won't be so easy in the rain." Marco says as they start to get wet.

"I got this!" Eclipsa says pulling out an umbrella.

"Wait do you just carry a plain old regular umbrella around with you?" Star asks.

"Yes." Eclipsa says not seeing what's wrong.

"Ok, do what you gotta do then."

Eclipsa rushes in front of the group and opens the umbrella.

It protects the group from both the rain and the bear traps.

"Gah!" Hertrude exclaims. "You cheating witch! Go back to your crystal." He says as he fires another bear trap.

This time Eclipsa closes her umbrella and uses it as a baseball bat.

Sending it right back at Hertrude.

"Nice job Eclipsa." Star says as they run passed Hertrude who has his legs in the trap.

"Ugh, again?" Hertrude complains.

"Go honey!" Globgor exclaims as baby Meteora giggles and claps.

"Where did she pull that umbrella from?" Moon can't help but ask.

King Johansen does his legendary lightning-sword trick and shatters the ground.

This time Marco is able to jump through the rocks effortlessly and grab the flag from his hand whilst jumping over him.

"Wha-"

"Brunzella was way better at throwing lightning than you."

Marco shouts as he runs.

"Ah-ha!" River yells while fighting off a Butterfly as they duel with axes. "That's my future son in law!"

Marco stops in his tracks.

"What!? I mean not that I have a problem with that. I mean, me and Star just started officially dating. I mean we still gotta go to college, and get jobs-"

Marco is suddenly you tackled by a ferocious Etheria.

"Star!" Marco shouts as she throws the Johansen flag to his girlfriend.

She then gets cornered by the Johansen family member who wears a bear.

"Eclipsa!" Star shouts as she throws both her flag and the Johansen flag to Eclipsa.

Who is currently sparring with a Butterfly woman using her umbrella as a sword. She opens the umbrella and knocks her back allowing Eclipsa to grab her flag.

"Aha!" Eclipsa shouts in glee. Just as the two other flags fall into her arms.

Her face falls as she notices that she has all three flags, and all the family members notice. Eclipsa smiles nervously then rubs for her life up the hill.

"Get that witch!" Etheria excaliam's.

Eclipsa runs and runs upwards as the other players chase her from behind.

Eclipsa follows Star to the lava fields. They jump on the plates of stone on the lava.

Star makes it over while Eclipsa gets tackled by Felicity on the second to last stone.

The flags fall in front of Star and she picks them up.

"It's ok Eclipsa I got this." Star starts running up the hill. Then she looks back after a few yards realizing that no one is following her. "Uh, Eclipsa?"

She sees her Butterfly family members circled around Etheria who has Eclipsa on her back. Star was frowning, this couldn't be right, she had the flags now but all her "wise royal" family members were more focused on hanging up on Eclipsa. It even looked like...Etheria was trying to push Eclipsa into the lava. And the rest of her family was cheering.

Globgor notices this in his binoculars and growls.

Eclipsa was on her back, her head inches away from the lava, trying to get the woman grabbing her neck aggressively to release her grasp. However, Etheria was intent.

"You are going to pay. You monster smooching stain on my family tree!"

But Globgor, gigantic again grabs her collar between his fingers. Etheria looks shocked and terrified as the massive monster growls at her.

"Dont you dare touch her."

"STOP!"

Everyone stops fighting to see the source of the yell. It was Star, looking angry, holding all of their flags.

Star, glaring in disappointment at the members of her family, throws the flags into the lava. Now no one can put them at the top.

This puts all of them in shock.

"What?" Etheria asks from Globgor's grip.

Globgor sets her down and shrinks to his normal size to help Eclipsa stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asks his wife.

"Im fine sweety." Eclipsa says.

Meteora hugs her mother and she laughs.

"Do you see that?" Star says pointing at the monster-mewman family to her own. "That right there is what a family should look like….."

The "Butterflies" all look down and feel ashamed as Star speaks. Even Hertrude and Etheria.

"...Say what you want about them, but they love each other and are always there when they are in trouble. All you guys seem to care about is how you look and whose better. Well you know what? Im sorry, ok, im sorry that I changed things in our family. And honestly I miss being a princess sometimes too. But the truth is we didnt deserve the life we had and all we did with our power was mess things up. Thats why it had to end. And you know what, it wasnt just me, mom and Eclipsa that did it. When we were in the realm of magic the other queens joined too. Grandma Comet, Estrella, Celena, Rhina, Crescenta, Dirhennia, Festivia. Even Eclipsa's own mother Solaria. They all helped destroy magic. Thinking back now, I wish that there was another way, but it is what it is. And if I made a mistake, well then...I wish that at the very least my family would be there for me."

Star says as she walks away. Leaving the Butterflies looking guilty and depressed.

Globgor and Eclipsa follow her.

"Oh and also, when Moon went there and washed the dark magic off her hands it created this evil unicorn thing that kept corrupting the realm, and it was most likely going to destroy everything else when it was done so…..Star saved us all."

Marco says before he follows the group.

Star and the others head down to where her mother (holding Meteora) and father are waiting for them.

"Star, are you alright?" Moon asks hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, im fine." Star says. "But I think me and the fam need some space."

"I think we all do. Let's go home." Moon says.

The group walks away. Star is about to join them, but before she takes a step an arrow with a note tied to it lands by her foot.

She looks in the general direction of the arrow, there is a hooded figure atop a hill in the distance holding the bow. Which walks away after Star notices it.

Star picks up the note and reads it.

"_I am so proud of you little one. Love always…."_

There was no name, just the drawing of a star with a tail of fire making it look like it was falling.

Star has no idea what it means. She just shrugs, puts the note in her pocket and walks away.


	3. S5 Ep 3 AB

S5 Episode 3 A/B

**No Fan 13**

We see Starfan13's image in a mirror. She looks sad and depressed.

She takes a washcloth and wipes the hearts off her face.

The scene changes to a bathroom trash can which is already filled with a fake replica of Stars first wand and many photos of Star. She throws the rag into it, as well as her headband, fake wings and Star shirt.

In the mirror we see her putting a bland gray shirt on and now she looks like a normal, depressed, teenager.

She sighs.

—-

We see her walking down the halls of Echo Creek. People pass by her saying "hey Starfan" but she ignores them and keeps looking down.

She bumps into someone and falls down.

"Ow." She looks up and sees what she bumped into.

It was Star Butterfly. The blonde looked down and smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Starfan, need some help?" Star said extending her hand.

"No, no. I'm fine." She said getting up off the ground. She dusted herself off and starts walking away.

"Oh, well maybe we could..." Star stops having realized Starfan is walking away from her.

"Sounds great!" She says. Continuing to run.

Star frowns.

—-

Star was sitting in history class looking at Starfan who is currently taking notes on what the new Mewman-History teacher (a medium sized Mewman woman with brunette hair tied in a bun) is saying. Marco was observing the class from the side as part of his responsibilities.

"_So, Jushtin Butterfly would have been the first male queen of Mewni had it not been for the birth of his sister Solaria around the age of 14." Says the teacher. Oh yeah, and they started teaching Mewni history in class now._

"_Boooo!" Some of the monster children exclaim while the humans looked at them confused. The mewmans were indifferent._

"Hey Star? Are you ok? Your dozing off at that girl instead of a window like you usually do." Marco asks standing by her.

"That's Starfan13 Marco, somethings wrong. She's dressed like a normal girl and when I tried talking to her earlier she ran away."

"Well...she was kinda disappointed on how you handled Mina and the Solarians." Marco said.

"Will you two please stop talking." The teacher asks, there in an image of Mina and Solarian armor on the overhead. "I am the one giving the lecture here. Anyways..."

"How do you know?" Star asks.

"I checked her blog." Marco says, holding up his phone. As the teacher continued talking while showing an image of that bearded sailor man Alphonse the Worthy and a picture of Solaria with baby Eclipsa.

"_Though Solaria never took a king she did conceive her daughter Queen Eclipsa with her war councilor Alphonse the Worthy._

"_Yay!" The monster kids cheer._

"_Best councilor ever!" Shouts some of the human and Mewman kids._

Star reads through Starfan13's blog.

"Disappointing ending to a series of great adventures between Star and Marco...terrible message about solving issues...very abrupt and unnecessary end of magic...who the heck is Amon? I need to talk to her."

_Now the teacher shows an image of a wanted poster detailing a Septarian with white hair._

"_Though there is no proof of his involvement, many believe that the radical monster Seth of Septarsis was involved in the ambush on Solaria's camp."_

_The screen zooms into Seth's wicked smile before the scene changes._

—-

At lunch the girl formerly known as Starfan13 is picking apart the lunch goop on her tray like a fork when Star suddenly slides next to her with a big smile.

"Hey, Starfan, what's up?"

"Amanda." She replies.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I am no longer Starfan13. I am Amanda Jacobs once more. Or at least until I find something else to obsess over."

"Yeah, about that. I found your blog. Listen I understand that you might be upset because Marco and I are no longer having any more adventures but-"

"Are you serious!?" Amanda says standing up and facing Star. "I'm not upset because the adventures are over, I'm upset with how you decided to end it! I mean destroying magic?"

"Uh...the Solarians couldn't have been stopped any other way, plus the realm of magic was being corrupted anyways. Plus my family kept doing nothing with magic but messing things up."

"You could have found another way! Sure YOUR family kept messing things up with it but that doesn't mean magic was bad. It was an incredible powerful force and you took it away from everyone! We can't travel to other universes now and see our other friends like Kelly! And what kind of message do you think you sent? Like 'hey this thing that is super cool has been abused by a few people in the past so let's just destroy it'. I mean did you seriously agree that Toffee of all people was right? You might as well have not gone through the whole battle for Mewni schebackle then!"

"Battle for Mewni?"

"That's what I call the whole situation with Toffee controlling Ludo and destroying Mewni and killing off the commission. I mean I screamed in joy for you when I heard how you restored magic and destroyed Toffee. Now I feel...it might as well not have happened. And your whole thing was about choosing your own destiny, and so you decide to follow through on your plan because your tapestry said so? Really? You had a great run Star but you had a terrible ending. Not as bad as the ending to that show I liked with the dragons but still. I'm done."

Amanda says before she walks away. Leaving Star feeling saddened.

Then Amanda rushes back for one last shout.

"Oh, and THEN you let Mina walk away? She tried to kill everyone and you just let her run away into the woods? You didn't even think to lock her up or something? Who knows what else she is doing right now. If you wanted to show that racism still exists in the world you could have still let her say that while you were putting that lunatic away."

Then she runs away again.

Star faces the counselors office at the school. Now the door says "Councilors: Candles and Eclipsa".

Star enters the room and sees Mr. Candles flicking paper balls back and forth with his fingers as he watches bordly. He notices Star and perks up.

"Oh, Miss Butterfly! How good too see you. Come on in, take a seat. What can I counsel you on today?"

"Um, hi, Mr. Candles. I actually came here to speak to Eclipsa."

Mr. Candles frowns.

"Oh, of course you are. She's over there."

Mr. Candles jabs his thumb in the direction of a newly added room connected to his. There Eclipsa is at a desk speaking to Willow (the foreign girl with the purple highlights).

"Now Willow, of course going through life your going to make decisions that your parents wouldn't approve of. Take me for example. This is a picture of my family." Eclipsa shows her a family photo of herself, Globgor and Meteora. "And this is my mother." Shows her a picture of Solaria from her tapestry. Her going crazy on a bunch of monsters. "But the important thing to remember is to not go too far, unless its really fun of course. But certainly NOT if people get hurt. Do you understand that?"

"Da." Willow says nodding. She gets up and leaves the room.

"Oh and don't forget your mini snookers bar." Eclipsa says holding up the bowl on her desk but Willow is already gone. "Oh well, more for me." Eclipsa starts unwrapping and eating several mini-snookers at a time. "Oh Star. What can I do for you?"

Star sits down.

"I need your help Eclipsa, a friend of mine doesn't like me anymore because of how I stopped the Solarians. She thinks that I was irrational and went too far, that I should have tried something that didn't involve destroying magic. What do you think?"

"Well…..I mean im just glad that I have my family and I couldn't do magic without my wand anyways so…..not much for me." Eclipsa says. "I was a little concerned at first when Earth and Mewni formed but I am at ease about that now. But this isn't about us, it's about the viewer, I mean her. Admit that to her. Speak through your heart, and encourage her to look for new excitement."

Star thinks for a minute.

Star and Amanda are outside the school now, the sun is setting and Star hands her a sword.

"Uh, what is this?" Amanda asks.

"It's a sword, the same one I first learned to use when I was young. Man I had alot of great times with this." Star says placing the sword in Amanda's hands. "Some of my old knights are teaching fencing now so you can learn from them how to use it."

"If this is some kind of bribe to win me back-"

"Amanda you were right. How I ended things before was abrupt and unsatisfying for anyone watching my adventures. I could have tried to find another way to stop the Solarians, but I was just so tired to magic and adventures and I wanted to end it all. Maybe that was wrong of me. But what's done is done. YOU on the other hand, you shouldn't care so much what I did. Your life should NOT revolve around me or anyone else." Star gestures the Earth-ni landscape. "Even through MY adventures have ended there's still a whole big world out there that I created for you to explore. Go out, make your own adventures. Maybe someday you'll have a AmandaFan13 yourself."

Amanda looks at Star with a blank face, then smiles. She grips the sword and shakes Stars hand.

"Thank you Star Butterfly."

Amanda runs off and jumps onto the back of a giant spider. She shouts in excitement as she tears off her bland sweater and rides off into the sunset as Star watches proudly.

"There goes my shining Star."

* * *

**Art of Testing**

The teacher at Echo Creeks new Mewman-History class is collecting papers from every student's desk.

"Alright class." The teacher says. "I hope you all put a lot of work onto your essays. I know that we don't have much information on the previous queens of Mewni, but I trust that you all were able to make decent paper on what you liked or disliked about their reigns."

"I totally aced mine. Festiva was SO fun." Chantelle says.

"Meh, I liked Crescenta. SHE was a queen." Brittany says.

"Rhina's chapter was ...confusing." Says Hope. "But I think I got the idea. Wish she hadn't written so small though. Or cursed that Reynaldo guy to speak in rhymes. Poor guy got fired."

"I liked Comet the best." Says a monster girl. "She was pro monster and made great pies." Then she huffs in anger. "Thanks a lot Toffee."

"So Star, did you do what I did and write about Eclipsa since she's still alive?" Janna asks thinking about how easy it is to write a report on the person when they can visit them for info themselves.

"Please, these are all members of MY family." Star says proudly. "I wasn't even paying attention in class." She shows Janna all the doodles in her notebook. "Because everything were going over is tucked away in my subconscious."

"So basically you just winged your report?" Janna asks unamused.

"Yep."

Marco was in the teachers lounge eating his lunch when the Mewman-History teacher drops off a stack of papers.

"Marco these are half of the essays turned in to my class today. Each one is about a students opinion on one of the known former queens of Mewni from Skywyyne to Moon. Since you know more about Mewman history than anyone else in this school im going to need you to help grade the papers."

"Oh, sure thing Ms. Pocket." He says taking the stack of papers from the Mewman woman. "Ok, so who do we have here?" He flips through the papers. "Janna on Eclipsa, Penelope Spiderbite on Celena, Brittany on Crescenta, Oh Stars paper on Estrella."

Marco skims through the paper starting with a smile on his face. But as he goes through the paragraphs the smile starts to fade. At the end he has a frown.

"Uh, Miss Pocket, can I grade someone else's paper? Star Butterfly happens to be my girlfriend." Marco asks.

"I've already done the other half myself. After a dozen three page papers im beat." Miss Pocket says as she walks away slouched over. "Remember, you have to grade ALL papers fairly and correctly by Monday." She says as she leaves the room.

Marco uneasily takes a look at the paper again with a lump in his throat.

Marco is skimming through Stars paper again as it sets separate from the other graded papers, Janna's paper gets an "A" while Brittany's a "B+". But Marco keeps skimming through the paper while keeping the Book of Spells next to him to compare facts.

"Come on, come on. Oh Star, Estrella wasn't the one who liked pumpkins, that was her mother Celena."

Star enters the house and runs upstairs.

"Hi Marco, you're probably wondering why I didn't have you pick me up today. I totally forgot to tell you that my parents asked me to stay with them this weekend." Star is in her room packing her clothes into a duffle bag. (This isn't the same extravagant room were used too, it is a regular room, like the kind Star was meant to stay in when she first got there).

"H-Hey, Star. How do you think you did in Mewman-History today. I-I mean I figured that since this is YOUR family it would be super EASY for you." Marco asks stressign certain parts.

"Oh, Class was good. I turned in a paper today on grandma Estrella that I think I nailed." Star says as she packs her things.

"Nailed, huh? Uh, Star, you did pay attention in class, right. Or atleast re-read your book at home to refresh your memory, right?"

"Marco, please. Estrella was an artist who hated writing. All her chapter is, is a bunch of pictures, im pretty sure there wasn't much to brush up on. I even added my own redraw of one of her drawings as extra credit."

"Yeah…." Marco turns to the drawing stapled at the very end of the essay. It is a crude drawing of the Magic High Commission during a meeting. Rhombulus is talking to the rest of the group saying "_I'm concerned about Seth, he's a septarian, you know what that means? Indestructible!"_

Now Star is down the stairs next to him.

"Anyways-"

Marco gets startled and quickly hides the report in his jacket.

"-I'll see you after the weekend. Love you."

"Love you too, Star."

They kiss on the lips and Star runs outside waving to Marco before getting on a makeshift chariot which takes her away.

Marco waves putting on a smile until she's gone. Then he looks again at the paper.

"Oh, boy."

Later Marco is eating dinner with his parents.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Can I ask you guys something?"

"Anything Mijo." Raphael says.

"Well, I have to grade this paper from Star but its terrible. I mean she's my girlfriend and I love her and I don't want to fail her. But at the same time it's part of my job now. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, try to find the good parts on it and focus on those." Angie says.

"I tried that, Stars lack of familiarity of her OWN family is VERY surprising!" Marco says pulling out the paper.

"Here let me take that." Angie says. "I skimmed through the book of spells myself while Star was staying here and I've learned a thing or two about the past queens." She skims through the paper with nothing but a smile on her face. "Ok….ok…..OK." Angie faces Marco and her smile drops. "You should ask your other friends."

Later Marco is in the underworld talking to Tom.

"This paper is completely wrong but I don't know if I have the guts to give my own girlfriend a 'F'."

Tom takes the paper.

"Hmmm, yes that is quite the dilemma. But I have the perfect solution."

Tom makes a ball of fire appear in his other hand. Marco quickly snatched the paper back.

"No! By the way what are all these people doing here?"

A zoom out shows that there are dozens of humans (and fully regrown Rasticore) in the underworld now. Most of them in a line.

"Oh, this was Jannas idea. A lot of humans wanna meet dead people."

The screen pans to the front of the line where a demon, standing in a booth by an ethereal looking river and holding a fish hook, is talking to the man in front.

"Ok, so can you provide me with a date of death?"

"Uh, 1800-ish." The man says.

"Uh, ok."

The demon flings his hook miles down the river. He grunts as he reals in his catch. Finally he pulls a skeleton out.

The human smiles as the skeleton forms flesh around it giving it a zombie like appearance and clothes consisting of a long hat.

"Here we are, Abraham Lincoln." The demon says.

"Wha-? Where am I? Where's Mary?" Zombie-Lincoln asks.

"You got three hours." The demon says as the human drags zombie-Lincoln away. "Next!"

—

The next scene

We see the settlement surrounded by the large wall which the remaining mewmans who still like Moon still resign. About half of the previous amount since she decided to openly make amends with Eclipsa.

Star is walking into the large tent which her parents had taken as their home.

"Pumpkin!" River says hugging his daughter. "It's so good to have you staying with us."

"Aw, I missed you too dad."

Now Moon enters carrying a freshly baked pie.

"Now Star, most of the mewmans here are still wary about Eclipsa and monsters. The least tolerant ones all left some time ago but if any of them give you a hard time let me know."

"Oh, yeah sure. You guys have really made yourself a little kingdom haven't you?"

"I'm not a queen anymore Star. But these people still see me as they're leader and someone has to be there for them in this new world. I've already encouraged a good number of them to send they're children to schools."

"I've noticed." Star says. "They were having a few issues at first but me and Janna made a club to help them. We're co-presidents."

"And what of Marco?" River asks.

"Oh he's fine. He's working at the school now. It's so nice being able to have lunch with him again."

"He's working around the school?" Moon asks.

"Yeah he's a teaching assistant. He helps grade papers and stuff. Oh this is actually a good thing since there's this new Mewman-History course and most of the humans have no idea what they are learning."

—-

Marco was now at Brittianas Tacos.

"Ok, so what do you think I should do?" Marco asks Etheria Butterfly who is at the register while Oskar and Sensei are goofing off in the background.

"You should fail her, and make her take my shift as punishment."

"Oh why am I asking you? You don't even like her." Marco says before he walks away.

Etheria eyes widen as smoke appears from behind and screams are heard before the water system goes off. Causing her to groan.

Meanwhile, Marco continues to walk looking at the paper. Not paying attention to the works around him.

"Oh, what am I going to do? It's Sunday and I'm still-oophhh!" Marco says as he bumps into someone falling on the ground.

He looks up and sees a tall woman wearing a ski-mask and a large trench coat carrying a bag of groceries. Mostly corn.

"Oh, my apologies young man. Here, let me help you up." The woman asks while extending her arm.

"Uh, I don't know. You might rob me." Marco responds.

"What? Oh right the mask." The woman chuckles. "I assure you that I paid for these groceries. I've just been trying to keep a low profile, now come on."

Marco grabs his hand and pulls himself up. But the essay is still on the ground.

"Oh, you dropped this." The woman says picking it up. He takes a look at it and is confused. "Boy, this is completely wrong."

"Ugh! I know. It's my girlfriends and I have to grade it and I don't know what to do."

"Hmmm. Well kid. I know from experience that the truth is better than a lie. If she didn't do well then you need to tell her. It's the only way that she will improve."

Marco sighs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Good, now if you excuse me I need to get home before my kids start fighting. See you around kid."

Marco looks at the essay and thinks.

—-

Star returns to the Diaz household on a Monday.

"Hi, Marco. I'm back. Funny thing, everyone got their essays back but me."

"Oh, right here." Marco hands Star the paper and she takes it.

"What? A 'F'? Wait us this F for fantastic or..."

"No."

"Yeah I figured. Why Marco?"

"Well for starters Estrella didn't discover Pepper on Mewni, she discovered Salt."

"Oh yeah...I knew it was one or the other. Hmmm, I guess I shouldn't have gone just off of memory. I can't believe I failed a report on my own family history." Star says disappointed.

"You know I talked to Ms. Pocket. She said that she would be willing to give you a "C" if you can turn in a better paper on Wednesday."

"Oh, I am definitely doing that. This is embarrassing."

"Wanna study together?" Marco says, pointing at the kitchen table which has two seats, the magic instruction book and various other books.

"Please Mr. Diaz." Star says as she wraps her arm around Marcos.

And they sit down at the table together and study.


	4. S5 Ep 4 AB

I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.

**S5 Episode 4 A/B**

**Wand**

We see Stars reflection in the mirror at the Diaz household. She is wearing her pajamas and wiping off the hearts on her cheeks with a washcloth. She brushes her teeth as her electric toothbrush sings "Just Friends." Then spits.

Star walks down the hallway. Stopping in front of Marco's room. Where he is already getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Marco."

"Good night, Star."

They exchange air kisses and Star leaves.

Next we see her getting into bed. She sighs and closes her eyes.

Then she hears a weird sound. Identical to the Song of the First Born.

Her eyelids tense. She covers her ears with her pillow,

"GAH!" Star finally jolts up with her arms raised over her head. Her pillow flopping to the ground. "I can't sleep! I hear that stupid singing again! Ugh, I need some cereal."

Star goes downstairs and pours a bowl of Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds (which is now next to another box labeled "For Marco" while the one she is using reads "For Star")

She takes a bite and she still hears the singing.

"Oh come on, the singing stops when I wake up!"

The lights come on and Marco is there at the door.

"You hearing those weird sounds again?" Marco asks.

"Yes, and it's even worse now. I mean yeah, the last few nights I have been hearing this weird singing whenever I go to bed, but now im hearing it now. Unless im dreaming." Star pinches herself. "Ow. Nope im awake."

"Why don't I take you for a ride." Marco asks.

Scene changes to Marco driving Star over Echo Creek on Nachos. The moons are out and shine on top of the city buildings and homes on the peaceful night.

"There's nothing like some fresh air to clear your mind. Still hear singing?"

"Yes."

"Ok, lets just keep driving then."

As Nacho's flies past the homes we see Janna cuddling next to a voodoo doll of Marco in her room. Ludo cuddling next to a basketball and Eclipsa and Globgor in their room with baby Meteora.

Star is covering her ears.

"Gah! Marco you've made it worse. The song is even louder now."

"What? Oh im sorry." Marco says. "Lets just head home then."

He turns the dragon cycle around.

"Ok, now the song is lower." Star says.

"What? Hold on." Marco says.

He starts going forwards and backwards, up and down. And each time Star says "Louder" "Lower". "Lower." "Super loud!"

"Should I turn back?" Marco asks concerned.

"No, I think this voice is trying to tell me something. It's leading me like how it lead me too…."

Suddenly an image materializes in front of Star. It is a millhorse ghost, like the kind that appeared from her wands each time she destroyed it. But this one had a butterfly on her side. One she recognized.

"FIRST BORN!? Marco do you see this?"

"See what?"

The first borns ghost sings her song again and runs away.

"Marco, follow that dead horse!"

"What dead horse? What are you-"

"Oh forget it! Let me drive."

Star forcefully switches places with Marco and takes control of Nacho's. She follows the ghost all over town. Passing the school, a hospital, finally landing on the ground away from the main areas of the city.

Once Star lands Nacho's and stands on the ground the first born floats over to her and whispers in her ear.

"_I forgive you, mother."_

Star sheds a tear before the ghost shrieks and runs away (like how the first millhorse did when Star first destroyed the wand).

"So where are we?" Marco asks.

"This is where we met when Earth and Mewni merged." Star says looking around. "I was there, you were there, and the portal was right here."

Star looks down where the portal that created Earth-ni used to be and see's a tiny purple flower growing. It has purple petals shaped like hearts with little tiny pink stars in the middle. At the part of the flower where the pollen grows it had a design on it resembling the sun with tiny triangles between the "run rays" (just re-watch Saint Olga's and pause at the part where Star and Marco fall into the underground ruins. The depiction of the sun between the crescent moon and star in a circle).

"Well that certainly wasn't there before."

Marco plucks the flower, causing a tiny spark, but he doesn't notice and hands it to Star.

"For you milady." Marco says in a charming voice.

"Oh, Marco." Star says blushing and taking the flower. "Such a-"

As soon as Star touches it sparks fly and the entire stem begins to glow.

"-Ah!"

She drops the flower and the entire thing is engulfed in bright light. It explodes pushing Star and Marco back sending a wave of purplish and gold energy throughout Echo Creek.

A zoom out shows that the energy is spreading all over the world.

Then extends to even beyond that.

Star opens her eyes and sees the sky filled with the bright purple energy before it fades.

Looking back at the flower she sees it taking roots again and growing. The stem becomes a trunk and the petals spread out into branches which sprout hundreds of flowers identical to the original. Leaving a 15 foot tall, thick purple tree in between them.

"Woah." Marco says.

"Yeah." Says Star.

Some of the purple and gold energy returns and forms among the tree branches. It forms into what looks like a tiny embryo with a small purple baby forming with its umbilical cord in its forehead.

The baby opens its eyes and floats down as it grows.

By the time it is eye level with Star and Marco the embryo bursts open revealing a small pinkish-purple woman with blue hair in a ponytail and a belly button on her forehead and a blue dress.

The purple woman yawns, scratches herself then looks at Star and Marco, both confused by what they are seeing.

"Ah, that was a nice nap." The tiny woman says in a thick russian accent.

"Uh, Glossaryck?" Star asks.

"Glossaryck? Oh no darling, that old timer is long gone." Says the small woman. "Call me Lady Indexia" She says creating said words over her. "Of terms." Then the words below her. "At your service lord and lady." She says bowing to Star and Marco.

Who look at each other confused.

"Im sorry, what?" Star asks.

"Uh, who exactly are you? And were you just….born?" Marco asks.

"Well time is a fluid concept." Indexia says. "If I were to go back in time to the dawn of the universe then I would have existed forever even though I had come into existence much later, and that would make things really confusing wouldn't it?"

"Can you tell me what exactly just happened?" Star says pointing at the tree. "Because you look just like Glossaryck but he died along with the magic."

"He died along with the OLD magic, darling." Indexia says.

"I don't understand." Says Marco.

"Law of conservation of matter my boy." Indexia says. "Magic cannot be destroyed, at least not completely. Just take on different forms…."

_Flashback scene to Star and the other Butterflies saying the whispering spell in the realm of magic. Then Mina covered in black goop._

"...Yes, when you used the fail safe in the realm of magic it caused the realm to collapse in on itself. Left what remains of the magic unusable…."

_Flashback to Star and Marco hugging in the realm._

"...But when you two enerted the realm, each containing magic inside you. Filled with so much LOVE and need to be with one another. So determined to stay together no matter what and make sure that everyone was safe and happy. All those feelings combined with the remains of the old, created something brand new…."

_Flashback to the portal that created Earthni_

"...It was that NEW form of magic that made sure that its creators would stay together. And create a new world where it could thrive in..."

_Back to Indexia, Star and Marco._

"Since then, this new form of magic, created by love and desire to do good and protect, has been growing and building up in this spot. Until you two released it. Sending the energy throughout this dimension which can only be controlled and manipulated with...though this wood."

Indexia then breaks a branch off the tree, causing another to grow in its place.

She floats back down and holds it in front of Star.

"Here you go, a new wand. Oh wait." Indexia waves her hand over it and the appearance morphs to resemble the wand she had before it was destroyed. "There, now it looks just like your old one. Now don't worry, this wand is now tied specifically to you. It will only work when your holding it and when you die, so will it. So you don't have to worry about anyone stealing it or misusing its power."

"Ha, thanks." Star says cheary. Then she turns serious "But no." She brings the wand to her mouth then walks over and touches the tree.

"Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone stop the magic. Break the bond, tear the fabric cleave the stone-"

"Yeah, that's not going to work anymore." Indexia says.

Star opens her eyes and yes, the whispering spell isn't working on this magic tree.

"Like I said, it's a NEW form of magic. Its an energy not a goop that explodes from a phrase. And it's everywhere in this dimension now. It's in the air that we breathe, the food that we eat. It's just that it can't do anything unless you have this wood."

"Ok, but if I get rid of the wood then, it will be like magic isn't here then. Fire Kitten Blast!" Star yells pointing her wand at the tree.

Just like her original the spells come out of the star in the front. Kittens made of fire meow and fly towards the tree. But they disappear.

"Oh, that's the best part darling." Indexia says. "This was made from love. It feels, it knows what mistakes were made that lead to its past incarnations destruction and it is sure not to make history repeat. Main difference is that this magic cannot be used to destroy. Cannot be used selfishly. Not to inflict pain on others. Only to build, and heal."

"Oh well that's good then right." Marco asks Star. "Now we don't have to worry about someone using it to create Solarian warriors again."

"Marco, if there's one thing I have learned, its that its not good to have an easy fix for all your problems. It makes you irresponsible and lazy." She points the wand at the tree. "Super indestructible cage trap!"

There then appears a massive metal box around the tree completely covering it.

"There, this will keep it safe until I can figure out what to do. Goodbye Girl-Glossaryck." Star says before dramatically releasing her grip on the wand and stepping on it. She then drags Marco away. "Come on Marco. Let's go home."

Marco flies away on nacho's while Star wraps her arms around him and glares at the tiny woman.

Indexia chuckles to herself.

"Cute girl." She says before picking up the wand which has already fixed itself. Then floats away.

_At Mina's Camp (AKA New Mewni)_

In her tent there is a brief flash of green light, then Mina cries "Oh come on!"

Then we see the charred remains of a Squirlicorn. A gloved hand removes it and places a living squirlicorn in its place, shivering with fear.

In front of it is Mina Loveberry, holding the magic wand, looking just as it was when Marco held it, but with duct-tape holding it together.

"Alright, lets try this again." Mina says. "B.O.A.R.! R.A.P.T.O.R.! B.E.A.R.!"

The dark energy released from the wand hits the poor creature. It withers in pain as its body distorted in various ways before inevitably catching on fire. Leaving charred remains.

"No dice." Mina says. "Guess the magic isn't back-back. Just kinda sorta back." The wand stops glowing and is depowered. "Ugh! Get me the human magic."

Manfred hands Mina one of the electric cords. Mina opens the wand and see's a tiny version of the dark millhorse lying unmoving on the tiny treadmill. Mina zaps it and its eyes glow. The milhorse shrieks and continues running again.

"And stupid goo needs to be recharged every five minutes or else its dead-dead again."

Taffy pulls on her uncles arm to get his attention.

"Uncle Manfred. What was it like being a warrior?"

"Oh, it was wonderful, deer. I felt so powerful, like nothing could stop me. I so hope that you get the chance to know what that's like some day."

Taffy smiles widely.

"I dont think thats gonna happen!" Mina says."This half-dead magic can't do spells right. All it's doing is blowing stuff up." Mina complains.

"Can't you just blow up the monsters?" Taffy asks.

"Of course, but it's not enough to create an army. I want an army that can blow the monsters up."

"Hmmm. Perhaps we don't need a powerful army. Just a willing one." Manfred says. "The reason monsters are accepted right now is because these humans and the unintelligent Mewmans think they are 'like us'. If we make them think that they aren't then we can get them all lined up in front of your wand."

"But I don't wanna work with humans. This land is for Mewmans only." Mina complains.

"True, but our numbers are low right now, and we've discovered that Mewmans evolved from humans anyways…."

"LIES!" Mina shouts. "Though I suppose that once we trick the humans into helping us we can cross them and make em servants to Mewmans. What do you suggest?" Mina asks.

"Oh, oh. I heard that there is this school where monsters and humans have their own club." Taffy says.

Mina and Manfred look at her shocked.

"Where?"

-—-

Star wakes up in her bed as the light shines onto her face. She yawns and cracks her eyes open smiling.

"That was the best night sleep ive had in a long time."

Stat throws the blankets off her bed. Her eyes widen in shock as she sees the wand Indexia crafted for her laying between her sighs.

Then we see her opening the window in her room and sticking the wand outside with her fingers.

"Nope."

She drops it and it lands in a trash can, which is then picked up by a trash man, put in a trash truck and then compressed.

At breakfast Star is sitting with Marco and pouring a bowl of Sugar Seeds.

The wand falls in with the cereal, surprising both of them.

"Ugh...Noooooo.."

Star takes the wand and walks towards the sink.

"Hey Star, maybe you should consider…."

"No Marco." Star says as she shoves the wand into the garbage disposal, pounding it in with a spatula.

Later Star is at school and she's opening up her locker. There the magic instruction book falls out and there is Inxexia coming out of the pages.

"Oh my gosh. It was a pig stye in there. Someone actually used to live in that? Well here you go." She says handing Star the wand back again.

Star yells.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want anymore-"

"Hey Star." Star pauses as she hears Janna's voice from behind.

She quickly shoved the book, Wand and Indexia back into her locker and leans against it. Arms spread.

"Hey Gurls. Whats up?"

She says as she is approached by Janna and Ponyhead. The later of which is wearing a T-shirt (dangling from her neck stump of course) that reads "Club Earth-ni Vice President"

"We were wondering when you were going to be coming back to Club Earth-ni?" We've got a lot of projects to help people bond and stuff, we could really use your input." Says Janna.

"Yeah, like there have been earth turds complaining about giant spiders so we were going to help shoo them away and stuff." Says Ponyhead. "And by we I mean you guys because as Vice President, my job is to tell everyone else to do things while I look pretty."

"There's no vice President. Me and Star are Co-Presidents." Janna says.

"Then why am i wearing this T-shirt that reads Vice President?" Pony asks arrogantly.

"Because you went to a store and special ordered it. I was there. We got pizza afterwards."

The locker bangs as Star tries to hold it shut.

"Uh, that all sounds great guys…." THUD "But im alittle busy right now…." THUD "I'll talk to you guys later I promise."

"Ok fine. See ya." Janna says before she and Pony walk away.

Star steps back as the book and Indexia fall onto the floor.

"Trust me Star, you are going to need the magic." Indexia says.

"NO! My family kept using magic to solve their issues but it just caused more problems. And when it wasn't being abused it was making the kingdom lazy and the people idiots. I mean look at Earth, they didn't have magic and they evolved WAY past Mewni by hundreds of years." Star says.

"And the fact that you know that is why the new magic chooses you to wield it now. You know its dangers and you know not to abuse it. Just keep this by you to use when you really need it." Indexia says handing Star the wand. She stares at the replica of her old family heirloom in her hand. "You know you miss all those little tricks you used to pull." Indexia says. "Cloudy, Narwhal blasts, flying shopping carts you can have that all back."

Star looks at her wand. She sees memories of Cloudy, having fun with Marco turning the house into a water park, freeing Father Time, encasing Tom in an ice cube before he can hurt Marco. Good times.

Then she remembers accidentally turning Marco's arm into a monster, accidentally getting sucked into a black hole, and finally Mina and the Solarian Warriors. Bad bad times.

Star closes her eyes. Then opens them looking serious.

"This new magic chose me to wield magic because I know what's best." Star wipes the fake hearts off her cheeks with her palm before dropping the wand on the ground. Then she pulls out a magnifying glass from her locker. "I decide it's better off not being used by anyone, for any reason, ever." She holds the glass to the light and aims it at the wand.

Smoke arises from it and the wand returns back to its true form (a wooden stick) before it ignites on fire.

Purple energy is emitted from it and ascends upwards into the sky before fading.

There's nothing left of the wand but dust.

"Now, please make sure that no one goes anywhere near the tree." Star tells Indexia.

"Of course, after all the magic doesn't want anyone near it except you and Marco for now." Indexia says.

Star groans in frustration before running off.

Indexia looks at herself in the mirror in Stars locker. She takes notice of the navel in her forehead.

"I should really do something about this. I wonder if this Glossaryck had any spare gems." She says flying into the book.

Later that evening, peering out of the woods bordering the city of Echo Creek, Mina stands there glaring at the sight of human, mewman monster and various "exception" races working together shooing away spiders.

The Kelpbottom boy and a human are leading one away while Ponyhead is lounging in the air.

Mina glares at them.

"Look at them. It's disgusting." Mina says to herself. "The humans and monsters working together, I understand, they are idiots. But these monster smooching youngsters." She eyes Kelpbottom who is talking to Slime and laughing. "Hmmm, perhaps Star was right, there really isn't a difference between monsters and the rich non-mewmans." She holds up the glowing green wand and smiles evilly. "This will make it so much sweeter."

She eyes a truck passing by the area labeled "Gasoline".

Mina fires at it with her wand.

BOOM!

"What?" Janna asks turning around behind her. She and all the other kids who had been dealing with the spiders are now surrounded in green flames.

"Oh, this aint good." Penelope says holding onto Slime.

Outside the flames people are gathered around, they are pointing and screaming as the green flames grow larger and start creeping towards them.

Manfred then comes running out towards them from behind.

"Do you see this?" He asks the group. "This never happened when the monsters were in the forest!"

"Hey, arent you that Manfred guy who worked with that nut job with the purple hair?" A human mother asked holding her baby.

"Well I-"

"Yeah, I heard his boss was like this crazy lady who tried to kill a bunch of people." Says a human male.

"She was the one who did this wasn't she?" Asks another.

"Mina Loveberry is guilty of nothing but trying to get rid of monsters!" Manfred shouts. Right before he flinches and screams like a girl when a burning piece of debris falls by his foot.

Ponyhead flies out of the fire. She looks back at the group below as the flame walls move inwards.

"Don't worry, im going to find Star!" Pony yells as she flies away.

Star is laying on her bed, she is looking at the picture of her and Marco on "Beach Day"

Or rather the day she thought was beach day but turned out to be false hope.

She thought about what Father Time said last time she saw him.

"The worst days are yet to come. That just meant Mina, right?"

"How does my jem look?" Indexia says floating by Star, she is now bearing a heart shaped gem on her forehead.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, looks great." Star says.

"One more thing." Indexia says before she pulls out another piece of magic tree, which again takes the form of Stars old wand before giving it to the princess.

Star screams.

"I told you. I don't need a wand!"

Marco comes bursting through the door.

"Star! Check the news!"

"Huh? What?" Star starts panicking. Realizing she is holding a wand in her hand she magically poofs up a television which is set to the news. The anchor woman is broadcasting the fire downtown.

"_This unknown blazing fire just suddenly appeared downtown after a fuel truck exploded after what witnesses described as a flash of green light. Though known terrorist aid Manfred claims that monsters are the cause" image of Manfred. "Most of the citizens agree, it was most likely Mina Loveberry." Image of Mina again. (Shift to Firetrucks trying to put out the fire with their hoses, no success) "So far attempts to quell the fire have been futile." _

_Ponyhead suddenly enters the image. _

"_Star! Girl! If your watching this! DO SOMETHING! The club that im Vice-President of is in the middle of this fire, and there isnt a lot of time. Please Janna cant die, she finally started going out with demon boy!" Pony starts crying._

Star gasps.

Now her face is determined.

"I'll call Nacho's!" Marco shouts.

But Star summons cloudy with her wand.

"Woah. Hey Star. long time no see." Cloudy says in her usual high pitched voice. Star gets on her.

"Mush!"

Cloudy flies Star out the window as Marco looks on.

"Ok, I'll just follow behind you."

Meanwhile

All the kids were still trying to survive in the circle of fire.

Janna was using her jacket as a fan.

Everyone else was throwing stones as Dip Kelpbottom laid on the ground dehydrating and Slime was cracking.

"Im not liking this heat." Dip says.

"I think im just making the flames hotter." Janna says. "Ugh, where's a demon when you need them?"

We see the flames from far away. Star is flying towards them on Cloudy, really fast.

Moon and River who are walking out of a grocery store (Moon is still wearing her hat and glasses disguise) look up and are astounded.

"Star?" Moon asks removing her glasses.

Star lands on a building not too far from the fire.

"Ok, really hope no one saw me." Star says. "Alright new magic, lets see how helpful you are."

Star holds up the wand and shouts: **"Friends Saving Super Wet RAIN STORM!"**

The sky suddenly turns gray and cracks with lighting.

Massive dark clouds form over the city and it starts to rain.

People awe at the sudden appearance of the rain clouds. It is really coming down hard, the streets are nearly flooded.

As Janna is still panting the fire begins to die.

She looks around and embraces the water pouring onto her body. Dip and Slime return to normal and the others are just glad to get some cool water after being stuck in a fireball. Which is now gone.

People cheer and the kids hug.

Mina watches from the trees and growls before running away.

"_Well, it seems that an unlikely rainstorm just saved the day." The anchor woman said, not realizing there was magic involved._

The clouds disappear allowing light to shine back in.

Star smiles and Marco rides Nacho's up to her.

"Hey, im here." Marco says.

"Its fine. I took care of it." Star says still smiling at staring at the dying smoke in the sky.

"So, going to keep the magic?" Marco asks.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep ONE wand with limited power around for emergencies that cant be solved normally." Star says before petting cloudy. "Or for cheap tricks."

Marco hands Star a pink sharpie, Star takes it and draws the hearts back on her cheeks again.

The last thing we see before the episode ends is the two teens from the back overlooking the setting sun and smoke from the extinguished fire with Maco saying.

"It's good to have you back Star."

* * *

**The Immortal Monster.**

The first thing we see at the beginning of the second half is a view of Echo Creek hospital. The same one that we saw when Earth and Mewni cleaved.

Inside we see Mermaids, Mewmans and various monster species in the waiting room.

Then we see a female doctor with the name tag "Nursebaum" in a room with Slime laying on a hospital bed with water going put into his body through a tube in his arm.

Nursebaum is a medium sized woman with short brown hair and glasses.

"Well Mr…..Slime, you seem to be healing up quite well." Nursebaum says.

"Yeah, I mean the rain helped me alot on the outside, but I still felt pretty crusty inside you know." Slime says.

"Would you mind if I got a sample to verify?" Nursebaum asked holding a needle.

Next we see Nursebaum walking down the hall with a jar of Slime. She passes by the section of the hospital labeled "Testing Area" and goes to an elevator.

She cautiously looks left and right before closing.

Inside she looks down the buttons for each floor in the building. They are all lit up, except for level 13.

Nursebaum pulls out a key from around her neck and turns it into the keyhole by the buttons. Level thirteen lights up.

Next we see her get off on what is assumed to be level 13. It is dark and mostly uninhabited.

Nursebaum passes bye some of the open doors of the section. She sees various monsters looking at her. Most of which are former members of Toffee's old army, others are Septarians.

Actually, they are the septarians that we saw with the younger Toffee in "Meteora's lesson". Most of them were green, while a few of them were redish and one purple one.

Nursebaum passes by a room which had nothing but the female septarian with the black dress/hat and the long ginger hair. She is stroking a jar on a nightstand filled with black goop and a single floating eyeball. To her left was Toffee's "bad boy" clothes when he was younger hanging by a hook and Toffee's war general suit with Butterfly-family Skulls and the sickle lying by its side, while on her right was the suit he removed and placed on a stand before he destroyed the wand in the season 1 finale. She eyes Nursebaum before she later continues walking away.

Finally she makes it to the room at the end of the hallway where the light is coming from. She opens the door and there is Rasticore along with a few other monsters all huddled around something. One of them is a purple Septarian with a large mouth (the one from Toffee's army that bit off Rasticores arm), the other is a bird woman and a large blue monster with a horn off the top of his head. They all turn around to see Nursebaum.

"Did you get it?" Rasticore asks.

"Right here." Nursebaum says handing Rasticore the slime. He takes it.

"Thank you." He pours it down his back. "Ahhhhh. So good. Being in the underworld really gave me a bad sunburn. Now what about the heart?"

"Oh, that is still being crafted." Nursebaum says. The image briefly shifts to a section of the hospital labeled "Cardiac". Then to a machine labeled "Artificial Heart Maker Ser 1000." Which is currently working on one. "The artificial ticker should be completed within a few hours." Back to the present setting. "Might I say I really appreciate all of your donations. I mean your species abilities to regenerate from the harshest of injuries," then points to the bird and blue monsters. "And pass it down to other species is remarkable. Since the Cleave we've had incredible breakthroughs in stem cell research and-"

"Just remember the deal, human." Rasticore interrupts. "We give you samples of our blood, you give us the machines to fix _him_ up." Rasticore says pointing at the table.

"Right." Nursebaum says. "How did he die anyways? I thought that you Septarians are supposed to be immortal."

"No ones immortal." Rasticore says. "Sure our healing factors make us hard to kill, and they certainly help us live long. But by the time of the reign of queen Comet this one was old and crusty. He was rotting in the ground by the time of Star Butterfly."

Then the bird woman spoke up "But when the Cleaving happened, and we heard of all the medical advancements that you humans have, we knew there might be a way to bring him back."

The Purple Septarian speaks now "Rasticore gave him some of his old implants, and the rest of us have been pumping our blood into his corpse to rejuvenate it. Rasticore even got his soul back from the underworld. But the heart….well that's a vital organ that isnt doing great in recovery. But if your pace-maker thing can bring him back…."

"It will be the greatest medical achievement in history." Nursebaum says excited. "Then we can start working to apply what we've done with him to humans."

"Uh, sure." The bird woman says.  
"So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Just keep everyone off this floor." Rasticore says. "And definitely no Mewmans." He turns to the picture of Mina Loveberry on a dartboard. "Its thanks to one im doing this."

Back in Slimes room, Janna is visiting.

"So, how are you feeling?" Janna asks.

"Oh, a little better. I wish my doctor would come back and tell me how the results came. I would like to leave soon." Slime says.

"Who is she?" Janna asks.

"Oh, her name is Doctor Nursebaum. Brown hair, glasses."

Janna then see's said doctor walking bye.

"There she is. I'll be right back." Janna says jolting out of the room.

"Hey, you!" Janna says catching up to the doctor.

"Oh, hello. Do you have an appointment?" Nursebaum asks Janna.

"No I don't have an appointment. Im visiting Slime. He says you were doing tests on his stuff."

"What? Oh, yes. Oh he's fine. He can leave whenever now." Nurseabum replies. An alarm on her watch goes off. "Oh, time already. Well I have to go now." Nursebaum says stepping into the elevator.

Janna follows her in.

"Where?" Janna asks an uncomfortable Nursebaum.

"Uh, to get results, for the tests." She lies.

"Mind if I go then?"

"No. uh, it's doctors only. And then I have to tell him the results in private so why don't you just go back to the waiting room and your friend will be right out."

Janna looks at the buttons.

"Why is level thirteen black?" She asks.

"Well a lot of people consider level thirteen bad luck. And well...no one wants bad luck in a hospital. And the architect felt that if we just went from twelve to fourteen then that wouldn't make it much better. After all fourteen would just still be thirteen. So the boss decided that we would HAVE a thirteenth floor. Just it wouldn't get used. Its nothing but empty rooms."

"Hmm. Why don't I go there while im waiting?" Janna asks liking the situation.

"NO!" Nursebaum shouts. "I mean why would you want to go there? Bad luck I said."

"Lady, im dating the prince of the underworld. I have a book on curses in my locker. Going to an abandoned thirteenth floor in a hospital sounds like a dream to me."

"Well sorry, but you can't access this floor without a special key." Nursebaum says.

"Meh, I have a hair pin." Janna says pulling it out of her hair and fiddling with the port.

The button lights up.

"What?"

"Ok, level thirteen here I come." Janna says.

Before Janna can push the button Nursebaum grabs her hand.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, no. You can't go there." Nursebaum says.

"Why not?" Janna says trying to push the button with her other hand.

"Because I said so." the doctor says grabbing the other hand.

"Let go of me lady."

"Thats doctor, and you really should leave."

Nursebaum and Janna fight tugging and pulling on each other when the doors to the fifth floor opens up.

They stop and see everyone, patients and doctors, staring at them. They quickly break away their hands.

"Is everything alright Doctor Nursebaum?" A security guard asks.

"Yes, except this child keeps insisting of trespassing on off limits property." She says swatting away Janna's hand as it goes for the button again.

"I just wanna go to the thirteenth floor."

"There, she confessed."

"Come on." The security guard says grabbing Janna's arm.

"Hey hands off!"

"Please keep her away from the elevator for the rest of the day. Thank you." Nursebaum says as the door closes in front of her.

Later that evening we see the Ginger Septarian in front of a chalkboard in a room with images of Solarian warriors razing Monster settlements. She is teaching a class of Septarian children of various sizes and ages.

"So, once Mewmans came to Mewni they immediately took land from us and killed us all in horrifying ways. Then said WE were monsters for fighting back."

All the kids start booing, saying Mewmans are the worst, to heck with them.

"Uh, wasn't this all a long time ago?" A tiny voice pipes up.

The commotion stops and they all back away revealing a small gray-blue skinned septarian, not appearing older than three or four. He is smaller than the rest with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"I mean, were in peace now, aren't we?"

The teacher kneels down in front of him, looking sternly.

"Caramel, no amount of peace makes up for what they did to us. It's your duty as a Septarian to avenge your ancestors."

Suddenly a red male septarian comes bursting through the door.

"We got it!"

"Children come along!" Ginger says standing up. "Were about to witness the resurrection of the greatest Septarian who ever lived."

As she runs out the door the children follow behind her.

Nursebaum walks down the hallway carrying a newly created plastic heart.

As she walks, the monsters in each of the rooms catch eye and rush out following her.

She enters the room at the end where Rasticore is waiting for her, followed by the other monsters.

"Is it ready?" Rasticor asks.

"Yep. How's the body?" Nursebaum retorts.

"Not a minute too soon."

We finally see the body that they had been working on. It was a largely build Septarian with white hair and bulging muscles and spikes on his shoulders with tubes pumping Septarian blood flowing into him. His left eye and right arm were each replaced by Rasticores old prosthetics respectively. Aside from that he was well built except for the hole in his chest where his heart should be.

"Alright. Let's Frankenstein this." Nursebaum says.

Nursebaum works on the body, stitching the heart valves in the body to the artificial heart.

As she works Janna tries to sneak back into the elevator, but when she does there is already the security guard inside who push her out. Janna blows them a raspberry as the door closes.

Nursebaum stitches the chest shut and she grabs the two "mits" of a defibrillator. She rubs them together creating an electric charge.

"Clear!"

She Zaps the deceased Septarians chest. The body twitches. According to the heart monitor there is briefly a beat but it dies down.

"Rasticore! The soul!" Ginger shouts.

Rasticore grabs pulls out a jar from under the bed containing a white ethereal vapor. He dumps it above the body. It takes the form of the septarian from before his death before sinking into the body.

"Clear!" Nursebaum says as she zaps the body again.

There is more twitching, a longer heartbeat, but it dies again.

"Come on..." Purple says.

"Maybe she should try CPR. Get the lungs going?" Ginger suggests. Everyone looks at her. "What?"

"Well your the girl."

"What? So you think that just because he's a man and im a woman then I have to be the one who puts our lips together for a medical procedure?" She says offended. "Why of all the mud minded-"

"Oh for goodness sakes i'll do it!" Rasticore shouts.

He tenses his face then quickly blows into the deceased leaders mouth. He quickly breaks away to gag before blowing again, then gagging again.

"Clear!"

Nursebaum shocks the body one more time as Rasticore gives him one last CPR resuscitation.

"GAH!"

Everyone jumps back in surprise as a yell of pain and shock erupts from the septarians body.

Everyone steps back, not believing as the Septarian leaders once dead body begins to move, the heart beat remains stable. Nursebaum has nothing but a look of pure wonder and excitement on her face as the muscular Septarian known as Seth sits up in his bed and pulls the cords out of his arms. He takes in a few deep breaths and opens his eyes.

Seth of Septarsis lives again.

He looks around. Everyone is looking at him in shock.

"Where am I?" He asks

He then takes notice of his arm and gazes at the metal replacement.

Nursebaum walks towards him despite Rasticore shouting "No, don't." Quietly.

"Hello. Mr. Seth." Nursebaum greets the Septarian leader who looks up at her with furious eyes. "My name is Doctor Emily Nursebaum. You were dead for the last few decades but thanks to medical science and blood donations from all your friends here I was able to bring you back." SHe starts hyperventilating. "You have no idea how excited I am right now, we just did something thought to be impossible, we brought back the dead. This is going to be huge-ack!"

Seth grabs her throat and squeezes. He stands growling and lifting the human doctor off the ground as she tries to break free of his grip. None of the other monsters show any concern, though Rasticore looks uncomfortable and Caramel is horrified.

"Boss, she isn't a Mewman." Rasticore says. "She's human."

Seth sniffs her.

"They smell similar? A distant relative?"

"Well….there is evidence now that supports that Mewmans evolved from humans but-"

SNAP!

Nursebaum falls to the ground as Seth steps over her.

"Now, what exactly have I missed since i've been asleep?" Seth asks.

* * *

Hi all, I found this thread that someone posted on the Star vs fandom site that, in my opinion, would make a pretty good movie. You should check it out.

wiki/Thread:84665

Also, my idea to have Seth cybernetic came from a comic dont my fanfiction artist MorningMark called "Tale of two Butterflies". Keep in mind that MY Seth only has the arm, eye and stitches on his chest. The rest of him is all natural though.

post/185885861733/previous-page-comic-index-next-page


	5. Status

Hi fellow readers.

For those of you who dont ready my "Averting the End" fanfic, I would like to inform you that I am taking a break from this story to focus on another one.

Im not abandoning this story. i just feel that, given some changes im going through right now. it will be easier for me to focus on one story at a time.

I am NOT abandoning this fic. Please be patient.


	6. S5 Ep 5 AB

_I just feel the need to say this after the review I received from animegamefanatic_

_"I got a feeling when this is over, the mewmans that sided with Mina are gonna see how unhinged she is, especially since she could easily sacrifice people for her own gain, not caring about the consequences."_

_I just want to make a clear statement about how the people of Mewni are right now._

_So we have the "regular" Mewmans who more or less have accepted things have changed. And whose children will mostly abandon the old prejudices. Just like typical human citizens in real life society. Neutral/like/dislike Eclipsa and Star, dislike Moon (due to nearly killing them along with monsters/not following through)._

_The people in Moons settlement are the "conservatives". The people who still like to hold onto their old traditions and viewpoints. Like to stay in their safe little community, but aside from their flaws, are still, mostly, normal people with decency. Atleast to each other. Like Moon, 1/2 neutral to Eclipsa and Star, 1/2 dislike Eclipsa and Star._

_Then we have Mina and the people who've sided with her. These are the people who hate monsters and change the most. The ones who actually enjoyed /would have enjoyed being Solarian warriors. These are the people with the least decency. The crazies, the elitist and the ruthless. Basically the wackjobs who agree with Mina's views of monsters and "monster smoochers" and would love nothing more than to be rid of all of them to get back to "normal". Love Mina, HATE Star, Moon, Eclipsa, monsters, monster smoochers, neutral/dislike humans._

* * *

**S5 Episode 5 A/B**

**Play Date**

The episode opens in Stars room at the Diaz household. Which is now a normal bedroom just as it was when Star was first introduced to it over a year ago (pre-sparkle-glitter-bomb-expand!).

The magic book of spells is on a stand and is turned to Crescenta the Eagers chapter, specifically the section for "Levitato".

Star is pointing her New Wand at an apple placed on the bed while Indexia floats off to the side of her. Marco is laying on his stomach on the bed, his face not too far from the apple.

"Ok," Star says. "Levi-tato."

The wand does nothing.

"Lev-itato."

"You're saying it wrong, darling." Indexia says. "It clearly says levitato, not levi-tato. Speak clearly."

"Why are we doing this again?" Marco asks. "I thought you already learned magic from Glossaryck."

"Glossaryck taught me how to summon warnicorns and dip-down. He…..didnt teach me basic magic. Nor did I really make an effort to learn." Star admits.

"We'll he knew you were destined to destory the old magic anyways so he probably didnt bother." Indexia states.

"Now that there's a new form of magic I wanna know how to properly use it." Star says. "I want to be ready for anything."

"But Star, you defeated Mina, mewmans, monsters and humans are living peacefully now. And this new form of magic can only be used by US. Its over, we dont have any more adventures." Marco says reassuringly.

"Oh well actually-" Indexia was cut off by Star.

"Well I don't wanna take any chances. So many things could have been avoided if I had been more prepared." Star says. "Like Janna suggested to me the other day that I could have defeated Mina using the serving stone to sever her magic. I didnt even think of that. Besides, somebody might find a way to tap into the new magic without the tree. Why do you think I haven't made my room awesome again? I'm trying to keep it on the down low."

"Again, a good thing. Glossaryck wouldnt have told you this but recently-" Again Indexia was cut off.

"What about when you flew across town and made it rain?" Marco asks.

"They blame that on an unexpected storm, and the only person who saw me was my mom." Stars phone rings. It is her mother. "And….im not ready to tell her about the new magic yet." Star says hanging up.

"Your probably smart to do that." Says Indexia. "Now, look. There was this nurse named Baum..."

There is knocking at the door.

"Marco, Star." Angie's voice calls through the door.

"Hide!" Star says grabbing Indexia, throwing her intot eh pages and closing it.

"I'll handle this." Marco says getting up and walking out the bedroom door.

"Phew, that was a close on." Star says releived. She opens the book and Indexia looks annoyed.

"You know what, you always win anyways. Im sure you'll figure something out when the time comes."

Star goes back to her wand.

"Levitato!"

Energy from the wand then hits the apple and it floats upwards.

Star gasps, then she starts jumping up and down excitedly.

"I did it! I levitatoed!" She brings the apple to her and drops it in her hand. She raises it up triumphantly and gazes at her reflection in the bright red fruit. "I wish Baby could see me now!" Star's eyes widen then she looks at Indexia. "Hey she didn't die too with the magic did she?"

….

"So, what's up?" Marco asks his mother in the hallway.

"Well you see son, your father is going to be gone for a few hours to teach an art seminar and I am going to be out having a girls night. So I just want to make sure you and Star will be alright watching Mariposa?" Angie says, glancing into the open room by them where Mariposa is sleeping in her crib.

"Oh that's it? No problem." Says Marco. "This will be so much less stressful without any portals opening up unexpectedly."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Marco says quickly.

….

Back in her room Star is looking over another one of Crescenta's spells.

"Wait, its supposed to give you a monster arm? Jeeze, I better fix that spell." Star says grabbing a pen. Then she starts thinking. "Hey Indexia, since this new magic cant hurt anyone will it have the same effect?"

"Eh, it probably just wouldn't work at all. I would rewrite the spell anyways." Indexia says resting in a nearby mug and eating a grape. "Mmmm, this is so much more comfortable than a book."

Stars cell phone rings, she opens it up and it says Eclipsa.

"Oh, Eclipsa." Star answers it. "Hello?"

On the other end Eclipsa is at the monster temple holding Meteora.

"Ah, Star. Good to talk to you. Are you busy?"

"Uhhhh…..no." Star says.

"Ok fine then, were done for the day." Indexia says.

"Listen Star, I need you to watch Meteora. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night and Globgor is attending an art seminar. I would call Janna, but I have the sneaking suspicion that she doesn't pay enough attention to my daughter as she should."

"Oh, sure, no problem. Thankfully this time we won't have to worry about loosing her in the Neverzone again."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Gotta go! Bye!"

Marco re-enters the room.

"Hey Star-"

"Marco, I just talked to Eclipsa. Im going to be watching Meteora today."

"Uh….I kinda just promised my parents we would watch Mariposa." Marco says.

"Oh, well, they love each other. We can watch them together." Star says.

"Yeah, sure."

"You you remember how to use the Rasberry Ribbon Lasso?" Indexia asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok then, you'll be fine."

...

Star and Marco are at the monster temple. Marco has Mariposa strapped to his body with one of those baby carriers and he is sitting on Nachos. Star is taking Meteora from Eclipsa. Next to them is Globgor in a red station wagon. His head is crunched against the ceiling. THe metal on the top and sides is bent to accomodate for him.

"Thank you for doing this again Star." Eclipsa says.

"No problem, hey did you two get a car?" Star asks holding the baby in a way that she faces Marco on the dragon cycle.

"Yeah, I kept getting all those tickets for traveling around town in my giant size." Globgor explains.

"Hey, Meteora." Marco says nervously.

Meteora hisses at him.

"Still, huh?" Marco deadpans.

Mariposa squeals at the sight of the other baby. Meteora becomes more friendly as well.

"Alright then, we should be back around nine o clock." Eclipsa says getting into the station wagon. "See you soon."

Eclipsa and Globgor drive down the monster temple driveway. Star waves and says goodbye.

"Take care." She faces Marco. "So, we got two babies and a whole bunch a hours with them. So what do you wanna do?"

"Um, we could stay here." Marco suggests.

"Eh, I dunno, they are still kinda rebuilding a few things." Star says gesturing to the pieces of temple still broken off from when the Solarian warriors attacked. Monsters are using glue to put the pieces back on. One gets a piece to stick, looks proud, then it just falls off again.

"Well, we could take them to the park. I mean its a clear day, its warm, its going to be fall soon so we should get some warmth while we can." Marco says.

"Yeah. I like that idea." Star says.

…..

Star and Marco are sitting on a blanket at the park along with the babies. Right by them is the jungle gym where children of all ages and races (human, mewman, monster) are playing together.

"Aw Marco this was a great idea." Star says. "We should have brought the lazer puppies."

"Lazer puppies!?" A nearby par ranger shouts, freaked out.

Marco sighs.

"They are just normal puppies now."

"Oh good, last time someone brought puppies that could shoot lasers from their eyes there was a whole bunch of damage."

"Princess Marco!"

Marco looks over and see's some familiar faces walking towards him and Star. Arm princess, two-headed princess and fish princess.

"Princesses!" Marco shouts excited. "How are you here? I thought you all went back to your dimensions after, you know, no more magic."

"We did, were from Mewni, well some of us." Arms says.

"Hey just so you know, we understand why you destoryed magic." One head says. "But you kinda separated us from our friends, you know." Says the other.

"Yeah..." Star says feeling guilty about that part. "Although, i ahve a feeling….someone might find another way soon." She says with a smirk.

"Is that your wand?" Fish asks.

"No no." Star says hiding it behind her back. "Its just a replica a friend made from tree wood." Star says, which is technically the truth.

"Hey who are these cutie pies?" Arms says looking at the babies.

Mariposa is giggling while Meteroa cant help but glare at them.

"Uh, this is my baby sister Mariposa." Marco explains. "The other is….the baby of a friend."

"Hey, doesn't she kinda look like Miss Heinous when she trashed the school?" Fish asks.

"Uh oh." Says Marco.

"Yeah then Ponyhead told us that she was actually the rightful heir of Mewni and her mom, Queen Eclipsa had to….." The princesses look at the baby again in horror. "Turn her into a baby."

Meteora is still glring at them.

"Its not criminal-"

Before Arms princess could finish Meteora hisses at them.

The Princess's scream and jumps back in fear.

"Its Miss Heinous!"

"Woah, woah easy girls." Marco says holding Meteora back. "Look, I understand your concern. But Miss Heinous was the result of years of abuse at Saint Olga's. Eclipsa reset her and now she's a normal baby."

Marco winces as Meteora bites his arm.

"Agh...ok….maybe there are some subconscious memories."

Star looks like she is about to speak, but she pauses upon hearing something else.

"Timmy, I dont want you playing with him."

Star turns and sees a human mother talking to her son privately while one of the buff-babies stands a few yards away with a soccer ball.

"But mom-"

"No butts. This….boy, is much stronger than you. He could hurt you without even trying."

"Hey Star, can you-"

"Hold that thought Marco." Star says getting up and walking towards the woman.

" Um, excuse me." Star says to the mother. "That is still a boy, just like yours, and he wants to play nicely with your son."

"Im not going to risk my boy getting hurt. A giant monster stepped on my car the other day." The mother protests.

"Your car must have been too close to the giant monster adjusted road then." Star rationalizes.

"So the city widened some of the roads for the larger monsters, they can still watch where they are stepping."

As Star and the mother argue the two boys just run off to play.

….

Back at the blanket, the princess's are circled around Mariposa. Arms princess is holding her up and making her laugh. Meteora is sitting with her back facing the group, huffing.

"Your little sister is so cute Marco, why do you let her play with Heinous?"

"Her name is Meteora. And they are practically sisters."

As Marco and the princess' argue, Meteora spotts Nachos in the parking lot. She turns to Marco's pants, see's the keys sticking out and chuckles evilly.

….

"All im saying is, not all monsters are dangerous." Star says to the mother.

"MOM!"

Star and the mother turn around too see the human boy and the monster boy running towards them. The human boy is angry.

"He tripped me!" The human boy protests.

"No I didnt. It was a twig." The monster retorts.

"No you tripped me to get the ball."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Ok dont worry." Star says. "Im here with my boyfriend Marco, im sure he was paying attention. Lets just ask him-Marco!"

…..

"I swear you girls would have liked her in the Neverzone. She was a total rebel." Marco tells the girls who are still looking at him like 'really'?

"Marco!" Star shouts running towards him. "Where is Meteora!?"

"Oh, I just set her down right…." Marco looks and notices Meteora is gone. "GAH! I lost the baby again!? Ok...ok, relax. No portals are open, she couldn't have gotten far. Besides Meteora is a tough girl, im sure she can handle herself."

Star and Marco have terror in their eyes as the hear a roaring engine that sounds like Nachos. They look over and see Meteora standing on the seat using her tiny baby hands to grab onto the handles. Meteora giggles and flies by them. Swooping up Mariposa in the process.

Marco looks at his hands and see's Mariposa is gone.

He freaks out.

Even more seeing his baby sister and Meteora each driving the dragon cycle with their baby arms as they fly it away.

"We gotta get them down!" Marco screams.

"Right!"

Star and Marco run, the princess's stare.

"Wow, Miss Heinous would never have rose a dragon cycle." Arms says. The other pricness's nod in agreement.

….

On the dragon cycle, Mariposa and Meteora each have flashbacks of the neverzone. Each of them catching and riding a dragon cycle. They high-five and continue driving Nachos with their baby arms.

Star and Marco run after the dragon cycle as it flies through the park. They are too slow.

"Star, you gotta use magic!" Marco shouts.

"Its too early for that!" Star protests.

The dragon cycle begins to go up.

"STAR!"

"Alright." Star, still running, reaches behind her and grabs her wand. She bends over and whispers to it "Raspberry Ribbon Lasso". It slowly pulls out the raspberry stream, which Star grabs, ties into a noose, throws and ropes the end of the dragon cycle with it.

"Got it!" Star shouts. "Wow i'm so glad I happened to have this piece of raspberry flavored rope with me. Yep, so lucky. How prepared am I?" Star says to the people in the park who just noticed the lasso.

The babies fly higher upwards, they laugh loudly while Star and Marco scream as they hold onto each other.

They fly higher and higher.

Ponyhead briefly catches sight of them from her room as she watches her soap opera. Then goes back to watching it.

The babies laugh, then the cycle becomes too steep.

They start to worry as they hold onto the handles. Suddenly they are holding onto dear life.

"Mariposa! Meteora!" Marco shouts.

The babies let go, they scream and fall.

"No!"

Marco lets go of Star and catches them, making him fall as well.

"Marco!"

Star pulls out her wand.

"Cloudy-bounce house save!"

The magic creates a bounce house floating on a cloud that catches Marco and the girls.

They bounce inside then settle, they are safe.

Marco is hyperventallating.

"Woo, that was...something. Bad girls! No stealing dragon cycles. Bad!" Marco scolds the girls, who look at him with tears. Marco sighs. "I cant stay mad at you two."

The babies hug him, Mariposa and Meteora both. Marco embraces them.

Star falls down and lands inside her creation.

"Babies safe?"

"Yeah." Marco says.

Star smiles. Nachos flies back down on his own, he nudges and Star pets him.

"You know, I guess magic isnt so bad when you use it for things like this." Star says.

"Yeah." Marco says.

"Im just glad were so high up no one saw that." Star says.

"Can you get us down?" Marco says.

"We have Nachos. Lets finish watching the babies first." Star holds up her wand and creates hundreds of small, plastic balls which fall ontop of them.

Star and Marco laugh as the balls cover the screen.

* * *

**Girls Day Out**

This episode opens from a previous scene from the previous one.

Moon is in her Yurt at her settlement. She opens her cell phone and presses "Star".

The phone rings twice, then goes to voice mail.

"Hi, this is Star Butterfly, I'm unavailable right now and definitely NOT doing magic. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Star, it's your mother." Moon says. "Look, I'm not quite sure what I saw the other day but I really want to talk about it." Moon sits down sighing. "Look, I know that I messed up before and I understand if you don't want me to handle….whatever you were using to fly across town. But…..oh I dont know. I just want to be able to talk to my daughter about these things. Goodbye."

Moon hangs up. She sighs.

The phone rings. Moon looks excited, but it drops when she looks at he caller ID.

"Oh," she answers it. "Hello Mrs. Diaz."

…..

Angie is in her car with Eclipsa driving in the front seat next to her. "Moon, I'm glad you picked up. Me and Eclipsa are having a girls night and we want you to join us."

…..

"I'm sorry, a girls night?"

….

Eclipsa leaves her head over to talk on the phone.

"Both our husbands are at the same art seminar."

"Mines actually teaching." Angie says briefly taking the phone back before holding it back up to Eclipsas face.

"So me and Angie are going to take in the town. Get some ice cream, go to a spa then check out this rock concert." Eclipsa explains.

…..

"Come with us. You've been down in the dumps ever since the dimensions merged."

"Oh I don't know." Moon says.

"Don't worry honey!" River shouts from a group of Mewmans planting corn. "I'll handle everything."

River turns back to the group.

"Now I've done some research on human corn harvesting practices. Make sure to burry a fish along with the corn seed for extra fertilizer."

"So how long until your here?" Moon asks in the phone.

…..

Eclipsa and Angie drive the station wagon up to the outside of Moons settlement.

They get out.

"Wow, it looks just like a castle." Angie says.

"Who goes there?" A Mewman guard addresses the women. His eyes narrow in Eclipsa. "Oh it's you. Hey everyone Eclipsa is here!"

More Mewmans come out. A few of them are former Solarian warriors. Including Maude Maisely.

"What do you want, Queen of Darkness?" The guard asks.

"Here too kick us out if our homes again?" Another Mewman asks.

"Hey get off her back." Maude says, she has an uncomfortable/guilty look on her face.

"Enough, lower the door." Moons voice calls.

The Mewmans lower the door and Moon steps out and walks towards Eclipsa and Angie. She is wearing her large hat and sun glasses.

"Moon, glad you could come with us!" Eclipsa says.

"Me too, I even made t-shirts."

Angie holds up a white t-shirt that says "Mom Squad" in hot it are cartoonish representations of the three women's faces. Though Moons Head has her old "queen" hairstyle and both she and Eclipsa have their cheek marks.

"Sorry your appearances are outdated, I used old photos." Angie says.

"It's….quite alright." Moon says.

The moms slip on the t-shirts. Angie and Eclipsa look excited. Moon is still uncomfortable.

"Alright, this is gonna be awesome." Angie says.

"Mom Squad!" Angie abd Eclipsa shout, each grabbing Moons left hand, and raising it up in the air. Moon is still silent.

…...

Angie is driving the station wagon. Eclipsa is next to her infront while Moon sits in the back. She is trying to cover her face with her hat from the people she sees in the window.

"I know this great ice cream place that just opened up." Angie says.

"Um, Moon are you alright?" Eclipsa asks.

"Yes, it's just that, we'll. You know I'm not very well liked at the moment." Moon reminds her.

"Well, neither was I. It will blow over eventually." Eclipsa says nonchalantly.

"I'm not so sure." Moon says.

"We're here." Angie says pulling up to "Octi's Ice-Cream Parlor."

"Octi? That's a peculiar name." Moon says.

"The person who owns it is an octopus monster." Angie explains.

"Oh."

…

At the front of the line, a female purple monster with eight tentacles carries eight ice cream scoops in her hands. She quickly scoops various flavors, adds versions toppings and serves them to eight customers. Monster, human and Mewman. The customers enjoy their ice cream. Others clap.

"Half the fun is the show." Angie says.

"Lets just get the ice cream." Moon says.

"Ok, next eight." Octi calls forward up steps Angie and Eclipsa, with Moon standing behind them. "Angie, good too see you again, and-" Octi starts getting jittery. "Oh my gosh your queen Eclipsa!"

"Just Eclipsa now." Eclipsa states. "Actually I'm a guidance councilor now."

"You are still married to King Globgor though?"

"Well yes."

"Anyways, what can I get you. Oh, free of charge!" Octi says.

"I'll take the Snookers flavor, please." Eclipsa says.

"Coming up!"

Octi scoops Eclipsa a nice big scoop of the chocolate Snookers ice cream. She hands it to Eclipsa bowing a bit.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, anyways, Angie, what can I get you?" Octi asks.

"I'll take strawberry cone please."

Octi scoops her a scoop of strawberry ice cream and puts it on a cone before handing it to Angie.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, and here is $1.25." Angie says handing her said money from her wallet.

"Thanks, and what about you-"

Octi stops upon noticing the person standing behind them was Moon Butterfly. She chuckles nervously.

"Um, I'll just take plain vanilla, please." Moon says.

"Or you'll send Mina Loveberry after me?" Octi asks with a hard voice.

"Give her her ice cream." Eclipsa says.

"Of yourse your majesty."

Octi scoops up a small amount of ice cream with her tentacle and puts it in a cup. Before Moon can take it she pulls the cup away.

"That will be $10."

…..

Moon, Angie and Eclipsa way their ice cream at a table.

"I will pay your back for the ice cream Mrs. Diaz." Moon says.

"No need, were practically family. And it's 'Angie'."

Two monster children and a human child run up to Eclipsa.

"Excuse me, miss Queen of Darkness, can we have your autograph?" The monster girl asks holding up a note book.

"Your a rebel, that's cool." The human boy says.

"Why are you with her though?" The monster girl asks pointing at Moon.

"I'll just sign that for you." Eclipsa says pulling out a pen.

….

The Mom Squad is back in the car.

"Ok, so we got our ice cream. Now for a spa. Where can we go where Moon won't get harassed?" Angie asks.

"Oh, I know." Eclipsa says.

…..

The moms are in white robes, lounging in recliner chairs while their feet soak in warm water.

They all sigh in relief.

"This was a good choice Eclipsa." Moon says.

"I chose it especially for you. Look around. The staff is composed of Mewmans and Humans. Spa's aren't exactly a monster thing."

"Um, I notice there's no steam coming from your tub." Angie points out to Eclipsa.

"That's because it's cold water." Eclipsa says glancing over to the Mewman staff members who are giving her cold looks. "You see most of them are former Mewman nobles. I'm the one they hate here."

A Mewman woman walks up to Moon.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Moon Butterfly?"

"Um, yes." Moon says.

"Yeah I thought so." She clears her throat then starts screaming. "What the heck woman!?"

Moon flinches back.

"There weren't just monsters living in monster town! A Solarian warrior stepped on my house!and then they took my daughter. An eight year old girl. Just because she liked playing with a monster kid. They were going to throw her and a whole bunch of other people off a cliff as soon as they were done with the monsters! I nearly lost everything because of you!"

Now moon looks horrified and guilty.

"If it wasn't for your daughter-"

"Good riddance." A Mewman staff member says

The woman scoffs.

"Excuse me!?"

"You shouldn't have been interacting with monster scum." The Man says before turning to Moon. "And you, you stopped them before they could. You destroyed the magic and merged the dimensions together. I used to manage the magic barrier. Now look at me."

"Well serves you right." The woman says getting on his face.

Angie comforts Moon as the man and woman argue.

"Um, check please." Eclipsa calls out.

…

The Mom Squad is back in the car again.

"I want to go home." Moon says.

"Why don't I take you back to my house, I'm sure Star is there." Angie suggests.

"I don't even think my daughter likes me anymore."

"Moon, Star forgave you for everything." Eclipsa says.

"But she hasn't forgotten." Moon says. "I've been trying to talk to her for the last couple days over...something I saw. But she won't call me back."

Moon gets frustrated and slams her hands on the seat.

"I don't even know why I created the warriors. I was sure you could have handled Mina. Did I just hate that you were being better to monsters? Did I just want my kingdom back? Did I just want to please the yurt people? Bye the way I'm sorry I blamed you for banishing next to the magic realm, you were just protecting your daughter. I see that now."

"Hey, hey Moon. It's ok. Remember how much everyone hated me?" Eclipsa says. "But I just kept trying to be a good queen and eventually most of the people warmed up to me. It will take a long time, sire, but people will accept your too again. And hiding isn't going to make things better. Now come on. We've got one last stop left. It's a concert. It's going to be loys abd everyone's going to be watching the stage. No one will even notice your there."

Moon smiles.

…...

They are at the "Love Sentence" concert. The whole stadium is packed with humans, Mewmans and Monsters. They are all cheering waiting for the band to come onstage.

Eclipsa, Moon and Angie all sit together in the middle row.

"This is gonna be so cool." Angie says."you know, my son and Stars favorite song is Just Friends."

"I have listened to most of their songs since we got here. I am also a fan of Awesome Feeling." Says Eclipsa.

"Too little Too Late." Says Moon.

"Hey, no being a downer. We're here for fun." Angie says. She turns back to the screen. "Oh, and it looks like we're about to start soon."

A short man comes on stage, he grabs the microphone and he says.

"Attention everyone, I'm afraid that Love Sentence will not be playing tonight. All the members got food poisoning."

The audience gasps.

"What?" Asks Angie.

"Yes, well, they were on a camping trip and they are what they thought were blueberries." The man points to the petrified band members. "So they are going to be stuck like this for a few days. I apologize to you all, no refunds."

The crowd starts booing.

"Awe man, oh well, guess we're just going to go home then." Angie says disappointed.

"No we won't." Eclipsa says running to the stage.

"Eclipsa, what are you doing?" Moon asks.

Eclipsa comes on stage and grabs the microphone.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Eclipsa. I'm not a musician but I know how to play a guitar and I know a lot of Love Sentence songs. So if you would all like to stay in your seats, I can sing a few."

"Meh, sounds good to me." The shirt man says handing Eclipsa one of the guitars.

"Angie, Moon, come on up! I need another guitarist and a drummer!"

Angie runs up but Moon stays where she is.

Angie gets on stage, gets behind the drums.

They start playing their guitar and drums.

"Awesome Feeling!"

They sing. It sounds pretty good.

"Nothing's gonna take us down!"

They play. The audience looks impressed. They sound good but not great. It's like they are missing something.

Moon sees this, she looks around. She smiles.

Back to Eclipsa rocking on her guitar and singing.

"Awesome Feeling!"

Moon gets on stage now. Eclipsa and Angie both are this and smile. Angie passes another guitar to Moon. She catches it, removes her hat and glasses and sings.

"We started out as Friend-nemies" she looks at Eclipsa. "But then you opened up to me." Eclipsa sings. "And we found chemistry." They sing together.

The moms sing together and everyone in the audience thinks it's awesome.

"Awesome Feeling!"

The crowd cheers.

"This is awesome!" A human boy says.

"Yeah, I mean, I still hate Moon, but she's a good singer ya know." A monster next to him says.

….

It is dawn and the moms all look tired. But they are laughing as they exit the stadium.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Eclipsa says.

"I know right!" Says Angie. "I can't believe we sang 100 songs. You girls are awesome on the guitar!"

"Thank you Mrs…..Angie." Moon says.

Angie smiles.

"I can't believe that man gave us a check." Eclipsa says. "Who would have guessed you can get money for just singing?"

"We should do this again sometime." Angie says. "We can be like, a love sentence cover-band."

"I would actually prefer writing my own songs." Eclipsa says.

"Ok, so, Mom Squad?" Angie suggests.

"How about the Three Queens." Moon suggests.

Eclipsa and Angie look at each other. They smile.

"Yeah!"

And all three women walk down the street into the rising sun.

* * *

_Hi all,_

_Sorry it took so long to update. But I'm back now and I will be focusing exclusively on this fanfic._

_P.S. if your thinking right now, "We just saw Seth come back from the dead in the previous episode and now your focusing on Starco's incompetence at watching babies and Mom Squad? WTF"._

_Well just remember, the Star vs series is filled with episodes like this. So just hold on._


	7. S5 Ep 6 AB

_I don't own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**S5 Episode 6 A/B**

**The New Solarians**

The episode opens up at Mina's camp.

Then the scene changes to a forge, where a large Mewman male is hammering something.

When he is done he grabs the heated sword with tongs and dips it in a bucket of water.

Then he places it on the wall to his side, along with dozens of other swords, maces, axes, and full suits of armor resembling normal sized versions of the Ancient Armors.

Then we change to outside, Mina is standing cross-armed yelling while Manfred stands by holding a bucket of swords and other weapons.

"Alright, that's it, more ferocity, show no mercy! Remember, these are filthy monsters and mewman traitors, they don't deserve the same treatment as REAL Mewmans. Show no mercy to the humans either, they are weak and stupid."

We see exactly who she is yelling at. Virtually everyone in her camp is practicing attacking stuffed dummies of monsters with weapons.

Some are slicing the dummies heads off,

Some are shooting them with arrows,

We see little Taffy running up to a monster dummy her own size (it looks just like Katrina) and going crazy on it with a knife.

Mina smiles proudly. The smith approaches her from behind and bows.

"General Loveberry."

Mina turns around.

"The armory is completed."

"Mina smiles."

The doors to the armory open. Mina stands proudly in the middle as the light shines into the room. It is stocked from floor to ceiling with weapons and armors.

She smiles wickedly and holds up her glowing green wand.

"Alright, time to make Mewni great again."

….

_Echo Creek Academy._

Star is meeting with her friends at the lunch room. She sits down at the table with Janna, Tom, Jackie, Chloe, Slime, and various other members of Club Earth-ni

"Hello Club Earth-ni. How is everything going since our last meeting?" Star asks casually.

"Well, there's now separate divisions in swimming for mermaids on the swim team." Justin says. "But they are still allowed to compete on the same teams as everyone else. You know, just mermaid against mermaid."

"Its still a little discriminatory but its fair." A Fish-Folk says.

"Good, good." Star says.

"Hey Star, I have a question." Janna says.

"What?"

"Do you, like, have magic again or something?"

Star's face drops and her pupils shrink.

"Uh, what makes you ask that? I destroyed the magic remember, no more. Is it the hearts because these are fake." Star says smudging the heart on her face to prove a point.

"Yeah….but, I coulda sworn I saw you flying on that cloud thing you used to fly on when that fire happened." Ponyhead says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and that rain just sorta came out of nowhere." Slime said.

"And I saw you at the park with a lasso." Says a Mewman.

"I told everyone that was just a regular lasso! One that just looked like a magic raspberry ribbon one." Star lies.

"Ok, but whats this?" Janna says holding up Stars new wand.

Star gasps.

"Thats just a toy. I missed by old wand is all." Star says. "I mean if THAT was my families royal wand then it would have changed if you held it wouldnt it?"

"Hmm, true." Janna says. "Insecurity nightmare dream!" Janna shouts. Nothing comes out of the wand. "Hmmm, maybe this isnt a magic wand then."

"Yeah, and I could have just been hallucinating from the heat." Pony admits.

Star sighs in relief.

"Hey guys." Marco comes up to the group with his lunch and a small stack of papers. "I dont have a lot of work to do so I thought-" Marco spots the wand, he smiles and turns to Star. "So you told them about the new magic?"  
"MARCO!? Ugh!" Star smacks her head on the table.

…...

Echo Creek city.

Mina peeks out from an alley and see's monsters, Mewmans and humans walking down the street side by side. Just minding their own business. Waiting for the bus, saying "Hi" to each other.

Mina holds up her glowing wand.

"Alright, lets do this…..FOR SOLARIA!"

Mina charges out with her wand and starts blasting things while her warriors come out, covered head to toe in armor, swinging their weapons around.

People duck as their cars and buildings nearby are blown up by Mina's "magic". Then they run away before a mace can smash their heads.

As the people of Echo Creek run away screaming from the warriors, Mina runs away cracking as she blasts everything around her. She destroys a restaurant that says "All Species Welcome" in the window. She blasts a fire hydrant. And she blasts some more cars, a few monsters are caught in the blast and they fall to the ground clealry hurt.

Mina is about to fire some more. But the wand dies.

"What?" Mina starts shaking and hitting her wand. "No!"

"Dont worry general, we got this." A warrior says holding his sword to a human woman and her child. She reaches into her purse and pulls out pepper spray. The warrior drops the sword and screams in pain.

The warriors stop as they hear sirens. A few police cars start driving up.

"Oh no, its human knights." One of them says.

"I saw them on TV, they have these mini cannons that can shoot pebbles through anything." Another says.

"Run!"

The warriors start running away.

"Where are you dingus' going!? I didn't call for a retreat!" Mina yells, but her warriors have disappeared into the woods. The police car shows up and stops several yards behind her.

"This is the Echo Creek City Police, put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground!" The policeman says.

"Die stupid human!"

Mina faces them furiously holding her wand out. It glows a little but dies.

Mina screams before running off.

"I'm calling the Butterflies." A police woman says.

….

_Echo Creek Lunch Room_

"Ok so there's a magic tree now?" Fergusson ask's.

"Ugh, no..." Star groans. "There's a new form of magic, created by me and Marco's love, that's all around us, and it can only be manipulated with wood from a special tree where this wand was made from. And this wand was made for me so it only works for me." Star says.

"So romantic." Chloe muses.

"So, does your mom know about this? Or Eclipsa?" Janna asks.

"No, and Star wants to keep it that way." Marco says.

"Indexia said that this magic cant hurt anyone anymore. But I just wanna keep it to myself a little while longer. Ever since the old magic was destroyed there hasn't been any magic related incidents, I wanna keep it that way."

"Star!" Eclipsa's voice calls out.

Star hides her wand.

"Hey Eclipsa." Star says to the former Queen of Darkness, current guidance counselor.

"Star, Mina Loveberry has been spotted in Echo Creek." Eclipsa says horrified.

…..

_Echo Creek City._

Star, Moon, Eclipsa and Marco gaze around at the ravaged city street. Green fire, rubble, trashed cars are everywhere. And the busted fire hydrant is still spewing water up.

"This looks like it could have been Mina." Moon says.

"But, how did she do this?" Star asks the police man and woman next to them. "You said that her followers just had swords."

"The witnesses, who have all been taken to the hospital by the way, report that they saw Miss Loveberry using a hand held weapon to cause this destruction." The Police woman says.

"Um, could you describe this weapon?" Eclipsa asks.

"Hmm, lets see here." The police man checks his notes. "Ok, so, it was green, spiky, covered in duct-tape, glowing. Oh, it actually looked just like this." He says holding up Stars new wand. "Except eviller."

Moon and Eclipsa gasp.

"The wand!" They say to each other at once.

"Wait, wait wait. This doesn't make sense." Star says taking her wand back. "The old magic was destroyed. You guys remember, you helped. We went to the magic realm, sang 'break the bond, tear the fabric' and then it went BOOM!"

"I don't know how to explain it either, Star, but this definitely isn't something of earth." Moon says pointing to the flames.

"Yes, that's why we called you." The policeman says. "You three are basically magic experts, is there any way that magic could have survived?"

_The three butterflies think of the realm collapsing, they think of what was once gold goo that could do anything being transformed into green useless guck. And they remember Mina Loveberry, powerless and covered in it._

"No, magic is dead." Eclipsa says.

"Plus if Mina truly had magic she would have recreated her solarian army." Moon says. "Are you sure the people helping her were normal?"

"Well they were dressed in bulky armor, but yeah, no flying or shooting fire." The Police woman says.

"Even so, if Mina has this kind of power she needs to be stopped." Moon says.

"I'll inform my husband. We will tell every monster to stay inside their homes until further notice." Eclipsa says, pulling out her phone.

Moon faces her daughter.

"Star, I, know there's something your not telling me. If Mina is back and she might have magic we need to be prepared to face her with whatever we have. Are you certain that we dont have any power left?"

Star stares at her mother, not knowing what to do. Marco touches her shoulder. I think we should tell her. Star sighs.

"Alright, Mom. Theres something I need to show you."

…..

_New Mewni_

We hear Mina's screams before the scene changes to Mina scolding her warriors in her tent.

"What is wrong with you sissies!? When you came to me, you all promised that you would do whatever it took to take back Mewni for the real mewmans. To get rid of all those monsters, humans and monster smoochers. But you run after hearing a few sirens?"

"Were sorry General, its just that….well. Since we've gotten here we've been watching earth television. We've seen how they've managed to last this long without magic." One of the warriors explains.

"Yeah, they have these hand cannons that can shoot pebbles so fast they can pierce through anything. Even armor." Another says.

"Bah! We just need to strengthen our armor. I already had the smith make the armor denser." Mina says walking over and pulling a sheet off something. "Behold!" Mina shows off a suit of armor, its even larger and bulkier than the others. "I bet there aint nothin that can pierce this baby. Once you put...this..on..." Mina struggles to just lift the arm. Then she climbs up to the shoulders and tried to remove the helmet. "...we...wont have to worry…..woah..." she is top heavy now, but she stabilizes. "...worry about pebbles." The rest of the armor falls on her and crushes Mina.

"Ow."

Her followers use all their strength to lift the armor and pull Mina from under it.

"Its not just the hand cannons Miss Loveberry." Manfred says. "They also have….spray that stings your eyes." He says.

"We've also seen how their wars are fought." A mewman woman says. "They have flying machines that drop bombs."

"Massive metal carriages that have cannons on the top." Says another Mewman.

"I mean, im all for fighting them one one one, but….."

Mina yells again. She faces the depiction of Solaria the Monster Carver.

"You hear that Solaria? What's left of the real Mewmans are a bunch of sissies! Ugh, if you and the magic were here we would have won already. But no….your dang daughter, and the dang queen and the dang princess had to destroy the magic. What's left can only blow things up, and only if its charged every ten minutes." Mina says glaring at the wand. "If we could just get magic back-back then real solarian warriors wouldn't be afraid of flying machines and carriage-cannons."

She stares at the image of Solaria, she focuses on her lightning shaped cheek marks. Mina's eyes widen then she smiles.

"Of course, we just need more power. If I can keep this thing charged then I can do everything you were able to do before!" Mina proclaims.

Mina faces her followers. "Manfred, where does the human magic come from?"

"Oh, um, I think it comes from down-town." Manfred replies.

"Then we're going down town."

….

Outskirts of Echo Creek

Star, Marco, Moon and Eclipsa stand in front of the purple tree. Next to them is Indexia floating around eating grapes. Moon and Eclipsa are speechless.

"You and Marco made this?" Moon asks.  
"Yep, and it's what my new wand is made out of." Star says.

"So, there's a new form of magic in the tree?" Eclipsa asks.

"The magic is all around us darling." Indexia says floating bye. "But it's completely useless unless you have a piece of that wood. And no, you can't have any, just Star for now."

Moon approaches the tree and tries to touch it. Purple energy zaps her hand and she pulls back.

"Definitely not you." Indexia says.

Moon looks guilty again.

"Anyways, Even if Mina was somehow able to get control of this magic she still shouldn't have been able to explode things. This new magic doesn't do that. NARWHAL BLAST!" Star says aiming her wand at Marco. The Narwhals disappear before it hits him. "See, can't hurt anyone."

"Who else knows about this Star?" Moon asks.

"Just you guys, and maybe my friends from school, but I told them all not to tell anyone." Star says.

"Well, regardless of if she has magic or not Mina is still dangerous." Eclipsa says. "And with this magic, we can help restrain her without hurting ANYONE."

"Right, I can still make cages and raspberry ribbon lasso's. I've also been learning spells." Star levitates some nearby rocks with her wand. "If we find Mina I might be able to catch her. We gotta find her first."

There is an explosion behind Star. The queens and the boy look behind them and see a green mushroom cloud arising from downtown.

"I think we found her." Marco says.

…..

_Down Town_

"YEEEEHAAAA!" Mina screams as she rides down the street on a wild unicorn. She is blasting everything around her with her wand as several of her warriors ride next to her swinging their axes around.

The police show up and stop their care infront of them.

"Put your hands up and- WOAH!"

The police officer didn't even have time to finish before the green energy blasted his car to smithereens. Luckily he is able to jump out of the way in time. Mina and her group jump over the other cars and they make their way towards the power-plant.

Mina smiles wickedly.

Once they get to the gate the warriors slice through the wired fence with their axes. They scare off the workers with their weapons while Mina approaches one of the stations. She sees a thick plug sticking out of it which goes into the ground.

"Perfect." Mina smiles.

She grabs onto the wire and tugs on it for a minute before it comes out of the ground.

In the background, Echo Creek goes dark.

A family watching a soccer game suddenly starts moaning when the television turns off.

A monster listening to the radio while taking a shower in his home reaches his tentacle out and starts clicking the buttons.

In the hospital the doctors are briefly disturbed by the loss of power, before it comes back on again.

"Personal generator." One of them says.

Back at the powerplant, Mina sticks the end of her wand into the end of the plug. Electricity sparks.

"Yes. Yes." Mina says, raising her wand above her head as it sparks with energy, the glow is no longer green. Its gold. "Its alive!"

Star, Moon, Eclipsa and Marco arrive.

"MINA!" Star yells.

All the Butterflies gasp, they see Mina, raising a wand over her head, her eyes crackling with electricity and with wild lightning shaped cheek marks. Around her a dozen armed knights.

Mina looks at them and grins.

"Ah, the Butterflies. So good of you to show up." Mina says.

"I-is that, the wand?" Moon asks horrified.

"Thats right, Moon." Mina says. "I found the pieces and put it back together. I knew the magic could be revived with the right stuff. And I got it. Now, Moon, to finish what WE started!" She faces her knights. "Who wants to be a warrior?"

"I do miss Loveberry!" Manfred says removing his helmet.

"Manfred!" Moon growls.

"Sorry your majesty." Manfred says looking lazily at the former queen, his tone doesnt say he's sorry at all. "But you lost your edge."

Manfred faces Mina who aims her wand at him.

"B.O.A.R.! R.A.P.T.O.R.! B.E.A.R.!"

"I swear my loyalty to Queen Solaria!" Manfred shouts.

Marco and the Butterflies are horrified, they can NOT fight solarian warriors again. Especially with a less powerful form of magic that doesnt want to hurt anyone.

"NOOO!" Star screams.

The wand blasts Manfred (though mostly gold it is still alittle green). He is hit by it and…

He starts screaming in pain.

Manfred bursts into blue solarian flames, but instead of floating and becoming muscular, different parts of his body become distorted.

One arm is almost as big as his body while the other is normal except for his massive hand. His nose is even bigger while his mouth is permanently open. They are sharp like a solarians, but his mouth now looks like a lamprey's. His legs become distorted, almost spider leg like and his torso swells up like a ball. As his legs are now too weak he falls forward, lifting himself up with his arms and his legs barely holding his backside up. Though the one muscular arm is bent the most while his normal-ish arm can still reach the ground. But even so, he is still a good foot taller than normal. He is still on fire, and he is still insane.

He starts screeching like an animal. Even the other warriors are horrified.

"Uh…..close enough!" Mina shouts. "Any more volunteers?"

"NO!" All her warriors shout.

Using his one massive arm, Mutant-Manfred lunges at the queens.

They scream and get out of the way.

Mutant-Manfred had leapt several yards and landed right where the butterflies and Marco were, cracking the ground in the process. He is still on fire and so is the ground where he was standing before.

Mina looks impressed. "Hmmm. Maybe we can still use this. Get them!"

The other warriors run towards the group.

"Take care of Mina, Star." Marco says holding a fire extinguisher. "We got this."

Star gives Marco a quick kiss on the cheek before running after Mina.

She blasts the ground sending her flying upwards over the confused warriors. "Wha-?"

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star shouts.

All the warriors suddenly become ditzy and hallucinating.

Star lands facing Mina.

"What the?" Mina says shocked.

"Your not the only one who found magic again Mina." Star says seriously.

"Well good, I was afraid this was gonna be too easy."

Mina blasts her energy at Star, it is all green again.

Star rolls out of the way and aims her wand at Mina.

"RAINBOW FIST!"

The rainbow fist disappears before it hits Mina. She smiles.

"Oh right, can't hurt anyone."

Star gets out of the way again before it can be blasted.

….

Marco dodges Mutant-Manfred's attacks. Everytime he smashes the ground, Marco dodges, sprays him with the extinguisher, then gives him a solid kick in the spot. But Manfred is too strong, the kicks do nothing. Manfred smacks him away, sinding Marco flying against the fence.

"Eclipsa, we have to help Marco!" Moon says.

Eclipsa is busy fending off warriors with a piece of long metal pipe. "We're a little tied up ourselves." She says before knocking another warrior out of her way, then another.

….

Mina is flying around, using her wands energy to propel herself with dark energy, creating cracks and flaws in the ground and trying to hit Star with them as well. Crackling the whole time.

"Freeze Blast!" Star shouts.

Mina is frozen in a block of ice. It falls to the ground. But the wand glows again and breaks Mina free.

"Is that all ya got?" Mina asks smugly.

"Levitato!" Star shouts aiming her wand at the fence. The wire is ripped from the polls, she throws it at Mina, who is wrapped up in the metal and falls to the ground.

Mina struggles.

Star turns around and see's Marco is still ineffectively fighting Mutant-Manfred. Mutant-Manfred knocks him to the ground. Marco tries to spray him with the extinguisher again, but he is out. Mutant-Manfred raises his arms about to bring them down on Marco.

"No! Levi-" Star is hit in the back by a green blast. "Agh!"

Star falls to the ground, her back has smoke coming out and she drops her wand.

Eclipsa and Moon gasp in horror. Moon has watery eyes.

"Star!"

They try to run towards her but the warriors hold swords to their necks.

Mutant-Manfred screams, about ready to end the human boy's life. Just as he brings his fist down, Marco rolls forwards and right under Mutant-Manfred. Marco kicks him from behind in his weak legs making him lose structure and fall down. He tries to lift himself back up with his arms, but his upper body is now too heavy. Everytime he tries to lift up he just falls back down. He screams and shoots fire everywhere. Marco takes a brief moment to look at him in pitty before snapping out of it.

"Star!"

Marco runs towards her. A warrior tries to swing at him but he grabs his forearm and throws the armored warrior over his shoulder. He kicks another in the chest plate when it comes after him as well. He throws both swords to Eclipsa and Moon.

But Mina is still standing over the weakened Butterfly who cannot even reach her wand. Raises her wand ready to give the final blow.

"Bye-bye, monster-smoocher. I'll decorate the throne room of New Mewni with your bones, the real Mewmans will be happy to have a true Mewman as their ruler. A noble warrior whose willing to do whatever it takes to benefit Mewni, that will put real mewmans first and foremost, get rid of all the monsters and any other species who won't acknowledge our righteousness. Not traitorous monster-smoochers, like you."

Just then the wand is knocked out of Mina's hand by an arrow from behind. Once it falls to the ground it loses power again.

Mutant-Manfred returns back to Manfred.

"Huh? Im free!" Manfred proclaims. "Agh." He groans when an armored warrior is thrown on him.

Mina looks in shock as she sees that her warriors had been bested by Marco, Moon and Eclipsa who all have their swords resting on their shoulders casually.

Mina turns around and looks up at the top of one of the power-plants. She see's a figure in a green hood with a bow and arrow in their hands. Only the lower jaw of the figure is visible. They growl and aim another arrow at Mina.

"Agh!" Mina grunts as she dodges arrow after arrow as they fly at her with great speed. "Hey!" "Watch it!" "Stop that!"

Mina grabs her wand and runs towards the opening in the fencing she made.

"Fall back my warriors!"

The warriors all follow Mina as they escape. Except for Manfred, who is still lying hurt from when the fully armored warrior fell on him.

"I think my ribs are broken." He says.

Star weakly lifts her neck up to look at the top of the powerplant so catch a glimpse at the person who saved her. No one is there.

"Star!" Marco runs up to her. Eclipsa and Moon circle around.

"Oh, Star." Eclipsa says teary eyed.

"Its not that deep." Moon says. "Mina might have been running low on power. But we should still get you to a hospital."

"Guy's im fine, im….Ohh..." Star says collapsing back to the ground.

Marco spots Star's wand and grabs it.

"Heal! Heal! Come on, please. I know you're supposed to only work for Star, but I created this magic too."

The wand's energy glows. Star's back is instantly healed. Star gets up.

"STAR!" Marco, Eclipsa and Moon all yell as they hug her.

"Awe, guys."

"Never do that again! Do you hear me!" Marco shouts, grabbing her. "Did you heal all the way!? Are you sore?"

"Marco, I'm fine. But I have been almost dying a lot lately. Maybe I should consider seeing a therapist?" Star says getting back up.

"Um, excuse me." Manfred calls over from the ground. "Could you possibly fix me up, please?"

All the queens and Marco glare at him as the police cars drive up.

"Awe man, are we late again?" The policeman asks.

Star walks towards them grabbing Manfred by the collar along the way.

"Here, patch him up and then get him to tell you everything he can about Mina."

….

_Echo Creek Hospital_

Everyone that Mina attacked is now in the infirmary.

Two monsters are seen lying in hospital beds next to each other in casts. They all looks displeased as they talk to one another.

"I can't believe this, we almost got killed by Mina Loveberry, again?"

"Yeah, where was Star Butterfly that time?"

"Probably with her momma, her majesty queen Moon." The monster scoffs in disgust.

"I thought she was supposed to be one of the good Mewmans."

"Are there really any good Mewmans. I mean they just tolerate us for right now, and there are still alot that would like nothing better than to kill us. Personally I dont think Star's that great either. I mean I read alot of her personal history, she used to beat up monsters for fun all the time before she moved to earth."

"Excuse me." A feminine voice calls out.

The two monsters look over to the left and see a female septarian with ginger hair in a doctor's uniform watching them from the doorway. She is accompanied by a shorter purple Septarian in a nurses uniform.

"If that's how you both feel, then I think you two would make great additions."

The monsters look at each other.

"Additions to what?"

….

_Echo Creek Hospital, 13th floor._

The elevator door opens. Ginger and Purple exit, moving the two monsters down the hall in wheelchairs. They look around and at each other confused by what is going on.

Caramel spots them and gives them a terrified look.

"You see, we're trying to rebuild an army ourselves." Ginger says to the two monsters as they stop. The monsters look ahead and their mouths drop with what they see.

Seth of Septaris, alive, with blood continuing to be pumped into his veins by tubes. He still has his chest piece. But his metallic arm has been replaced with a smaller organic arm that is clearly still growing back and he has two organic eyes again.

Seth see's the new recruits and smiles evilly.

* * *

**Cleaved Apart**

The first thing we see when the episode starts is the Monster Temple.

Then we see Moon using a pair of tongs to place a large piece of Star and Marco's tree onto a wooden table. She stares at it, she tries to poke it with her finger, but it zaps her again.

"It sure was nice of Star to ask Indexia to give you a sample of the wood to work with." Eclipsa says entering the room with a box of supplies. Tubes and electrodes are sticking out of it as she sets it down on the table next to Moon.

"It still doesn't want me. And I don't want it, not really." Moon says. "All I want to see is if I can recharge these." Moon says holding up a pair of dimensional scissors. Or rather regular scissors that once had the ability to cut open holes to other dimensions.

"Yes, it is a shame that while Earth and Mewni merged other dimensions remained cut off from one another." Eclipsa agree's. "Are you sure we cant just ask Star and Marco to help?"

"Star and Marco are having some alone time, and they need it. Besides, I want to be the one to do this." Moon says. She examines the wood. "If I can find a way to manipulate the new magic, I might be able to recharge the dimensional scissors, then we will be able to travel between dimensions again."

"And how are we going to do that if the wood only works for Star and Marco now."

"If we can figure out HOW the wood works then we might be able to find another way." Moon says. "Thank you again for agreeing to help me."

"Well, I don't have much to do since I got suspended from work for allowing one of my students to leave school early." Eclipsa shrugs.

….

Moon kneels and moves around the chunk of wood to observe it. She starts taking measurements. Eclipsa is in the background reading "_Dimensional Scissors for Dummies_" underneath it says "_Written by Hekapoo (Who Else?)_"

….

Moon uses a hand-held power meter and attaches the wires into the wood. The machine starts beeping like crazy before exploding. Moon takes notes.

….

Eclipsa puts on a pair of infrared goggles and looks around the room. Along with standard heat signatures from Moon and the lights, as well as cold signatures from the stony background, she see's purple and gold energy flowing in and out of the room. Most of it is converging on the wood itself.

…..

Moon attaches some wires to the wood and scissors on the other end. Eclipsa watches as the energy briefly starts going down the wires before receding. Eclipsa shakes her head to Moon.

…..

Afterwards, Moon places a small generator on one side of the wood, attaches some wires and sends an electric charge into it. She then attaches wires to the opposite side connecting to the scissors. Eclipsa, still using the goggles, see's the two forms of energy flow into the scissors. She gives Moon a thumbs up. Moon smiles and removes the wires. The purple energy disappears. Eclipsa frowns and shakes her head. Moon gets mad and bangs her hand down in frustration. She accidentally hits the scissors and gets zapped.

….

Moon whittles some of the wood into fan blades while Eclipsa sets up a stand. They create a windmill with the tree wood for the blades. Attached to the generator are wires going into the scissors. Moon holds up a fan and Eclipsa turns her glasses back on. Eclipsa see's the energy converge on the wood as it turns. She sees the energy flow into the generator, go down the wires and to the scissors. But when she tries to grab it she gets zapped.

….

Moon starts whittling some of the wood as Eclipsa holds up the scissors as a model. Next we see Moon attaching the blades of the scissors to the newly crafted wooden scissor handles. The two queens smile. Moon tries to use them, nothing happens. SHe starts waving the scissors around frantically trying to get them to work. Archibald enters the room with glasses of water and nearly gets hit in the head with the blades. He leaves slowly leaving the scissors still in the door.

….

Eclipsa whittles some of the wood now. She later holds up a pair of scissors, made completely out of wood. She tries using them. Again, nothing happens. She looks at them and lights up with an idea.

….

Eclipsa and Moon are wearing smithing goggles and gloves. By them is an anvil, hammers and a lit furnace.

"Ok, so, if we can't recharge old dimensional scissors with the new magic, then maybe we can create new scissors ourselves." Eclipsa says. "If we use the wood for fuel in the pyre, the energy might transfer into the alloy as we craft the scissors."

"Are you sure this will work Eclipsa?" Moon asks.

"It's worth a try. I mean-" Eclipsa holds up the book she was reading earlier. "Hekapoo used to make dimensional scissors by throwing stones from the realm of magic into her pyre. It should work for the wood."

"Alright." Moon says.

Moon grabs the remaining piece of wood while Eclipsa throws metal bits onto the top of the pyre and lights a match. Moon places the wood into the pyre and Eclipsa throws the match on it.

We see an outside view of the Monster Temple.

The top explodes as a massive stream of purple and gold light bursts upwards into the sky. The screen turns dark purple for five seconds before it fades back to normal as the stream dims.

Back inside the temple, we see Eclipsa and Moon standing side by side covered in soot, completely bewildered looking.

Moon coughs.

"Ok, not my best idea." Eclipsa says.

Moon talks back over to the table, there's just one small, shriveled, piece of the wood left for them.

"We have so little left."

"Maybe we should give up, Moon." Eclipsa says. "If there is a way to get the new magic to travel between dimensions again we certainly can't find it."

Moon sighs. "I know."

Moon sits down on a chair and stares at the twig.

"Look, I...I understand why you don't trust me. Really I do. I'm from a long line of blind queens who abused magic. But please, for all the bad things the old magic did, one of the good it brought was traveling to different dimensions. Meeting new people, new ways of life. It's from that, Star and Marco were able to meet. So please, if you can, just give that back to us."

Indexia suddenly appears. Surprising Moon.

"Now THAT is what magic wants to hear." She picks up the twig and holds it in front of Moon. "I am giving you temporary permission to use the new magic, SPECIFICALLY, to recreate dimensional scissors." Moon goes to grab it but Indexia pulls it back. "After that I cant make any promises."

Moon takes the twig, it doesn't zap her. Moon shivers with excitement, its been a long time since she felt anything like this coursing through her body. This magic felt like the old one. Not as strong but very similar. She thought it was like the difference between drinking whole milk and soy milk. This new magic was less tasty but certainly healthier.

Eclipsa stares at her in wonder as the energy in the room becomes visible and converges on Moon.

Moon opens her eyes and points the twig at the pieces of metal rubble they were going to make into scissors. The energy blasts it.

The metal melts, molds together and forms three pairs of scissors in the air. One with a blue handle, one with a red handle and one with a black handle.

The energy stops. The scissors drop to the ground and the two queens are absolutely shocked.

"Wow, that...ow." Moon winces as the twig shocks her again causing her to drop it.

"And now you're done." Indexia says picking the twig back up. "Chow." Indexia disappears with the twig.

Eclipsa takes the black scissors. She turns to Moon with a smile.

"Shall we test them out?" She asks.

"I would like to see what became of the High Commission. The puppies Star created are still alive, so I would like to ask why only Hekapoo was the one to save us from Mina." Moon says sternly.

…..

A portal opens, for the first time in months. Eclipsa and Moon step through the portal into the Bureaucracy of Magic. They gasp with what they see.

They see Sean, with stubble on his face, his body shriveled and his stomach thin, clearly starving. He is hungirly stirring a large pot with a fire lit underneath. Around him is a lifeless crystal that had once been Rhombulus' head and a lifeless skull mask, that had once been Omnitraxus.

Sean notices them.

"Oh Queen Eclipsa, Queen Moon. Welcome back. Snake soup?"

* * *

_Please review._


	8. S5 Ep 7 AB

_I dont own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

S5 Ep 7 A/B

* * *

**Ponyhead vs America**

The episode opens up with a view of Echo Creek City Hall. Then we see Star and Marco, holding hands, walking up the staircase.

"I honestly can't believe we haven't been called to City Hall sooner." Marco says.

"Well, Ponyhead says that she really needed us. Apparently the Cloud Kingdom is having a _minor_ disagreement with the Echo Creek airport that they want our help sorting out." Star says. "I mean, I am basically Mewni's unofficial ambassador."

"Hey, there's a great pizza place not far from here, how's about after this we grab a bite." Marco suggests.

"Sure." Says Star.

The scene changes to the door to city hall being opened, revealing Star and Marco looking at each other as Star continues to speak.

"I mean it is just a small disagreement right?"

Star and Marco's smiles turn to shocked frowns as they see the "minor" disagreement.

King Ponyhead is on the right side with his daughters and servants screaming at the human air-pilots and air-port attendees on the other, also screaming.

"_You've almost hit my castle twelve times!"_

"_Your right in the middle of our flight paths!"_

"_Were royalty here!"_

"_America is a democracy!"_

"This….isnt a small argument." Marco says.

"Small for them," Star says. "Honestly I'm surprised King Ponyhead hasn't started zapping them yet."

King Ponyhead points his horn at one of the pilots and groans.

"AGH! If I still had my magic you would be blasted into oblivion!"

"Don't worry daddy," Ponyhead says coming out with a chainsaw on her horn. "Ive got this. Oh hey Star!"

Ponyhead flies to Star and Marco.

"Glad you guys are here, now you and earth turn can tell these other earth turds that the skies belong to the Ponyheads."

"Ponyhead, what is going on?" Marco asks.

"Well, as a result of the no more magic i'm the only Ponyhead whose horn can still do something now." Ponyhead says looking up at her prosthetic horn (again with the chainsaw attached to it) in pride.

"No, this!" Star says gesturing to the groups.

"Oh yeah, well all these earth-turd pilots keep trying to fly through the sky. And of course our kingdom is in the sky, so that makes things difficult. I was almost hit by a helicopter the other day! Can you believe it?"

In between the two arguing parties is a judge who clearly has a headache. He lookes warily at Star.

"Are you Ms. Star Butterfly?" The judge asks.

"Uh….yes."

"Oh thank goodness! These are your people, please keep them under control!" The judge beggs pointing at the Pony Heads.

"We dont need a little girl to keep them under control." A male voice calls out.

Star and Marco look over to the corner of the room, they see a medium height man in his mid fifties dressed in a tan general/military uniform. His hair is gray with streaks of black in his side burns, one eye is glass with a scar going down his face over it and a large nose.

"We need to tell these floating freaks to get lost." The general says.

"General Swanson, you have not been called stand yet." The judge says.

"Well its true!" Swanson says taking more steps forward. "I was sent here by the United States government to make sure that things are still good in this town for the REAL Americans. And ever since you and the rest of you Mewni's have gotten here, IT HASNT!" He says butting heads with the equally aggressive Ponyhead.

"Oh great, a male Mina." Star says irritated.

"The U.S. government has rules." Swanson continues. "No Kings, and no flying the skies without permission. Your whole clam violates both rules. So scram!"

"We have had full permission to exist where we are now since my ancestor signed the peace agreement with Prince Jushtin over three hundred years ago." KIng Ponyhead states.

"Well your in America now!"

"Well, technically were still in Mewni. I mean basically what happened was that earth and Mewni merged together so, technically were still on our land….and it just…..got shared with yours….." Hornanne Ponyhead says nervously. Then floats away when she notices the general glaring at her.

"Hornanne, please this is important debate stuff here." Ponyhead says. "And the unspoken rule of debate stuff is that only people with horns get to speak. Now Star, get over here and tell these earth turds whose right. Hint, its us."

"Ugh…." the judge moans. "Miss Butterfly, you were a royal of Mewni before all...this. Would you like to weigh in?"

"Um…" Star takes Marco's hand and steps forward. "Well, I think that you all make very good arguments."

"WHAT!? Ok Girl you need to leave." Ponyhead says.

"But, I think that we can work something out which will make everyone happy."

General Swanson starts laughing.

"AHHHAHAHAHA! Ohhhh-hooo-hoooo. Everyone happy!? Bwahhahahaha! You think this is some kiddy show where every problem gets resolved in fifteen minutes? HAHAHAHAHAHA! T-Then what, you just gonna walk out of here with your boyfriend and get Pizza?"

Star and Marco look at each other as Swanson continues to laugh.

"Uh, can we see exactly what the problem is?" Star says.

….

Star and Marco look at a map showing the flight patterns for Echo Creeks air travel. Right in the middle of it, is the Ponyhead Kingdom.

"Ok, yeah, this could prove to be an issue." Star says. "Ok, how's about the Pony Heads just move their kingdom off to the side alittle?"

"Uh, since we don't have magic that would pretty much be impossible. DO you have any idea how heavy our castle is?" Says Teta Ponyhead.

"Ok then, how about, the air pilots just fly _around_ the place." Star asks.

"Uh, no." Says a pilot. "Look at the distance between my airport and the cloud kingdom. There isnt enough time to swerve around the place before crashing into it. Planes take time to shift direction."

"Honestly though, I think your planes make too much noise." Says Azniss Ponyhead.

"Yeah and like, since I don't have my magic I need my servants to do my hair for me. So when the planes fly by they get startled and it takes forever to fix my hair." Says Khrysthalle.

As the humans and Ponyheads argue.

"Hey Marco, can I talk to you in private?"

Star and Marco are in the hallway. Star is looking around to make sure that no one is watching or listening to them.

"Ok, coast is clear." Star says in a quiet voice. "Ok, I know I said I would use….M-A-G-I-C unless it was like, really necessary." Star says, pulling out her wand. "But, uh, do you think this is necessary?"

"Star, you said it yourself people need to know how to live without magic." Marco says.

"I know but-"

"People are always going to be fighting about this kind of thing. They will need to learn how to come to agreements on their own."

Star smiles. "Your right. Besides, whats the worst that could happen?"

Marco and Star tense when they hear General Swanson's loud statement.

"I OUGHT TO BLOW YOU ALL OUT OF THE SKY!"

"Uh, save that for a last resort." Marco says.

The scene changes with various shots of Star and Marco listening to the Ponyheads and the pilots debate. The clock in the background moves from 1:00, to 2:00, to 3:30, to 4: 45. In each scene Star and Marco look more and more bored.

The judge bangs his hammer down.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough." The judge says. "Miss Butterfly, Mister Diaz, do either of you have any final words?"

"We…." Star glances at Marco who looks unsure. "We don't know. I mean both sides make good points. The pony heads have lived in that same spot for centuries. It's their home, their kingdom, they have every right to be there. But it also makes things difficult for all the people who want to fly to other places. The pilots. I….I don't know. Can't you just like...share the sky?"

The judge groans.

"In that case I am awarding the pilots this trial."

The pilots cheer and the Ponyheads look dubfound.

"What?"

"You heard the judge, get out of our skies!" Swnson says.

"We aren't going anywhere." King Ponyhead says stubbornly.

"Well, then you might as well have declared war then."

"WAR!?" Star and Marco say at once horrified.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Star says. "I….I might have a solution." Star says grabbing into her wand. But before she can, she hears a phone ring.

"One second." Ponyhead says as a servant holds a cell phone to his head. "Hello?... What? I thought the budget was good now?... Well find more money then…..Thats what I pay you for, get it from somewhere…..What? No you are not selling my sock collection."

"Uh, whats going on?" Marco asks.

"Oh, uh, since there's no more magic the cloud kingdom is being suspended with a generator." Hornanne says.

"A generator?" Star asks.

"Yeah, its something we had installed just in case something were to happen to the magic. Technology and stuff. But its pretty expensive and our kingdoms pretty much going bankrupt."

"Wait." Star says. "I think I have an idea."

…..

_Cloud Kingdom, later_

Planes and helicopters from various airports start flying into the cloud kingdom. Some of Ponyheads sisters are helping direct flights as they land in the air port. People get off the planes and make their way inside.

_Welcome humans to the cloud kingdom. Please see the front desk and you will be redirected to a new plane to continue your flight._ The overhead says.

Star and Marco gaze proudly at the newly constructed "Ponyhead Airport" (whose sign is shaped like a Ponyhead).

"This is perfect!" Star says. "Now the humans get to continue their flights with _minimal_ delay."

"And the government is giving them money to manage the airport and keep this place floating." Marco says.

"Hey Star!" Ponyhead says flying up to them. "Great job, my daddy made me president of the airport! So you guys get like 50% off on all flights going forward. And free peanuts and snowglobes and stuff." Ponyhead says as Seahorse hands them peanut bags and snowglobes, which all have Ponyheads head in them.

"Uh, thanks pony head." Star says.

"And I get to manage financing." Hornanne says.

"Hornanne, not everything is about you." Ponyhead says. "Now if you excuse me, I need to start commercializing."

"Ponyhead Airlines is in part funded by Reflectacorp." Seahorse says as he follows her.

"Come on, lets go get that pizza." Marco says.

Star starts to follow him. Then she takes a look back and see's Hornanne looking sad. Star discretely pulls out her wand.

Hornanne looks at the sparkles forming on the tip of her head.

"Huh?"

To her surprise, a long purple horn grows out of it.

"What the?"

"Uh, guess you're a late bloomer." Star says suspiciously. "Well gotta go. Bye."

Star runs off after Marco.

Hornanne just floats away feeling proud. She instantly thinks that someone needs to pick up the peanut bags and snow globes that Star and Marco left behind and they start floating towards her (as her horn glows). Hornanne is shocked and they drop. She gazes at her new horn in wonder.

….

The scene changes to General Swanson entering a laboratory.

He walks past all the scientists there examining the dark green goop. Researching x-rays of demons, mermaids, various monster species and ponyheads.

Then he makes it to the back room and opens the door.

He see's scientists pouring some of the corrupted magic into a warhead.

Swanson smiles wickedly.

* * *

**Grudges**

_Echo Creek Hospital_

Manfred is lying in his hospital bed in a full body cast, drinking his lunch through a straw with one hand cuffed to the rail of his bed.

"Mr. Manfred." The police woman says as she stands infront of him. "You are facing multiple charges for property damage, break in, attempted murder among other things. You are currently looking at atleast sixty years in prison."

"I have gold saved up, I can pay my bail." Manfred says snobbishly.  
"Uh...no that isnt how it works here. You have to serve the whole sixty years." The Police woman says.

Now Manfred looks scared.

"Oh my….."

"But, you can shave some time off for good behavior. Can you tell us where Mina Loveberry is?"

"She is in New Mewni." Manfred says.

"Uh-huh, and where is that?"

"Its in the Forest of Certain Death. About ten miles from downtown. Were all there."

"Alright, I'll call the station and we'll get a whole squad sent there as soon as we can."

Little did the police officer and Manfred know, one of the monster patients was eves-dropping in on the conversation. Leaves the area.

_Echo Creek Hospital: 13th floor_

The Septarians are preparing. Some are sharpening their weapons. Others are examining crates full of human huns and grenades. Some are even transfusing some of their blood into other monster patients. Their wounds instantly heal, to their pleasure.

They notice the monster walking bye. A large Buffalo man in a patient's blue dress outfit.

Meanwhile Seth is sitting at a desk on a computer in a dark room. A single light shining over him as he reads articles on the laptop infront of him.

He reads articles on Eclipsa's Coronation. Mina Loveberry's attack on Monster Town. And a Echo Creek Newspaper showing the Butterflies, and Marco posing with the headline "Dimensions Cleaved"

"So….no more magic then?" Seth smiles.

"Boss." The monster approaches him from behind. "We know where Mina Loveberry is."

Seth grins evilly.

….

"Alright listen up." Seth says standing before his lined up Septarians and other monsters who have joined his cause.

Among them are a cyclops and the Buffalo. A slime monster who is missing an arm. The blue monster with the unicorn spike on his head and a few bird monsters among many other varieties, both from Toffee's old group and newly recruited from the hospital. Total, there had to be at least 50.

"Mina Loveberry is in the Forest of Certain Death. She has a whole camp of Mewman scum. They are your regular Mewmans, weak. And Mina herself has lost her Solarian powers. Becoming but a shell. They arent an issue. But there is one thing. From what we gathered, Loveberry managed to retrieve the broken wand and resuscitate the magic. Not too differently from the way you all brought me back. Her magic is unstable, it needs a constant flow of energy going into it and even then the most she can do is blow things up. But that is enough."

Seth eyes the monsters that came into the hospital the other day, they looks disturbed.

"I will be going myself to personally deal with Mina and her revolting Mewmans. But I will need volunteers." Seth says. "Oh and Rasticore, your definitely coming."

"Oh come-on!" Rasticore says bummed.

"I volunteer, lord Seth." Says the Ginger haired Septarian.

"Excellent. Any others."

Several of the monsters raise their hands, most of them full septarians. Some of them have grins on their faces.

"So, you, you, you, you and...you." Seth says as he deliberately points at the ones who were grinning. "So, here's the plan."

…..

_New Mewni_

"Alright, everyone fifty more laps!" Mina shouts to her warriors as they run around, and pant, in their armor. Taffy is standing next to her with her arms crossed.

One of them is wheezing "General Loveberry….c-can…..can we please take a break?"

"Or atleast take our armor off?" Another asks.

"No! You softies need to get into shape! Be grateful im not making you run with boulders strapped to your backs. Your last battle was a disaster!"

"Yeah, that evil Star Butterfly got my uncle cuz of you." Taffy shouts at them.

"Thats right mud sister." Mina says rubbing the young girls head, causing her to smile.

The scene zooms out too see Seth and his group watching these events through the bushes. The Mewman look-out bound by Rasticore with his hand covering his mouth.

"_Now remember, monsters are everywhere. We must be vigilant, and alert, so we can kill em."_

"Oh Mina, arrogant as always." Seth mutters. "Got those human exploding egg things?" Seth asks the group.

The Purple Septarian holds up a whole box of Grenades.

…..

"The magic might be….funky now." Mina, still talking to Taffy, says gesturing at her wand. "But we've still got our warrior spirits. Our wills. And our armory!" Mina points to her armory in the middle of the camp, right by the statue of Queen Solaria and Mina herself in her Solarian form, proudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Mewman look out says as he is thrown high up into the air with dozens of grenades strapped to his body.

Mina watches with a blank face as he falls down on the armory, which explodes shortly after.

Mina covers herself while the warriors and other Mewmans are blown away by the blast and Taffy jumps into a nearby log.

Mina uncovers her face when the blast settles. She looks at the remains of the armory with horrified eyes. The armory, the forge, most of their weapons, reduced to burning remains. The statues of her and Solaria reduced to rubble. Solaria's stone head rolls up to Mina's feet half broken.

Mina sees a large shadow cast over her and she turns around. Her eyes shrink in shock and fear.

She sees a familiar, large and muscular Septarian standing over her with an evil grin on his face. The only parts of him that were new were the large pacemaker on his chest and his one cybernetic arm.

"Hello, Mina."

"Seth of Septaris!" Mina says in shock. "How? You kicked the bucket a long time ago."

"You arent the only one who found a way to bring something dead back." Seth says as the hand on his cybernetic arm retreats into his wrist. The hole starts lighting up.

Mina flips out of the way before the lazer could blast her, but it does leave a smoking hole in the ground. Mina raises her wand.

"DIE DIRTY MONSTER!"

Mina fires the wands energy at Seth, but he dodges with his septarian speed. Again and again. Each time with a mocking smile on his face. Before Mina can comprehend, he rushes up to right infront of Mina and smacks her away with his one organic hand. Sending her flying up against a tent.

The other Septarians rush out of the bushes, screaming ready for war, as the other Mewmans just start getting up. The ones without armor or weapons run while the armored ones pull out the swords strapped to them.

Some Septarians pounce on the armored ones while the others chase the bare mewmans.

Screams are heard from all around. The septarians claw off the metal on the armored ones. When the Mewmans swing their swords they manage to cut off a limb. They exclaim pride. But that pride becomes fear again as the Septarians grow their limbs back. And resume fighting.

From her log Taffy watches in horror at what she is seeing. There were dozens of Mewmans in this camp and only a few Septarians, and yet everywhere she looked she saw fire, screaming, Mewmans being wounded or slaughtered all over the place. She saw a Mewman run from a Purple Septarian and right into the sword of a female one with ginger hair. She looks up and starts shaking when she sees a Septarian (Rasticore) looking at her with blank eyes, he is holding a sword, and she fears that he will kill her. But instead, he just walks away and pretends he didnt see her.

Meanwhile Mina fights Seth. Never before had Mina missed her Solarian form so much. Months ago she could have handled this monster no problem. He wouldn't have been able to land a scratch on her, she could just float up and blast him with her flames, incinerate every spec of flesh on him. Pound the area several times and spread the ashes as far apart as possible to be safe.

Now, she is barely able to stand. Her body is covered in claw marks and ash. Her wand is running out of juice. Meanwhile, Seth is still standing tall. And his arm lazer doesn't look at all like its running out of juice.

Mina tries to raise her wand at him. But she collapses to her knees on the ground, and the wand dies. Seth places his lazer right to her head, Mina looks up at his face and glares at it.

"For….Mewni…..for….Solaria…..." Mina says weakly before she throws her wand at the pacemaker on his chest. It barely makes a scratch.

"Aw….oh….ow….oh…." Seth says in an obviously faking tone, clutching his chest in an over dramatic fashion. Though Mina just smiles widely, thinking she actually managed to hurt him. "You win this time Mewman, retreat!" Seth yells to his army. "Everyone retreat!"

The Septarians then instantly stop attacking and walk away. Not that it matters. All the Mewmans they fought are too injured to continue anyway. Well, the living ones. About five were laying on the ground dead.

Seth follows his army, but right when he gets to the forest he turns around to look at Mina one last time.

"Oh, bye the way, Star Butterfly and Eclipsa sent me. Said they wanted me to make sure you didnt _fix_ Mewni."

Mina gets furious and Seth disappears.

"General Loveberry, are you alright?" Taffy says running up to her. Helping her idol up.

"I will be once we rebuild the forge. Go check on the others. I need to start brain-planning. Its time to get serious."

Taffy looks around at all the destruction, her face is angry but her eyes are tearing up.

"Ill help you in any way I can. I'll kill them! Monsters! Butterflies! Anyone with them! I'll kill them all!" Taffy screams.

…..

_Echo Creek Hospital: 13th Floor._

Seth faces his monster army, putting on a disappointed/sad face.

"I regret to inform all of you, Mina Loveberry still lives. As does the majority of her army."

The monsters (except for the ones who accompanied him) excaliam anger and fear. Rasticore just looks at him confused. "What!?" "Seriously!?" "What are we gonna do now?"

"Even without her full power she is still strong." Seth says. "But we still managed to win this battle. It will take her time to recover, but when she does we will be ready. Go out, spread the word in the darkest regions of this new world. Tell them, I am back. And when I am done Mewni will belong to us, and only us, once more!"

The monsters cheer and they spread out. Except for the ones that were with him and a few others.

"I'll go back to the kids." Ginger says walking away.

"I'll see how Toffee's remains are doing." Says Purple.

Rasticore approaches Seth confused.

"Boss….."

"Lord Seth." Seth responds.

"Sorry, Lord Seth. I saw you fight Mina. You could have killed her. Why didnt you?"

"She hit me in my heart." Seth says, gesturing to his pacemaker with a smirk. "She hurt me."

"She tapped it, that shouldn't have done anything." Rasticore starts thinking. "Unless, you wanted her to live. You want her to attack again and bring you more followers."

"Please Rasticore, would I let Mewman scum like her live?" Seth asks, but his tone is suspicious. "Anyways, any that join our cause will benefit us. Once we have an army large enough we can take back Septaris, for the real Septarians."

From a corner, Caramel watches this exchange, he is looking disturbed and uncomfortable.


	9. S5 Ep 8 AB

I dont own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.

* * *

**S5 Ep 8 A/B**

**Tugrats**

The episode opens up at Echo Creek Pre-school. A cute little building that is painted pink where several couples are taking their children. Like many other places it wasn't just human adults taking their five-year olds here now, there were some Mewmans, evident by their medieval style clothing, and some monsters.

Walking into the building now was Eclipsa, carrying her "baby" Meteora.

"Alright sweetie, ill be back soon. Ok?"

"Dont you worry Misses Butterfly." A short Asian woman says. "I assure you that your child will be in great hands. Now remind me why im accepting a baby again?"

"She's actually 300 years old and very smart." Eclipsa says.

"Ah, right." Says Miss Weatherspoon as she takes Meteora.

Meteora watches confused as her mother drives off before being brought inside.

Miss Whetherspoon sits Meteora on a stool facing the other students, all of which look older than her by four years.

Meteora looks to her right and sees a very nervous looking lizard boy with gray skin and black hair on a stool next to her.

"Hey." The lizard boy says awkwardly.

"Alright little learners. We have TWO new students today. First we have little Caramel." Miss Weatherspoon says pointing to Caramel, the lizard boy.

"H-hello." Caramel says nervously.

"Now, Caramel here has been recently adopted after being found in an alleyway not too far from Echo Creek Hospital. So, I want us all to make him feel welcome. Alright, clap for Caramel."

A few of the students slowly clap and Caramel is uncomfortable.

"And here we have Meteora Butterfly. Now, I know what you kids are thinking? Why is a baby in kindergarten?"

"Uh...no." Says one kid eating paste.

"Yeah, well apparently she lived for three hundred years before turning back into a baby. And she's still got some of her intelligence left so her mother decided to just enroll her. So good? Good."

…

All the kids are at a table scribbling on pieces of paper with crayons as Miss Witherspoon walks around.

"Alright class, I want you all to draw me a picture that represents family."

Witherspoon looks down at a blonde boy's drawing of him and his parents as stick figures holding hands.

"Very nice David."

She walks over to Meteora, who has drawn herself (with clubs), Eclipsa (with spades), Globgor, Solaria's ghost and Star (with her hearts).

"Very good Meteora."

Witherspoon's smile drops when she see's Caramels drawing. A bulky Septarian with robot limbs and stitches strangling a doctor with one hand and several other green septarians around them. One of them has long red hair, one is purple and another looks like an older version of him in a black suit.

"Caramel, we need to talk." Says Witherspoon.

…..

Later, David is drinking some milk and eating apple slices. Caramel scoots up to him.

"So….your human, right?"

David keeps drinking his milk.

"Yeah…..you know my old family would probably have an issue with me talking to you. Well they werent really my family. You see I grew up with a bunch of other septarian kids. We were all kinda given away by our parents to this lady to teach us to be fighters. I never liked it….so I ran away. Went to an alley, the police found me and put me with a new one. Humans actually, they are called the Morrisons. Yeah, they are nice, but ive only known them for a few days now so im not sure….."

David walks away.

Caramel slumps.

From the other side of the room Meteora see's this and frowns.

…..

At the playground

Caramel watches from under a shaded tree as the other kids play with each other. Caramel slumps and sighs. He starts picking up sticks and playing like them as if they were toys.

Then a rubber ball hits him in the face.

"Ow." Caramel says.

"Oh, sorry about that dude, throw it back?" A kid asks.

"Uh, sure." Caramel rolls the ball back to him, he starts playing with his sticks again. Then he gets an idea. "Hey, wait can I-"

Caramel is hit by the ball again.

"Ow, hey!"

The boy chuckles. "Oh, sorry dude, it was another accident." The ball rolls back to him on its own. "But hey, your one of those lizard guys right? You heal fast."

The boy throws the ball at Caramel, again, and again, and again as the lizard boy says "Quit it." "Cut it out." "Stop."

But the boy just chuckles.

Finally the boy gets hit in the face with a ball himself. He actually falls over. Caramel looks up and realizes he isnt being assaulted anymore.

The boy gets up and looks angry.

"Hey! Who threw that?"

He looks and sees Meteora, standing on her two feel, picking up the red rubber ball and growling at the boy.

"Hey. Watch where your throwing baby-girl." The boy says.

Meteora snarls, the boy flinches.

"Uh, she's all yours pall." The boy says running away.

Caramel looks at Meteora who walks up to him. She reached behind her and holds up a paper machete heart that says "Friends".

Caramel smiles softly.

…..

The bell rings and the kids are picked up by their parents.

"Bye, see you little-learners tomorrow." Miss Witherspoon says.

Eclipsa carries Meteora outside.

"How are you little one? Did you make a new friend today?" eclipsa asks.

Meteora cheers.

Caramel continues smiling at the paper friendship heart Meteora gave him.

"Caramel." Caramel looks up and sees Witherspoon. "Your parents are here."

Caramel sees the Morrisons waving at him. Caramel puts the heart in his backpack and runs towards them.

* * *

**Foot-Corn**

_Echo Creek Academy_

Marco sit down next to Star.

"Alright, I got most of my work done, there isnt anything that cant wait until after lunch." Marco says.

"So from now til then, your mine." Star says.

The two teens kiss.

"So, what did my mom give you for lunch?" Marco asks.

"Ive got….." Star reaches into her paper bag. "A burrito, sugar, thank you Angie. Some juice and…..corn ships."

"Well what a coincidence." Marco says pulling out his own burrito smirking. "I just happened to make a burrito myself today."

"Want some of my sugar?"

"Im good thanks."

The two teens tap burritos. Just as they are about to bite, they are interrupted.

"STAR Butterfly!"

They hear a familiar feminine voice and turn around to see the assistant gym coach, Jenny Minerva, walking straight towards them. And she did NOT look happy.

"Uh, hi Miss Minerva. What uh, whats the issue?" Star asks.

"Is this about me eating your sandwich yesterday, because you really need to put notes on your food when you leave them in the employee fridge." Marco says.

"No. But yes you owe me a sandwich. But I have another issue."

….

_The scene changes to Echo Creek Football field._

On one side was the Awesome Possoms, Echo Creeks football team. On the other was an equally large number of Mewmans, Monster and other residents of Mewni in a heated argument.

"Football's better!"

"Cornball's better!"

"Football!"

"Cornball!"

"Football!"

"Cornball!"

Star, Marco and Miss Minerva watch from the side.

"Ever since the merge ive gotten countless letters asking me to change the schools sports team from Football to Cornball. Ive read every book on the sport, and im STILL confused!" Minerva says exasperated.

"I feel your pain." Marco says.

"Did you talk to Eclipsa about this?" Star asks. "I mean she's a teacher here too now."

"I did, she told me that your good at these things."

"Ugh, Eclipsa!" Star groans.

_Back on the Football field_

"Corn-ball has been Mewni's past time for centuries!" The Mewman leader says. "Yeah!" The Mewni's behind him shout in agreement.

"Yeah well, Football was at this school first. You can just expect us to change it!" Justin argues. "And besides, I went to a game once and it made NO sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" A monster boy shouts.

"You know what doesnt make sense? The fact that you guys routinely fight a group called 'the warriors' and you don't have a SINGLE trap on this field."

"Oh yeah, they arent really warriors." Star said walking up to them. "Dont worry I made that mistake when I fist got here."

"I still have the scars." A football player says.

"Anyways, maybe we can have both teams. A cornball and a football?" Star suggests.

"No can do." Minerva says. "The school only has enough budget to support one."

"Yeah, and were already a football team, and we dont wanna change." A football player says.

"Star, please tell them to stop being idiots." A Fish-person asks. "Mewni is our national sport. Dont you think that it should be played at our school?"

"I…..uh…." Star is dubfound. "I dont know. Uh, how many other schools have taken up cornball?"

"None." Marco says looking at his phone. "Mewni didnt exactly HAVE schools before the merge and none of the other schools want to change their sports programs so..."

"All the more reason to change for this school now!" A Mewman says. "Once we start here we can get the other schools to accept cornball as well!"

The Mewni's cheer in approval.

"Uh….ok. Theres got to be a way to make everyone happy. Why dont I meet with the rest of the Earthni club and we'll sort this out."

_Club Earthni_

"Girl, here are all the reasons to get rid of football." Ponyhead says. "A. Its boring. B. There are just as many people in this school who prefer cornball. And C. Cornball has way more chances for amusing injuries."

"Yeah, hate to tell you this Star, but were kinda divided here as well." Says Jackie.

"Meh, im fine either way." Janna says.

"Although to be fair." Jackie says. "This school already has a well established football team, and all the equipment, and its much safer than cornball."

"Yeah, like I said, its more boring." Ponyhead argues.

The club starts to argue, Star just stares at it all. She doesnt know what to do.

"Hey Star, are you ok?" Marco asks.

"Its just….I dont see how to fix this." Star says.

"Well, it seems you need to choose which sport to support." Marco says.

"I know that. I….just know that whatever I choose people are going to be upset." Star says.

"You know Star." Marco says. "There are always going to be people who dont approve of your choices. Sometimes you have to do whats right. I mean, look at Eclipsa. She wanted to make things better for monsters, and so many Mewmans hated her for it she almost died."

"But, Im supposed to be helping Mewni and Earth get along." Star says.

"Look its just a sport. Maybe later on when everyones used to each other and more humans start understanding cornball more schools will start adding it. It might just be too early for that." Marco says.

Star sighs.

"Maybe your right." Star begrudgingly admits.

Later on, a bunch of Mewni's are glaring at the football field. As the Awesome Possums practice on it.

A Monster kid sighs.

"Maybe its for the best. I mean, who would we play against?"

"Hphm, where was Star Butterfly when we needed her now?" A Mewman boy asks.

"Hey babies!"

They look over and see Janna calling to them.

"Wanna play Cornball?"

The Mewni children follow Janna to the field outside the school grounds. There they see a crudely made cornball field and Star in the middle of it.

"Hey." Star says.

"What is this?" A Monster boy asks.

"Yeah, I thought you sided with the humans." Says A Mewman.

"Look, I just dont think humans are ready for cornball yet." Star says. "Maybe someday, just not now. But we can still play. Come on, I got a brand new ball."

The Mewni's look at each other, they shrug and run over.

As they start playing, some human children who were walking by with their parents start noticing.

"What is this?"

"Is this football?"

"I think this is that Mewni knock-off."

"Hey, looks kinda fun."

"Lets check it out."

The Mewmans and the monsters start playing with each other as more people come to watch.

"Man, this looks kinda fun."

"I hope my school has this when im older."

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This was just supposed to be fluff. Important stuff is next I promise._


	10. S5 Ep 9 AB

I dont own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.

* * *

**S5 Ep 9 A/B**

**Mewnipendance Day 2**

The episode opens with a view of the Monster temple.

Inside we see a large variety of Monsters, Mewmans and even humans all gathered around and talking to each other. Well the Mewmans and the humans are talking, the monsters all just look uneasy.

"Uh, why did Star and Eclipsa invite us to a Mewnipendance day party?" a Monster kid asks another.

"Yeah, Mewnipendance day is a Mewman thing."

"I just hope she isn't going to make us reenact the Monster Massacre again." Ferguesson says standing next to them. "Those bruises took forever to go away."

"Hey, uh, why exactly are we celebrating Mewnipendance day now again?" Asks Alphonso. "Wasn't it like months ago? I remember celebrating it before summer break last year and now it's fall."

"Oh, I think everyone was busy last year with Meteora's rampage and all so we're celebrating it later." Ferguesson explains.

"ALPHONSO!" A feminine voice calls out causing him to flinch.

The Pixie Empress flies up to him.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Just my friends honey." Alphonso says.

The empress looks suspiciously before flying away.

"Your wifes here? I thought you two got separated forever after dimensional scissors stopped working." Ferguesson asks.

"Stars mom and Eclipsa created new ones. You become separated from your pixie wife for two months and date one mermaid and she wont get off your back." Alphonso groans.

"Hey so now that magic mirrors dont work anymore hows her kingdom doing?"

"Oh, weve switched to making cell phones now. We've had to import some people from earth and pollution levels have gone up back there, but we stay in business." Alphonso says before taking another sip of punch.

"Attention everyone!" Eclipsa says speaking into a microphone. She is holding Meteora and Globgor is right by her. Star is on her other side with her own microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to this years Mewnipendance day celebration. Now keep in mind, this was never one of my personal favorite holidays because of….well, you know."

"What?" A Mewman asks.

"Because its all about killing monsters, duh!" A monster says to him.

"Well you did fight the first Mewman settlers."

"Because they took land that originally belonged to us."

"Oh, right."

"I've been reading this bibliography in school." A monster kid says holding up a book that says "Horrors of Mewmanity" written by "S. Septaris". "It talks about his witnesses of the first monster massacre as a child. Its scary, really messed him up."

"Anyways." Star says. "But, now that Monsters and Mewmans are finally coming together, me and Eclipsa have decided its time for Mewnipendance day to mean something else."

"LIke what?" Asks a monster skeptically.

"Well, it was on that day that Mewmans and Monsters first met each other, and none of this would be possible today if it wasn't for that. So lets just forget the fighting and focus on that."

"How can you forget the fighting? You've literally reenacted it every year since then!" A monster asks.

"Well there will be no reenactments this year!" Says Star.

The Mewmans groan while the monsters (plus Ferguesson) cheer.

"Today is just going to be a nice little party." Eclipsa says. "Please, help yourselves to some corn and corn based chips and cheese provided by Mr and Mrs Diaz."

Scene shifts to Angie and Raphael running a "Nachos" table.

"At 1:00 we shall host a cornball game for all who wish to watch or participate."

Now everyone starts cheering.

"Cornball! Now thats something I can get down with!" Says a Monster.

"Yeah, atleast we can still fight each other." Says a Mewman.

_/New New Mewni/_

"Purge this land of filthy monsters!"

"Clear this land for Mewmans!"

"Cleans the evil to make way for good!"

Mewman's in suits of armor say as they knock away stuffed monster toys with their swords. Behind them is a cardboard box replica of a castle with a doll that looks like the first queen on it.

Mewman children off to the side watch and clap at the display.

The scene changes to a massive tent that takes up half the area. Light is coming out of it and mechanical noises are heard.

Taffy enters the tent with a plate of corn and she finds Mina wearing a welders mask and working with a blowtorch on something large and metallic.

"General Loveberry, I brought you some Mewnipendance day corn."

"I dont have time for corn!" Mina says.

"But General Loveberry. Its Mewnipendance day. The greatest day in the history of the world."

"Why are we celebrating it now?" Mina asks outraged. "Everything that made this day great has been ruined. Monsters are running about our kingdom. The Monarchy is poot. And the only magic left is either half-dead or in the hands of those traitorous Butterflies!"

"But its not going to be that way soon right?" Taffy asks. "We'll recharge the wand and fight them again, right?"

"The wand isnt enough anymore. I've been fixing up one of the old armors with human magic but its lame! I need real magic again to make life good again for the real Mewmans. So once I get this thing running im going to grab that monster smoocher Star, threaten to smash her until unless fixes the wand, then actually smash her and the other monster smoochers. But first I need to know where she is now."

A Mewman man enters the tent.

"General Loveberry!"

"Ugh, what do you want George?"

"You must see this." George says holding up a flair for "Star and Eclipsa Butterflies (late) Mewnipendance day Party!" It says "All are Welcome: Monster, Mewman, Human. Free Corn! No Massacres!"

"Inviting Monsters to a Mewnipendance day party! And not massacring them!?" Mina asks outraged. "Oh they are going to pay for this." Mina says smashing her hand on the massive metallic arm. The lights from the tech she put in start flickering. The gears start turning. The ancient armor that Mina applied human mechanics too starts working. Mina smiles. "Let's do this."

….

Back at the Monster Temple, Star is reading the Mewnipendance day book to children of all species and ages. This time with "corrections".

"So after the first Mewmans, or human pioneers that got lost in the realm of magic and ended up in Mewni, learned to use magic, they started building their castle and starting their kingdom. However this land was already occupied by monsters who, expectedly, tried to take their land back. But the queen had magic, monsters didnt, so the fight was...one sided." Star starts flipping through the flips of the empowered Mewmans slaughtering the monsters. Causing the children to become horrified. "Yeah, not the best way to start a kingdom. Anyways, this started centuries of rivalry between Monster and Mewmans. Each side believing the other was evil for fighting against the other. And mostly Mewmans taking more land from monsters and killing them all. But thats behind us now." Star says throwing the book off to the side. "Now we can focus on the peaceful future. Now lets all get to the dinner table."

Star and Marco are sitting next to Meteora, who is sitting on the left side of Eclipsa. All the Mewmans and Humans are on their side. Globgor is on Eclipsa's right and the monsters are on his side of the table. Which is loaded with corn and a turkey (which the humans had brought).

"Alright then, now let us all give thanks." Eclipsa says. Everyone gets into "prayer" position, closes their eyes and holds their hands together.

"I would just like to say, thank you for everything we have now. Our families, our new world and most of all, thank you, Star, for doing whatever she could for Mewni. Because, too be honest, if it wasnt for her then most of us would be dead now."

"Amen to that." A monster said. "No thanks to those dang mewmans."

"Excuse me?" A mewman across from him says.

"Im sure she means Mina." Star says.

"It wasnt just Mina, it was all those other ones who joined her amy." The monster woman says. "Not that its so surprising, you guys are so violent."

The Mewman scoffs "Oh, _were_ the violent ones?"

"This is the first Mewnipendance Day where you haven't taken glee in remembering how your ancestors slaughtered mine! And that's only because you aren't allowed too anymore."

"Ok, everyone just calm down, thats passed-" Star says to no avail.

"It is not passed!" A different monster says. "I didnt get a job I applied for because the boss was a Mewman. I know I had a better resume than the guy who showed up in sweat pants. Your mom is still running her little town of Mewmans like nothings changed and Mina is still out there!"

"We are looking for her as we speak. The human police even showed up but they seemed to have moved." Globgor says.

"Oh and dont get me started on the Humans." A Mewman says.

"Uh, whats that supposed to mean?" Janna asks.

"You guys keep acting like this is your land. Its our land too now!" Says a Mewman.

"Well now you know what it feels like." Says a Monster.

"This isnt working." Says Star.

"Yeah." Says Marco.

"Perhaps we should get to cornball? Give everyone a chance to take out their aggressions." Suggests Eclipsa.

…

_/New New Mewni/_

A group of Mewmans bring in a massive generator.

They place it inside the armors chest while Mina grabs the cable and runs it down the inside of the Mech's arm. She attaches it to the wand which is in the palm. Mina then presses a button attached to the generator by wires. The generator sends a huge surge of energy into the wand, which causes it to fire its green blasts, oblitorating the ceiling of the tent.

"Perfect."Mina climbs into the mech's helmet. She grabs a hold of levers and loves them. The mech makes mechanical noises, the movements are stiff and slow compared to how it moved when it was powered by magic. But she is still able to move the arms enough to push back, move her torso up, then stand on all two of her legs. All the Mewmans, who were busy making weapons and training, gaze up at the risen suit of armor. Mina addresses her camp. "Now, my warriors, lets go show the Butterflies what Mewnipendance day is all about."

….

/Outside the Monster Temple/

There is a cornball game set up outside the temple. They had turned off the water and filled in the pool just to put in a cornball field. The humans are off to the side on chairs with Eclipsa, Star, Marco, Globgor and Meteora. While the Mewmans are on one side and the Monsters on another. Both glaring at each other.

"Are you sure this is for the best? I mean I thought we were going to make Mewnipendance day NOT about fighting." Star asks Eclipsa.

"As long as its a friendly game without anyone getting seriously hurt it should be fine. You still have the wand right?"

"Here." Star says raising her wand.

Archibald stands in the middle in a referee uniform.

"Alright everyone, in the spirit of…..today, lets have a clean match! Ready? One. Two. And-"

A blast of green energy comes flying down and destroys the middle of the cornball field.

"What?" Marco asks.

"Oh no." Star says worried.

Everyone turns around and what they see terrifies them all. It is one of the ancient armors. Heading towards the monster temple, slowly, with one of its arms raised and glowing green. Surrounding it are a dozen smaller mewmans in suits of armor with swords, axes and maces on warnicorns.

"Oh Eclipsa! Star!" Mina's voice calls out from the armor. She lifts up the hood so they can see her. "Happy Mewnipendance day!"

"Mina!" Star shouts.

"Come on!" Marco says pulling Star inside the temple.

The temple shuts once they are in, all the attendee's, monster, mewman and human alike are hiding. Children are hiding tight onto their parents.

Mina waddles over to the temple, she grunts alittle, trying to use the levers to move her mech's arms. Finally she does and pounds a few times on the temple.

"Oh Star. Star." Mina calls.

Star glares at her as she leans up against the wall with Marco.

"How did she get the ancient armors to work?" Eclipsa asks concerned. "Her magic should be too corrupted. She cant even make proper warriors."

Marco peaks his head out the window of the temple and gets a good look at Mina's mech.

"Hmmm. I dont think she's using magic for that thing." Marco says. The movements are slow, I mean, alot slower then they were before. She also seems to have difficulty moving her hands and her arms. I think that she's just turned that thing into a robot. I mean a non-magic powered one."

"She still has the wand and she can still step on stuff." Star says.

"I got this." Globgor says getting up. Eclipsa grabs his arm.

"Globgor, no! Last time you almost died."

"I got hurt last time because that one used its sword on me. This thing doesnt have one and she moves even slower. This will take a second."

"Globgor, Mina still has her wand." Star says. "And it can shoot blasts that are really powerful. This is MY job."

Mina bangs on the temple some more.

"Star! Come out! We need to talk about this new magic of yours. Specifically, how we're going to use it to bring the old BETTER magic really back. Come quietly and I won't completely pumble everyone. Otherwise." Mina raises her mech's arm and shoots a blast of green energy at a nearby section of the temple. It's obliterated. Her army cheers.

"How many times am I going to have to fix this temple?" Eclipsa asks.

"Im giving you ten minutes. Or else its bye-bye to all your freak friends." Mina says before she stomps away.

"What did she mean, new form of magic?" A Mewman asks.

Star sighs and pulls out her new wand.

"Ok look, when me and Marco were in the realm of magic it created a new form of magic but it can only be controlled by a wood that this wand is made of."

"It was a love tree." Marco says.

"Dont worry, its not as powerful as the old magic." Star says.

"Its like the old stuff was whole milk, this is soy milk." Says Marco. "Less tasty but also better for you."

"And cant kill you." Star says. "Which is alittle difficult when your dealing with Mina. But its fine, we can still compromise. Marco, I will distract Mina, you get Nachos and get explosives."

"Oh, i'll help!" Shouts Janna eagerly.

"I still think I should go out there." Says Globgor.

"No, you and Eclipsa need to keep the people safe. I wont have anyone else almost dying because of her." Star says. "Lets roll." Star says priming her wand.

…..

Marco and Janna peek behind the walls of the Monster Temple. They see some of Mina's soldiers just standing around fiddling with their weapons while Mina is still fiddling with the arms in her mech.

"Hey, I think I got the hands down." Mina says.

"There!" Janna says pointing at the lone supply shed. "Thats where they keep all their explosives. Lets blow this chick."

Marco pulls out a pair of keys. "I'll bring Nachos." Marco presses one of the buttons.

"And ill get the dragon cycle Tom got me." Janna says pulling out her own keys.

"He what?" Asks Marco.

"I named him Baby-Marco." Janna says teasing.

Star looks over from the top of the Monster Temple, she glares at Mina and her group.

"Ok, I got this." She jumps out. "Mega-Bubble Gum Blast!" Star shouts.

A beam shoots from her wand down at the group. All of Mina's soldiers are covered in a thick layer of chewed bubblegum.

"Ewwww." Mina's army says covered in sticky pink goo.

Mina tries to lift her boot but its stuck as well.

"Bleh! What the hay?" Mina asks.

"Hey Mina."

Mina looks infront of her and see's Star standing right infront of her helmet on the torso.

"If you want my magic, come get it." Star says.

Mina smirks.

"Gladly."

Mina brings the mech's hand inward to smack Star but Star jumps and Mina just smacks herself in the face. "Ow."

Star falls and summons cloudy to catch her. They they fly up as Star starts using her magic.

"Levitato."

Star levitates a large piece of debris that fell of the monster temple and throws it at Mina. The impact is so strong that Mina nearly falls back. She uses the mech's arms to grab ahold of a piece of the temple before she completely falls off.

"Raspberry ribbon Lasso!" Star shouts using said lasso to grab ahold of Mina's leg. She pulls up and the Mech falls down the temple's side.

"Ahhhh!"

The Mech crashes on the ground.

"Yeah, take that." Star says.

The Mech sits itself up, and Mina is mad.

She presses a red button with a skull on it and fires the wand's energy at Star.

Star dodges but the blast is so strong it pierces the clouds.

Star flies around Mina who attempts to swat her.

Back at the temple grounds, Mina's soldiers are pulling the gum off their bodies when one see's Janna and Marco riding on their dragon cycles. Janna's is a pink colored cycle with a slim build.

"Hey! Get the kids!"

The Mewmans start chasing after Janna and Marco, some even throwing arrows and axes at them. But they dodge.

"Were almost there." Says Marco.

Star is still fighting Mina. Flying around her while still trying to "levitato" things at her. Mostly tree's. She also tries using Narhwal blast or rainbow fist on her a few times, but they disappear before they even hit the armor. Dang new magic cant hurt people.

Mina raises her mech's other arm and a cannon comes out of the wrist. Flames fire at Star who narrowly dodges.

"What?"

Mina now shoots both fire and magic blasts at the teenager who has trouble dodging. The ends of her hair even catch on fire.

"Freeze Blast!"

Star shouts encasing Mina from the boots to the helmet in a thick layer of ice. Mina doesn't move. Her hands stop firing. Star signs, thinking she's won. Then spikes erupt from all over the mech's body breaking the ice.

Star covers her face from the shattered icy debris, but when she opens her eyes Mina smacks her away.

Star slams against the monster temple and Mina pins her to the wall with her metallic hand.

"I gave this baby a few upgrades." Mina says. She raises the mech's arm which has the wand o it and fires upwards.

Just as Janna and Marco are about to reach the shed, the green energy falls down on it and it explodes in their faces.

Marco and Janna are knocked to the ground. They look up and see the shed in flames.

"Oh no." Says Janna.

"STAR!" Marco shouts.

Before they can get up the Mewman warriors grab ahold of them.

The residents of the Monster temple look outside and see this.

"Marco!" Shouts Angie.  
"Those wack jobs are going to hurt Star!" Shouts a monster resident.

A lot of the other monsters hiding in the temple, along with a bunch of Mewmans and humans start getting up and rush towards the front. Among them are Globgor, Eclipsa, Ferguesson, Alphonso, the alternative monsters and so many more.

"We have to help!"

"Everyone, to the living room!" Shouts Globgor. "I...uh...kept some weapons from my old days."

…...

Star, still pressed against the stone wall is struggling to free herself from Mina's grip. She raises her wand/hand to Star and smiles wickedly.

"So, you gonna do ONE good thing for Mewmans in your life? Or am I gonna have to pop you?"

"Mina listen, the new magic only works for me." Star says.

"Hmmm, well then, guess I cant pop you. But maybe your little boy friend, Marco." Mina teases.

Star becomes furious.

"MEGA VINES BLAST!"

The metallic hand pressing against star glows and suddenly becomes corroded by thick green vines growing through it. Mina pulls back and Star falls to the ground.

"Hey, stop!" Mina shotus as she tries to pull off the vines with her other arm. But they grow back. And the bits that Mina ripped off just grow on the mech's other hand. Suddenly the entire thing is covered head to toe in thick vines that are preventing her from moving.

Star sighs.

Then the ENTIRE mech erupts in flames and spikes. The vines are destroyed as Mina's shouts are heard.

Star gazes up in horror as the now freed mech raises its foot over her.

"You stupid girl! I'ff find a way to control the new magic without you!"

However, Globgor comes crashing from above in his giant form and smashes feet first against Mina. Pushing her back witht he force of his legs as well as his massive body falling through the air. The head of her helmet is flung off and the mech's torso is dented as it falls down. Crashing against the ground. Retracting its spiks and flames.

"Ow, I think my foot just got stabbed, and burnt." Globgor says holding his foot.

"Globgor!" Star shouts.

"Dont worry. Globgor says. "Everyones fine."

One of Mina's soldiers falls from the top screaming.

"Hmm. Better than fine it seems."

Back at the top of the temple the Mewmans, Humans and Monsters are all working together to fight off Mina's army. They clash swords and fend off the soldiers, Mewmans and Monsters of all ages working together to fight their common enemy. Ferguesson and Alphonso, who are behind Janna and Marco on their dragon cycles respectively. Fly around screaming in joy as they catch members of Mina's army in nets. Before throwing them off the temple.

"No!" Mina shouts getting the mech back up.

"Ok, Globgor, I need you to get small." Star says.

Globgor shrinks to his tiny size.

"Levitato."

Star throws him into the air.

Star faces Mina, who has stood back to her full height, again.

"FREEZE BLAST!" Once again the Mech is covered in a thick layer of ice. The only spot that isnt is Mina who is at the neck line.

"Ugh, again. Ill just use the old-"

Before Mina can press the "spikes" button she hears screaming. She looks up and see Globgor. Returned to his giant form again. Falling from the sky and crashing down on her frozen mech. Which then shatters to pieces.

"YEAH!" Globgor shouts shrinking to normal size.

"Darling!" Eclipsa says running down the stairs.

"Sweetie!" Globgor says being embraced by Eclipsa and Meteora.

"You were great dear." Eclipsa says kissing him.

"What about you? Did you take care of those Mewmans?"

Another one of Mina's soldiers falls front he sky.

"That should be the last one." Eclipsa says.

Mina, shivering from the cold, grabs the wand from the rubble. She looks up in disdain and see's the humans, monsters and Mewman traitors in the monster kings old armor and weapons. Cheering at having fought off the "real mewmans", who were now running away with their tails between their legs.

She looks down and sees Star being embraced by Janna and Marco. She gives them one last disdainful look before turning away and running.

"Next time we fight, it will be our last."

…

Back at the Monster Temple.

Everyone is having a good time, talking to each other how they totally beat Mina. Star is healing Globgors feet and Marco brings her a cornshake.

"Star Butterfly." Buffrog says coming up to her.

"Oh hey Buffrog, glad you could make it. Sorry about almost dying again." Star says.

"Star, I have heard rumors. Rumors of the return of someone even worse than Mina."

"Buffrog, we just fought off Mina and gave Mewnipendance day a new meaning. We'll worry about it tomorrow." Star says before walking off with Marco.

But Buffrog still looks concerned.

Meanwhile Katrina is making some edits to the mewnipendance day flip-book. Adding flaps of Star fighting Mina and a group of Humans, Mewmans and Monsters celebrating with a dinner.

* * *

**Democracy For All**

We see a view of Echo Creek City Hall

Inside Eclipsa is sitting in a chair next to Moon and Moon is on her cell phone.

"Sweety, are you sure your ok?" Moon speaks inside the phone.

"_Yeah, im fine mom." Star says on the other end. Me and Globgor totally beat Mina and everyone else fought away her army."_

"Sweety, next time please call me." Moon pleads.

….

"Oh come on mom, you still had to have Mewnipendance day with the yurt people. Besides im the one with magic now remember? Anyways, I need to have some time alone to talk about a few things to get them off my chest. Have a good meeting, bye." Star says hanging up.

The image zooms out and we see that she is sitting on a bench outside Mr. Candles office. Mr. Candles opens the door.

"Ah, Miss Butterfly. Please come in."

…...

"Oh." Moon says putting her phone away.

"You know we really need to do something about Mina." Eclipsa says. "Hmmm, maybe we can reconvert the game room back into a dungeon at the monster temple." Eclipsa says.

"Yes, i'm a little concerned about…..you turned a dungeon into a game room?"

A medium sized chunky woman with short brown hair approached the two former queens.

"Mrs. Butterfly. Mrs. Butterfly. The Mayor will see you now."

…..

Moon and Eclipsa enter the mayor's office. Sitting at the desk is a muscular male with a sharp face wearing sun glasses.

To his right side is fifty year old general with a glass eye, a scar and a large nose.

"Welcome Butterflies." the mayor says in the Austrian accent. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you Mayor Schwartz." Moon says sitting down.

"Um, may I ask why were here?" Eclipsa asks.

"Since the cleave as you call it, we have had some issues with the mewman population." Mayor Schwartz says. "Alot of them arent paying their taxes, they say that they are ruled by one of you two." He says to the Butterflies.

"Um, yes, I have been getting money in the mail." Eclipsa admits.

"We can send it too you." Moon says.

"Its not just the taxes, its the principal!"

"Easy general Swanson." Mayor Schwartz says but to no avail.

"They still consider you two Queens! This is America! There are no queens, or kings, or lords. We have presidents, governors and congress!"

"We know, we arent even queens anymore since we destroyed magic." Moon says. "But this is a new world for everyone and im sorry but they just look to us for guidance. Were the only leaders they've ever known."

"Its not just the taxes, and them seeing you as royalty." Mayor Schwartz says. "About 25% of the Mewni population still arent sending their children to school. They wont even register as United States citizens."

"Ok that last one, the States kinda merged with Mewni so…..that's a little conflicting."

"Just tell your people that they are in our land now and if they wanna stay they have to abide by our rules." Swanson says leaning in on the counter.

Moon and Eclipsa both narrow their eyes at this mans statement. But Moon musters out some courtesy.

"Well, like I said neither of us are legally queens anymore so we will just tell the Mewmans and Monsters to abide by the cities rules. Are we done here?"

"One more thing." Swanson says looking at some files. "Now, I know that you two are no longer considered queens because you destroyed your magic, the symbol of your power. But it occurs to me that one of you is still technically a queen, through marriage. I believe that one of you is married to someone called, the Monster King?"

Eclipsa narrows her eyes at him.

….

/Mr. Candles Office/

"Im so glad that you came to see me Ms. Butterfly. I havent had alot of visitors since Ms. Eclipsa Butterfly got a job here." Mr. Candles says. "So just out of curiosity why are you seeing me instead of her?"

"I need to talk to someone unrelated to what im going through." Star says.

"Mmmhmmm, now exactly what _have_ you been going through?"

"Well, for the last year and a half things have been really stressful for me. I mean, danger wise." Says Star. "I mean I used to get involved in dangerous things all the time since I was a kid, it was fun. But lately its been less fun, more emotionally exhausting."

"Yes, care to start from the beginning?" Mr. Candles asks.

"Well, last year a lizard with a grudge against my mom kidnapped Marco, threatened to crush him and forced me to destroy the magic wand the first time. Then Marco saved me from getting sucked into a black hole and one of my arch enemies stole my magic book. Then I nearly drowned in the realm of magic and thought I died. Then I found out that I wasnt a real Butterfly and a real Butterfly almost killed me, my friends and the entire kingdom. And then my mom made a bunch of insane super soldiers and I had to destroy magic to stop them from destroying Mewni. And most recently the original supersoldier almost killed me. Twice." Star says looking anxious. "Anyways, I just thought I could come see you, talk about it and maybe you can give me some stress relief techniques." Star says.

Mr. Candles looks at her horrified.

"Hmm, you know. Actually just talking about it all has already made me feel alot better." Says Star.

…...

/Echo Creek City Hall/

"You can tell your husband that he better give up his title as king if he wants to be an American." Swanson says to Eclipsa.

"My husband doesnt have to give up anything he doesnt want too." Eclipsa says.

"Honey, its fine." A high-pitched voice calls out from a pocket in Eclipsa's pants.

"Uh, what was that?" Mayor Schwartz asks.

"Oh." Eclipsa says reaching into her pocket and pulling out a miniature Globgor. "My husband insisted on coming along."

Swanson laughs.

"THIS is the monster king!? He's so tiny! I could crush him with my-"

Globgor jumps out of his wife's hand and grows back to his normal size. About two feet taller than Swanson and muscular. Swanson looks terrified and takes a few steps back.

"I can also grow big enough to burst through this office." Says Globgor.

"Please dont." Says Mayor Swanson.

"Now look." Globgor says. "I respect that this country has certain rules, but also please acknowledge that this isnt just America anymore. Its part of Mewni."

"You can call this land whatever you want, but there is no room for freaks who go about calling themselves kings." Says Swanson.

"The monsters need their king." Sas Eclipsa defensively.

"Oh no." Groans Moon.

….

/Mr. Candles Office/

Star is laying on a couch with her eyes closed.

"Ok...so I see puppies, sugar burritos, goblin dogs, cornshaes and Marco. Also Neverzone Marco with abs. BloodMoon Ball Marco." Star opens her eyes. "Wow, happy places are great!" Star sits up. "Thanks doc." She says to Mr. Candles.

"And remember Star, you can always count on your family and loved ones for support if your having a tough time." Says Mr. Candles.

"Got it. Hey Marco!" Star says running out of the office.

….

/Echo Creek City Hall/

"You remind me of Rhombulus of the High Commission, and that isnt a compliment!" Eclipsa yells at Swanson.

"And You were crystalized for running off with your enemy! Oh what would your mother think of you?" Swanson retorts.

"Leave my mother out of this!" Eclipsa yells back.

As they argue, Moon, Globgor and Mayor Schwartz watch from the side. Schwartz turns to Globgor.

"How about a compromise? You can keep your title as king, but you have to obey the laws of America."

"Sounds fair." Says Globgor.

"Eclipsa were leaving." Moon says grabbing the queen of darkness and pulling her away.

"And i'll tell you another thing. My mother was a far better general than you!" Eclipsa yells.

"Dont come back." Mayor Schwartz says in a deep monotonous voice.

…

/Teachers Lounge/

Marco was pleading to Indexia, who is there eating grapes.

"Oh come on, please."

"No." Indexia says curtly.

"Come on! Its not like im asking you to bring back Omnitraxus or Rhombulus, Hekapoo actually helped me and Star." Marco says.

"She still hated monsters, the fact that she had enough sense to object to the lunatic doesnt help much." Says Indexia. "Look even if I wanted too I couldnt. They were created from the old magic and when it died they ceased to exist. Now I could create replica's of her with the new magic, but then it wouldnt be her. If your cell-phone fell into a acid that destroyed all its metal. Then I created an exact replica of the phone with plastic is it the same phone?"

"No." Marco sighs.

"Marco." Star says entering the room.

"Star?"

Star abruptly hugs Marco. Marco wraps his arms around her.

"How did your meeting with Mr. Candle go?" Marco asks.

"I think im going to be fine. I made a happy place filled with sugar and abs." Star replies.

"Uh, ok. Well if theres anything I can do-"

"Just let me hug you." Star says.

…

/Forest of Certain Death/

A lone Human is walking through the forest.

"Ah, this is nice. Away from the city, away from the noise. Just me and some open, quiet-AH!"

The human says as he is caught in a nose that ties around his leg and pulls him upward. Leaving him dangling.

George from Mina's camp approaches him.

"Survey time. What is your view of monsters?" George asks.

"Monsters? Uh…..Well, they are ok I guess. I dont really-"

George sprays him with some gas from a bottle and he falls unconscious.

We see George dragging him back to New Mewni. Where some of the citizens are working on mech's of their own.

Then we see the human, all tied up in chains, being thrown into a dark room. Mina stands over him, grinning evilly with a charged wand in her hands.

"B.O.A.R.! B.E.A.R.! R.A.P.T.O.R.!" Mina shouts.

The green energy from the wand shoots at the screen. Causing it to go black.

* * *

Please review.


	11. S5 Ep 10 AB

I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.

* * *

**S5 Ep 10 A/B**

**Reboot**

The episode opens up in the "spell dimension". There is a big banner that says "Welcome Back Everyone!". Spider with a top hat is seen going down the halls, which are slowly rebuilding themselves, with a clipboard.

"Ok, so. AlLot of the past queens' rooms are gone." He says looking at a list of past queens including "Skywyyne, Jushtin, Solaria, Eclipsa, Festivia, Dirhennia, Crescenta, Rhina, Celena, Estrella, Comet, Moon". Out of that list, only Eclipsa, Festivia, Skywyyne and Solaria aren't crossed out in a red line.

"And Solaria's spells are…." Spider says opening the door to Solaria's spells gently.

"Uh, hi guys?" Spider says peeking his head into the room nervously.

Inside is a magical representation of a boar, a bear and a velociraptor. They are all green, their eyes are dead and they have markings resembling the spell with no name on it.

"Uh? Feeling any better?"

Boar hisses at him. Spider eeps and closes the door before it can charge at him.

"Ok, let's give them some more time. Maybe Star will use those spells one day and they won't be made of corrupted magic anymore."

…

Later Spider is at a podium standing in front of the remaining spells. Among them are his friends (Stars spells), who do NOT look happy. A levitating apple with eyes (Levitato), a thin string of raspberry colored tape (Raspberry Ribbon Lasso), All-Seeing eye and a few other miscellaneous spells.

"Ok everyone, it's good to be back." Spider says. "After Star and the others destroyed the magic we….went out of business."

"We died!" Richard says. "My wife and son died!" He yells gesturing to said spells, who are also glaring at Spider. Well, Makeup-Blast is glaring, their baby son was just crying.

"Yes...um...well….then we came back so…."

"Why are we still working for people who tried to kill us?" Flying pig asks.

"They weren't trying to kill you." Says 'Vine Blast' which resembles an anthropomorphic flower in a pot. "They wanted to stop Mina, and having seen her myself I can guarantee she is scary."

The All-Seeing Eye replays a scene from the past that one of his old co-workers said

'_It is our duty to give our lives for them' says Ouraoboros in the flashback._

"Well, fine but…...its different when it ACTUALLY happens." Says Richard.

"A-a-atleast we c-c-came back." Says Freeze Blast, who resembles an anthropomorphic ice cube in a sweater, constantly shivering.

"Yeah, but like half of us." Says cupcake blast. "And most of the other guys are still gone!"

"Im done." Says Flying pig as he floats away.

"What? You can't be done. Were spells, we get summoned when were called!" Spider protests.

"I'll tie myself to an anchor if I have too." Pig says.

A lot of the other spells get up and leave as well. Leaving Freeze-blast, Plant-blast, All Seeing Eye, Levitato and Raspberry Ribbon Lasso.

"So, this new magic is like, strictly non-lethal right?" Asks Rasberry. "Is the gravity delete spell considered harmful because I really miss her."

…

Richard the Narwhal is seen with an opened box that reads "Extra-Strong Chains". He has one end wrapped around his tail and the other attached to a wall. He faces the rest of the "rebel spells''.

"Ok, this is our strike. Every time they call us, we'll just not go. These chains are totally unbreakable. They should…."

Star's voice is heard.

"NARWHAL BLAST!"

Richard is pulled by the casting of the spell towards the "exit" but he is caught by the chains and dangles there.

"Ha! See, the chains work-"

The wall which the chains were attached to breaks and Richard screams as he is sucked in.

Richard exits the wand and collides with a bunch of stacked empty soda cans. He lays there on the ground, not happy over being summoned against his will. Star and Marco stand over him.

"Yes! Still got it." Shouts Star.

"Uh, why are you even using Narwhals anymore? I mean I thought this new magic can't hurt people." Asks Marco.

"Marco, Narwhals are my thing. I'm going to use them forever."

Richard's lazy eye glances from the two teens to the "screen".

…

Back in the Wand

Richard now has chains wrapped around his entire being and the other end of the chain is attached to a large metal pole.

"Ok, that almost worked. But now I have more leverage."

"Richard, I think you should just give this up." Spider says.

"No way! Those girls aren't even queens anymore! I am taking a stand. This spell is retired!"

Star's voice is heard again.

"NARWHAL BLAST!"

Once again Richard is caught by the chains, he holds up better this time. The pole stays stable and he just dangles there.

"YES!" Shouts Richard.

The other "rebel spells" cheer off to the side. Saying things like "Go Narwhal!" "I knew you could do it!" "Chain us up!" "Break our bonds by putting us in different bonds!"

Richard talks to Spider, not even realizing that he's glowing purple.

"You see spider, the age of spells taking orders is over. Now begins an age of-"

Richard is converted into raw magic energy and slides out of the chains. He reforms outside of them with a confused look before being pulled outside the wand.

"Not again!"

He exits the wand and flies towards the ground.

"Huh?" Richard asks, looking around and wondering why Star would cast a spell just to aim him at the ground. "Why am I-" suddenly a foot steps and trips on him. "YEOW!"

One of Mina's warriors falls backwards and knocks into another, and another, and another, creating a domino effect.

"Are you serious!?" Shouts Mina Loveberry off to the side. "She isn't even attacking you?"

"Rainbow Hand!"

A hand made out of a rainbow grabs Mina, Star is at the other end of it with her wand.

"I'm so glad you decided to attack Mina, now I get to test out ways I can use my old combat spells in less harmful ways. I may not be able to directly PUNCH you, but a hug isnt hurting you."

"Uh, this is just the appetizer, Butterfly. Soon, you will all-"

"Freeze Blast."

Mina is encased in ice.

…

In the wand

Richard is nailing up the exit to the wand with boards. The loyal spells: Spider, Rainbow hand (formerly fist), Cloudy, Oorabous, All-Seeing Eye, Raspberry, Levitato and Freeze Blast watch him along with the rebel spells: everyone else.

"Ok, chains didn't work." Says Richard. "But with the exit sealed off, we should-"

"Narwhal Blast!"

Richard crashed through the wood, so hard it creates a hole.

"Oh, deer." Says spider.

…..

Later Richard returns to the wand, covered in bandages and has smoke coming out of him. Spider notices this.

"Uh…."

"Don't ask." Says Richard.

…..

Later

Richard stands/floats in front of the podium, he bangs his fist/fin on the stand angrily as he speaks to the other spells.

"It's no use." Says Richard. "We can't quit, we can't resist being called by them, we can't stop them from using us for….." Richard shivers. "Horrible things."

"Well there has to be something we can do!" Shouts Cup-Cake blast.

"How long is it going to be before Mina uses us?" Make-Up Blast asks. "Well be made from the corrupted magic and end up like the metamorphosis spells."

"Ugh! If only we could just tell those girls to stop!" Shouts Bean Bag.

"Wait! I have an idea." Says Flying Pig with a somewhat evil grin.

"Were listening." Says Richard.

Flying Pig turns to All-Seeing Eye.

"Hey Buddy, can you show us what Star is doing right now?"

_All -Seeing eye pulls up an image of Star holding her arms around Marco as they fly on Nachos. _

"_Woooh! This never gets old!" She shouts._

"Thanks." Flying Pig says before he dives into All-Seeing Eye, causing the dark spell obvious discomfort as he presses against the pig.

"Uh, pig, what are you doing?" Make-up Blast asks.

"Remember that time Star stuck her hand through the All-Seeing Eye spell and nearly grabbed Glossaryck? Maybe, if we all force our way through him we can break free into the other world. Then, we can destroy BOTH wands and be free forever!"

All the rebel spells look at each other, then they smile and shout.

"YEAH!"

They immediately start dog-piling on All-Seeing Eye.

Spider and a few of the other loyal spells look in horror.

"They're gonna kill Seeing Eye!" Ouroboros shouts horrified.

"We gotta do something!" Shouts Raspberry.

…..

/Outside the Wand/

Star is still holding onto Marco shouting "Weeeeee!" as they fly through the sky. Suddenly she stops as she notices a "bulge" in reality surrounded by purple flames and the imprint of a pig's face making itself known.

Then a Narwhal's horn breaks through.

"Huh?" Star asks confused.

…..

/Inside the Wand/

"I think i'm almost through!" Shouts Richard.

"The revolution begins!" Shouts Pig.

"FREEZE BLAST!"

"RASPBERRY RIBBON LASSO!"

Half the rebel spells are frozen, the others end up tied by a very dissatisfied looking freeze blast.

Pig, Richard and a few other spells are still trying to break through.

"Oourabos!" Oourabos says before he affects the other spells. Making their feet come into contact with their mouths.

Flying Pig and Richard look over and see Spider with a Top Hat approaching them.

"Guys, please, this is getting out of hand." He pleads.

"Leave us alone, Spider." Says Richard.

"Yeah, you're just an entertainment spell now. No harmful magic, no bullets." Says Pig.

Spider's face becomes an angry frown as his hat transforms into its "gun mode". Suddenly, hundreds of darts start shooting out of his hat and they all hit Richard and Pig.

Both spells look shocked covered in darts.

"Ah, I see you exchanged your bullets for sleep darts." Richard says before both him and pig collapse.

Darkness.

Later, Richard and Pig woke up, they were wrapped up in Raspberry Ribbon Lasso along with the other rebel spells.

Spider and All-Seeing Eye approach them.

"Ok, look I know none of you like Star right now and you're mad about not being able to quit. But that is not an excuse to act like savages. You could have really hurt Eye here." Spider says.

"Ok, maybe we went a little crazy." Cupcake Blast admits. "But can you blame us?"

The other spells chant in agreement.

"Ok, look. Me and Eye have been talking and we have put together a little side show that should give us a better understanding of what made Star destroy magic."

Spider stepped back and let All-Seeing Eye show his footage.

_First was an image of Moon washing her hands in the realm of magic…...then an image of the corrupted milhorse._

"Oh." Says Makeup Blast.

"So, we could have ended up like Solaria's spells." Says Richard kind of disturbed.

_Then an image of Mina Loveberry's army rounding up monsters and Mewmans…...and others affected by the Solarian Blade marks._

"Oh, yeah, trust me those aren't good." Says Oorabos to the group.

_Then All-Seeing Eye shows Star re-applying hearts on her cheeks in the mirror, an image of her talking to Marco._

"_I hated magic because I blamed it for everything my family did. But now that ive cooled down ive been thinking…."_

_Janna talking to Marco._

"_Hows Star?"_

"_Uh, doubting destroying magic was a good idea."_

_Star talking to her family._

"_Thinking back now, I wish that there was another way."_

_And finally Marco talking to Star again._

"_So, going to keep the magic?"_

"_Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to kep ONE wand with limited power around for emergencies that cant be solved normally. Or for cheap tricks."_

The rebel spells start thinking.

"Well…..if the spell with no name had kept corrupting the realm of magic it wouldn't have been good for anyone."

"That lunatic would NOT have used magic correctly."

"Maybe she didn't have much other choices..."

Richard faces Spider and sighs.

"Ok, maybe we were a little harsh."

"I guess the important thing is that we came back now and were here to stay." Says Makeup Blast.

"I do hope that Mina doesn't use any of us soon though." Says Flying Pig.

Raspberry Ribbon Lasso smiles and untied all the other spells. Everyone looks happy and content. Spider smiles and pats All-Seeing Eye.

"You did good champ."

* * *

**The Bird Father**

The Episode opens up at castle Aviarius.

Star and Marco are playing basketball with Ludo and Dennis. Ludo is dribbling the ball while speaking to Star.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Star Butterfly." He says in his old "evil" tone.

"Uh, does this feel weird to you?" Marco asks Star.

"Just roll with it. That's my motto now." Star says.

While she is talking Ludo runs past her.

"Hey!" Star shouts.

Ludo dribbles and shoots the ball into the hoop.

The score board (which has the word "Star" painted over the area that used to say "Ludo") now reads "Star": 9 vs "the forces of evil": 10.

Ludo acts as if he's accepting applause.

"Thank you. Thank you. Ive been practicing everyday since my retirement from wand hunting." Ludo says.

"He's still going to therapy." Dennis whispers to Marco.

"Of course since Dennis blew our fortune on rebuilding the house we've had to take jobs." Ludo tells Star.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two are working the registers at the grocery store." Star says.

"I'm just trying to get through law school." Says Dennis.

"And I am working through to be a basketball player." Ludo says. "And maybe cornball."

"Oh yeah, my god-daughter wants to be a cornball player too." Star says.

"You have a god-daughter?" Ludo asks.

"Oh, Buff Frogs kid. Little Katrina. She's so cute." Star says showing Ludo an image of Star holding Katrina as a tadpole in her hands, smiling.

"What?" Ludo shouts. "Buff Frog named YOU the god-mother. I would be the god-mother, er, father. I gave him the kids in the first place! I knew him for years before he met you and I have a castle. How dare he!" Ludo says stomping off.

"So are we still playing the game or..." Marco asks.

…..

/DownTown Echo Creek/

In a pub in downtown Echo Creek, a couple of monsters were setting up a pool table.

From the unisex bathroom across the room, Buff Frog peeks his head out. He puts on a pair of sunglasses and quietly creeps over.

"So anyways, I tell the boss like, 'Hey, i'm the best at what I do. If you wanna fire me your screwed!' and then I got fired for yelling in front of the kids." Says one monster to his friend.

"Well it was a birthday party, it probably confuses the kids to see their clown yelling at their dad." Says the other monster.

"Yessss." Buff Frog says leaning against the pool table. "While we are on the subject of birthdays, has anyone heard something about a re-birthday?"

The two look at each other, then back at Buff Frog.

"What do you mean?" One asks.

"There have been rumors about a certain Septarian named Seth coming back from the grave. Spoken to any lizards lately?"

"BUFF FROG!" A childish and high pitched scream calls out.

Buff Frog looks over, he says "Oh no." to himself as he sees a very angry Ludo in a basketball jersey marching towards him.

"How dare you not make me your children's god-mother! Er, father. I meant to say God-Father. I gave you the babies in the first place! Remember I knocked on your door and showed you my huge sack?"

Buff Frog blushes in embarrassment and EVERYONE in the pub starts laughing.

"Come." Buff Frog says sternly before grabbing Ludo's head and carrying him to the back alley. Along the way someone says "the bathroom is THAT way." Once they are outside he faces Ludo with an angry expression. "First of all, you stole my babies from an orphanage, I had to spend four hours talking to police and signing proper adoption papers. Second, you fired me and left me jobless."

"Oh come on, that's all in the past now." Ludo shrugs it off.

"And besides, you lost your fortune, your house and your mind." Buff Frog reminds him.

"I have….one and a half of those things back." Ludo retorts.

"I don't have time for this." Buff Frog says. "I need to find out if the rumors are true."

"Oh, you mean about Seth being back? Please that's just a rumor. Mina Loveberry's been attacking recently so of course someone is going to say that a crazy monster is back too." Ludo reasons.

"I must be sure. If not then Star Butterfly can be in danger." Buff Frog says running off.

"She can kick butt and she has a new wand now. She will be fine." Ludo rebuffs. "Now back to us. Don't you want your children to grow up trained by a star athlete?"

"This is a heavy crate."

"_Just hurry 'em up, the boss wants it at the warehouse on Princeton Boulevard before 5:00. And be careful, it explodes."_

Hearing this catches Buff Frogs interest. He peeps his head around the corner and see's two septarians on the street loading a crate into the back of a truck.

"This is going to be so fun." Says the septarian loading up the crate into the back.

"After tonight, nothings gonna be the same."

They hop in the front and drive off.

"Oh no you dont." Buff Frog says before releasing his long, sticky tongue. He sticks it to the end of the truck and pulls himself to the back. He grasps on with his hands, sticking himself tight to the back.

"Anyways."

Buff Frog looks down and see's Ludo grabbing onto his leg.

"Let me tell you all the reasons why I would make a better guardian than Star."

Buff Frog groans.

"Reason one, I live in a newly rebuilt castle."

…

/Warehouse-Princeton Boulevard/

The truck stops in front of the warehouse and Buff Frog steps off, avoiding being seen by the septarians.

"Reason 47, I know how to play the violin. Ok I might have to take a few classes first but-"

"Stop." Buff Frog says loudly. "The answer is NO. Star Butterfly and Karate Boy are my babies godparents. But right now," Buff Frog sees the septarians load the crate into the warehouse and then walk out.

"Alright." Buff Frog picks up a nearby piece of scrap metal. "Let's get down."

…

Buff Frog enters the dark warehouse. Hardly any light is shining though. But when Buff Frog looks around he see's dozens of giant silhouettes of ferocious looking reptiles. He sees the crate on a table barely lit with overhead light. He rubs his hand on the crate, he places his ear to it and hears a ticking sound. He gasps.

"It is a bomb. I do not know what rogue monsters want bombs for, but it cannot be good."

Buff Frog raises the scrap metal and he starts smashing the crate, breaking it. He smashes it again, and again, and again. He continues going and going until the lights come on.

"Found the light switch." Ludo says pointing to the switch on the wall he just flipped up.

Buff Frog looks around and sees that the "statues" were really blow-up balloons of cartoonish dragons and dinosaurs. The whole area has tables with silly hats and a table for gifts with a banner that says "Happy Birthday Sadie!" Looking at the crate, Buff Frog realizes that he had smashed a cake.

"Uh oh."

The door creeps open and in comes the septarians with a rat monster in a suit.

"Im telling you boss, it's the best cake in town. Your niece is going to love-"

They stop when they see Buff Frog and Ludo, smiling nervously at them.

…..

"I can't believe you actually believed those rumors!" One of the septarians shouted.

"Dead is dead. That applies even to us!" Shouts the other.

"And even if he was back you think every Septarian would be working for him?"

"I am sorry." Says Buff Frog. "But what was this about the cake exploding?"

"Sadie loved confetti." The rat monster explains. He twists the clock attached to the cake, or what's left of it, and the top blasts candie out of it. "And its a triple fudge cake, she would have loved it. Now I guess i'm going to have to tell my five year old niece that she won't be having a cake at her party."

"Wait, please, I can make another." Buff Frog pleads.

"You? Ha! Do you even know the recipe?"

"Well, I-"

"I do!" Shouts Ludo. "It's the special dessert at the restaurant I work at. We'll have a new one in 20 minutes or less."

The rat glares at him, then Buff Frog. He thinks for a minute, then speaks.

"Alright. GET TO IT!"

….

Buff Frog and Luo work in the kitchen. They pour flour and sugar into a bowl. They mix in eggs and milk. Ludo measures how much chocolate they are putting into the measuring cup. Removing some and adding some to try to get it right at a cup and a half. Eventually they throw the finished product into the oven and high five.

…..

Ludo and Buff Frog watch the little rat girl surrounded by her uncle and kid friends eat the cake. They comment that it is delicious. Really good. Just the right amount of chocolate, most store bought cakes don't have enough chocolate.

Buff Frog and Ludo look proudly.

"So, what do you say now?" Ludo asks Buff Frog who sighs.

"Ludo, why do you even want to be god-parent so bad?" Buff Frog asks.

"It's nice to feel loved." Ludo admits.

"Ok, how about this. You can be uncle Ludo, and get kids if me, Star, Marco or the few other dozen people I have as backups die."

"Deal!" Ludo shouts. "Heh, this turned out to be a good day huh? We got free cake, and you can stop worrying about those rumors."

Buff Frog looks out an opening in the ceiling, staring at the sky.

"Just because I was wrong about this situation, doesn't mean the rumors are false. I can feel something stirring in the darkness. And i'm going to find it."

* * *

Please review.


	12. S5 Ep 11 AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

S5 Ep 11 AB

**Group Therapy**

Moon, Angie and Eclipsa are in the Diaz living room. Eclipsa plugs her guitar to the speaker. Moon is standing next to her holding a regular guitar and Angie is twirling her sticks at a drum set with "Three Queens" printed on the biggest drum in white words surrounded by a dark background.

Though Eclipsa's was more gothic and had a purple spade on her black shirt and spikes on her shoulders and ends of her knuckles on her gloves with spade earrings.

Angie was wearing a shredded white t-shirt with a spider web printed on it.

Moon was wearing her regular blue dress.

"I really think you should choose a more rock look Moon." Angie says.

"Personally I'm still surprised I'm even doing this." Moon responds.

"Ok girls, let's rehearse. We got a gig this saturday, we can't blow it." Eclipsa says. "One- and a two- and a one two three!"

Moon and Eclipsa string on their guitars while Angie plays a soft drum beat. The rhythm is a soft rock, it is pleasing but not overly exciting. All three women are having a good time. Moon's timer on her phone goes off. She pulls it out and stops.

"Oh, time already? Sorry girls, I have to go." Moon says grabbing her purse from the couch and heading to the door.

"What?" Eclipsa asks.

"Oh, you and river gotta hot date?" Angie asks.

"No, no, well he will be there. This is just something we're doing."

"Oh dear, is everything with you two alright?" Eclipsa asks, concerned.

"Yes." Moon says sharply. "Look, we'll practice again tomorrow. See you soon." Moon says before closing the door.

_/Echo Creek Academy Parkinglot/_

Moon flies in on her giant eagle alongside River. They land in one of the empty parking spaces. River gets off and clicks a pair of keys he has. Nothing happens to the bird who just scratches her wing with her beak.

"There, that oughta hold her." River says proudly.

The eagle then flies off.

"She will be back in a hour." Moon says. "Around the same time this is over."

Moon looks at the sign that reads "Parent Support Group."

Moon and River walk into the lunch room. All the tables are pushed away and in the middle is a circle made of a dozen chairs. Skullnick is at the "head" of the circle with various couples all seated around.

Moon and River sit down in the two empty chairs left. The clock overhead strikes 7:00.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Skullnick says. "Welcome to the Echo Creek Academy parent support group. Where all you parents who are having trouble with your kids can talk and give critical feedback to one another…...Begin."

The first couple to speak is an asian-american couple who are dressed like they come from a rich background.

"Well, we are a little concerned with our daughter Brittany." Says Mr. Wong.

"We love her very much." Says Mrs. Wong. "However, lately we have been having the slight feeling that we might have spoiled her a little."

"Now we're rich so that doesn't seem like a problem for us, but lately we have noticed that it might have impacted her ability to make strong friendships. Ever since the cleave more students have come to this school and there have been incidents where she was described as being rude and disrespectful. Especially to a girl named Spiderbite."

"She is very rude." Says a monster father with purple skin and rhinoceros spikes. "We're constantly hearing about how she's bullying our little Timmy. And it's not just her, a lot of the mewman kids are picking on him too. Some humans as well. He's made some friend, mewman and human, who stand up for him but it's not enough it seems."

"We've tried to reach out, but he doesn't talk to us." Says the mother. "We only know this because the friends' parents have called us."

"Well our girl is doing great!" Shouts a man.

"Indeed, she's finally dropped her Star Butterfly obsession and is going by her birth name again." The mother practically squeals.

"And to think I was going to send our little Amanda to rehab." Brags the dad.

"So in other words you two just came here to gloat?" Skullnick asks.

"Yes." The mother says bluntly.

"Mmmhmmmm. Speaking of Star Butterfly what brings you two here?" Skullnick asks River and Moon.

"Wait, these are Star's parents?" A human parent asks.

"I thought the Diaz's were her parents? I mean she lives with them." Says another.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons we're here." Admits Moon.

"See we sent Star to live with the Diaz's on earth when she was attending school here." Says River. "Now we know that they've grown close, I mean she's dating their son for corn sake, but we figured that she would at least alternate her time between our house and theirs. But no!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Says Mr. Wong. "Yout willingly let your daughter live with her boyfriend?"

"Yes." Says River.

Mr. Wong continues to stare at him.

"You let your teenage daughter live with her teenage boyfriend?"

"At his parents house." Moon adds. "Though I am aware they are alone half the time." She admits. "But Star knows better. I think."

"Besides, I know Marco. He will make a fine future king." Says River. "But just to be sure I gave him….the talk." He says that last bit menacingly.

"Wait a minute. Butterfly?" Asks another one of the human parents. "Oh, I've heard of you." The mom says looking at Moon. "Your Queen Moon. Hey didn't you almost kill anyone by betraying your daughters trust?"

A Bullhorn is heard causing said mom to cover her ears. Skullnick is holding said bullhorn.

"Too much criticism!" Skullnick states.

"No it's alright." Moon says. "I tried to accept that things had changed, but I wasn't able too. Especially when I was surrounded by people who felt the same way. I know that doesn't justify my actions though." Moon says. "However I do feel that is one of the reasons Star doesn't really visit us." Moon admits.

"Explain." Skullnick urges.

"Well, don't get me wrong, they're not like Mina. But nevertheless, the people in my community are….well, let's say they are conservative Mewmans. They aren't willing to go to war, anymore, but they prefer their community with things still in the old ways." Moon says. "And most of them still don't like my daughter for trying to change things."

Moon gets tense.

"I want my daughter to feel comfortable with me, to be able to visit me. But I know she can't step foot in my settlement without getting strange looks, atleast. And I can't just leave them because they are all still dependent on me. I mean I was their queen once and they still act like I am. Im responsible for them."

"Uh, Mrs. Butterfly..." Skullnick says, noticing Moon's hands tense.

"Not that I expect her to visit me much anyways, I wasn't exactly a great mom. Even before the Solarian warriors."

"Uh, honey?" River asks.

"I once told her not to worry about her being happy because smiling gives you wrinkles. I threatened to send her to a reform school more than a few times because she didn't act princess-y. Then it turns out the dean had a habit of sucking her students lifeforce."

Moon pauses for a minute not saying a word. She gets up and composes herself.

"Im sorry I need some fresh air." Moon says walking away.

Leaving River sitting there awkwardly.

"Uh, I need some fresh air too." River says getting up and running after Moon.

"By the way is it appropriate for him to come here wearing a loincloth?" Mr. Wong asks.

"YES!" all the moms say at once.

River see's his wife outside staring at the Moon.

"Moon-Pie?"

"Oh, Sorry River. I just needed some fresh air. I'll be ready to go back in a minute."

"You weren't a bad mother you know." River says. "You were queen, you were just trying to prepare our daughter for her future."

"I know." Moon says, still staring at the moon.

"Regardless, we raised a wonderful daughter. One that could care less of what other people think of her. In Fact-"

River pulls out his cell phone.

"River? What are you doing?" Moon asks.

"It occurs to me we never asked Star if she wanted to stay with us."

"River! No!" Moon shouts.

"Oh she's picking up now." River says putting the phone on speaker and holding it up to Moon's face.

"_Hello?" Star's voice calls on the other end._

Moon speaks.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?"

"_Oh, hey mom. Im fine. Back at the Diaz's. Angie says you ditched her and Eclipsa."_

"Yes, hey so Star. I was wondering. How come you haven't offered to stay with me and your father sometime. If its the people I can rent an apartment for a night."

"_What? Oh, no, aw man i'm sorry mom. I've just been stressed learning how to actually use magic, and fighting Mina, and my club at school trying to get everyone to get along. I just felt comfortable where I was. If you want me to stay with you and dad sometime I can make time."_

"You don't have too." Moon says. "I mean if your comfortable there, and you know how the yurt people are."

"_Eh, I'll just remind them that I saved half of them from being crazy maniacs."_

Moon chuckles. "Yes, I guess that did earn you some points with them."

"_I'll stop by tomorrow, alright?"_

"Y-Yes, love you sweetie. Goodbye."

"_Bye mom."_

The phone hangs up.

"Come on, let's go." Moon says to River.

* * *

**JanTom**

The episode opens up with a view of the Ordonia household.

Then a massive blast of fire erupts from the sidewalk and a carriage pulled by undead skeleton unicorns rises, settling down on the road.

Tom gets out. He looks a little nervous. He takes a deep breath.

"Ok. You got this." He takes another deep breath and walks up to the door.

He knocks two times on the front door and Janna's mom (an unusually normal looking woman) opens the door.

"Hello? Oh, demon boy? How are you?"

"Oh me? Uh, nothing. Oh hi." Tom stops himself and clears his throat. "Is Janna home?"

"Oh, actually Janna left a hour ago. Who knows when she'll be...oh wait she's behind you."

"Hey." Janna says simply standing behind Tom with a sack slumped over her shoulder. But that's enough to startle the demon prince.

"Oh, hey Janna." Tom says turning around. "Uh, ready to go?"

"One sec." Janna says before she throws her sack on top of the roof. Four spider legs then sprout from the sack, walk towards Jannas window, open it and slide in. "Ready now." Janna says to Tom.

—-

Janna takes a selfie with the dead unicorn.

"Pic with a dead horse, yeah." Janna says.

"Oh no, I ain't falling for that again." Says the horse.

"After you milady." Tom says, gesturing Janna to enter the carriage.

"A carriage, bleh. A little Princess-y." Janna responds.

"Star liked it." Tom said.

"Stars a princess, wait a minute isn't this the same one you made for Star?"

Tom stares at her and sweats a little.

"Heh, heh, well. Let's just go in shall we?"

Janna sighs and enters the carriage. Tom follows. The carriage descends shortly after.

Janna sits on one side, Tom on the other.

"So, what's the prince of the underworld got planned for our first official date?" Janna asked.

"Wait? I thought our first date was the water park?"

"Which melted when you tried to replace the water with lava. Granted it was funny and really awesome but kinda killed the date vibe."

"Ok...uh, what about that picnic with my parents?"

"The key word is 'parents'."

"Point taken." Tom admits. "Well don't you worry, I'm taking you to an underworld beach!"

"This wouldn't happen to be the beach house you took Star too is it?" Janna asks annoyed.

"What? No, don't be silly. It's a carnival on a beach."

"Hmmm, an underworld carnival. This should be interesting." Janna says impressed.

"Oh, you're gonna love it. One sec please."

Tom pulls a blind shielding Janna from his view. He turns around, opens his phone and speaks.

"Hey mom, do you know of any carnivals open right now? Preferably on a beach."

—-

_/Underworld-Carnival/_

On the edge of lava beach is an underworld carnival filled with demons and skeletons along with a few humans and monster species.

Janna and Tom are walking around with Janna admiring the view.

"This place is really cool!" Janna says watching all the attractions.

Bobbing for eyeballs.

Darts where you throw knives at a demon with a bullseye in him. One little girl gets it right on target so he hands her a headless teddy bear.

Fun mirrors that make the reflection of a guy look demonic. The reflection then comes to life and pulls him into the mirror, switching places with him before walking away.

"Rad. Hey what's that?" Janna says pointing at a really large mountain where a lot of construction is taking place.

"Oh, well you can blame the humans for that." Tom says as they continue walking. "See because you guys all had a bunch of different ideas of what happens to your souls when you die. A lot of you were a little disappointed that you just end up in a sleep-like state in a river for eternity. We got way too many petitions so my parents initiated the "Elysium Project''. Once it's done we're going to fish out some of the souls that caused the least damage in the world and put them in a nice fancy resort. Of course we have to do a lot of expanding. Plus it's a little difficult to determine who's worthy since definitions of right and wrong keep changing over the centuries. I think we're going to have to hire a few judges.``

"Oh, why don't you have some of Star's ancestors be judges? Her grandma Comet, Eclipsa's mom Solaria, and Estrella. Nice, mean and in-between." Janna suggests.

"Funny thing about the queens, we're having a bit of trouble finding them." Tom admits.

"What do you mean?"

"All we know is every queen before Lyrica we can fish out but when we try to real in a Queen after her we get empty hooks."

"Hmmm, well Star did say that the queens faded in the realm. So maybe they...just died for good."

"Hmmm, yeah that seems likely." Tom says. "Anyways over that way is the-"

"Ohhh, what's that?" Janna says running over to a booth where a demon is shuffling an eyeball under cups.

The demon asks his customer to guess where the eyeball is. The customer selects the one on the left. Nothings in it, and the defeated customer hands the vendor some money. Who then smugly takes it and puts it in a huge sack as big as him.

"Who's next?" The vendor asks.

"I'll go." Janna says walking up.

"Oh a human? Easy picking. I mean, find the eyeball and win my money! Or I take all yours."

"You're on."

The demon quickly shuffles the cups.

"Choose."

Instead of lifting a cup Janna reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of kibble. The cup in the middle then bursts as an eyeball with spider legs jumps out, opens its iris into a mouth and bites it.

"Let me guess, you trained this little guy to hide at the top of the cup?"

The other customers stare at the vendor in anger. The vendor looks shocked and scared.

"Yes."

—-

Janna walks carrying her bag of cash as Tom follows behind her.

"I'll pay for dinner tonight." Janna says.

"Ok that's fine, but I was thinking first we could go over to the Blood Moon Tunnel."

"Is that one of those cheesy tunnels of love?" Janna asks.

"Uh..."

"Relax I'm just messing with you. Let's go."

"Great!"

—

"Not great!" Tom shouts seeing how long the line is. There is like, 50 couples ahead of them. "Who would have thought so many couples would have thought to come to a carnival?"

"Relax, it'll probably be shorter later." Janna says.

"Right, in the meantime we could" Tom pulls out a list. "Take a long walk on the beach, have lunch at the fancy restaurant not far from here, ride the ferris wheel, and…..you're gone." Tom says realizing Janna isn't standing next to him anymore.

He looks over and see's Janna playing "darts" with the knives. After she takes a shot we see her walking up to Tom with a massive teddy bear with vampire teeth.

"Got you a present." Janna says throwing the bear on top of Tom who falls over.

Tom groans.

Tom accompanied Janna as she went to a number of the carnival games.

She throws barbed rings around a conjoinican. And she wins a skull attached to flapping bat wings. She loves it.

She shoots lava out of a squirt gun into a screaming head causing it to swell up and pop. She wins a chattering bear-trap.

She stands in front of the demonic fun mirror, then when her demonic reflection comes to life and tries to grab her, Janna reaches over, grabs a mallet and bashes her on the head, causing it to shatter. She then steals her counterpart's wallet and smashes the other mirror allowing the guy trapped in earlier to escape.

In each scene Tom is seen trying to talk to her holding his list of things he considered doing today with her, but she just keeps winning prizes and making his load heavier.

Janna is walking and eating a caramel apple on a spike as Tom follows behind her.

"This day was awesome. Hey you know you could probably summon a skeleton to carry those right?"

"Im fine." Tom says irritated.

"Hmmm, you know you haven't played one game since we've been here. Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"No, what I want is the Blood Moon Tunnel, or the Ferris where, or maybe we can take a long walk on the beach."

"Dude those things are so boring."

"I'm trying to be romantic!"

"Ok fine, we'll do the stupid tunnel." Janna says.

"Good."

—

Tom and Janna (still angry) get inside a small boat made out of bones witting in a flaming river. The operator of the ride pulls the lever and sends the teens off.

Still scowling with their arms crossed the teens enter the heart-shaped tunnel.

Around them are images of demons kissing.

A love handle song playing in the background.

Hearts everywhere.

But both teens are still angry.

"UGH! This isn't what I wanted!" Tom says slapping his face to his hands.

"What do you mean 'isn't what you wanted'?" Janna shouts. "I thought you wanted to go on this dumb thing all day?"

"What I wanted was for us to have a nice romantic setting. I made a list of romantic things I wanted US to do together because I wanted this day to be special. But instead all I gave you was a cheap day at a carnival and we can't even enjoy this tunnel of love."

As Tom scowls Janna looks at him confused and sympathetic. So she punches him playfully on the shoulder.

"Dude. I hate all that cheesy romantic stuff. And I certainly didn't want something ridiculously expensive." Janna explains. "I mean I spent all day getting free creepy stuff in the underworld and hanging out with you. That's all I wanted."

Tom gives her a small smile.

"But if it makes you feel better, that big ferris wheel did look pretty cool. And i would like to walk on a lava filled beach with you."

Tom and Janna are holding hands on the ferris wheel.

"Wow, you can see this whole side of the underworld from up here." Janna compliments.

The wheel stops right where they are at.

"Well look at this. Stops right with the perfect view." Tom says. "You know what would be even better? Fire works!"

Tom shoots fire blasts out of his hands into the sky. Creating explosions of various colors resembling fire works.

"You bribed the wheel operator to stop at this spot didn't you?" Janna asks.

"...Maybe."

* * *

_Hi readers. Im sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy the last two weeks. Anyways, I already have the outline for the next chapter written out, and the next three are going to be a doozy. I'll try to update soon._

_Stay tuned._

_Please review_


	13. S5 Ep 12 AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**Season 5 Episode 12 A/B**

**Echo Creek University**

Marco is nervously holding two envelopes. He is sweating a little.

"Phew...ok Diaz, you got this." Marco says to himself. "If you didn't get one, your sure to get the other...unless you didn't get either."

"Nonsense Mijo." Raphael Diaz says to his son as he squats excitedly on Marco's side. His mother is doing the same on the other. "You're very smart, you graduated highschool in two years. I'm sure any college would accept you."

"Open it I wanna know which cake to use." Angie says, pulling out two cakes. One has "Congrats getting into CSU" and the other has "congrats getting into ECU" written in frosting.

"Uh, you could have just had it say...Nevermind I'm opening the letters now." Marco says.

Taking a deep breath he slowly cuts open the top of the first envelope. He teaches his fingers inside, pulls out the letter, opens it, then his eyes widen.

"I. Got. In. I got in!"

Marco and his parents start cheering.

"Our boy got accepted into Echo Creek University!" Angie shouts.

"Yes," says Marco. "My plan is set in motion. First I go to Echo Creek University and get my doctorate in psychology. Then when I'm 20 I go to the Echo Creek Police academy, that way I can be a cop AND then a psychologist when I retire. Or get injured." Marco says that last bit off handedly.

"What about the other letter?" Raphael asks.

"Oh right." Marco casually opens the letter. "Yeah I got accepted by California State too, but who cares I'm going to ECU!"

Raphael and Angie look at each other.

"Son, we respect any decision you make. But we think you should consider all your options." Angie says.

"What?" Marco asks, confused.

"We looked up both Universities." Raphael explains. "CSU just has more programs available."

"If you go to ECU you'll only be able to get a masters degree." Angie says.

"Yeah well..." Marco says rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured after that I could job shadow or..."

"Marco, we know you don't want to leave Star. But you need to think about your own future." Raphael says.

Marco thinks.

…..

Marco knocks on Stars door.

"Hey Star, can I come in? I wanna talk to you about something."

"_It's open!" Star yells through the door._

Marco walks in while still looking at both letters in his hands.

"Hey so I'm trying to decide between..."

Marco looks up and sees Star, not even looking at him, holding up her wand.

"I summon the all seeing eye to tear s home into the sky."

Her room is cluttered with newspapers about Mina. Printed blogs on the internet referencing rumors of an undead monster leader. Marco picks up a paper with an image of Butterfly castle on it that says "Surveillance Team Sent Too Abandoned Castle Attacked by Unknown Figure." And Star's Handwriting next to it "Mina?"

Off to the side Indexia is eating grapes.

"Uh, Star? Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine Marco." Star says.

"No she isn't. She's trying to cast that seeing eye spell but-"

"UNVEIL TO ME WHICH IS FORBIDDEN!"

The wand sparks, smoke starts to firm but the spell collapses.

"Darling I told you. Your too stressed." Indexia says. "New magic doesn't respond well to stress. You need a calm mind and concentration. What you need to do is take a break, maybe have some sugar seeds, watch some tv."

"I don't have time for sugar seeds and tv!" Star responds. "Ever since I got my first wand we've been in constant danger And it's gotten only worse the last few months. Mina's still out there with her own wand and an army. There are rumors about the baddest monster of all time coming back. Is it true? Probably not, I mean I certainly didn't bring him back and highly doubt Mina did. Unless she did it like how mom had Rhombulus release Globgor. Either way, worth looking into but-" she starts hitting the wand with her palm. "-dark magic won't work."

"Hey!" Indexia says grabbing the wand from Star. "It's not the wand or the magic, it's you. And if you're going to behave this way then I'm not letting you near either until you've calmed down."

Indexia starts floating away as Star calls out.

"Wait! Indexia, no I...oh..." Star slumps And Marco grabs her shoulder.

"I think Indexia is right, you do need to calm down." Marco says. "How about we go for a ride?"

…..

Star is holding onto Marco as he drives Nachos over Echo Creek. She looks happy holding onto him as her hair flutters in the breeze.

"How are you doing Star?"

"Ahhh, much better. I got some fresh air, cool breeze, I feel right as- MINA!"

Star shouts pointing down.

"Uh no, that's a comic con. That's Sailor Moon." Marco says.

"Oh, phew that's a relief." Star says. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid from-AH! TOFFEE!" Star says pointing down again.

"That's the Morrison's kid." Marco says spotting Caramel getting an ice cream cone at the park.

"Oh yeah, little Caramel." Star says. "Hey do you think he's related to Toffee or..."

"Probably just another member of his sub-group. Any ways, I'm going to take you someplace with no distractions."

…..

Star and Marco are laying on relaxing beds while various Ponyhead kingdom residents massage their arms and legs with sticks using their teeth.

"Ahhhh..." they say relievedly.

"Marco this was a great idea." Star says.

"You see, we're up here in the cloud kingdom where nothing bad happened relaxing in a spa, taking our minds off everything."

"Well actually there was that time Ponyhead tricked me into helping her with her crazy sisters but right now I'm..."

"STAR!" Ponyheads voice calls out, bringing Star out of her calm mood.

Ponyhead flies up looking furious.

"What did you do to Hornanne?" She asks.

"I...uh..."

"One second she doesn't have a horn. Now she does. AND now she's the only one who can still use magic! Before we used to be able to say 'Horanne this conversation is for people with horns only.' Now she's all like 'who's got a horn and can use magic? This gal'. You out threw the balance of-"

"Ponyhead can I speak to you?" Marco butts in.

"Not now earth turd."

"Yes now." Marco says bragging Ponyhead away. "Look, Stars under a lot of stress right now. I brought her here to clear her mind and you're not helping."

"Neither are you, I know my gurl, you can keep her distracted but not forever. I know just the place."

…..

The scene opens up at a small building called "Bounce House" with the sign resembling a four leaf clover.

Inside is a club that looks almost identical to the bounce lounge except it has walls and no clouds.

Various kids of all species are dancing around to party songs. Star, Marco and Ponyhead are standing in the middle.

"Welcome to the Bounce House!" Ponyhead shouts. "It's totally a copy of the bounce lounge, but hey, who's complaining? It just opened up and it's already a huge hit! Oh and guess what? The owner, total mystery. They work from home whoever they are."

"Pony this is so cool! It's like whoever designed this place knew every inch of the bounce lounge!" Star shouts looking around seeing that jousting game.

"This is fun, isn't it Star?" Marco asks. "Just like those good old silly times before everything got all serious and crazy."

"Yeah!" Star shouts happily. Then her face becomes a frown. "But nothing lasts forever." She says sadly. "The original bounce house closed after centuries and this one will close someday too."

"Uh, Star."

"Any moment something unexpected could pop up and take away all the good times, like Mina."

"Come on girl, dance!" Ponyhead says leaning against a distraught Star.

"I don't think I'm in a dancing mood right now. I'll be over by the slurp machine." Star says walking away.

"Oh no we gotta do something!" Marco shouts. "She's becoming less Star like!"

"Yeah."

Marco and Pony turn around and see Janna sitting at a table with Jackie and Chloe.

"I've NEVER seen her turn down dancing before." Jackie exclaims shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marco asked.

"Je suis avec Chloé sur une date." Says Jackie.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. Me and Chloe are on a date."

"Hi Marco." Chloe says.

"And I decided to crash it." Janna says.

"Yes, thank you Janna." Jackie says sarcastically.

"I would have invited you guys but sevens a crowd."

"Wish you would have. Then maybe I could get Star to being so paranoid talking about normal problems." Marco says watching as Star scopes the area around her with binoculars.

"She's right to be paranoid! Have you seen what's out there nowadays!?" Janna says. "What Star needs right now is confidence that no matter what comes her way she can handle it."

"What do you suggest?" Marco asks.

….

/A Dark Alley/

Janna pushes Star into an alleyway in downtown Echo Creek wearing a blindfold.

"Ok, so so far I've been in the sky, a spa and a dance club. What do you have in store for me Janna?" Star asks.

"Oh, you'll see. Don't take off those blindfolds!" Janna yells as she runs away.

Janna joins Marco and the others at the corner. Marco is freaking out.

"Janna are you crazy!?"

"Yes now watch." Says Janna.

"So. Is this a bathroom because it smells here." Star says still blindfolded.

Not even realizing three large men have stepped out of the shadows with crowbars.

"Where you are little girl is our turf." The head thug says

"Whose that? Are you with Mina?" Star asks.

"What? No, that dames crazy." Says the head thug.

"Not that we like monsters either." Says another thug.

"Anyways, we'll be taking your wallet and shoes please."

As soon as the man grabs her wrist, Star's reflexes kick in. She twists the thugs arm causing him to squeal before she throws him over her shoulder.

"Oh, your dead girly!" The other thug says before running at Star with his friend.

Marco, Janna, Ponyhead and Chloe watch from afar. All they hear are the thugs screaming.

"Well, good to know she's still got it." Jackie says.

"Exactly," says Janna. "If she can beat up three grown men while blindfolded she can handle any unexpected danger that comes her way."

"This is not a good therapy practice, Janna." Marco shouts.

"Que c'est?" Chloe says reaching for the papers that fell out of Marcos hoodie.

"Hey those are mine." Marco says.

"Oh Narco you got into Echo Creek U and California State? Great job man." Jackie says.

"Tres bien. I mean, good job." Says Chloe.

"Don't congratulate me yet, I still haven't decided which one. And I'm not so sure I should leave seeing how Star is." Marco admits. "I mean, shouldn't I stay for her?"

All three thugs are thrown into a pile right by the side.

"Phew, thanks Janna." Star says casually walking up feeling relaxed. "I totally needed to get my stress out. Now I totally feel that I can handle anything unexpected, like how I handled this dangerous unexpected thing."

"Uh, so you wanna go back and try using the all seeing eye spell or-"

"Nah," Star says, interrupting Marco. "I'm sure Seth being back is just a rumor, and even if he isn't we'll kick his butt!" Come on Marco, let's go." Star says walking away.

"Dude, I just wanna state that I helped her, not you." Janna says.

"I still feel like her feelings were resolved unrealistically quickly." Marco says.

"You have dimensional scissors again don't you?" Chloe asked. "You can still just use them to go home after class everyday, right?."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that." Marco says.

"Marco, what do you want to do?" Jackie asks.

Marco pulls out his phone. He turns to the "beach day" photo and stares at it for a few moments before saying -

"Ok, I know where I want to go."

* * *

**Skywyyne**

The scene opens up with a view of the city from above

It's a sunny day in Echo Creek

When a massive shadow is suddenly cast over it.

...

Kids at a park stop playing.

..

People in cars staring at the sky in shock crash into each other.

..

General Swanson and Mayor Schwartz run out of city hall and their jaws drop when they look at the sky.

"Oh. My." Schwartz says completely baffled by what he's seeing. But Swanson finished for him.

"Star spangled banner."

Hovering above Echo Creek is a massive flying metal saucer.

….

While this is happening Star is in her room practicing magic while Indexia watches.

"Healing Spell!" Star shouts pointing her wand at a broken piece of wood. Which then fixes itself.

"Freeze Blast!" The wood is Frozen.

"Levitato!" The wood levitates.

"Vine blast!" The ice breaks off and the piece of wood regenerates fully into a tree. Indexia pulls off an apple from it and takes a bite.

"Mmm. A+."

"And... Annexus Ignis Idem." Stars shoe laces tie themselves.

"Is anything behind me on fire?" Star asks.

"No." Says Indexia.

"Great so that part of the spell doesn't work anymore!"

"And with that..." Indexia says going through her list. "That is 50 complicated spells, 50 make-em ups and 50 basic spells. You passed, you are officially a full Queen."

"YES!" Star shouts, jumping in excitement.

Marco comes bursting through the door.

"Star, look outside!"

Star walks by her window and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Woah, that's a big frisbee."

…...

/Echo Creek City Hall/

Nearly everyone in town is crowded facing the mayor and screaming as he stands to give his announcement to the public.

"Everyone settle down." Mayor Schwartz says. "I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for what is happening."

"Whatever it is I bet-"

"Stop right there, General, we're in public." Mayor Schwartz interrupts. "Anyways, meteorologist Dr. Kipler has some news to share regarding this phenomenon."

Enter an average sized bald 40-something man.

"Yes, well. From what I was able to gather this saucer is from the ringed satellite in the sky." (The planet which can be seen in the sky on Mewni with the ring).

Kipler starts hyperventilating.

"This is exciting, is anyone else excited? We're making contact with alien life."

"We've already made contact with alien life, these Mewni's!" Swanson shouts.

"Actually...". A Mewman starts to say.

"Yeah yeah I know your ancestors were humans. But these other Mewnis aren't." Swanson says gesturing to the monsters, pony-heads, fish people and demons in the crowd.

"Fair." One says.

"And we don't need anymore." Swanson finishes.

"Easy Swanson. We don't want to start a war. Perhaps they come in peace." Kipler says.

The saucer beams a giant hologram in the middle of the city. Everyone gasps when they see a giant eye come into view. A massive white disk with a large red ovular pupil.

Just when everyone thought it couldn't get more menacing...a sock puppet operated by an arm attached near the eye comes into view and speaks.

"_Hello people of Mewni." The puppet says in a high pitched voice._

Everyone looks at each other like "what?"

The alien goes back to speaking.

"_I am the emperor and we are Mewman point two." The emperor explains._

"_Three hundred and fifty years ago, Queen Skywyyne Butterfly of Mewni deleted gravity. Before she could restart it, our ancestors were sent into the depths of space."_

The hologram changed to a crude drawing of 15 people floating into space towards the ringed planet in the sky.

"_We-they were left with nothing far from home, no queens and no magic. But we managed to live without it."_

The hologram shows the drawings of 15 people looking around confused before it changes to two of them starting a fire by rubbing twigs.

"_We learned to live without magic, we evolved."_

The hologram shows two different Mewmans in a car/wagon hybrid.

"_Far beyond Mewmanity._"

The hologram shows a fetus growing in a tube filled with liquid. Then the baby being extracted by a claw and put into a floating exoskeleton shaped almost like a skull with two "legs" at the bottom. on one side of the shell is a thin metal arm attached to a sock puppet, on the other is a arm with a buzz saw and at the forehead is a claw with the same giant eye under it.

The hologram changes back to the emperor.

"_We are Mewman 0.2 and, as we are aware that your greatest defense is gone, magic, we are here to claim the home-world as our own."_

Everyone in the crowd starts murdering to each other afraid.

….

"Oh boy that ain't good." Star says staring out the Diaz window.

….

"_We will offer you five hours to surrender. Otherwise..."_

The bottom of the saucer opens up and thousands of the Mewman 0.2 fly out.

People scream as they fly around the town blowing up cars with their lasers.

Cutting power lines and bits of buildings with their bus saws.

….

Marco pulls Star in before she can get hit with a laser.

...

Once the city is in ruins the aliens retreat and float back into the UFO.

"That will be all." The emperor says before the hologram ends.

"Ok, this is a pickle." Schwartz says.

"I know who's to blame for this." Says Swanson angrily.

….

/Diaz Household/

"Ok, that's not good." Star says

"Star, can you do something?" Marco asks. Maybe delete gravity to get them out of here?"

"I don't know if the new magic will let me do something like that." Star says remembering what Indexia said the first time they met about this magic having more limitations.

"It won't." Says Indexia. "But it can create a force field. But you might need the whole tree to gather THAT much magic."

"Even if we can do that how are we going to get rid of the saucer?" Marco asks.

Angie opens the door.

"Uh, kids. Some people are here too see you."

….

Star and Marco stand in the middle of the open door facing a crowd of screaming...everyone. Kids, adults, Mewman, human, monster, demon, fish-person, ponyhead. You name it. They all scream:

"_What are we gonna do?"_

"_Help us!"_

"_This is your fault you fix this!"_

"_Please!"_

"_I don't wanna die!"_

"Everyone please calm down!" Star shouts. "I can fix this, I just need to um..."

People get out of the way as a police car drives through the crowd. It pulls up to the teens and the police woman inside says "Get in."

Star and Marco get inside, there is company.

"Mom? Eclipsa?"

"Hello sweetie." Moon says.

"They decided to get us too." Eclipsa says as she holds Meteora.

…..

The police car drives to Echo Creek City Hall. The four queens, plus Marco, let out and enter the office. There Mayor Schwartz and General Swanson are already waiting for them.

"So, your great-great granny is who's to blame for this alien invasion?" Swanson asks, not amused.

"Well, MY grandmother." Eclipsa specifies. "These two aren't related to us." Eclipsa says pointing to Star and Moon.

"Can either of you offer any advice? These are technically your people." Schwartz asks.

"Our people? Have you seen the hologram?" Star asks.

"Don't use that tone of voice with us young lady." Swanson says getting annoyed. "It's because of you this is happening. All of you."

"Were not even sure what to do." Moon says. "I mean Skywyyne predicted that the descendants of the people she sent to space would return someday but we assumed it was just a theory, or that magic could help us. Star, can the new magic help us?"

"Wait, NEW magic?" Swanson asks.

"Oh yeah, there's this new magic that exists but it can only be controlled by the wood from a tree downtown. This was made from a twig." Star says holding up her wand. "But it isn't nearly as powerful as the old stuff and it can't hurt anyone. Watch. NARWHAL BLAST!"

Star points the wand at General Swanson and a bunch of Narwhals come flying out. He raises his hands defensively but they disappear just a second before they touch him.

"You see, if this were the old stuff he would be a pin cushion." Star says.

"You….HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A U.S. GENERAL!?" Swanson rages. "I SHOULD HAVE YOU IN CUFFS!"

"I was just showing you that you don't have to be afraid of this magic." Star says.

"But Star, you have used it when fighting Mina, haven't you?" Eclipsa asks.

"Well, I've made it grow vines to disable her mechs. And used freeze blast to put out fires, and used the rainbow fist as a hand to throw her instead of hitting her." Star admits.

"So you're still a threat to security then?" Swanson gets angry again.

"Hold on." Says Mayor Schwartz. "We can discuss this new magic and if she's a threat later. Star, can this magic help get rid of these aliens even if you can't hurt them?"

"Well, Indexia, she's my new magic tutor by the way. Said that it can create a forcefield. I was thinking, maybe if I get to the tree I can use it to create a field powerful enough to cover the city but it still wont get rid of the saucer."

"I can handle that." Swanson says. "I….the boys in the lab have been developing new weapons that were sure can take that flying piece of junk out." Swanson says thinking of the warheads made from the corrupted magic in his bunker.

"But there isn't just this one saucer is there?" Marco asks. "I mean, if they are trying to take over the world then-"

"Were the only city that reported aliens." Dr. Kipler says coming out from behind. "No detections of unearthly objects anywhere near earth. No other cities reporting saucers. I think this is it."

"Wait, so they are just invading this one city?" Marco asks, confused.

"They don't know how earth works. They might assume that because this one has Butterfly castle that if they just conquer this one city they will be conquering the whole planet." Moon assumes.

"Ok, so here's the plan." Swanson states. "The boys-"

"Ahem." The female police officer that brought them here says.

"Ok fine, the girl, take you and latino boy to this magic tree of yours. Create a barrier over the city, then we'll blast those puppet things out of the sky!" Then Swanson gives a stern look to Star. "Then we will assess whether or not you're a threat as well."

He and Star stare off, until Marco pulls his girlfriend away. "Ok...let's get going then."

"I've got this." Star says pulling out the dimensional scissors.

….

A portal opens up down town. Star and Marco emerge from it.

"There we are." Star says, staring at the tree. "Now all I gotta do is walk up to it and shout "BARRIER BLAST!" or something. Hmmm, maybe I should say Strawberry Kitten Barrier? I dunno, do you think a strawberry kitten barrier can protect everyone from whatever Swansons got? You know what, I'm going to ask Eclipsa what her barrier spell is."

But Before Star can make another portal she and Marco are engulfed in a ray of green light.

"Huh? WHA-?" Star and Marco are immediately pulled up towards the Saucer.

"RASPBERRY RIBBON LASSO!" Star uses her wand to grab onto the tree with a lasso. She holds onto Marco as they dangle for their lives.

"Hmmmm, ok what's something Eclipsa might use, oh I know. Midnight barrier block-"

Before Star can finish two of the Mewman 0.2 come down beside them and one uses its saw to cut the lasso.

"Oh, AHHH!"

Star and Marco are pulled up into the saucer.

…..

As General Swanson looks from a pair of binoculars.

"What happened to my daughter?" Moon asks.

"They arent of any help to us now." Swanson says simply. "Ok new plan. Officer! Go round up all the humans, get them out of this city within the next hour so I can shoot that thing down with no casualties."

"What about the Mewmans?" Moon asks annoyed.

"And everyone else?" Asks an equally annoyed Eclipsa. Even Meteora looks angry.

"Ugh, fine. If there's time. After the humans, they come first." Swanson states.

"I'm calling Stars group." Eclipsa says, pulling out her cell phone.

….

/Echo Creek Academy/

/Club Earth-ni Room/

"Hello?" Janna says picking up her phone. "Got it, bye." Janna hangs up her phone and faces the rest of her club.

"Hey everyone!" The whole club (Penelope, Slime, Jushtin, Jackie, Chloe, and Several others) looks at her. "It's our time to shine."

….

Star and Marco are levitated inside the Saucer. They look around getting a good sight of the inside of the alien ship.

There is a technological city inside. Massive shiny metal buildings with the drones of different sock puppet colors flying in and out at all sections, like each level is a specific function. One goes inside one level of a building and comes out with a cleaner sock puppet and at a lower level another goes in with its normal blue color and comes out with hot pinstripes.

Along the walls are pods which show embryo's growing in tubes, when the light at the top goes from red to green the fully developed embryo is removed by one drone using its claw hand and placed into an empty drone shell held up by another. The drone activates and starts floating on its own. And the one that removed the baby speaks in a very robotic voice.

"WELCOME TO LIFE MEWMAN 0.2 DASH 644 DASH Delta DASH 26. YOUR DESIGNATED PATH IS: SOLDIER."

"REPORTING FOR DUTY." The newly born drone salutes and immediately flies downward to exit the ship, presumably to start shooting.

Star and Marco lookup as they are brought to the very top of the ship. They enter the highest level where they are finally released and fall down on the hard metal ground. They look up. There are wires and tubes dangling from the ceiling, and a single drone suspended from the ceiling by a mechanical arm leaning in towards them. Tubes going into its back and a familiar green sock puppet to speak to them in the same silly high-pitched voice as the drone stares at them it's terrifying eyeball.

"_Ah, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz. Welcome to my ship. I am the Emperor of the Mewman 0.2."_

"You….you know us?" Star Butterfly asks.

"_Know you?" Responds the emperor. "Of course, like I said we've been wanting to invade for quite some time. But we decided to keep an eye on every queen."_

The drones eyeball creates holograms of various queens as the emperor lists them.

"_Skywyyne, Jushtin, Solaria, (that one was scary), Eclipsa, the false queen Festivia, Dirhennia, Crescenta, Rhina, Celena, Estrella, Comet, Moon and of course you."_

The hologram shows some images of Star beating up monsters when she was young, and her accidentally setting the kingdom on fire as a teen after getting the wand.

"_Of course we lost track on you after your parents sent you to earth, but what we did see when you had returned put us in awe."_

The hologram depicts Star incinerating Toffee in her butterfly form, going toe to toe with Meteora and a solarian warrior.

"_It's just a shame you had to destroy the source of your power to stop this maniac." The hologram shows an image of the augmented Mina._

"_A greater shame that it didn't last." The hologram shows Mina with her cheek marks and corrupted wand. "But hey, at least there was a silver lining." The hologram shows Star and Marco at the tree as it is born along with Indexia giving her her new wand._

Star looks at the wand in her hand. The drone moves to circle them.

"_A new form of magic created by the death of the old and love. How inspiring."_

"You can't have it." Star says.

"It only works for us." Marco adds.

"_Oh, I am aware that it won't work for me…..that's why you two are here. You two will use your magic to make my people even stronger. You will be my advisors for my kingdom, like the old earth legend of Merlin to king Arthur."_

"And….why would we do that socky?" Star asks.

"_Because if you don't, I will order my children to incinerate this city." Replies the emperor. His eye glowing as if ready to shoot a laser._

"You might as well let us go because we got a frie-aquaintance who's going to blow this whole ship up any second." Says Star.

"_We have monitored human technology. Nuclear missiles are of no concern for us." Responds the emperor._

…

"So, what exactly do you have? Nukes?" Doctor Kipler asks as he follows Swanson down the halls of his lab.

"These make nukes look like firecrackers." Swanson says opening the vault and showing the doctor a few dozen warheads, each dripping with corrupted magic.

….

_/Down Town Echo Creek/_

Janna, Jackie and the other members of the club are riding their bikes towards the tree.

"Alright, if the tree works for Star it should work for me." Janna says.

"I'm not sure that tracks." Says Jackie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

…..

_/Alien Ship/_

Star raises her wand and Marco raises his arms in a karate stance as the emperor moves in towards them, eye glowing, claw pinching, saw buzzing.

"You will use the new magic for us or there will be pain."

An alarm goes off.

"_EMPEROR!" A drone says entering the top level. "A GROUP OF EARTH-NI-LINGS ARE WITHIN PROXIMITY OF THE TREE." _

The drone projects a hologram of Janna.

"_All we gotta do is get to the tree, say 'get rid of these metal jerks, and we're home free'."_

"_At Least everyone else is out." Jackie sighs._

"Oh no." Star says.

"DESTROY THEM!" Shouts the emperor.

"SENDING ALL DRONE TO THESE COORDINATES." Says the drone.

"NO!" Shouts Star, firing her wand at the drone. "Vine Blast!"

The drone is covered in vines, causing it to lose balance and fall. "AGH!"

"_You dare?"_ Asks the emperor before a laser shoots out of its eye.

Star and Marco dodge as Star fires a freeze blast at him.

…..

_/Downtown Echo Creek/_

"There's the tree!" Janna shouts.

"Look out!" Shouts Slime.

Janna narrowly dodges a laser blast.

The club looks around and they are surrounded by hundreds of drones. All staring at them with red glowing eyes and buzz saws.

Shots from a gun are heard and some of their eyes are broken.

"_AGH!"_

"_MY VISION IS IMPARED!"_

"_I CANNOT SEE!"_

The aliens shout as they fly around running into other drones, damaging them with their buzz saws.

The kids look over and see several cops (a few of them monsters too) accompanied by Moon, Eclipsa and Globgor.

"Get to the tree. We got this." Eclipsa says.

Globgor grows huge and starts swatting drones as they fly towards him.

The kids run to the tree as the drones keep ganging up on the cops and the monsters.

But more and more keep descending from above.

…

_/Outskirts of Echo Creek/_

Hundreds of humans are being evacuated by the army outside of Echo Creek. The citizens can see their homes and the saucer floating above them clearly.

"Alright, keep movin, keep moving." Shouts General Swanson. "Alright, I think that's just about everyone."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure there are still the mewn-ian residents down there." Says a soldier but Swanson ignores him pulling out his walky-talky. "I want you to strike that thing down in five minutes."

A soldier in a tank on the other end receives the message. He raises his barrel at the saucer, inside is the warhead.

…

/Alien Ship/

Marco uses a dismembered saw and claw to fight off dozens of drones. Star uses her magic blasts to match the emperor's lasers.

"_Give up! You cannot harm me."_

"I don't have too. I just have to keep you occupied. Until my friends get to the tree." Star replies.

"_Ha! Your friends are dead. Behold!"_

The emperor shows a hologram of what is happening down below.

_It depicts Echo Creek cops, Globgor, Moon and Eclipsa working together to protect the children from the drones as they get closer and closer to the tree._

"_What!? NO!"_

With the emperor distracted Star shouts. "FREEZE BLAST!"

The emperor is frozen in a block of ice. Marco flips a drone and sends it flying at the emperor. Whose shell shatters.

The wires and the tubes spark. The room depowers, and all the drones shut down and start to fall. Both in the ship and in the city.

…..

Globgor, the queens and the cops just stare confused as they start falling from the sky.

"Alright Star!" Janna shouts. But she has to get out of the way so a drone doesn't smash her.

…..

The ufo starts to flicker as if its losing power.

Inside Star walks towards the shattered remains of the emperors shell. Inside, is a small, shriveled, pale bald humanoid with bags under his eyes staring at Star. The emperor's true self.

"You cannot defeat me! I am the emperor!" He shouts in a very deep, scary sounding tone.

"THAT'S your voice!?" Marco shouts surprised. "Why were you speaking through a sock puppet?"

"We are Mewman 0.2! You cannot beat us. I shall rise-" the Emperor shouts before the floor beneath him gives out.

He lets out a scream as he falls for several seconds before he goes "boom" at the ground.

The ship shakes and rumbles, debris falls down.

"Whats happening?" Star asks.

One of the drones opens up, revealing another shriveled man inside. This one sounds normal.

"The emperor controls all the functions of the ship. It's falling apart now." He explains.

…..

_/Outskirts of Echo Creek/_

Everyone watches in horror as the Saucer begins to descend downwards.

"FIRE NOW!" Shouts Swanson.

The soldier fires his tank and a small, but dangerous missile flies towards Echo Creek.

….

_/Downtown/_

A portal opens up, and out comes Star and Marco followed by a handful of shell-less Mewman 0.2's.

"Star!" Penelope Spiderbite shouts.

She is trapped under a depowered drone alone with everyone else in the club.

"Sorry, we weren't good at avoiding falling debris." Says Justin.

"_HELP!...ME!..." The drone crushing him replies, unable to move himself._

"Uh, Star." Marco says, pointing his girlfriends eyes towards the sky. Too see the missile heading towards them. The green smoke trailing behind followed by the skull like butterflies.

"Oh no." Star says realizing what the missile is made of.

"Marco quick we gotta-"

Star is interrupted by the sight of a small figure in a purple hood making her way towards the tree. The only other feature visible being some strands of long red hair blowing in the breeze.

She places her hand on the tree. Whispers something, and the magic listens.

….

A beem shoots up to the sky. It spreads out, creating a massive purple barrier that falls around the town.

The saucer crashes onto it and sits there easily as the missile draws closer.

The missile comes into contact with the saucer.

There is an explosion sound.

It is engulfed in a green ball of energy that encircles the whole saucer. It implodes then explodes creating a shock wave that causes the humans and soldiers miles away to take cover. Swanson stares at his work in pride as the saucer is reduced to nothing but falling debris as the dome gives out.

…...

Bits and pieces fall from the sky accompanied by purple flames.

A piece of the pods the Mewman 0.2 used to grow their own falls by a sewer hole in the street. The lid slides off and out pops the ginger haired septarian. She lays her eyes the pod, she smirks realizing what it is and getting an idea.

…...

Meanwhile Star stares at the girl who created the barrier running away from the tree but not before taking a quick glance at Star.

"Star. That looked just like my total annihilation spell." Eclipsa shouts. "We gotta do something about Swanson."

Star just keeps staring.

"Star, you ok?" Marco asks.

"At the family gathering, flags, a woman in a hood sent me a letter saying she was proud." Star says. "You said you bumped into a woman wearing a hood in the street before you graded by paper. A woman in a hood saved me from Solaria and now one just saved the city….

….who are they?"

* * *

_Hi readers._

_Now I know what you're all thinking. Yes, the Skywwyn chapter was quick paced and choppy. I acknowledge that. With all honesty I just wanted to do one chapter regarding the alien invasion Skywyyn mentioned in her chapter. I didn't have the intention of making Mewman 0.2 a legitimate threat or one that would take more than an episode to defeat. The true antagonists of this season are Mina, Swanson and Seth._

_For Mewman 0.2, I based their design off that weird robot thing that shoots lazers Star and Marco run into during the season one trailer that never got exploration on. Remember, it shoots a laser then Star and Marco leave to another dimension as the song shouts "Yeah-yeah"?_

_Anyways, next chapter and the one after that is one I've been thinking of for quite a while. So I'll try to write them good. It might take a while to get a good outline for the episode, get my ideas down and format them. I mean I have the general idea of what they are about, its just the meat that might take time._

_Definitely going to need some time to perfect the four-part finale._

_Oh, BTW, the ginger haired septarian I've decided is named Ariel. I'll mention that somewhere. If you saw that tweet from Ariel VH- me vs animated me- you'll understand why._

_Thanks for reading._


	14. S5 Ep 13 AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**S 5 Episode 13 A/B** **The Queens**

Star rolls out a map of the new Echo Creek on the fold-out table in her room table. Marco brings some freshly cooked nachos to the table.

All the landmarks such as the power plant, magic love tree and Flags Mountain are marked with a red "X".

"Ok, so." Star starts. "When we were playing the game of flags a person in a hood sent me this." Star pulls out the letter she got that day. She looks at the signature, which resembles a shooting star. "I still don't know what that means, but when she left she went in...this direction." Star says making a mark on the map headed west.

"And I met that tall purple haired lady that gave me some really good advice, here." Marco says pointing to the spot on the map. "Oh, she was wearing a hood too."

Star looks at the power plant on the map.

"The person in the green hood was standing on this plant, then headed, south-ish."

"And then yesterday we were at the tree and then that one in the purple hood went north."

They look at the map.

"Hmm, you know it's funny. Butterfly castle is right in the middle of the city. Kinda looks like all the arrows are pointing there." Marco says. "Come to think of it, I was pretty close to the place when I met her."

"Well then that must be it." Star says grabbing her wand.

"I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky." Star recites. "Unveil to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me that which is forbidden."

Star uses the all seeing eye spell and the swirling clouds form.

"Show me Butterfly castle." Star says.

_The spell shows her an image of the ruined castle in broad daylight._

"No, inside the castle."

_The image swirls and changes to a human team. _

"_Alright team, now the last five groups sent here to excavate the remains of this castle may have been scared off. But not us, right?"_

"_Right." The group says._

"_Now, I'm sure that all these stories that we've heard of ghosts is just a superstition." The leader says as a dark figure creeps up behind him. _

"_Uh, boss."_

"_But I know that if we stick together we can-" _

_The leader is interrupted when the figure grabs his neck from behind. Lefts him up and throws over his teams heads. The team looks at the figure before running away screaming. _

_The spell disperses_

"Ok, we definitely need to check that out." Says Star.

"Check what out?" Moon asks, coming through the door.

"What? Mom? What are you doing here?" Star asks.

"I came here to practice with Eclipsa and Mrs. Diaz for our gig tonight." Moon says.

"Then we heard screaming." Says Eclipsa butting her head through the door.

"Are the nachos too hot?" Angie asks, getting involved as well. "Marco, honey I told you that new cheese is too spicy."

"It's not the nachos, it's-" Star puts a nacho into her mouth then she shrieks "-Gah! Hot! Hot!"

Star starts fanning her mouth then pulls out her wand.

"Water Blast!"

She douses her face with water from the wand, keeping her mouth open the whole time. When it starts dripping Star looks relieved.

"Yeah…. Anyways, me and Marco were just going to check on Butterfly castle."

Moon gasps.

"Star, wait. Um, last time I went there, Mina had taken residence." Moon admits.

"That could be why so many people who go near are scared off. They all claim some figure in a hood threw them out. Literally." Eclipsa adds, also concerned.

"I don't know, I mean that place is pretty broken down. Not really safe." Angie adds

"Moms, it's cool. I got my magic and I can handle Mina." Star says confidently.

"Star you almost died." Moon states.

"And I didn't because of someone who's living there. I wanna find out who it is." Star states.

"Well, alright." Moon relents. "But at least let us drive you."

...

Star and Marco get in the back of Angie's car along with Eclipsa.

Angie gets on the drivers side while Moon sits next to her up front.

Angie starts the car and drives down the road.

"So, why are you suddenly interested?" Eclipsa asks.

"A lot of crazy stuff is going on nowadays. I wanna stay on top of it all." Star responds.

"Oh that reminds me." Angie says. "Star I got a call from the city council. They want to see you tomorrow."

"Is it the ponyheads again?"

"No, they want to assess if you're a threat to national security or not." Angie says.

"What?" Asks Marco offended.

"General Swanson is concerned that you two have access to a new form of magic." Angie admits.

"But it can't hurt anyone!" Star shouts.

"He still wants you locked up and the tree burnt."

"Ugh, dreadful man." Eclipsa groans.

"Indeed." Agreed Moon. "Very arrogant."

"Like a male Mina." Star says dull eyed.

"Yeah!" Shouts all five of them.

"Oh. We're here." Says Angie.

...

Star and Marco get out of the car. The moms stay inside.

"Now remember, if you need any help, scream." Eclipsa says.

"Or call." Says Angie holding a cellphone.

"Oh right, that's a thing. Yes, call." Says Eclipsa.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Star says confidently before dragging Marco along. "Come along Marco."

"I'll call if there's trouble." Marco says as he's being dragged away by his girlfriend.

...

Star and Marco walk through the dark, abandoned, broken halls of Butterfly castle.

Water drips everywhere, there's dried corn scattered on the ground, and the walls are crumbling.

Star has to jump out of the way to avoid some falling debris.

"Home sweet home." Star says under her breath.

"So, how are you feeling?" Marco asks as they continue to walk.

"What do you mean?" Star asks.

"Well, this was your home. You grew up here. Now it's-"

Marco is startled when the ceiling above him gives out and he narrowly misses being crushed by a falling bathtub.

"-Uh, seen better days."

"Yeah, it is kinda sad." Star admits. "But, I still have some good memories. Like here." Star gestures to the hallway. "I used to run down these halls, Manfred would chase me and tell me to stop since it wasn't Princess like."

"Hmm, I figured your mom would do that." Marco says.

"Who do you think gave him that order?" Asks Star.

The two teens chuckle.

They pass by the grand hall, which is also run down. The thrones are cracked and moss is growing on them.

"Oh, this is where I first received the family wand."

Star and Marco are running now.

Star gets to a door and swings it open.

"And this is the grandma room." Star says to Marco as she shows it to him. Marco looks around while Star just stands there with a smile on her face and her eyes closed."

"Uh? The grandma room?" Marco asks.

"Yep, Star says opening her eyes and walking over. "It has all the past queens tapestries. Like mine."

Star gazed at her tapestry. It appeared just as it was in the wand. Even the tear where Glossaryck came out of was there. She reads the pink heart shaped stone in front of it, which bears her poem.

"_Was queen for just four days? Her one decision on the throne to give it all away?"_ Star reads and scoffs. "THAT'S my poem? It doesn't even match with my tapestry."

"Hey Star?"

"I've done more than that."

"Star? What happened to the others?" Marco asks.

"Oh, Meteora slashed them when she took over and my mom said Mina sewed them back together." Star says.

"I can see that. But where are they?" Marco asks again.

"I told you they're..."

Star looked at the depictions on the walls for the first time since entering the room. Her's, her moms and Eclipsa's were as they should be.

Though Star did briefly wonder why Eclipsa's was stitched since she distinctly remembered it being the only one Meteora spared. Maybe Mina or some other Mewman ripped it up and in a twisted sliver of respect Mina stitched it back up again as Eclipsa was still a former queen? But what wasn't the main thing on Star's mind right now.

The other tapestries however, the areas where the queens should be were whited out. It was like when she had seen them the wand before she met their ghosts, except it was just plain white without any glowing accompanying it. It was just plain white, worn out canvas as if it was never painted in the first place.

"Ok this is weird." Star says.

Star jolts back when an arrow lands a few feet away from her foot.

Looking up she sees a familiar hooded figure standing over them at the opening in the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" A Scottish voice asks.

"It's you." Star says, remembering her from the power plant, from the image of her throwing out the human group earlier. "Who are you?" Star asks.

"Leave here!" The hooded figure yells.

"Not without answers." Star says stubbornly.

The woman raises her bow and points it at the girl. Star stands her ground.

"You saved me from Mina. You're not going to kill me."

The woman lowers her bow.

Then she runs away.

"Hey!" Star shouts. She points her wand down and uses a magic blast to send her to the top before she runs after the figure.

"Wait for me!" Marco shouts running out the door.

Star chases the woman as they run down the halls. Star doesn't lose sight of flapping the green cloth in front of her.

Star tries using the levitato spelling the woman. But she dodged it effortlessly.

Then Star tries using Rainbow Hand. She just smacks it.

Then Star tries raspberry ribbon lasso. The woman catches it in her hand then tugs hard.

"Wa-!"

Star is sent flying as the woman slams her against the castle wall.

When Star is down the woman goes back to running. Only for Marco to come out the side door and smack her down.

"Ah-ha!" Marco says noticing the woman kneeling on the ground.

She prepares to run again. But Star holds up her wand and shouts:

"Slinky snake trap!"

The woman is bound by dozens of snakes. Trying her up like rope. She tries to break out. But it's pointless.

"Release me!" She yells.

Star just casually walks up to her and grabs her hood.

"Alright miss bow and arrow. Let's see who you-"

Star stops speaking as soon as she flips the hood back. Her mind instantly froze in shock as soon as she saw the woman's face. Marco ran over and he gasped in surprise as he saw her face as well.

Strong features with fair Caucasian skin. But with hair as red as yarn. Shaved at the sides and falling down her back in the middle as a really long braid. Star and Marco knew who she was immediately, those familiar turquoise eyes glaring at them. All that was missing was the lightning bolts on her cheeks.

Star speaks her name in disbelief.

"Queen Solaria."

* * *

**Second Chance**

Taking off where we previously left off, Solaria Butterfly, 28th queen of Mewni, the monster carver, Eclipsa's mother, was untangling herself from the slinky's as Star and Marco were bumbling incoherently.

"What?" "How?" "Why?" "When did?" "You died!" "Your back?"

"Yes yes I get it, it's shocking. But here I am." Solaria says.

Solaria stands up and the teens get a good look at her. Under her green hood and cape she was wearing modern black jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt that emphasized her strong arms.

"Sol?" A masculine British voice calls out.

A nearby door opens and a familiar purple haired man (minus the missing clovers in his cheeks) in a large feathered hat sticks his head out to see what's going on.

"Sol are you-" He stops talking when he sees the teens staring at him in surprise.

"Jushtin the Uncalculated?" Star asks.

"Uh..." the boy prince slowly creeps back and closes the door. "No, no, I'm not me. I'm just...a hallucination. Brought on my the moss of this place and-"

"Oh shut up, bro. We might as well introduce them to the others." Solaria says as she barges through the door.

A nervous Jushtin and still surprised Star and Marco following behind her.

"Uh, others?"

...

Solaria approaches the entrance to the room and speaks up.

"We have company everyone. Don't worry, we know them."

Solaria stands back allowing Star and Marco to enter.

They gasp when they see who's in the room.

Skywyyne, Festivia, Crescenta, Dirhennia, Rhina, Celena, Estrella and Comet Butterfly. All alive but without any cheek marks. Huddled together in one room, wearing modern earth clothes, around a fire and roasting chicken being tended to by Comet.

All the past queens were staring shocked at the presence of the teens who didn't look any better themselves. The only ones not in utter shock were Dirhennia, who was staring at them lazily, not caring one way or the other, and Comet was smiling upon seeing her granddaughter.

"Yo." Dirhennia says breaking the silence.

Star and Marco just stare with their mouths gapped open.

"How?" Star asks.

"To be honest we don't get it either." Skywyyne says as Comet slowly makes her way towards Star.

"One second we're in the realm of magic. To be honest we weren't sure what was going to happen when you destroyed the magic. So I was thinking 'ok so oblivion or underworld?'. Then there's this flash of light. And we wake up in the castle under our tapestries. First we thought 'how are we alive?' Then 'why am I wearing jeans?' Then 'Wait how do I know what jeans are? And what's a cellphone or an earth-ni?' We got the last one when we looked outside."

By the time Skywyyne had finished Comet had made her way to Star, who was staring up at her resurrected grandmother caressing her cheeks.

"Hello little one." Comet said with teary eyes.

"Hi, grandma Comet." Star gasps. "Comet?" She pulls out the note. Points at the shooting star, no not a star, she realizes it was supposed to be a Comet. "This was you."

"And I meant every word." Comet says proudly.

"Wait, and you were the one I met at the street." Marco says, looking at Festivia.

"I leave every so often to get groceries." Festivia admits.

"She does that a lot." Says her daughter Crescenta.

"I also left to help against the Mewman 0.2." Skywyyne admits. "I did create them after all."

"The new magic, it must have brought you all back." Star says coming to the conclusion. "But why are you all still living here?"

All the queens look uneasily at each other. Even Comet looks unnerved.

"Because we don't belong out there." Solaria says bluntly. "It's a new world with new ideas that..." Solaria looks down. "We don't have a place in anymore."

"All of us made mistakes." Adds Skywyyne. "And they came back and nearly hurt everyone in the end."

"I didn't do anything wrong, I put Mewman friendly monsters in charge of the others." Crescenta says. "But yeah, sorry about Ludo or whatever."

"We're old decaying relics of the past. So we belong here, in THIS decaying old relic." Comet says.

"So what? You're just going to stay here forever?" Marco asks. "You guys will have to leave eventually. Get jobs, how will you pay for groceries?"

"Oh actually I got that covered." Says Jushtin. "You see using some left behind gold here and there I invested in a dance club. Have you two been to it already? I based the design off the bounce lounge and I shaped the sign like my old cheek marks."

"The Bounce House?" Star asks. "Oh yeah that place is great, good job. But you should go there and enjoy it yourself."

She turns to all the queens.

"All of you should go out and enjoy yourselves. Grandma, mom misses you."

Comet looks away.

Star turns to Solaria.

"Solaria, don't you want to see your granddaughter grow up?"

"Of course I do! But that's assuming I can get close to her without every other monster trying to tear me to shreds."

"But you've changed." Star says. "I mean, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save them."

"I was willing to sacrifice myself to save my daughter, my granddaughter and every other Mewman that my ex-soldier was going to take care of next." Solaria clarifies, then she rubs the back of her neck. "I...still can't say I like monsters all that much. You and my daughter have created something I couldn't have thought possible. And...I don't want to ruin it. Again. Let's face it, every reason you had to destroy magic was my fault. From Mina to my annihilation spell corrupting the realm."

Star looks at her sadly.

"So, I think i'll just stay here. Protect Butterfly Castle like I vowed too."

"Star, I think it's for the best we all stay here for now." Comet says. "I mean, things aren't exactly calm as they are. The world doesn't need dead queens walking around."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Star says.

Then she gets an idea.

"Hold on though, my mom has her own little village. Mewmans who haven't exactly adjusted to things, like the old ways. You can all go there and move around freely without being judged."

"They might actually end up serving you." Marco adds.

Most of the queens look at each other warily.

Then Star steps up and speaks again.

"Glossaryck told me that the magic would put everyone back where they belong. Maybe, because of what all of you did, magic decided that you deserved a second chance." She holds Marcos hand. "Like how it decided me and Marco belonged together."

The queens are silent until Comet speaks.

"Well, I do miss my daughter."

"I'm running low on art supplies." Says Estrella.

"I don't find living in a yurt much better than here." Crescenta says.

"They have running water now." Marco says.

"Ok let's go." Crescenta says making her way out the door.

Most of the other queens follow.

Skywyyne and Jushtin turn around and see Solaria still standing there.

"Sol?" Her mother asks.

"Go on, I'm comfortable here." Solaria responds.

"All on your own?" Jushtin asks.

"Leave!" Solaria snaps.

The boy prince scurries away.

"Come anytime you want, daughter." Skywyyne adds before leaving as well.

Star looks at Solaria. She isn't even facing her anymore. She's just got her eyes fixed on a corner of the room.

"Can I tell Eclipsa you're here? Do you want her to come visit you?" Star asks.

"You both can do what you want." Solaria says simply, still not looking at her.

"Um, here, so you don't get bored." Star says pulling out her wand.

She aims it at a wall and blasts some magic at it. The magic forms a television set that is already on a sitcom.

Star walks away.

...

Outside, Moon, Eclipsa and Angie are waiting by the car. All three look nervous, especially Moon who is tapping her fingers on the hood.

"They haven't called. It's been half a hour." Moon says anxiously.

"That should mean they are fine." Eclipsa says trying to stay positive.

"Or maybe they were crushed by falling debris." Moon starts to panic. "I'm going in."

Eclipsa grabs her.

"I'll call Marco." Angie says.

She presses Marcos speed dial, her phone rings and she puts it on speaker for the other moms.

"_Hello?" Marco asks on the other end._

"Marco, sweetly. It's your mom." Angie says.

"Marco, is my daughter alright?" Moon asks. "What's taking so long?"

"_Oh, sorry about that. Funny thing is we were just about to call you. We found out who the hooded people were."_

"Who are they?" Eclipsa asks.

"Was it some of Minas group?" Moon asks.

"_No, no. Totally different people. Actually you know them."_

Moon and Eclipsa look at each other skeptically.

"Um, how?" Eclipsa asks.

"_Hold on let me get that-" Star's voice says on the other end. "Hello? Mom. Ok, uh, we have a bit of a surprise. Close your eyes."_

"Ugh, Star it's not a dead squirrelicorn again is it?"

"_Just close your eyes, we're almost out. All three of you."_

Reluctantly all three women close their eyes.

They wait

And wait

And wait

Until they hear Star's voice again.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Moon and Eclipsa open their eyes, then they widen them in utter shock.

They see Star and Marco with their ancestors standing behind them.

"Moon-Pie!" Comet screams.

"Eclipsa! It's your uncle!" Shouts Jushtin.

The two former queens faint.

"Hmmm, that's not the reaction I was expecting." Star says.

"Uh, What WERE you expecting?" Asks Marco.

"Ok..." says Angie. "I'm not sure what's going on but I don't think I have enough seats."

"I got this." Star says, pulling out her wand and transforming her car into a bus. "We'll explain everything when mom and Eclipsa wake up. Let's just get them back to your house for now." Star says as she picks up her mom.

"Oh let me help you with that sweetie." Comet says rushing over to help carry her daughter.

"Alright I got you." Jushtin says cradling Eclipsa.

"Need some help grunkle?" Festivia ask's.

"No it's fine." Jushtin says.

The queens load into the bus as Angie asks Moon if the rumors about the redesigning of the underworld are true, if so she might feel like paying her husband a visit.

Star looks on and smiles, then she turns back to the castle and frowns.

...

_/New Mewni/_

_/Minas Camp/_

Minas group are salvaging parts of the Mewman 0.2 shells.

Working with blow torches trying to put them back together.

Others are working on five Solarian armor mechs. Adding some of the pieces of the shells to them as well.

As they work, dozens of mutant Solarian warriors struggle to break free of their cage as Mina looks on proud.

"General Loveberry." Taffy says running up to her. "We got the missing piece."

Two men bring a large crate to Mina. She opens it, looks inside and smiles.

"Excellent. I think we're finally ready." Mona exclaims.

"General Loveberry, we don't have as many numbers as we did before." Says one of the men.

"We got some new toys" she says pointing at the alien shells which her people had gotten to float and shoot lasers again.

"Improved old toys." The five Solarian mech's stand up. They use some of the Mewman 0.2 technology to help them move better. They raise a palm and shoots lasers while the other pulls out a glowing green sword while their bodies emit spikes and flames.

"New unwilling recruits." Mina gestures towards the mutant solarians who stop struggling when she raises her hand.

"I got my power." She says gazing at her wand.

"And the contingency plan." Mina says patting the crate.

"Soon Mewni will be at its former glory once more." Mina says before aiming her wand at two scarecrows resembling Eclipsa and Star (clearly for target practice given how beat up they are). The scarecrows are obliterated.

Mina gazes into the green flames and sports a wicked grin.

* * *

_Please review_

_Next chapter _

_$h!t gets real._

_Might take some time to compile._


	15. S5 Ep 14 AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**S5 Episode 14 A/B**

**Paid in Blood**

_/Ruins of Butterfly Castle/_

Solaria is kneeled down in front of her granddaughter as they "spared" with toy swords.

"That's it." Solaria says with a smile as the baby slashed her end quickly, matching her grandmother. "Good, good."

She then grabs Meteora and lifts her up.

"You're quite the fighter little one."

Meteora giggles.

"It's almost a shame that there aren't any wars right now." Eclipsa says pouring some tea from a kettle and sitting on a stool by her mother and daughter.

"Well one must always be ready." Solaria says.

"Yeah tell me about it." Globgor says from across the room. "You never know when a Solarian warrior is going to attack." Globgor chuckles but the looks his wife and mother-in-law give him say it wasn't very funny. "Nevermind, I'll shut up."

"Did you have to bring him?" Solaria asks Eclipsa.

"Yes, he's Meteora's father." Eclipsa says slightly offended.

"Right, right, still wrapping my head around that." Solaria says as Meteora plays with her braid.

A watch on Eclipsa's wrist beeps.

"Oh look at that. I'm sorry mother we have to go." Eclipsa says taking Meteora back. "Star's trial is in 15 minutes." Eclipsa says walking away.

"Star is on trial? Why?" Solaria asks.

"Oh, something about being a potential threat, I don't know crazy humans prosecuting her." Eclipsa says grabbing her purse.

"Well she has magic, she'll be fine, oh and say 'hi' to your grandmother and uncle for me." Solaria says.

"I'll tell Moon." Says Eclipsa.

"Oh and Festivia." Solaria adds.

"Will do."

"Basically everyone but Crescenta. I don't like her."

"I don't think anyone really does. See you tomorrow." Eclipsa says leaving the room.

Solaria starts picking up the baby toys scattered around the floor.

Globgor takes a step forward and speaks.

"You know, most of the Mewmans accepted me after I came back, maybe you can be accepted too." Globgor says.

"How's this." Says Solaria. "I'll come out, when I'm certain I can restrain from punching you in the face."

"Fair." Globgor says turning around and walking away. He leaves the room.

"Oh, one more thing." Globgor pokes his head out the door and back into the room. "The trial is on channel 95." He pulls his head back and leaves the room completely.

Solaria looks back at the TV Star left for her. She sits down in a fold-out chair and pushes the power button.

She then clicks through a few channels before she gets to channel 95.

_On the TV is the anchorwoman reporting in front of Echo Creek Town Hall. The scene briefly changes to Star and Marco entering the building. Down the walkway half the population is rooting for Star, the other half is booing her._

_The banner at the bottom reads "Star Butterfly: Hero or Menace?"_

"_I'm coming to you live from Echo Creek City Hall where former princess Star Butterfly is being put on trial by US General Swanson for being in possession of unauthorized magic. Likewise, Star Butterfly is charging Swanson with the development of weapons that pose a threat to the world at large."_

…...

_/Moons Settlement/_

All the Mewmans are running around working. Some are setting up a large sheet on a stand. Others are trying to hook up a tv powered by many long extension cords to a projector.

"Alright everyone, hurry it up." Skywyyne says. "According to Moon and Eclipsa, Stars trial is in less than five minutes. I want this up and running before then."

"Yes, Queen Skywyyne."

"At once Queen Skywyyne."

The Mewmans say.

"I don't know why we don't just go to my club to watch it." Jushtin says.

"Yeah, I installed a secret fountain of corn wine." Festivia says. Then she holds out her goblet and a Mewman runs up, fills it, then runs away as she takes a sip.

"We promised my daughter we would look after the people while she was gone." Comet says, sitting in an open yurt with her son and sister. "Now what are you two going to say when you see Star again?"

"Ugh, we love you." Etheria and Heartrude say together, begrudgingly.

Meanwhile Crescenta is lounging on a couch, her hands relaxed behind her head while one Mewman massages her feet, one feeds her grapes and the other fans her.

"I love this place. Could use some more mermaids though."

"Aren't we all mermaids deep down?" Dirhennia asks sitting in a filled tub next to her sister.

"Uh? What?" Crescenta asks.

"I don't know, Mom suggested I try to be more peppy this time around." Dirhennia says.

As this is happening Rhina is reading riddles to children.

Estrella is given the older ones tips on drawing.

And Celena is showing a few young ones her tarot cards.

"This human magic is so complicated." A Mewman messing with the wires says. "Why can't we just say something and it happens like real magic."

He is suddenly zapped with electricity shortly before the projector shows channel 99 onscreen.

_Star and Marco are in the Defense side of the courtroom while Swanson is on the Prosecuting side (on his cell phone). Behind them is a mix of students, staff, humans, Mewmans and monsters. Moon and River sit behind Star with Angie, Raphael, Eclipsa and Globgor. Elsewhere in the stands is Jackie, Janna (on her phone), Penelope, and various others. Behind Swanson are mostly cops and his soldiers._

About half the people in moons settlement are booing while the other half stays silent.

"Lock her up!" Shouts Etheria.

"Ahem." Says Comet disapprovingly.

"You aren't our mother, Comet." Etheria says.

"Etheria, sweetly. Don't shout for your great niece to be locked up." Says Estrella.

Etheria sighs. "Yes, mother."

…..

_/Echo Creek Court Room/_

Swanson is talking on his cellphone, trying not to be heard by anyone in the courtroom.

"No, we are not calling in the Butterflies for this. I'm trying to get them locked up."

….

_/Outskirts of Echo Creek, Bordering the Forest/_

"But sir." A soldier says speaking into their cellphone. "The energy signatures are nearly identical to the energy emitted by that tree."

"_And if we win this case that tree is going to be ripped from the ground and made into toothpicks." Swanson says on the other end. "Just find whatever's causing those spikes in the forest and blow it up. That's an order."_

"But-"

_Swanson hangs up the phone._

The soldier sighs, puts away his cellphone and faces his men.

About 25 soldiers covered in ammunition including grenades, handguns and a few even have bazookas.

"Alright everyone, you heard the General. Let's move."

But before the soldiers could move forward, they were startled as a loud booming sound was heard followed by the ground shaking.

Looking up they gasped as they saw five massive suits of armor, with what looked like pieces of the Mewman 0.2 shells attached to the limbs. That's probably why they were able to move their arms so well despite the weight.

Surrounding them were ten complete shells, equipped with their lasers and saws. But they all had very aggressive looking "earth-ni" Mewman heads sticking out the tips as they stayed close to the mechs while flying around them.

"Open fire!" The head soldier says.

They soldiers try firing at the drone-shells with their rifles while the ones with the bazookas shoot missiles at the mechs.

The drones dodge then fire their lasers at the ground beneath the soldiers.

Blasting them back.

The missles got the armor. But it doesn't leave a dent.

The middle armor with the long purple "braids" opens its hood, revealing Mina Loveberry.

"Ha! You thought your dumb human weapons can hurt us?"

Then something truly shocking happens.

Behind Mina sprouts a pair of green, translucent wings with symbols on them resembling her wild-lightning cheek marks. She flies out above the armor, holding her fully powered wand in one of her six arms. Each with dark veins going up to her shoulders.

"Bye the way, thanks for dropping that bomb over the city, really charged this baby up. Now let me show you what real soldiers look like."

Mina whistles. The trees of the forest start to rumble.

Out run dozens of mutant-rabid-solarians. Screaming and raging covered in blue fire.

The soldiers scream as the mutant-solarians rush towards them on their massive, disproportionate front arms.

As Mina chuckles.

"Remember my warriors, only eat HALF of them. The rest will be your brothers." She says holding up her fully charged, glowing wand.

…..

_/Echo Creek City Hall-court room/_

"Alright, let's begin shall we?" The judge asks the courtroom. "General Swanson, your opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor." Swanson stands up. "In America, we believe in democracy and freedom. And so what do we do? We let a teenage princess illegally move to California."

"Hey, I was a part of a foreign exchange program!" Star shouts.

"Really? Well then who went to Mewni in your place then?" Swanson asks.

"Well it was...uh..." Star turns to her parents and the Diaz's. They all look confused.

"Wait, someone was supposed to come to Mewni?" River says.

"And I take it you never filled out any citizenship paperwork?" Swanson asks.

"Uh..." Star says.

…..

_/Butterfly Castle/_

"What the corn is citizenships paperwork?" Solaria asks.

….

_/Moons Settlement/_

_Swanson appears on the screen viewed by the past queens and Mewmans._

"_I have report's that before coming to earth she caused property damage on her own kingdom through reckless use of magic. More than a few cases of her causing damage on earth. And now there's a new form of magic that only SHE can use. Therefore, her wand must be confiscated, the tree from which it was made should be destroyed, and this illegal alien terrorist should be locked up before we're all drowning in soda pop. I rest my case."_

"Jerk." Comet says while all the other queens glare.

…..

_/Echo Creek Courtroom/_

"And Miss Butterfly, your statement." Says the judge.

"Thank you." Star says standing up. "In response to those, earth and Mewni are merged now so...not here illegally anymore. I made those mistakes when I was young and inexperienced-"

"It was one year ago." Swanson states.

"-But I've SAVED a lot of lives since then and the new magic can't be used to hurt people. Now if there's anything that should be destroyed it's the weapons that YOU made with the tainted old magic." Star says looking at Swanson. "That stuff is crazy dangerous, I rest my case." Star says sitting down.

Marco grabs her hand.

"You got this." Marco whispers to her.

"I would like to call Marco Diaz to the stand." Swanson says.

Both teens look shocked at each other.

Soon Marco is sitting before the jury with Swanson questioning him.

"Mr. Diaz, please explain your relationship with Star Butterfly."

"She's been my girlfriend for the last three months. Marco says.

"Yes, and before then she was living in your home during the 'foreign exchange' thing."

"That's correct. We went on a bunch of adventures together and we just grew close over time. Sure saved my life a bunch of times. She even sacrificed her wand for me once."

Star smiles.

"Yes, but I also have a file here that says that Stars magic once transformed your arm into a sentient, bowel eating monster tentacle that tried to kill a seven year old boy?"

Marcos eyes widen and his smile drops.

"Uh, that was my own fault, Star said she wasn't comfortable with healing spells but-"

"Not comfortable with healing spells he says!" Swanson shouts. "And yet we're supposed to trust her with healing magic?"

"That spell was made by Crescenta, she-"

Swanson interrupts Marco.

"Now what was your FIRST impression when you met Star?"

"I thought she was cool." Says Marco. "My feelings for her were intense from the start and just grew more."

"Maybe that was after the first week, of the first time you went on an adventure together. But tell me, when your principal came to you and asked you to show her around school, what were your first thoughts?"

Marco looks nervous now.

"Well first of all she had never seen a drinking fountain before so I thought she was acting a little off." Marco admits.

"I have some eye witnesses saying that you were running away scared after she started a fire." Swanson states.

Marco starts getting sweaty.

"First impressions are always-"

"And before that she mutated a butterfly which carried off another student. He was found three days later scared out of his mind. Is that true Swanson asks.

Marco stutters. He tries to deny it. But he's under oath.

"Yes." Marco says rubbing his neck not even having the guts to face Star.

…..

_/Moons Settlement/_

Everyone gasps.

"Oh, he is good." Says Crescenta referring to Swanson.

…..

_/Echo Creek Court Room/_

One by one Swanson brings people up to testify against Star.

First a Mewman.

"She rode through the kingdom on a warnicorn! Nearly trampled some of us on her way to her wand granting ceremony. Even the king and queen weren't sure she was ready!"

Then Moon.

"Well Star wasn't very mature at first, but over time-" moon tries to say but Swanson cut her off.

"What happened right after she said she could handle it?"

"...She accidentally set the kingdom on fire." Moon admits. "But she hasn't-"

"Skullnick!" Swanson tells.

Skullnick takes the stand.

"Well, yes she did accidentally turn me into a troll, but I actually-"

"She turned her own teacher into a troll for giving her an 'F'. Wow." Swanson says.

Star gets nervous and starts chewing on her wand.

Swanson calms in more people, continuing to cut most of them off each time.

"She didn't know what football was, she thought we were actually fighting warriors." Says Justin.

"But she did set booby traps all over the football field and injured a few students?" Asks Swanson.

"...yes."

Then Swanson has Brittany come up.

"She totally ruined my birthday party. We almost got killed by monsters because of her."

A still prejudiced Mewman

"She let the book of spells get in the hands of a power hungry monster. The songstrell said so. Then she hands the throne to Eclipsa when her mother goes missing for just four days. If that's not worthy of getting this poor excuse of a princess locked up for life I don't know what is." He then looks at Moon. "My apologies, your majesty."

"I want you out of my settlement, Norbert." Moon says angrily.

"So, that's everything she's done before the cleave." Swanson says. "Now, Miss Butterfly defends her new magic saying it can't hurt anyone-"

He turns to Star.

"-However, is it true that you have still managed to use these spells offensively through indirect means?"

"Well, I guess." Star admits.

"You guess? You haven't used levitation to throw a fence that was bolted into the ground at a sickly old woman?"

"That was Min-"

"You haven't summoned Narwhals to trip people?"

"They were Minas-"

"And you haven't used it to grow vines and ice to damage machinery?" Swanson asks.

"Those were monster killing mechs!" Star shouts. "Your not being fair, let me call some people up now!"

...

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her that yarn thing would have eaten us." Says Hope.

...

"It was the best party ever, despite the scars." Says Sabrina.

Brittany huffs.

...

"Toffee would have crushed me into a pancake had she not given up her wand. She destroyed it for me." Says Marco. "Heck she destroyed all magic to save everyone, and she's done nothing with this new magic but save people since."

Marco starts lusting things.

"She didn't even want the new stuff until she put out that fire down then by causing the rainstorm."

"She saved my sister and Meteora when they jumped on my dragon cycle."

...

"Mina would have killed all the monsters, Mewmans and humans in the monster temple had Star not fought Mina off." Days a monster. "Magic or not, Star Butterfly is a hero."

"Alright, I think we've heard enough." Says the judge. "Jury, how do you plead?"

The jury, mostly mewmans and humans, leave their chairs and go to the next room over.

"Things seem pretty even, sir." Says one of his soldiers.

"I think things are still pretty even on my side." Says Swanson noticing the look of nervousness on Star and Marcos faces.

The jurors return. One clears their throat.

"Your honor, we determine that Star Butterfly has done more harm than good with her powers."

The courtroom gasps.

"No." Says a distraught Marco as Star looks genuinely scared.

"And she can still pose a threat now. Therefore we find the defendant-"

The juror was interrupted by a massive green blade slicing the top of the hall off.

"What?" Star asks worried and confused.

Gazing down at them now are two massive Solarian mechs.

And a woman shaped butterfly.

"Mina!?" Star shouts terrified.

Everyone else just gasps or screams.

"No." Says a horrified Moon.

"That's impossible." Says Eclipsa.

"Not really, she got her power from the corrupted magic." Says Marco glaring at Swanson.

The jury looks at him as he swears a little, loosening his tie.

"Awe shucks, don't tell me you were going to persecute the ol butterfly without me?" Mona asks, floating in the air on her wings. "I've got a few bones to pick whth her myself.

Hearing screams coming from outside, the news woman, who had previously been filming Mina, runs out the door. And what she sees almost makes her drop the camera.

Buildings are being smashed and sliced by the green swords of the Solarian mechs. Or by the lasers attached to their shoulders and/or flame throwers in their palms.

Drones are flying around zapping everything, making craters in the ground. While Monsters run for their lives, both from the lasers and Mutant-Solarians run rampant everywhere. The majority of these warriors were new, some were dressed like soldiers, others like regular Mewmans and humans who were just walking down the street.

It was a city in ruins.

* * *

**Rest ForeverMore**

_/Butterfly Castle/_

On the television that Star left for Solaria, the news woman reports

"_The mewman terrorist known as Mina Loveberry has used the power of her wand to transform half the population of downtown Echo Creek into mutants and is now terrorizing the city. I urge all residents of Echo Creek, especially monsters, to stay inside."_

As she finishes that last sentence, the screen shifts to Solaria grabbing a shield and a sword.

…..

_/Downtown Echo Creek/_

Mina laughs like a maniac before addressing Star.

"Your in trouble now, mud-sister. With this baby I'm more powerful than I ever was." She boasts flexing her six arms. "Look what I can do now."

She raises her hand in the direction of a building. A butterfly shaped blast shoots out of it and heads towards the building. Once it hits the building it leaves a butterfly shaped hole in the front that travels behind and does the same to five others. Each time the cracks from the home spread throughout the entire area and each of the buildings collapse to rubble.

"Oh corn." Moon says completely terrified. Eclipsa doesn't look any better next to her.

"Granted, this is all I can do on my own but with wandy here I can make myself a new army." She gestures to the recently created mutant-solarians currently chasing monsters.

"Mina this isn't an army, these are travesties." Star says horrified.

"What would you know? You ain't a warrior like me." Mina says smugly.

"You are not a warrior!"

Mina glares at the general who just said that.

"I read your file front to back missy." Says General Swanson. "You tried to kill one of your queens and defied the direct orders of another. Then tried to kill that one too!" He says in genuine disgust.

"One was a monster smoocher and the other got in my way. I was doing what I had too for Mewni." Mina states.

"You don't care about Mewni, Mina." Star says. "You never really did, you just care about things being YOUR way! You were never a hero, you were a psychopath who just went around killing things you didn't like. Even Mewmans who just didn't agree with you. Heck, you even tried to conquer earth once for no reason other than you could. You were going to push like ten people off a cliff for nothing."

"Yeah, that's what being a warrior means. Caring only for your own people and pounding everyone else into the ground." Mina states matter-of-factly.

"NO IT ISNT!" Everyone (but Swanson) shouts outraged.

"Enough!" Says Mina. "Grab her!"

Mech's hands reach down and grab Star.

"Hey!" Star shouts struggling in the giant hands grip.

"Star!" Marco shouts grabbing on as the hand lifts up. But a Mewman-operated shell shoots a laser at his hand that makes him lose his grip.

"Ow, AH!"

Marco says as he falls.

Luckily, Raphael catches him.

Star struggles as the mech lifts Star up giving her a good look at the city.

Mina flies and hands in the index finger, standing over her. Mina gestures her hand and another of her men operating a shell brings up the cameraman reporting the news. Mina speaks to Star and the camera.

"First,-"

...

_/Random Monster House/_

"_-my army is going to destroy every monster in this city."_

Seeing this on tv a family of monsters gasps then the parents grab their kids.

"_And then-"_

...

_/Moons Settlement/_

"_-I'll make the warriors attack all the un-real Mewmans and humans. The strongest will be added to my army to fully reclaim Mewni."_

Hearing this the Mewmans in Moons settlement started panicking. Some were saying that they really didn't want to be Solarian warriors again. Others are just screaming.

"Everyone calm down!" Shouts Crescenta. "She said that she's only going to hurt the un-real Mewmans. None of you like monsters, right?"

The Mewmans stop screaming.

"Well...no, not really." One of them says.

"Yeah, but they do follow Moon who Mina tried to kill so..." Dirhennia says.

Crescenta s smile drops and her eyes sink. They travel back to the Mewmans who went back to screaming.

….

_/Echo Creek/_

"And I'm going to make you watch it all." Mona floats to the still struggling Star. "Then I'll push you off a cliff." Mina thinks for a minute. "On second thought." She raises her glowing wand. "Maybe you'll make a good general instead, mud-sister."

Star gasps. There's no way she was going to become a Solarian warrior. She couldn't.

"Enough!" Globgor shouts growing to his massive size.

He throws a punch and knocks the mech back. Star is released from its grip and she uses her wand to summon cloudy to keep her from falling.

"Alright, you take the mechs, I got Mina." Star says to Globgor.

"I don't think you understand. I was able to give my army the old upgrades and new ones." Mina says snapping her fingers.

The mech that Globgor punches back raises his hands at Globgor. From its

fingertips, Mewman 0.2 lasers shoot at Globgor.

"AAGHHH!" Globgor shouts in pain collapsing to his knees.

Then another mech raises his green Solarian blade and stabs Globgor in the stomach. He screams again.

"NOOOOO!" Eclipsa shouts.

Globgor shrinks back to his normal size as he collapses in pain. Eclipsa runs up and holds him.

"No. No. No. Not again."

"Ba-ba?" Meteora asks confusedly, touching his cheek.

Mina is about to fire at Eclipsa and her family.

"Raspberry ribbon lasso!" Star shouts.

The wands lasso wraps around Minas arm. Mina smirks at Star and just pulls back.

"Whaaa-" Star is pulled and slams against a building.

"STAR!" Marco shouts.

Star falls down, just being caught by Cloudy before she hits the street.

But that doesn't stop Mina from raising all six of her arms again at her.

"**Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!" **Multiple young voices shout from below.

Suddenly Mina is restrained.

There are six lassos binding each of her arms.

"What the?"

Then five more appear and bind her torso. Now it's Mina struggling to get free.

Star looks up and she sees Janna, Justin, Jackie, Chloe, Penelope, Slime and some of the other members of her club each with purple sticks emitting a raspberry ribbon lasso at Mina.

"Indexia gave us each a piece of the tree." Janna explains.

"She said it was time to start expanding." Slime says.

"**Jelly bean hallucination mist!" **

The other teens from her club shouts holding their own sticks in the sky.

Suddenly all the mechs start getting dizzy. Bumping into each other. While the ones on the drones are crashing into either the mechs or each other.

"Yeah!" Star shouts.

"No!" Mina shouts.

Mina struggles before releasing a blast of green energy from her body, destroying the lassos and sending the kids back.

"My warriors! Get them!" Mina shouts.

On cue, the mutant solarians start running at the kids.

The cops (plus Swanson) try shooting at them with their handguns but it does nothing. And the Mechs are recovering as well.

"That's not going to work. Go! Get inside! Marco shouts.

Everyone follows back into the roof-less city hall. Eclipsa and Moon help carry the still wounded Globgor.

"What's this going to do?" Swanson asks.

"Eclipsa! Tell them your barrier spell."

"What?" Eclipsa asks. "Oh yes, but one spell wasn't enough to hold a warrior off."

"It did an ok job. Plus there's more of us than there are mechs now." Janna says. Reminding Eclipsa that there were about fifteen kids (monster, human and Mewman) who each had their own wand now while there were only five mechs.

"Oh, that's right." Eclipsa says.

Before the mutant-solarians could reach the group a massive pink dome of magic is cast protecting them. It covers the entire building, being sustained by the fifteen kids focusing all their new wands energy on the dome.

The mutants outside pressed against the dome. Unable to get through no matter how much they pile on.

The mechs draw their swords and all try hitting it. But, as Janna predicted, the extra people adding to the spell makes it too strong.

Of course inside the kids are still struggling.

"Can one of you heal my husband?" Eclipsa asks.

"We're kinda busy here." Penelope says straining to help hold the dome.

"Alright." Marco says. "Moon you still have your scissors right?"

"Yes." Moon says pulling out one of the two currently existing dimensional scissors.

"Good, if the dome starts to fail go someplace safe." Marco says, pulling out the second pair. He opens a portal.

"Marco, where are you going?" Angie asks.

"Star needs me, but I need to get a few things first." Marco says.

"Marco no, you can't fight those things, they are monsters!" Angie shouts.

"Ahem." Slime grunts. And several other monsters in the area also glare at Angie.

"I mean Evil. I meant to say evil." Angie explains.

Marco hugs his parents and kisses Mariposa.

"I'll be fine." Marco says sticking his foot through the portal. "Trust me I'll be fine." And he was gone.

...

As the warriors and the mechs all converge on the dome Mina and Star fight.

Mina keeps flying at Star, shooting energy blast after energy blast. Each time Star tries to draw a shield, Mina smashes it with her power and pushes her back. Star's face is filled with fear during each blast, Mina's is filled with psychotic glee.

As portal opens up in the sky and out comes Marco on Nachos, carrying a knight's sword.

"Star!" Marco shouts, seeing his girlfriend and Mina locked in a magic battle.

The two magic users blasting their energies together. Each unable to push towards the other.

"Star! I'm coming!" Marco says flying towards Star, but Nachos is almost zapped by a lazer.

"Woah." Marco shouts shocked.

Suddenly, he is surrounded by ten of the Mewman operated drones.

Marco draws his sword. He holds it up defensively as the drones surround him and Nachos. Some aim they'd lasers, others buzz their saws. The Mewmans inside all smirk before firing at the boy.

Marco blocks each of the lasers with his sword. Redirects some other drones at each other to destroy them. Leaving the Mewmans from Minas group falling down with parachutes.

Some try coming at Marco with their season but he side steps some, rips a saw off and uses both it and his sword to tear other drones to shreds.

As the Mewmans fall to the ground they notice what's happening at city hall. The kids are using all their effort to keep the mechs from attacking. That's good, the ones with the wands are distracted. But the mutants around the circumference are doing nothing but wasting their energy trying to get through. While there are still monsters in the streets running away.

"Hey mutants!" One of Mina's men shouts.

The mutants all stop and look over at him.

"Get that kid!" He shouts pointing at Marco, still tearing up drones.

The mutant solarians gain new resolve and rush towards Marco.

Angie shouts 'no, come back!' As Eclipsa continues to hold the still wounded Globgor, whose wound is only getting bigger. Slime wished he could help him but he, and the other students, are busy trying to keep everyone else safe from the mechs that keep banging on the dome.

"Star! I'm com-"

Before Marco could reach Star, he and Nachos are pulled down when a leaping mutant grabs a hold of the dragon cycle's tail and drags him down.

Marco falls off his pet with an Oof, he sits up and looks in horror as dozens of mutants pile up on his dragon cycle as the poor girl tries to get out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Marco tries running at them with his sword and saw.

But a mutant knocks him back with its forearm.

The cameraman catches everything from the dome. Everyone gasps in horror as they see dozens and dozens of raging Solarian mutants pile on the teenage boy. Angie holds her husband as he cries despite her own eyes being tearful too.

Everyone watching, be it just families or humans, Mewmans, or monsters, on tv is utterly horrified by the sight. As is everyone in Moon's settlement, even Dirhennia and Crescenta look appalled.

"Marco!" Star shouts.

With Star losing her concentration, Mina is able to blast her back. Thankfully though her magic was able to shield the teenage girl from the worst, she still slammed against a brick building and fell to the street.

Everyone in the dome gasps. Especially the kids holding up the dome with their new wands. This in turn causes them to lose concentration and the dome to crack as the mechs continue to hit it.

Cloudy is dispelled. Star gets on her knees and tries raising her wand at Mina. But she's too weak.

Mina grins evilly as she raises her hands over her head to create another magic blast. As her mutants start running towards Star.

But someone steps forward from the alleyway. Removes her cloak and speaks.

"Stop." She says.

Hearing this and seeing who it is, the mutants calm down and kneel respectfully.

"Huh?" Mina asks, noticing this. She powers down. "What are you doing-slings doing!?" Mina asks the mutants irritated and confused. "How come yer all..." Mina herself becomes speechless when she sees who just arrived.

Star, who is regaining her strength, pills herself up, looks over and smiles.

So does Marco when he gets up along with Nachos.

Everyone else is just as shocked if not more so than Mina.

The Mewmans from Minas group who originally operated the drones stare completely jaw-dropped.

As were the Mechs who stopped smashing gaze at the sight completely still. The one in Mina's Mech drops their mouth piece allowing the operator inside (the Mewman girl by the name of Taffy) to shout-

"WHAT THE CORN!?"

With the mechs' stopped, the dome is dropped and everyone inside the hall gets a good look.

The kids who were in the new Mewman history classes gasped. As did the adult Mewmans and monsters (the monsters mostly of fear). The older humans were a little confused.

"I-it can't be." Says Slime, completely confused and horrified.

"It is..." Says Penelope.

"Uh, are we supposed to know who this is?" Angie asks.

Eclipsa on the other hand is crying tears of joy while her daughter Meteora claps.

"Mother."

Solaria Butterfly, Solaria the monster carver, walks up to Mina baring a shield coated with glass.

The anchorman catches everything and it is broadcasted throughout Echo Creek.

The presence of the once dead queen causes all kinds of reactions throughout the city.

In Moons settlement the people are cheering. With Jushtin even shouting that Minas screwed now.

Many Mewmans in their homes were also cheering. As were humans who, though not knowing much who she was, were pleased that she stopped the mutants threatening all of them to stand down.

Half the monsters were confused as they stared at the screen. Expecting Solaria to join Mina in her conquest.

Others were so afraid they started screaming. Running around their homes and throwing their TVs out their windows.

Mina continues to float in the sky. Her confused, shocked eyes did not blink as her queen strode forward.

"Get your boyfriend then get back to my daughter." Solaria tells Star, not even looking at her as she continues to move forward. Star just gets up and runs.

Solaria stopped ten feet away from where

Mina was floating and looked up. Giving her former soldier a stern look.

"Mina." Solaria says, speaking with the voice of a commander. "I order you to stand down. You're relieved of your oath."

Mina's face turns to one of confusion and hurt. Then she scowls deeply.

"You're not the REAL Solaria." Mina says before she shoots her corrupted magic blasts at her.

Solaria raises her shield. The magic bounces off and back to Mina.

The former warrior tries to dodge, but she lets out a cry of pain as her own magic grazes her wings. Sending her spiraling downwards.

"Woah! What's that shield made of?" Star asks completely baffled as she helps Marco up.

"Recycled pickle jars." Solaria says simply.

"Huh?" Marco asks.

Mina gets to her knees growling.

"Warriors! Mutants! Kill them all!" Mina shouts.

"Solarian warriors, attack Mina's followers." Solaria counter-orders.

On that cue the mutant solarians get frantic again. Except this time they start climbing up the giant mechs and racking the ones who were operating the drones as they try to run away.

"What? No!" Mina shouts. "Solarians! Stop this! I order you!" Mina shouts.

But her drone-less soldiers are still being tackled and her mechs are still trying to throw off mutants as they climb aboard them. It was the same thing that happened with Moon. Mina May have created them, but they were Solarias warriors. They may have followed Mina in the past since she was the closest thing to Solaria they had, but now Solaria was here in the flesh.

As mechs jumped around trying to shake the mutants off to no avail, the kids with the wands started using their magic again.

Janna used her wand to heal Globgor. Who then proceeded to grow huge and hit a distracted mech in the face.

As all the other kids started using their wands to grab ahold of them with ribbon lassos and soda-fireworks.

With the anchorman catching all this on camera, everyone watching cheered. Especially the queens (Skywyyne and Festivia, who loved seeing their spells being used).

"Help your friends take out the mechs." Solaria says to Star and Marco, not even looking at them as she moved forward.

"What are you going to do?" Star asks.

"Someone's gotta turn them back when this is over." Solaria says looking at a group of mutants piled on top of one of Minas soldiers (who by the way was struggling and kicking to get out).

Star gave a understanding nod.

She summoned cloudy and Marco got on Nachos as they flew back to the mechs.

Mina gets on her hands and knees as Solaria stands over her.

"The wand. Mina." Solaria says sternly.

Mina growls. She screams and lunges forward.

She pushes Solaria down and gets her on her back. Solaria's hand is grabbing the wand but Minas five out her haves are wrapped around her forwards, shoulders and neck. Solaria gasps for air as Mina squeezes harder. But in her look isn't one of glee like there usually is, it looks angry and betrayed.

As Solaria grips the wand tighter it glows. And it takes the form of a corrupted, green version of Solaria's wand of aggression.

"Huh?

Solaria's eyes burst with green flames and her lightning bolts return to her cheeks (albeit green in color). Solaria pushes Mina up abd stands on her two feet. Once she's up green withered wings like Minas sprout from her back. Antennas emerge from her skull and Solaria grows four extra arms. She's entered a corrupted butterfly form like Mina.

The former warrior is shocked.

...

The Mechs continue swiping the mutants off their arms. Or they activate their spikes and body ignition features. They all manage to get the mutants off.

Janna and the others try using their wands on them. But they are too strong and the spells bounce off.

As one is about slam their sword down a raspberry ribbon lasso grabs from behind. It turns around and sees Star and Marco flying towards them.

"Yeah, how, you like that?" Star asks before she pulls back on the lasso.

The sword it pulled into the mr he head. Deactivating it.

Star and Marco split up as the other mechs try to swat them.

Marco flies up one of them, making slices with his sword all around the legs, torso, arms and head of the mech.

The mutants jump on and start tearing at the cuts. Ripping off chunks of metal and machinery at all levels. Despite the mech's attempts to swat them off, he falls in seconds.

Then Marco has Nachos fly towards the other mechs head. He dodges the sword and slices it at the side of the neck. Then Globgor delivers a solid punch that knocks it clean off.

The helmet slams to the street and the Mewman inside gets out feeling nauseous. She suddenly gets tied up after Jackie yells

"**Slinky snake strike!"**

And she falls after being bound by toy snakes.

Behind her the kids are working together to take out another mech. Two on one side grab an arm in ribbon lassos. Another used jellybean hallucination to make it dizzy. And then five use "Levitato" too lift the dominant leg up, causing the mech to lose balance.

"Spider Tsunami." Penelope says casually waving her wand.

A wave of water (filled with large purple spiders) appears and splashes in the inside of the helmet.

The Mewman inside jumps out, screams, and runs away covered in spiders.

"Hey I thought this new magic can't hurt people?" Slime asks.

"If you leave the spiders alone they leave you alone." Penelope says rubbing one of them on its head, causing a gurgle.

Meanwhile Star takes out the other two mechs. She flies in between them on Cloudy. And when they clash swords trying to strike her, Star aims her wand at them.

"Mega Magnet Grab!"

The two mechs are suddenly pushed into each other as several cars, stop signs, and other metallic items are drawn to them as well. With the mechs unable to move Star has cloudy flies her to the helmets.

There she sees Taffy inside one and another Mewman inside the other. Both trying to operate the controls.

"Come on! Work!" Taffy shouts.

"Why won't you move?" Asks the other.

"I made the armor magnetic. Your stick to each other." Star explains. "Also, I learned in science class that magnets mess up machinery. Just recently actually. Wish I knew that first time you guys attacked."

"You!" Taffy snarls. "You traitor! I hate you! Your the worst Mewman to ever live! You-"

"Jelly bean hallucination mist." Star says simply.

Three seconds later, Star is gently setting the child and the soldier down on the ground using her levitato spell by the police.

"Make sure that kid gets therapy." Star says.

Marco lands Nachos next to her.

"Uh, Star."

Marco points to the sky where Mina and Solaria, both in their butterfly forms, are hovering in the air. Fighting over the Wand.

"Why are you even doing this!?" Mina shouts. Her face angry but her eyes with tears. "Everything I've done, I've done for YOU!"

"I NEVER told you to attack Mewmans!" Solaria shouted, completely angry. "You tried to kill my DAUGHTER! My GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"None of them were REAL Mewmans!" Mina shouted. "They were monster-smoochers! Did you forget that monsters killed you!?"

"I killed myself Mina!" Solaria admits. She averts her eyes shamefully. "The commission ordered a cease fire, but I still kept trying to develop my annihilation spell because I just plain hated them." Then she looks at Mina angry again. "And now your doing the same thing and someone's trying to kill you too! So give me the wand and MAYBE you can live."

"NO!" Mina shouts.

Mina fires energy from her palms and pushes Solaria back to the street. Making a crater.

The group at city hall gasps.

"Mother!" Eclipsa screams.

"Get this in tape!" Shouts the anchorwoman to the cameraman.

Mina draws a magic-energy sword (she doesn't even realize she no longer has the wand) and flies down at the crater screaming. "Prepare for JUSTICE!"

But once she gets close enough a flaming sword comes into contact with her head.

Mina slams to the ground and her helmet splits in half.

Returning to her Mewman form, Mina looks up and sees Solaria, also Mewman again, standing over her with her wand-sword tasting over her shoulder.

"Awe, shucks." Mina says before Solaria grabs her by the braids and lifts her up. She lowers the wand of aggression at Minas chest. She presses slightly, but before she can do more, Stars voice calls out-

"STOP!"

Solaria turns her head and she sees Star running to her.

"Solaria, she's beaten. She's not a threat. We'll lock her up so she never hurts anyone again. Just don't."

Solaria looks at Star. Then over at the group watching her. They all look fearful, except Eclipsa who's giving her a look, pleading 'no'.

Solaria takes a deep breath and raises the sword to Minas' braids.

SLICE!

Mina falls to the ground and Mina drops the braids. Still angry.

Looking around she notices that all Mina's soldiers are restrained.

The mutants are just standing around.

Solaria raises the wand.

"**Return the power paid in blood. Your essence now restored."** The wands energy swirls. "**Revoke the strength that comes in floods and****rest forever more!"**

And with that a wave of energy was released from the Wand.

All the mechs' swords are de-powered.

The mutants returned to normal. They all instantly started shouting "WERE FREE!"

And cheering.

As did the jurors and other people at town hall.

The police then emerged from the group and started putting the remains of Mina's army in cuffs.

Mina looks on feeling completely defeated. She also notices that Solaria no longer has her cheek marks and the wand has completekybdecintigrated into dust now. She already knew that her own were gone as well.

Star stands over her.

"It's over Mina."

"No. No it isn't." Mina snarls.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you have fart ideas." Star says rolling her eyes. "Well, guess what. There's a whole lot of air freshener in the world."

"No! Not until I do this!"

Mina rips off her shirt. Her chest is covered in a timer like device with wires going into her chest.

"Mina? What did you do to yourself?" Star said horrified.

"My secret weapon." Mina says.

_/Flashback to Mina getting the "secret weapon" in the crate last episode._

"_I decided to make a plan B in case something happened."_

_In the flashback we see Mina take out what was in the crate. Another one of Swansons missiles./_

"We robbed the bunker where that big, explodey-missile came from." Mina shouts before pressing the button on the timer.

It started counting down from a minute.

Star raises her wand. But Mina speaks.

"Nuh-Uh. I wired it into my body in such a way it can't be removed without killing me." Mina brags maniacally. "If I can't save Mewni, I'll end its suffering. Monster and Mewman shall stand together and die in cleansing flame together!"

"**Pickle Jar Trap!"** Star shouts.

The energy from her wand surrounds Mina and puts her in a giant pickle jar.

Star summons Cloudy again and levitates her as Star lies up onto the sky.

"What?" Mina asks, confused.

Everyone looks on horrified knowing what Star's doing.

"Star no!" Moon shouts.

Marco whistles for Nachos.

Star flies up high into the sky. Pulling the jared Mina behind her.

The cameraman broadcasts everything. Everyone in Echo Creek, and moons settlement, have their eyes glued to the screen.

Star passes the cloud kingdom. Flies high above the clouds. As Mina bangs on the glass demanding that she go lower.

Star stops flying, lifts up and throws the jar and Mina up higher. Once she does, Star starts flying back down as fast as she can.

Once the jar is high as it can get and starts going back down, the timer reaches

3...2...1...

"Aw, shuc-"

Those were Minas last words before the bomb exploded.

Star flies as fast as she can downwards before the blast can reach her. She sees Marco below flying towards her, yelling for her to grab his hand.

But both teens are caught in the blast.

Everyone below witnesses the same thing. A massive blast big enough to take Echo Creek but high up enough that everyone is safe.

Despite the relief, everyone watching, in person or on the tv is silent, saddened that Star and Marco were gone.

Then suddenly...

Marco and Star come flying out on Nachos back to the city.

The entire city erupts in cheers. People below start hugging. Mewmans, humans and monsters in their homes start screaming in joy, hugging each other.

Even those in moons settlement are overjoyed. Even Etheria and Hertrude are cheering on.

"Yay!" A man in the settlement says. "She's still a terrible princess but yay!"

…..

Once Star and Marco make it back to ground level everyone starts hugging them and cheering them on.

Marco is embraced by his parents. Star by hers and Eclipsa's family.

Star notices Solaria standing away from the crowd. She gives Star a look of approval then walks away. Eclipsa turns around and sees this. Star grabs her shoulder to comfort the queen, Eclipsa and Star smile at each other.

...

Later

Star is using her magic to help repair all the buildings along with human, Mewman and monster workers.

She looks over nearby and sees that her friends are using their wands to treat some of the injured pedestrians along with human doctors. Star smiled seeing magic users other than Mewman (monster especially) helping all people in addition to Mewman.

"Hey Star!" Marco shouts.

"Yes Marco." Star says.

"Ok, so the court ruled that you get to stay and so does the tree." Marco says. "Also, Swanson was ordered to dispose of all the remaining missiles and, given evidence that he intentionally launched the missile that took out the ufo over the city that he knew still had people in, he might lose his post."

"Good, good, what about Mina's people?" Star asks.

"Well, the ones who fought are all in cuffs now. Uh, there are still a few people living in the woods, but none of them are warriors, they weren't part of the fighting, I don't think we have to worry about them." Marco says.

Star sighs. "Ok, that's good. Bad farts stay a while. As long as it's just a few. I'm just glad the worst days are behind us."

...

Later that night.

Various monsters leave their homes. They look around to make sure no one else is around, walk into the streets and slip into the sewers.

They join hundreds of new recruits in the murky water. Along the walls are hundreds of pods growing Septarian embryos inside.

The Septarians come out. Among them Rasticore, the ginger haired Septarian, a red one and a purple one. Seth steps forward.

"It's nice to see so many new faces. Let me guess, Solaria scared you all into coming?"

The new monsters look shameful.

"No matter." Seth says. "I promise you she'll be back in her grave shortly. Along with every other Mewman."

* * *

_Two Down. One to go_

_Please Review_


	16. S5 Ep 15 AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**S5 Episode 15 A/B **

**Septarsis**

The episode opens with a television screen in a typical Echo Creek, human, household.

The TV is set to the news with the president of the United States shaking hands and sock puppet with a Mewman 0.2.

The announcer says "_...about a week and a half after the attempted invasion, scientists contacted the inhabitants of Mewni 0.2 and negotiated peace with the new emperor." _

_The new emperor starts shaking the faces of people of different nationalities._

"_A peace treaty has recently been signed between the newly elected emperor of new Mewni and various other countries of the planet earth-ni besides the U.S."_

Ferguesson is laying on his back on the floor in front of the tv and Alfonzo is dozing off on the couch.

"I...am...so bored!" Whines Alfonzo.

"Why were we even watching the news?" Says Ferguesson, turning the TV off.

"Ugh, we need something to do. Oh, I know! Let's call Star!" Says Alfonzo.

"Uh, I don't think so. Check her web page." Ferguesson shows him Star's web-page on his phone.

_It has several pictures of Star and Marco underwater, using magic bubbles around their heads to breath._

Ferguesson scrolls through them.

_It shows Marco chasing fish._

_Star burying Marco in sand and giving him a mermaid body underwater._

_And a selfie with mermaids making funny faces._

They all have

#SEAKINGDOM #FISH #MERMAIDS #DATE #NOMOREADVENTURES! #YEAH! #NOMOMINA #CHILLINWITHMYBOYFRIEND #ICANSTOPDYING #BEACHDAY2

Both boys groan.

"Ugh, I'd love to go on any adventure right now? Anything." Whines Alfonzo.

Both boys become startled and jolt back when a blast of fire warriors from the floor. Out steps Tom wearing a black jacket.

"Anything huh?" Tom asks. "Either if you want to make a deal?"

Ferguesson and Alfonzo look warily at each other then back at Tom.

...

_Later_

Tom is showing them a map of the new Echo Creek. Or rather under it. It has the city on the surface. Locations of sewer entrances. The sewer and beneath all that, his kingdom.

"So." Tom starts. "As you can see, the Lucitor Kingdom lives right under your dirty human sewers." He circles a section of the sewers with his fire. "But for the last week, we've been hearing a lot of noise from around here. Now, I didn't wanna send Star to check on it because of everything that was going on with Mina and I certainly can't send her now? Have you seen these hashtags?" Tom asks, holding up his phone which has Star's page.

The boys nod.

"Anyways, so I decided to send this new adventurer Amanda Jacobs-"

"Never heard of her." Says Ferguesson.

"That's Starfan13." Tom explains.

"Really? I've never heard anyone say that before?" Ferguesson says.

"Are you sure that's canon?" Asks Alfonzo.

"Anyways, we sent her there but she hasn't reported back in days. So, what do you say? Finish what she started?" Tom asks.

The boys look nervous.

"Ehhh...why don't you just have a demon do it?" Alfonzo asks.

"Because they cost money. You two however, if you come back alive I'll use my powers to give you both ripped pecs."

"Ripped pecs!" The boys say excitedly. They look at each other then back at Tom.

"DEAL!"

"Now, how are we going to get to the sewer?" Ferguesson ask's.

...

_/Echo Creek Sewer/_

There is a flushing sound, a huge hush of water falls from the sky accompanied by Alfonzo screaming.

"Ahhhh!"

Who talks face first on the ground.

"Ow."

Then Ferguesson is heard screaming.

"Ahhhhhh!"

And Ferguesson falls on top of him.

"Oof."

"Let us never do that again." Says Alfonzo as Ferguesson lay on top of him. Crushing him.

The boys get up.

"Alright." Alfonzo says twisting the bottom of his shirt to remove the moisture. "You got the map?"

"Yep." Says Ferguesson as he reaches into his pocket. "Right, here-"

But Ferguesson pulls out a crumpled piece of wet, soggy paper.

"-oh." He throws it over his shoulder. "Well, it's just a sewer. How hard can it be?"

...

Ferguesson and Alfonzo are dragging their feet as they walk throughout the sewer.

They groan.

"Ugh? How long have we been walking?" Ferguesson whines.

Alfonzo checks his watch.

"Ten and a half minutes."

"Ugh! It's gym class all over again."

Alfonzo leans his hand against the concrete wall.

"Ok, it's fine. The map said the noise was coming from the center of the city right? We should be there by now." He says.

"Hope you're right. I'm beat." Ferguesson says munching a piece of pizza.

"Uh, where did you get that?" Alfonzo asks.

"I found it." Ferguesson says taking another bite.

"Like, here? In the sewer?"

"Yeah." Ferguesson says taking another bite.

"Dude. That's so gross." Alfonzo walks towards him. "Don't you know what's in a sewer?"

Alfonzo steps in something squishy. He groans.

"Like that?"

"_Why are we taking this again?" _

Ferguesson and Alfonzo hear that voice from down the tunnel.

They run and hide inside another tunnel.

Peeking over, they see a bear monster and a purple Cyclopes with tentacles carrying a pod (same king used by the Mewman 0.2 to grow clones of themselves).

"The boss says he wants more. Now stop slacking." Says the Cyclops as they make it to the other side.

Ferguesson and Alfonzo eye each other's and non-verbally agree that they should follow them.

Peering behind another wall. They see the monsters moving a massive stone revealing a hole in the wall. They return to carrying the pod through.

"Hey? Shouldn't we put the rock back?" Asks the bear monster.

"Give me a break I'm tired." Says the Cyclopes. "No one comes down here anyways.

Once they can no longer hear the monsters, the two boys enter the hole. It is a tunnel carved out from the stone and dirt. Not part of the sewer, like the monsters dug it out themselves.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Ferguesson says.

"Remember why we're doing this bro. Ripped pecs." Says Alfonzo, even though he himself is scared.

"Right, pecs..."

The boys make it to a light at the end of the tunnel. When they approach it they gasp.

At the end of the tunnel is a huge underground cavern.

The sky is being lit by thousands of fireflies in hundreds of jars hanging from the ceiling by ropes.

At the base, there are dozens of tents set up. Each with monsters going in, out, and sharpening weapons around them.

There were monsters of all shapes and species, though there seemed to be a large number of tall, green lizard people. There were a few shorter purple lizard people with massive jaws and a few red ones too. But the majority were green and bulky.

As other monsters were carrying metal and supplies, the lizards were working on one of Mina's mechs, rebuilding it. Though the helmet had been reshaped to resemble a long lizard snout and was given a grill.

"Hmm. Guess we know what's making the noise." Says Ferguesson.

"Ok, let's go find Starfan." Says Alfonzo.

"I don't know man, these guys don't seem very friendly." Ferguesson says, noticing a lizard monster throwing darts at images of Mina, Moon and Star.

"Hmmm. Hey, I have an idea. Remember Mewnipendance day?"

"When the weird purple haired lady tried to kill us all?" Ask's Ferguesson.

"No, the first one."

...

Ferguesson and Alfonzo awkwardly walk through the settlement dressed as a frog man and a giant lobster respectively. Saying 'hey' and 'what's up' to everyone who they walk by.

Ferguesson and Alfonzo walk by a tent, it is open and Ferguesson is able to hear everything.

"_And so, once the Mewmans came to Septarsis and massacred your ancestors they decided to rename the land, Mewni."_

The boys are intrigued and pop their through the tent.

They see a lizard woman in a black dress and long ginger hair talking to a group of monster children.

"And of course, because they were so dumb and self-righteous, they demonized us by calling us 'monsters'. And unfortunately those names have stuck over time." The lizard woman states somberly.

"But since then, my people, the lizards, have been working with all other true Septarians to reclaim Septarsis and dispose of the pests."

She then pulls out a pair of scissors.

"While we did manage to dispose of many Solarian warriors, other species became wary of us over time. They began to see us as too brutal. Less and less were willing to join our cause. And the queens began targeting us specifically for our healing abilities. So, many, like myself, left the dimension to return when more Septarians were willing to do what was necessary. While others..." She taps the jar on the table which contains Toffee's remains (black goop and a single eyeball). "Stayed behind, to continue our goals."

She then smiles.

"And then, something incredible happened. One day, we were all brought back, turns out magic put everyone where they belonged before it was...destroyed." She smirks. "And that was right before one stupid queen restarted the a Solarian project, and nearly exterminated the real Septarians. It made recruiting new soldiers and our chances of eradicating them..." she takes a deep breath, grins evilly. "...So much easier."

"Uh, excuse me, teacher..." The ginger haired Septarian teacher is taken out of her daze to answer the question of a "new student" sitting in the back with his lobster friend.

"Can you tell us if there are any humans here?" Ask's Ferguesson.

"Who are you two?" Asks the ginger haired Septarian.

"Uh...I'm...Buff...Toad." Says Ferguesson.

"And I'm Lobster...Tail." Says Alfonzo.

"Hmmmm. Have you two been infused yet?" The ginger haired Septarian asks.

The boys eye each other.

"Uh...no." Says Ferguesson.

"I thought so." She clears her throat. "RASTICORE!"

...

Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine was grumbling to himself about how unfair this is that he's doing everyone's grunt work now as he led the two "monster" boys to a tent. Inside there were dozens of monsters laying in chairs with tubes connected to bags in their arms.

"Alright, take an open seat and we'll get you boys transfused." Rasticore says unenthusiastically.

"Uh...transfused?" Ferguesson/Buff-Toad asks.

"What is this stuff?" Alfonzo/Lobster-Tail asks, poking a bag.

The monster on the other end swats his claw away.

"That's blood from me, or one of the other lizards." Rasticore explains. "If you get a blood transfusion you'll be able to heal fast like us. Not as well as us, but it'll help you in the war."

"No way!" Shouts Alfonzo/Lobster-Tail.

"What are they doing?" Ferguesson/Buff-Toad asks, pointing at the other entrance to the tent. Where they see several monsters in hospital gowns fighting each other. Based on their bruises, they hadn't gotten transfusions yet.

"Oh them? They're competing for the rare samples." Says Rasticore.

"Rare samples?" Ferguesson/Buff-Toad asks.

Rasticore pulls down a sheet detailing four types of Septarians/lizards, each with descriptions. There were:

Greens: it depicted an image of a typical green lizard. Large and bulky which spikes on his shoulders.

Purples: these lizards were short with purple hinds but had large jaws.

Reds: these lizards were tall like the greens but leaner. They were red in color and had a arrow pointing at their mouths with a hazardous symbol.

Grays: the lizard depicted looked a lot like Toffee. Gray skin, tall and lean, black hair (defining among the other lizards). This had the most warning labels.

"Ok, so my kind are the most common. We're the dominant lizard group." Rasticore says pointing at the depiction of a "green" on the sheet. "This blood will get your standard regeneration and add muscle mass. Of course not all lizards heal the same, but don't worry everyone, including myself, whose donated blood has had their abilities tested." Rasticore says looking at the "purple" lizard on the sheet.

Rasticore continues. "But there are also subgroups, mutations that occur every so often. They are rare, but they have abilities that ones like me don't." Rasticore explains. He points to the "purple".

"These guys, they may be small but their bite is strong. Powerful enough to rip my arm clean off."

He points to the "red".

"These guys, super venomous. One bit can make a fully enlarged size shifter feel nauseous. It would kill anyone else. Heh, I even seen one take out a few Solarian warriors."

"What about that one?" Ferguesson/Buff-Toad asks, pointing to the "gray".

Rasticore immediately covers the image.

"Uh, you can't get a transfusion from a gray, they shouldn't even be on this sheet.

"Why not?" Asks Alfonzo/Lobster-tail.

"Well first of all they are extremely rare. I've only met two in my entire life. One is dead, the other ran away. And even if we had some I still wouldn't recommend it." Rasticore says.

Then he explains. "Grays are the most dangerous of us all. Their regenerative ability is incredible, they can regenerate quickly from even the tiniest remains. A transfusion from one of them...well, let's just say you won't be you anymore."

Ferguesson and Alfonzo gulp.

"Yeah, and that's not all." Says Rasticore. "They also have incredible pain resistance, they're super intelligent and their brains produce little of...whatever makes you feel things deeply. They are also super fast and, despite their lean bodies, strong. I once worked for one that could toss me around like a rag doll."

"Wow..." they boys say at once.

"Yeah, Anyways take your seats and let's get you pumped up." Rasticore says.

But Ferguesson doesn't hear because he's looking past the fighters outside and sees someone familiar.

Amanda Jacobs/Starfan13, with her arms and legs shackled suspending her in the air as the ends of the chains connected too tall metal posts. She is dazed and covered in rotten tomatoes.

"Uh, who is that?" Ferguesson/Buff-Toad asks pointing at her.

"Huh?" Rasticore asks looking over. "Oh, just some kid that wandered into this place by mistake. The boss wanted her tied up for the kids."

"Well were kids, come on Alfonzo-I mean lobster-tail."

"Right behind you Ferguesson-I mean Buff Frog."

Both boys run out of the tent, leaving Rasticore confused.

...

The boys run up to Amanda.

"Starfan!" Fergusson shouts.

Amanda opens her eyes. She is still dazed.

"Ugh, let's just get it over with, the rotten tomatoes are by your feet." Amanda says.

The boys look over, see the bucket, and Ferguesson kicks it.

"No, Starfan, it's us." Alfonzo says, taking off his red-antenna headband and claw gloves. "Alfonzo."

"And Ferguesson." Ferguesson says taking off his green cap and whipping off the green lip paint.

"We're here to rescue you!" Alfonzo shouts.

"You really shouldn't be yelling that." Amanda says.

The boys feel two cold shadows looming over them.

They turn around and see Rasticore and the ginger-haired Septarian glaring start the two. Behind them are a group of angry monsters.

"Well what do you know?" Rasticore asks. "You two are humans-"

His snout is grabbed tightly by the female lizard.

"You REALLY thought they were monsters?" She asks Rasticore.

"Well...I..." Rasticore says but he's interrupted.

"You idiot? You fell for those poor costumes? I told you to take them to the west wing so you could chain them up along with the girl!"

"Oh, I thought you actually wanted me to give them transfusions."

"Didn't you catch my wink?"

"I thought you were flirting with me." Rasticore says.

The female grunts and throws him to the ground.

"Just get them." She says.

"Ugh, fine." Rasticore says as he gets back up.

He yells and charges forward

As do all the monsters behind them.

"You guys gotta run." Says Samantha to Ferguesson and Alfonzo.

"No way." Says Ferguesson.

"Yeah we got this." Says Alfonzo.

"This is our Adventure."

The boys get in a fighting stance and run forward yelling themselves.

Two minutes later, they were both bruised and dangling from chains next to Amanda.

Both are groaning.

"Alright, let's take care of this." Says the ginger haired Septarian. "Children! Time to use the knife throwing skills I taught you."

"No." Says a voice.

Out from the side steps Seth. Grinning wickedly at the children. In his hands is a small metallic box with wires sticking out the end and a tiny screen on the side.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Fergusson ask's.

"You look kinda like that guy I learned about in history class, Stan I think?" Says Alfonzo.

"Seth, and that's him!" Shouts Amanda.

"You want to kill them yourself Lord Seth?" The ginger haired Septarian asks as he gazed at the device in his hands.

"You know what this is?" He asks. "This was salvaged from a Mewman 0.2 drone. It connects to their brains to fly their shells. It also shows what they think right here." He says pointing at the screen.

He sticks one wire in the side of Ferguessons head and the other on Alfonzos.

"So, did you both just wander here? Or does someone know about us?" Seth asks.

"Uhhh..." the boys say.

As they think words appear on the screen.

"PECS." "DEMON." "NOISE." "RESCUE."

Seth chuckles and turns to the others.

"If we kill them the demons will send more people. We aren't ready to take them on yet."

"Well we cant let them go either." Says the ginger haired Septarian.

"We can if they forget what they saw." Says Seth grinning.

He puts another wire on Amanda's head and presses a button on the side of the box.

An electrical current flows through. All three teens are shocked...

...

Ferguesson, Alfonzo and Amanda wake up in the street. Their heads are hurting.

"Ugh, what happened?" Asks Alfonzo.

"I think we were...eating pizza maybe. Ugh, I dunno." Says Ferguesson clenching his head.

"I remember Tom asking me to...something." Says Amanda.

Right on time. Fire erupts from the ground and out comes a very pleased looking Tom.

"Nice job you three. There hasn't been any noise in the last four hours!" Says Tom.

The three are confused. They just lay in the street rubbing their heads.

"What?" Fergusson ask's.

"And, as rewarded." Tom says cracking his knuckles.

He reaches into his jacket pocket. And he pulls out-

A dvd titled "Pecs in 30 days!"

He hands it to the boys.

"Yeah, sorry. In the old days I really could just snap my fingers and give you pecs but the old magic is gone now so...but hey, you can do it. I believe in you guys."

Tom says as he awkwardly steps back into the fire and disappears.

The teens are just confused.

...

_/Sewer/_

_/Seth's Camp/_

"Lord Seth, are you really ordering us to stop with the welding?" The ginger haired Septarian asks as she follows her leader as they walk to the far end of their cavern.

"We're done with the machines anyways." Seth says. He stops at the edge of a cliff. "It's the children I'm focused on now."

Beyond the cliff are hundreds of mewman 0.2 pods. Inside are full grown lizards. But they are t quite like the others.

They are bulky and have spikes like the "greens", but they are "gray" in color. Their snouts are large like a "purple's" and they have fangs sticking out like a "reds".

One of them opens its eyes as the screen goes back.

* * *

**Kelly**

The episode opens up in the Neverzone right outside Hekapoos forge.

There is a stand holding an image of Hekapoo up with a wreath around it. Marco is at the podium in his adult neverzone form speaking in front of a group consisting of:

Moon, River, Eclipsa, Star, Solaria, Talon Raven-Talon, Tom and several Neverzone wraiths.

As he speaks Solaria gives Star a thumbs-up.

"We are gathered here today to honor the life of Hekapoo." Says Marco. "Friend, team member, scissors enforcer. Did she make mistakes? Yes."

Eclipsa slumps. Solaria grunts.

"But did she also sacrifice her existence to save Mewni. Absolutely."

Two wrists bring forward a coffin. Inside is a white candle, her dimensional scissors, and Hekapoos dress.

Marco places a flower on it. Then holds out a cup of pomegranate juice.

"I miss you H-Poo."

He pours the juice on.

"Of course you probably already had a funeral for her like thousands of years ago." Star asks Talon.

"Uh, no, actually we didn't, and it was only a few months ago she died." Says Talon.

"What? But the time difference?" Marco asks.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess when magic was destroyed this place started running on time normally." Says Talon.

"Then why am I still buff?" Asks Marco.

"I don't know." Says Talon.

"Well anyways, who wants to say a few words? Star? Tim? Kelly? Wait, where's Kelly?" Marco asks, realizing her seat is empty. "I could have sworn I sent her an invitation, and with new dimensional scissors too."

"Maybe she didn't want to see you." Tom says. "I mean, you know."

"Thank you Tom." Marco deadpans. He opens a hole with dimensional scissors. He steps through. "I'll be right back." And Marco closes the portal behind him.

"So, why didn't you want me to bring Meteora again?" Eclipsa asks Star.

"I just didn't want to open up that can of worms." Explains Star.

...

_/Woolandia/_

Marco exits the portal and arrives in Woolandia.

"Hey buddy."

Marco looks up and sees Tad in a tree. Still serving as a birds nest.

"What's up?"

"Oh, hey Tad. I sent Kelly an invitation for something but she didn't show up." Says Marco.

"What address did you send it too?" Tad asks.

"Uh, _her_ address." Replies Marco.

"Nah, dude, Kelly moved like two months ago."

"What? Oh, so that's why she didn't come. Good I thought she was mad at me." Says Marco.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Asks Tad.

Marcos face falls.

"Uh, no reason. Hey can you give me her new address?"

"Aw man, sorry dude, I haven't spoken to her in weeks. She changed her number. Hmmm...maybe that was my fault."

"Ugh, whatever. Do you know where Jorby is?"

...

Jorby is at a restaurant, sitting at an outside table with his duck-girlfriend eating spaghetti "lady and the tramp style" when Marco runs up.

He's got a black eye.

"Jorby, I need your help."

"Marco, hey it's been a while. You take the bus?"

"Yes, also an old lady asked to fight me for my seat so I also have a bruised stomach. Learned my lesson last time. Anyways, I sent Kelly an invite to Hekapoos funeral but she didn't show up. I think I sent it to her old address." Marco says.

"How come I didn't get an invite?" Jorby asks.

"I told Kelly she could bring you. And I didn't think you had an address." Explains Marco.

"Fair enough. Hop on, I'll give you a ride."

...

Jorby stops at 677 Whoolette Drive. Marco gets off his back and steps forward.

The "house" which was also Kelly's mom notices Marco.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Kelly's mom asks.

"I need to talk to Kelly." Marco says.

Kelly's mom just looks at him for a bit, then shrugs.

"Kelly! The earth boys here to see you!" Kelly's mom yells.

"Arahhhhh!" Kelly's dad, a much smaller, woollett. Comes flying out of his wife's hair with a battle axe.

Marco barely manages to duck.

"Woah! Is this another greeting?" Marco asks.

"No! You broke my daughters heart then you almost got her killed." Kelly's dad replies aiming the sword in his other hand at him.

"Dad!" Kelly shouts coming out. "Put the sword down! It's fine." Kelly says.

Her dad huffs but compiles before giving Marco another glare and walking away.

"Hey, Marco. Uh, what are you doing here? Actually how are you here?" Kelly asks.

"Long story short, there's a new form of magic." Marco says.

"Oh that's great." Says Kelly.

"Hey, so i'm holding a funeral for Hekapoo and I was hoping you could come."

"Hekapoo's funeral? Of course!" Exclaims the young Woolett girl.

"Great! You know I tried sending you an invitation with one of the new dimensional scissors but I sent them to your old address." Marco says.

"Oh, well, uh, shouldn't we go get them?" Kelly asks.

"Hmmm...Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

...

Kelly and Marco are on Jorbys back as he rides across Woolandia. Kelly is in the front and Marco is holding on in the back. There is an awkward silence that Kelly breaks.

"So, how are you and Star?"

"Oh, we've actually been together fir a few months now."

"Oh really?" Kelly says surprised. "Good for you."

More awkward silence. Now Marco's starting to look a little guilty.

""So, uh, how are things with you?" Marco asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. I decided to take a break from dating for a while. Focus on myself, and fighting." Kelly responds.

"Oh that's good." Says Marco. "Hey, so…..I hope we're cool."

"What? Oh, yeah. I told my parents it was Star that invited me to fight the warriors, I don't know why they blame you."

"You know that's now what I meant." Says Marco. "I mean I thought we mutually agreed to end out break-up buddies thing? I mean we said we were only doing it until we were over our exes.-"

Kelly looks away.

"-I mean you were over Tad and, well, I felt I was comfortable enough to be around Star."

"Weah, well…..That is what I said, and I understood but…." She looks down. "I did really like you and, I dunno, I was kinda hoping that break-up buddies could have become…..more than buddies."

"Oh." Marco says blushing. "Kelly I…."

"Don't. Just don't. It's fine. Really. Lets just get the scissors." Kelly says with a neutral face.

Marco seems disturbed.

…..

The three stop in front of a cluster mailbox. But one of the doors looks like it's been ripped open. Kelly, Marco and Jorby both look surprised.

"Uh, are Woolett mailboxes supposed to look like that?" Marco asks.

"No, I was robbed." Says Kelly. She gets off and examines the bent metal. "These markings are new, this mailbox was broken into recently."

"Work!" A male voice calls out from behind.

Kelly and Marco look over and see a teen Woolett with the scissors, trying to use them and failing while getting angry as his friend watches.

"Come on! Maker a portal already!" He yells at the scissors.

"Maybe they aren't dimensional scissors?" Says his friend.

"Uh, excuse me." Marco says approaching the group with Kelly. "Hi, uh, those are actually my scissors. Well I tried sending them to her, but I didn't know she moved. So can we have them back?"

The two Woollett's look at each other, then smirk.

"Sure, here, no fighting." The boy says holding the scissors out.

"Really? Thanks-" Marco retracts his hand "Wait a minute, since when does a woollett not want to fight?"

He then tries to kick Marco in the gut but Marco side steps and karate chops his leg out of instinct. The Woollett cries and clutches his leg as he falls to the ground.

"Not cool dude." Says Kelly. "You can't just fight someone without asking them."

"Ugh, get them!" The boy yells to his friend. Who then yells and charges at them.

"Don't worry I got this." Kelly says getting into her fighting stance.

She kicks the guy in the chin then smacks him down,

He gets back up and so does his friend. They both rush ready for a fight. Marco and Kelly get side by side and in fighting stance too. They kick, they chop, they send the two jerks flying. And they are both laying groaning on the ground.

"Wow that was, fun." Marco says.

"Just like the old days." Kelly says.

"Yeah." Agree's Marco. "Alright, we should be going now." Marco says as he opens a portal.

Kelly steps through and so does Jorby.

"Hey, how come it worked for you and not me?" Asks the Woolett boy.

"What were you going to use it for?" Marco asks.

"Evil." The boy admits.

"There you go." Marco says walking through.

….

_/Neverzone/_

The once again adult Marco is at the podium, this time with Kelly (who Star taps on the arm to get her to stop staring) and Jorby in the audience.

"I first met Hekapoo when I was 14, and she made me spend fifteen years trying to catch her, which was eight minutes back home." Says Marco.

As he talks, Kelly asks Star something.

"So, who's making the scissors now?" Kelly asks.

"Someone very Hekapoo like." Says Star.

…

_/Earth-ni/_

_/Echo Creek/_

_/Ordania Household/_

In her room, Janna is heating up a small forge. She uses tongs to pull out a piece of hot metal than pulls out her wand from the magic tree. She taps the end of the stick in the metal and says.

"Make dimensional scissors."

The energy from the wand molds the metal bar into a pair of scissors. Janna sticks it in a bucket of water to cool. She looks pleased when she pulls the steaming scissors out of the water.

And she places it with the ten others on the table next to her.

* * *

_Please review._

_BTW_

_After this chapter we will have 2 more then the four part finale._


	17. S5 Ep 16 AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**Season 5 Ep 16 AB**

**The Big Change**

The episode opens with a view of a fog covered mirror.

A blow-dryer is used against it and the moisture disappears.

Revealing Miss Skullnick in a bath towel.

She looks at her reflection and sighs as she applies her deodorant.

…..

Later, she is eating a bowl of cereal.

She looks at the sink and there are only a few dishes inside. She smiles at that.

…..

After that she tries lifting up a massive set of weights.

She struggles, not even lifting them a little.

Then there is a cracking sound and her eyes widen.

She looks at her arms, slaps one and the fat at the bottom giggles.

She sighs again, becoming placed in a daze.

...

Her daze continues even after she starts work.

She is sitting at her desk dazed out while her students all act rambunctious.

"Uh, Miss Skullnick?" Star asks, waving her hand in-front of her teacher's face. "You ok?

"Huh, what?" Skullnick is brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking-and miss Ordania, please put Brittany down!"

Janna reluctantly stops using her wand to levitate Brittany.

Causing the cheerleader to fall and bounce off a desk onto the floor.

She hits the ground with a thud.

"So...what's up?" Star asks.

Skullnick sighs. "Alright, truth is, I've been thinking lately about...you know."

"You miss being a troll?" Star asks.

"Well I don't know really." Skullnick admits. "On one hand, trolls live longer, I was stronger and more agile. But on the other hand my food bills are way down and I'm pretty again."

"Uh, yeaaaahhhhhh..." Star says awkwardly before returning to her regular upbeat self. "Anyways, Mr. Candle told me that when you can't decide something, make a chart list. And boy that guy knows his stuff. Really helped me get over a lot of what I've been through this last year."

"Has it really only been one year? It feels almost like five?" Skullnick asks.

"Anyways, since you WANT it I'm sure the new magic will let me turn you back. If you want. Just give me a call what you decide." Star says as she walks back to her seat.

Skullnick is left thinking to herself.

...

It is lunch break.

Star and Marco are sitting next to each other laughing.

"Anyways, so my mom has this idea to turn Butterfly Castle into a museum." Star says.

"Oh yeah, I think that would be nice. It'll help the humans learn mewni history better." Says Marco.

"Yeah, mom and Eclipsa have already invested into it and are going to be co-owners."

"But what about Solaria?" Marco asks.

"Oh, she's going to be the security guard." Says Star. "She thinks it's a nice gig, kinda a live slash work space.

"Aren't you worried she'll scare away the monsters?"

"Mewmans got over Globgor now it's time for Monsters to get over Solaria. Oh and guess what it's not just going to be her. Skywyyne is going to be the historian, grandmas going to have a stand for pies-"

"Will you quiet down I'm thinking here!" Skullnick yells right next to them. Then she goes back to her paper in front of her.

"Now let's see."

It is divided into two halves. "Yes Troll" and "No Troll".

Under "Yes Troll" she has

Live to be 400

Faster

Super strong

And under "No Troll" she has

Food bills expensive

Not as pretty

Some Mewmans don't like monsters (do I care?)

"Hmmm, it's about even."

...

Later in the evening she is at her desk checking her two dating profiles on the computer.

"Ok, let's see which gets more likes. Human Skullnick or troll Skullnick."

She pulls up two dating profiles. One has her as a troll the other as human.

Neither has likes.

"Oh come on."

...

Night

Skullnick is lying in her bed at her house. She is still thinking.

She thinks

And thinks

And thinks.

"Ok that's it." Skullnick takes out her phone and dials a number.

...

/In the underworld/

Mr. Candles is polishing a suit of armor in his apartment.

His cell phone rings and he answers.

"Hello, Sir Ca-I mean Mr. Candles speaking."

"_Candles, it's Skullnick. I need your help."_

"Ah, yes Star said I might be expecting a call from you. Still deciding whether or not to turn back into a troll?"

"_I just don't know what I want."_

"Hmm, have you tried making a pros and cons list?"

"_Yes, I have pretty even reasoning on both sides."_

"I see. Well, here's my suggestion. Flip a coin."

"_WHAT!?"_ Candles nearly drops his phone. "_This is literally a life changing decision and you want me to flip a coin!?_"

"Skullnick. If you flip the coin and you don't like it then you know what you really want."

"_...oh, I hadn't thought of that. Thanks._"

"No problem. Now if you excuse me I need to get my ears checked."

...

/Bounce House/

Star and Marco are dancing to the party music at the bounce house.

Around them are Pony Head with seahorse and Janna with Tom.

Jushtin is working the DJ in front.

And off to the side Festivia is working the soda bar.

"Alright, one root beer float with a strawberry twist and one cherry blitzer." She says handing the orders to the two kids.

Stars phone rings. While still dancing she picks it up and answers it.

"Hello? Star Butterfly speaking."

"_Star, it's Miss Skullnick. I've made my decision."_

"Let me guess, you flipped a coin?"

"_Flipped a coin, got hears, realized I want tails."_

"Alright then, what's tails?"

...

/The next day/

/Echo Creek High/

The now Troll again Miss Skullnick enters the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Good morning class. For those of you who don't recognize me i'm Miss Skullnick. Today-"

As Skullnick starts speaking, Janna talks to Star.

"You turned the teacher into a troll again? Right on."

"She asked me this time." Star says.

"You think we can do that to Brit-"

"No." Star says quickly.

* * *

**Kelp-Bottom**

/The Merfolk kingdom/

Crescenta Butterfly (sustained in a air bubble) is swimming next to Larry Kelpbottom as they swim through his kingdom

"So, Anyways. I've been researching methods that humans generate their magic, aka electricity. And I think that with a few slight modifications your kingdom can become a beacon for hydropower!"

She shows him blueprints she made where the Kelpbottom castle has a massive generator attached to it. Mermaids and fish all around are getting sucked in.

"Look, I know that you and my great-great-great-whatever aunt were close but to be honest, I think your kinda freaky." Kelpbottom says.

"Ok, fine. Just trying to help you become president." Crescenta says snobbishly. "Bye the way do you happen to have an older sister? Older cousin, preferably named Emily..."

"No."

"Aw."

She takes a brief moment to look at the mermaids that swim bye.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. I have a trial to attend too." Kelpbottom says.

"Trial?"

"Yeah, a frog monster was caught close to our shores with an opened barrel of oil and a bag of soda rings. He claims he has no idea how he got there. But that's for the jury to decide."

"Frog monster, huh?"

Crescenta goes on her phone and looks at the file Star sent her.

"Monsters you DEFINITELY should be nice too."

She scrolls past Ludo, Slime, the rebel monster teens and finds Yvgeny "Buff Frog" Bulgolyubov.

"Is this him?" Crescenta asks.

"Yes that's him." Says Kelpbottom.

"Hmmmm. Yeah, here's the thing. Star Butterfly, my granddaughter by the way, likes this guy so you locking him up might cause troubles for the both of us." Says Crescenta.

"Well he's going on trial in a hour. It's all set up." Says Kelpbottom.

"Great! That's more than enough time I need." Says Crescenta.

"Time for what?"

...

/Water Folk Cannery/

Sitting inside a giant glass fish bowl (with bars at the top) is a line, sad looking frog-man sustained by an air bubble.

Buff Frog rubs his head and groans as he looks at an image of him with his children as tadpoles.

The fish-person over him shouts "lunch time!"

And throws some bits of food down the hole. To which Buff Frog catches like a goldfish and goes back to sighing.

Then, approaching him is a merperson guard and a blonde Mewman woman with a bun in a pink suit in a bubble.

"Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. This is your lawyer. Trial starts in 50 minutes." The guard says.

"I did not hire lawyer." Says Buff-Frog.

The guard leaves, leaving the past queen alone with the frog-man.

"Alright, I assume you know who I am. Oh, of course you do." Crescenta says.

"Uh, you look like previous Butterfly Queen Crescenta. But that cannot be right, she is dead." Says Buff-Frog.

"How long have you been in this cage?" Crescenta asks.

"Eh, several weeks. I remember searching to see if rumors of Seth back are true.-"

"Ugh, I hated that guy. Dumb gecko. So what did you find?"

"-I search sewers. Many monsters told to meet in sewers. And then..." he grunts in pain and claps his head. On the sides are tiny burn marks.

(Same kind that were left on Amanda, Ferguesson and Alfonzo after Seth wiped their minds last episode.)

"...I don't remember. Only waking up in scuba suit under ocean with barrel oil and fish-knights around me." Buff-Frog says.

"Mmmhmmm." Says Crescenta as she takes notes. "Ok, so searching to see if that lunatic was back might earn you some points but you were still technically breaking into a restricted location. Plus they might account your memory loss to West Mewman swamp water, and I mean the hard stuff." Crescenta says. "So, here's your new story."

Crescenta clears her throat.

"So, you had found this oil container and soda bottle rings off the side of the road and to prevent both from eventually making its way to the ocean you took it on a boat to sail to the waste disposal facility up state sways.-"

She shows Buff-Frog an image on her phone of "California River Waste Treatment Plant". With the subtitle "cleans your rivers before they reach the ocean. Nets collect trash, water treated before release."

"But before you could you were attacked by Minas group who dumped you into the ocean."

"You want me to lie?" Buff-Frog asks.

"It's totally believable. I mean some 'warrior'. I mean she'll try to kill Eclipsa, but she doesn't do one thing when Ludo took the book or when Toffee drained the commission?" Crescenta asks annoyed. "And I know she was living in the temple at the time. What the corn, woman!"

"I don't know."

"I know right? Not there when we need her, there to ruin everything when we don't want her. What? Did she give Ludo a pass because I made his family rich? Was she on vacation at the time? Some soldier."

"No, I mean I am not sure I want to lie. I am father, I must be honest example for my children." Buff-Frog clarifies.

"Do you want to watch them grow behind bars?"

"No, no."

"Then memorize the story." Crescenta says. "Oh and while you're at it, suck in your gut. Stand straight. And get a pair of pants. Also learn proper English. We have a lot if work to do."

...

Crescenta spends the next hour working with Buff-Frog.

She asks him to review the story they came up with.

"I was taking oil to...oil disposal place."

"Wrong terminology." Crescenta ta says before squirting him with a spray bottle.

She goes over appearances.

"Try to talk with your lips down, you will show less teary, it'll make you less menacing. Also stand straight, suck in your gut and stick out your chest. You know fur someone called Buff-Frog you could loose a few pounds."

"I gain weight after fired." Buff-Frog admits.

"That's 'I GAINED weight after I WAS fired.'" Crescenta corrects. "And lips."

Then she looks between two pairs of pants.

One is a pair of jeans, the other is pink dress pants.

"I like the jeans." Buff-Frog says.

"Pink pants it is." Says Crescenta.

To the frog mans ire.

...

The trial starts

Crescenta and Buff-Frog stand inside a pink courtroom infront of a fish-person judge. On the prosecuting side is the Kelp-Bottoms and the jury is an giant opened can of anchovies.

Buff-Frog sits besides Crescenta. He is clearly holding his breath (despite being in an air bubble) whine sucking in his gut, making his belly smaller but his chest sticking out. He is wearing a pink suit and dress pants while wearing fake glasses and a hat.

"Uh, dead queen lady, I am having difficulty breathing." Buff-Frog says.

"Just hold on, this trial will be over in five minutes. Just let me do the talking." Crescenta says.

The judge bangs his mallet.

"All rise."

Everyone stands up. The judge addresses the prince first.

"Prince Kelpbottom. Please present your case."

"Thank you, your honor." Larry clears his throat. "Two weeks ago, this monster." He says pointing at Buff-Frog. "Was found unconscious outside our kingdom. He claims not to remember how he got there. That he was in a sewer on the surface one minute then ended up here. But keep in mind, he was encased in a human scuba suit.-"

A servant uncovers "Exhibit A" revealing a hard-hat scuba suit that was large enough to fit Buff Frog.

"And on his person was a barrel of toxic oil-"

The servant uncovers "Exhibit B" a barrel of oil in an air bubble.

"-and the most horrible invention ever! Soda can rings."

The servant uncovers "Exhibit C", the soda bottle rings. Safely chained up and in a net cage so nothing big enough to get caught can swim in.

The jury gasps in horror.

"-So here is my theory. This monster DID enter the sewer, but once he got there he made his way to the ocean and attempted to unleash these weapons of evil upon our kingdom. WHY is anyone's guess, but we shall know soon enough. I rest my case."

Larry sits down.

The jury starts murmuring.

Buff-Frog looks nervous.

"Don't worry, remember the plan." Crescenta says.

"Alright." Says the judge. "Would the defendant like to make their case."

"Certainly your honor." Crescenta clears her throat. "I don't know if I have to say this, but I am Crescenta Butterfly."

"We know." Said the judge. "There's a statue of you in Dr. Emily Kelpbottoms grave."

Crescenta gasps. "Of me? Oh Emily." She smiles and blushes. "Anyways, I know a good monster when I see one. And believe me, this is a good monster." She says pointing at Buff-Frog who smiles (no teeth) and waves.

"Didn't you put that crazy bird persona family in charge of the monsters?" A juror asks.

"Hey! Pemma was a good Queen, it's just the latest generation that went down hill. It was either her or Seth, so your welcome. Anyways, you see your honor, my client here had lied earlier. He was just embarrassed. But he is ready to share the TRUE story."

"Is that so?" The judge asks. "Alright, I call Mr. Bulgolyubov to the stand."

...

Buff-Frog has his hand on a book in the stand.

"Mr. Bulgolyubov, do you swear, on this book of Fish Law and Justice, to speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I-"

Buff-Frogs phone rings. He checks it and his eyes widen.

"Ludo? It must be children!"

"Mr. Bulgolyubov-" the judge says but Buff Frog ignores him and answers his phone.

"Hello?"

...

Ludo is sitting on his throne, answering his phone as the children play around him.

"Buff-Frog. It's been a while. Just wanted to check if you were dead."

...

"No, no. I am fine. I will be home shortly. How are my babies?"

...

"Well they were crying because they missed you the last few days, but I put on some human show about a dinosaur for them and it calmed them down."

...

Buff Frog listens on his end. His smile falls into a frown as Ludo talks.

"It taught the kids about honesty. Like how it's supposed to teach them good mortals, and make them good citizens and bright future going forward or something. Anyways, so how are you?"

Buff-Frog sighs. ""Ah, not much. Goodbye Ludo." He hangs up the phone and faced the jury while releasing his gut. "Alright, I was about to tell you lie that would make me look better about taking oil and rings to waste plant before getting attacked. But that is not true."

"What….are…..you….doing?" Crescenta yells quietly.

"I swear, the truth is as I said. I heard rumors that Seth was back and I wanted to investigate. For Star Butterfly…"

As Buff-Frog continues talking, Crescenta gets an idea. She starts searching on her phone.

"….I went into sewer. Cause that is where monsters been meeting. I remember, pain, in the head" he touches the marks on his side. "Vaguely someone putting me in suit and tossing me overboard. Next thing you know I am in cell. Please believe me, I have babies, I cannot take care of them when in jail."

"Well, the first thing he said was more believable. I don't see why he would lie about the second thing." Says an anchovy.

"Your honor, there have been many reports on the surface recently about people entering the sewers and being found later with marks on their head like Mr. Frog-Man here and no memory." She says showing the images of news articles from her phone.

"Hmmm. Is that so." The judge asks.

"Well Star Butterfly is a hero." The judge says. Everyone else mutters in agreement. "Alright, ill tell you what. We will contact Star. If she says your good we'll consider the case dismissed."

"Fair enough." Buff-Frog says.

The judge calls a number on his phone.

…..

Marco and Star are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie together while eating nacho's.

Star's phone rings and she answers.

"Hello? Can you please call later. Im having Boyfriend-Girlfriendship Thursdays."

"I still think we should just call it date night." Says Marco.

Star listens then says. ""Oh, yeah. Buff-Frogs good. Then she hangs up.

….

Crescenta and Buff-Frog are now swimming out of the mer-kingdom. The latter a free man.

"So, you going to check out the sewers again?" Crescenta asks.

"No. I spend too much time away from children."

"Hmmm. Ah, well. It's probably nothing." Crescenta says.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness/meh of this chapter. _

_Im saving my creative juices for the final four._

_Please review, and please dont be afraid to give me constructive criticism._


	18. S5 Ep 17AB

_I do not own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does._

* * *

**Season 5 Ep 17 A/B** **Crystal**

The episode opens with a shot of the Rhombulus and Lekmet's home in the Crystal Dimension.

The scene shifts inside, where a portal opens up.

Star and Marco come through.

"Alright, is this the place?" Marco asks.

"Yep, ahhhh, brings back memories." Says Star. She pokes the crystal teapot and it crumbles immediately. "Dark lack of magic. This stuff is so brittle now." Star says looking around at all the aliens that Rhombulus crystallized over the centuries.

"Now let's find those files." Marco says walking around.

"Uh, are you sure Rhombulus would have kept files." Star says poking at the deceased commission members weight set.

"Your mom said that Lekmet did. We need to find them to determine how many of the people he crystalized were like Eclipsa. Or that pizza delivery guy."

Star notices a shrine that Rhombulus made for Lekmet. It has the goat-mans horn and an urn.

Above it is a framed picture decorated in laurel wreaths, tin cans and wilted flowers.

"Hey, you think we should take this back to earth. You know, for the museum?" Star asks Marco.

Marco pulls on a crystal closet door and it shatters.

"Uh, I don't know. Seems kind of disrespectful."

"Oh come on Marco. This whole dimension is falling apart." Star argues. "Hmmm, maybe we can have a portal permanently open so people can see this place?"

"Found em." Marco says grabbing a big box of files. Then walks towards Star. "Hey, is it weird for you? You know, your ancestral home, the place you grew up in being turned into a museum."

"Hmmm. A little. But it's fine." Star says with a smile as she takes a file out. "I'm actually kinda looking forward to it, it shows that things are moving forward."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah? I mean, Mina is gone, her followers are either in the forest minding their own business or in jail. Monsters and Mewmans are getting along with humans. Most of the people don't hate me anymore. No more crazy generals, and there's a new magic that I can teach to anyone. It's the beginning of a new age."

Marco smiles and nods

"Everyone's equal." He comments.

"And the best part. Now that fall break has started, we can teach them together." Star says.

"Yeah. For a few months." Marco says slightly high pitched. "Oh look at this guy." Marco says holding up a file. "Arrested for eating the last muffin. Ok this guy should NOT be crystallized." Marco says placing a green sticker on the crystal with the Cyclopes inside."

"A few months? You mean until school starts? Oh, come on Marco." Star says. "You can still live at home and go to ECU. I mean it's not that far away."

Marco starts getting sweaty.

"Hmmm. Maybe I can make a living teaching magic. I'm already teaching the guys at the club how to use their wands, maybe we can start teaching other people after that. I can start my own coven. We can use our power to fix things when human tech can't. What do you think Marco?"

"Uh, sounds good." Says Marco as he continues to flip through the files.

"Hey Marco are you ok?" Star asks.

"What? Of course I'm ok? Why wouldn't I be ok?" Marco asks sweating.

"Well, you seem to have been on edge since I mentioned Echo Creek U."

"Um, hey Star there are a lot of fines here. Let's just focus on determining which ones are guilty then take them to the Echo Creek Council where they can be properly tried and sent to Saint Olga's Asylum for Wack-Jobs."

...

Thunder.

The scene changed to Saint Olgas, which now has a wooden board with"Asylum for Wack Jobs" written one it in red placed over the part of the gate that reads "reform school for wayward princesses."

Inside the robot guards are functioning again. Roaming the halls giving prisoners their food. Among them is Manfred and some other members of Minas army.

One of which is throwing darts at an image of Star, Eclipsa and Solaria.

"Please do not throw darts." Says they do it cleaning lady 'Olga'. "They are ba-ba-ba-" she starts short circuiting. The people who rebuilt and reprogrammed her didn't do a good job. She dumps the bucket of mop water on her head and bangs her head against the wall.

...

"Ok, so Zedlord, warlord who blew up his home planet when they refused to submit to him." Marco says reading the file. "Ok yeah, this guy is definitely bad." He places a red sticky note in his crystal.

Then he turns to the one next to it.

It looks like some kind of bat creature holding a black hole.

He turns to her file.

"Ok, so Astrobell, ability to create black holes. Planned to suck up the universe? Ok yeah she's definitely a red."

"Marco? Did you not get into ECU?" Star asks seriously this time.

"No, no I got in. I also may have submitted an application to California State U as a backup." Marco admits. "Hey look a velociraptor!" Marco looks at the file. "Reason for crystallization. 'I hate those big scary lizards' hmmm, maybe we can put it in a zoo?"

"Oh, so, uh. You're still going to Echo Creek right?" Star asks.

"Oh, look at these. Bunny Bee's." Marco says, looking at the file. "Species exterminated sure to highly allergic and hostile nature. Well that's not right. Hey Star, you think we can take these to another dimension?"

"Marco! What college did you choose?" Star yells.

Marco is startled and he bumps back against the crystal with the kitten bees.

Marcos' face pales as he hears a cracking noise.

He looks behind him and sees a massive, spreading,

crack going across the crystal containing the bunny bee's.

"Uh, oh."

Marco screams and runs as fast as he can before the crystal shatters.

The bunny bees fly out and immediately start chasing after Marco.

Who is screaming and running the whole time.

"Fish-net Web Trap!" Star yells using her magic to create a giant net that flies out and traps the bunny-bees causing them to fall to the ground. Trapped underneath and unable to move.

"Ha!" Marco shouts. Just before he accidentally runs into another crystal and falls down.

He looks up and his pupils shrink in fear noticing that the crystal prison of Astrobell is cracking.

"Uh, Star..."

Star readies her wand as Marco stands back in his fighting position.

The crystal is destroyed. And the bat-creature inside flies out stretching in glee.

"I am free! Free!" Astrobell shouts. "Now for revenge on..."

She looks at the teens and narrows her eyes.

"You are not Quasar Caterpillar and Schwarmo."

Star and Marco look at each other confused.

"Uh, who are they?" Star asks.

"Oh, Nevermind. I will deal with them later. For now where is that annoying rock creature Rhombulus?" Astrobell asks.

"Oh, Rhombulus is dead." Marco says.

"What?"

"Yeah, so is Omnitraxus, and Hekapoo, and Lekmet." Star admits. "All that's left of him is his crystal which is about to be put on display on earth."

Astrobell's face looks blank. "Hmmm. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to settle for creating a black hole big enough to SWALLOW THE EARTH?"

"WHAT!?" Star and Marco shout together.

"As for you children. Your world will be sucked in stone by stone. It will crumble and break as it gets absorbed into my hole but as reward fir freeing me I offer you both a quick death."

Astrobell puts her hands together.

There is a green spark.

She pulls her hands apart creating a black hole about her length

in diameter and it starts sucking in everything around it.

Files fall into the hole.

Tea pots and weights made of crystals.

Star grabs onto the net trapping the bunny bees and Marco grabs onto her leg

They scream, fighting against being sucked into oblivion as Astrobell laughs.

"Marco!" Star shouts. "Before we die! I need to know! What college did you choose!?"

"Really!? Now!?"

"Answer the question!" Star shouts.

"Ok fine! I chose Cal U." Marco admits.

"What!? I thought we were going to stay together!" Star shouts.

"That was the plan! But then my parents told me that I would have a better chance at getting my degree there! And Jackie and Janna told me that I should do what was best for me!"

"They knew!? And none of you told me!?"

"I was waiting for the right time! I thought once all this crazy stuff was over! I mean you've been doing fine now! I figured we could talk every night on the phone-"

"I can't believe you!" Star shouts. "After everything we've been through you decide you want to leave!?"

"Star! I-"

"Hey!? Have you forgotten that you're both hanging on for dear life!?" Astrobell shouts.

"Oh please!" Star says rolling her eyes.

She raises her wand and points it at the hole.

Magic shoots from the wand and creates a zipper that closes itself over the hole, sealing it shut.

"What!?" Astrobell shouts in disbelief.

Star just walks over to her dull-eyed as Marco brushes himself off.

"No! This isn't possible! No magic is strong enough to-"

Star grabs Astrobells wrist. Opens the zipper. Throws her in and closes it.

The hole and the zipper explode.

Star opens her eyes and everything that had been sucked in falls from the sky.

Teacups shatter into the ground and Marco collects the files.

"Wow, this new Magic's pretty useful." Says Marco.

Then a puppy falls on his head.

"What the?" Marco asks, confused.

Then, the ghost of Bon-Bon the birthday clown appears.

"I'm back! Just like my candles!"

"Good for you." Star says going over to Marco and grabbing the puppy on Marco's head and walking away.

"Star, Wait I-" Marco shouts but Star grabs the scissors.

"I think you've got it from here." Star says creating a portal to earth. "See you at home."

"Star I-"

But Star is already gone.

And Marco is saddened.

* * *

**Pie Crust**

The episode opens up at a view of the magic tree outside Echo Creek.

Except now there's a small fort built around it.

Taking off where the previous episode left off, Star exits a portal inside the fort with the puppy. Inside is the trunk to the tree, some of the kids practicing with their magic and Janna making more scissors.

"Hey, look who's back." Janna says. "Hey so settle a debate for us, should we have the banners with hearts and moons or just all the card symbols?"

"Huh?" Star asks.

"You know, hearts like yours and Moons like Marco's back when you use the old magic. Or hearts, spades, clubs and diamonds like you, your mom, Eclipsa and Meteora." Jackie explains. "I like the first option because it's sweet."

"I like the second because the four of you rock." Janna says.

"Hey did you two tell Marco to go to college without me?" Star asks.

Janna and Jackie look at each other. Then back at Star.

"Well, yeah." Janna said. "Come on Star, four years isnt gonna kill you."

"College is four years!" Star shouts.

"Star I understand your concern but Marco has his own life too lead." Jackie says. "Besides, you know he'll use the scissors to pop back to you after class."

"I've already made like a hundred scissors." Janna says.

"I need to go." Star says handing the puppy over to Janna.

She walks out the door and out of the fort, a sad, confused frown on her face.

...

This is all viewed by the ginger haired Septarian observing through the bushes nearby .

She grins wickedly.

...

Star is still walking, somberly, through Echo Creek. People of all species are talking to each other on the sidewalk. Giant monsters are obeying traffic signs on the streets.

There is one Mewman holding up a sign that says "Go Home Monsters!" With an image of Mina. But he runs away when the cop car pulls up.

Stars phone rings, she answers.

"Hello?" Star asks.

"_Star," Eclipsa says on the other end. "I just wanted to inform you that I won't be a guidance counselor at the school anymore."_

"Huh? Why not?" Star asks.

"_Well, the city's putting together this new council. It has the mayor as well as me and my husband and your mother. To handle the mewnian population. It'll take up a lot of my time. Speaking of which would you mind watching Meteora more often?"_

"Yeah sure. Hey is my mom there? I need to talk to her." Star says.

"_Hmm. No I think she's at the butterfly castle helping with its repurposing."_

"Thanks, bye." Star says hanging up.

She drags her feet towards Butterfly castle, which now has a few construction cranes working on it. She passes by a big sign that says "Coming Soon: Mewni History Museum."

She walks into the construction grounds and human, mewman and monster construction workers are all cooperating to rebuild the castle.

All around are boxes either marked "First Butterfly Age" and "Second Butterfly Age" all stacked on top of each other.

There is also a cardboard cut-out of the original five Magic High Commission members: Glossaryck, Omnitraxus, Rhombulus, Hekapoo and Reynaldo. In front of which is Rhombulus' crystal head and Omnitraxus' skull mask on pedestals.

The past queens are there too.

Crescenta is shouting through a megaphone "The bathtub goes over there! No, over there!"

Jushtin and Rhina are going over the plans with the construction workers.

And Solaria is guarding a pile of artifacts. Behind her is her own tapestry (with herself repainted in). A teenage boy reaches over from behind and attempts to grab something. Then he notices Solaria staring at him, and the image behind her.

"Uh, is that you?" The boy asks pointing at the tapestry.

"Yes, now scram." Solaria says.

The boy does just that. Then Solaria notices Star.

"Ah, Star. You're here, good. Some magic can help with construction."

"Oh, you can use the time repeat spell I invented." Skywyyne says approaching the area with two small pies. She hands one to Solaria. "It will get it done in less than a day. Well from their perspective."

"Yeah, I don't know. Hey has anyone seen my mom?"

"She's with your grandmother." Solaria says.

Skywyyne points to the little trailer to the right that has Comet and Moon giving pies to the workers.

Star runs over.

"Star! Glad you're here." Moon says. "We just got finished categorizing all of the artifacts from the castle. It's going to be rebuilt just as it was before."

"We also met with Eclipsa and Globgor so we can have a more...multi-perspective view of history." Comet adds. "It's just a shame we don't have much from before Skywyyne reign." Comet says looking at the box marked "Before Hours".

It's got a few books inside. Each with burn marks.

"Darn fire." Comet says.

"Skywyyne also said that there was very little history on pre-Mewman history. Not even the monsters remember that far back." Said Moon. "Hey Star, has your friend Janna made more dimensional scissors. We can go to the plains of time and-"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now." Star says. "I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Oh Star, I know it must be awkward seeing our ancestral home turned into a thing of history." Moon says. "I mean it is weird, you grew up here, I grew up here, mother grew up here, we all grew up here. And soon its going to be a museum. An old relic of the past. But that's ok, nothing lasts forever, everything changes. This was once a beacon of Mewman power, now it's going to be a place of history."

"That's not what I meant." Star says. "Marco is going off to college far away at the end of fall break and I'm upset."

"Oh." Moon says, speechless. "Mother you're better at this than me."

Moon steps aside and Comet grabs her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Now sweetie. Why do you feel bad exactly?" Comet asks.

"Well, you know we won't be together anymore." Star says.

"Of course you'll still be together." Comet says. "You're not breaking up. I mean you still have cell phones you can keep in touch."

"I know. It's just that...after everything we've been though I can't believe he'll just leave me like that!" Star says admitting it. "I mean we merged dimensions because we didn't want to be apart and now he's going away? What the heck?"

"Hmmm. You know sweetie, I went on many adventures with Moons father before he left." Comet says sadly. "But the difference is that Marco loves you and he does want to be with you. He just needs to do something fir himself for once. And it's not like he's abandoning you."

"I know that!" Star yells. "It's just that...that..."

"You don't want to lose him again." Comet says.

Star is speechless.

"You're afraid that if you let him go you might end up losing him forever." The look on Star's face tells her it's true. "But you can't just hold tight onto him every second of the day forever, you need to be able to let go. Every once in a while. It's not healthy for either if you. The important thing is that you both always come back to each-other."

Star nods.

"Yeah. Your grandma." Star says, smiling slightly. "I'm going to go help Marco again."

Star says creating a portal with her steps thought. Moon and Comet both smile.

...

A portal opens up at the Club Earthni fort. Marco steps though.

"Hey Star. I finished. Now let's get them..."

Marco looks around and he notices that the whole place is empty.

"Uh, guy?"

Marco looks around. There's no one here.

He hears a snapping sound.

He looks down and finds that he stepped on a wand. Everybody's wands are on the floor in a pile.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

He looks over and sees the small forge that Janna uses to make dimensional scissors is still on. Burning.

And right by it is barrels of oil.

"Janna is this another joke?"

Marco turns around and is startled by the image of himself.

Regaining his posture. He realizes he just looked into a mirror.

A small, square mirror that is on a pole hanging a black suit.

Marcos eyes widen. He's seen this before.

It was the same pole and suit that Toffee left before he blew up Ludos castle.

"What?"

A pair of reptilian hands reached behind Marco and cover's his mouth.

* * *

The next episodes will take some time. I want to make sure every bit is perfect. Please be patient.

Please review


	19. War for Earthni part 1

**i do t own Star vs. Daron Nefcy does.**

* * *

**War for Earthni Part 1**

"Marcooooo!" Star shouted as she ran throughout the crystal house.

She checked in the closet.

"Marco?"

In the bathroom

"Marco?"

Under Rhombulus bed, where there was one of his purple "shorts".

"Marco. Ewwwww."

She was walking back around the living room.

"Come on Marco. I came back here to help."

She looks around at all the crystals. Everyone is still petrified and they all have stick notes in them.

"But it does seem like you have everything under control. Did you go back home? I'm going to check home."

...

/Sewers/

Marco is trying to break free. His hands are tied behind his back. His feet are bound and he's got a bag over his head.

"Who ever you are you better let me go!" Marco shouts. "Show yourself coward!"

The bag is removed from his head. Standing infront of him are three lizards.

Only one of them looked familiar. Rasticore Chaosus Disastrivene. He was just standing infront of him with his arms crossed. None of his old tech on him.

The other two, not so much.

The one holding the sack was female without a doubt. She had long, curly ginger hair and wore a black hat with a black dress.

And on the other side if Rasticore was one that really creeped Marco out. He was big and bulky like Rasticore but he had a metal device on his chest. His hair was white and raise with his yellow eyes currently eying Marco with disinterest as he scowls.

Wait a second?

White hair.

'No, it can't be, I learned in Mewman history class that he died long before Star was born.' Marco thought as his pupils sank.

"So, this is the boy you had trouble killing?" The white haired Septarian asks Rasticore.

"It wasn't my fault, he had a nearly expired quest buy gift card!" He shouts.

"Lord Seth, you are missing the point. This is the boy Comets granddaughter is dating." The ginger haired Septarian says.

"Seth?" Marco asks.

"Ah, heard of me have you?" Seth asks with a smirk.

"I heard you died." Marco says.

"So did Solaria and yet, here we are." He replies.

"Where is Janna? Or Jackie and the others?" Marco asks.

"Oh, their alive don't worry." The ginger haired one says holding up all their wands in her hand.

"What do you want? Doing to threaten me unless Star destroys her wand like Toffee did?" Marco asks.

The ginger haired Septarian winces as Seth chuckles.

"Maybe."

"Well, I got news for you. Star won't go down without a fight and now she has Eclipsa and Solaria on her side so you better watch out." Marco says.

"Uh, huh."

Seth holds up Marcos phone and starts to dial.

"Hey! That's mine!"

The ginger haired Septarian kneels next to him.

"You better get ready." She says holding up a suit his size. "Put this on."

…...

/Club Earthni Fort/

"Marco!" Star shouts as she walks around. But who whole place is empty. "Janna, Jackie. If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!" Star shouts.

Unnoticed by Star, gazing through the window behind her is the all-seeing eye, mechanical device.

It Zooms in on Star as it transmits to each of the members of Seths army.

…...

There are ten groups of fifteen, each located at different areas outside the city boarders.

There was atleast one Septarian at each spot, but many of them were other types of monsters who were transfused with Septarian Blood.

But each group had a prisoner.

…...

Jackie and Chloe were tied up together as a Minotaur held an axe hanging over them as a conjoin-akin checked the images from the all-seeing eye on his phone. He gives his friend a thumbs up signaling that everything's going alright.

…...

At another location Janna is tied to a tree.

"So do you think after this I can get some Septarian blood?" She asks the purple Septarian holding her hostage, who looks furious. "I mean, I'm dating the prince of the underworld so that's gotta count for something."

"Shit up or I'll bite your head off!" Purple shouts.

"Well then I won't make a very good hostage, will I?"

The purple Septarian screams in frustration.

….

By the ocean, Slime and Penelope are tied up as a red Septarian and his more menacing looking slime partner keep an eye on them.

"You know, your giving monsters a bad name." Slime says.

Other slime just growls.

…...

And finally, in the sewer, The ginger haired Septarian watches _Star wander around the fort before saying "Hmm, maybe he went back home."_

She chuckles.

"Ok, I'm dressed like a lawyer." Marco says coming out dressed in a suit. "Listen...Uh...ginger?"

"My name is Ariel." Says the ginger haired Septarian.

"Ok, Ariel. Listen, Star and Eclipsa have our a lot of work into making monsters and Mewmans equal. Your going to set things back decades-"

Marco says as Rasticore grabs his shoulder and shoved him inside a coffin his size.

"-And what's with the coffin?" Marco asks concerned.

"Just so you look presentable." Says Ariel. "And we're not looking for equality. We want revenge and to take back what's ours. Oh and don't use the word monster, it's offensive."

…...

/Diaz Household/

Angie is videotaping her daughter Mariposa as she plays blocks with Meteora on the living room carpet.

"Awww. They are so cute." Raphael says as he watches from the couch. "Are you getting them in the light?" He asks GIS wife.

"Just enough light but not too little shadow." Says Angie.

Star kicks open the door.

"Marco! Is Marco home?" Star asks.

Angie and Raphael look at each other, then back at Star.

"Is he not with you?" Raphael asks.

"He was with me, then I left him alone for one minute and now I can't find him anywhere." She pulls out her cellphone with says '556 messages sent' "ive tried calling him a bunch of times but he hadn't answered."

Her phone rings.

Star looks at the caller ID. It says "Mr. Ordonia".

Star answers it.

"Uh, hello?" Star says into the phone.

"_Miss Butterfly." Janna mom says on the other end. "Can you please tell Janna to answer her phone? Me and her father are very worried_."

"What? You mean she's not-

Before Star could finish her sentence her phone rings again.

"I'll call you back.

Star says to Mrs. Ordonia before she switches calls to Jackie's mom.

"Hello?...what? I don't know where Jackie is...when I went back everyone was gone I assumed they all sent home."

Now Stars starting to get very worried.

Her phone rings again. It starts ringing a lot, each time pulling up a new caller ID.

Star clicks on one caller. It's Mrs. Slime

"_Is my boy there? I think his cell phone is sunk into his arm again."_

Then Justin's Mom.

"_Did Justin use his cell phone as a catching-ball again?"_

Star switches to the next person calling.

"_King Ponyhead calling."_

"Let me guess, you can't contact Ponyhead."

"_Please she never answers my calls, could you just tell her-"_

Star switched callers.

And then another parent asking about their kid.

"_Where is-"_

And another.

"_Where is-"_

And another.

"_Where is-"_

Each time Star is looking more and more stressed.

"Ok this is weird. And not regular weird. Really bad weird!" Star says pacing.

"All those children are missing?" Raphael asks

"Did the same thing happen to Marco?" Asks Angie concerned.

Now Star is serious.

"I'm going to find out what happened to all of them. Right now.

She pulls out her wand.

She holds it over her head and begins reciting the spell.

"I call upon the all seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky..."

As Star and the Diaz's (and the babies) focus on the swirling magic from Stars wand, none of them notice the tech-all seeing eye spying at them through the open window.

...

Seth gets the footage from his tablet. He uses Marcos phone to text in a group chat "look menacing."

He gives Ariel and Rasticore a thumbs up and they shove slams the coffin door in Marcos face.

"Wha-"

_Slam!_

...

"Unveil to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me that which is forbidden."

The dark magic emitted from the wand swirls and forms a window.

The first thing to appear is Chloe and Jackie, tied to a huge rock as two lizard men hold the edges of a sword and a flame thrower at their faces.

The Diaz's and Star gasp.

"Septarians." Star says horrified.

She moves the spell over to see the purple Septarian grinning evilly as his opened jaw comes over Janna's (who looks indifferent) head.

"Janna, no!"

Ponyhead was chained at the neck stump to a massive metal ball. Her horn was gone and she was screaming as two Septarians knocked her back and forth.

"_Star! Help me!"_

She continues to love the spell around.

Each time she sees more and more of her friends restrained and at the mercy of lizards and other monsters in the background.

Each time Star is saying "no, no, no, no, no, no-"

Then she comes to the image of a coffin shaking and with a familiar voice.

"_Let me out! Let me out!"_

"Marco!" Shouts Star.

"Mijo!" Cries Raphael.

"_Star! If you can hear me, don't help me_!"

Star moves the spell back and she finds Rasticore holding a chainsaw and an unfamiliar ginger haired Septarian with a needle of black liquid. Smirking viscously.

"Marco! I'm coming! Where is this?" Star asks.

Then the image of a buff, white haired Septarian looking at a tablet enters the image.

"Ah, finally decided to check in on us." He says before he faces forward like the others are so Star can see him fully. "Hello, princess Butterfly."

Stars gave flushes upon seeing his face. It was a face she had recognized from the book of spells. From Solaria, Crescenta and her grandmother Comets sessions in Mewman history class. She nearly dropped her wand as she stated into those soulless yellow eyes. She could t believe it, but there he was, in the flesh.

"Seth of Septarsis?" Star croaked.

Seth chuckles.

"Obey you wish you had looked harder for me now. But so surprising. I've heard a lot about you, Star Butterfly. The rebel princess. The one who never makes a plan and never realizes what's right under her nose until it's too late. That's how my apprentice got your boyfriend the first time."

He says as he tauntingly taps in the coffin containing Marco.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts the ears."

"Why did you kidnap my friends!?" Star asks angry. "Do you want me to destroy the wand again? The tree? Is that it?"

"Just meet me by your precious tree in one hour. Or else." Seth says menacingly.

The spell fades.

Star turns around and sees the technical all seeing eye staring at her through the window.

Star aims her wand at it and green energy shoots out.

The device is transformed into a balloon which floats away.

The wand turns black and starts flickering between wand and stick form.

* * *

A few phone calls and 15 minutes later, Moon, River, Solaria, Eclipsa, Globgor, Buff-Frog, Tom and Amanda were in the Diaz living room.

"And so that's basically everything." Star says after finishing her explanation to the group

"Bah! I knew there were rumors of Seth being back. I try to investigate." Says Buff frog clenching his head. "But-I do not remember much. Thinking of it is hard."

"I actually have the same issue." Says Amanda clasping here head.

"They must have done something to your heads when you got too close." Moon says anxiously.

Meanwhile Solaria was standing far from the group (the monsters) sharpening a sword.

"You did the right thing calling ME, Star." She says. "I've wanted to pay Seth back for centuries. I'll be happy to help you run him through." She says thrusting the sword out.

"Mother, things are different now." Eclipsa grabs her shoulder.

"I know, I know, peace and tolerance." Solaria says rolling her eyes.

"Oh no the Septarians are bad news. I just mean that even during your day the lizards were a difficult bunch to get rid off. Even the Solarian warriors had difficulty. Remember, whenever one wound run a Septarian through with their sword they would just rip the affected piece off before they died." Eclipsa reminds her.

"Yeah," Solaria admits. "I used to try blowing them to smithereens and spreading the pieces far apart. I don't know if that really killed them or just made more come back later." She admits.

"Probably the later, I've seen one grow back from just an arm." Star says.

"And he was still moving, and could hear." Adds Angie.

"It was creepy." Says Raphael.

"I could roast them. Summon an army." Says Tom.

"Tom, you can barely summon one ghost without fainting." Star snaps.

"Sweetheart, you seen alittle stressed." River says noticing his daughters attitude. "How's about a sugar burrito."

"I don't need a sugar burrito." Says a more angry Star. "I need to save my boyfriend, and all my other friends, and stop Seth from doing what Toffee did, because I think we all know his plan." Star says looking at her flickering wand.

It even briefly changed back to a stick.

"Eh, you might want to calm down." Indexia sad floating in.

She is nearly swatted by Star.

"You. You knew about this didn't you?" Star asks furious.

"Well I tried to tell you once but you didn't listen." Indexia explains. "Besides, I'm sure you can handle it. You've handled everything else up until now."

Star groans. "And to think I thought you would be better than Glossaryck."

Moon and Eclipsa exchanges looms with each other. Concerned over Stars behavior.

"Alright, now normally I just go in without a plan. But I'm not taking any chances this time." Star says assertively. "We need to work together to come up with a sheer, fool proof plan to rescue Marco and the others because I am NOT letting anyone else die under my watch." Star bangs her fist on the coffee table. "Especially not..." she turns to Eclipsa and her mother.

"Mom, Eclipsa. Either if you didn't happen to get one if Swansons bombs did you?"

Everyone gasps.

"Star, you cant be serious." Amanda asks.

"Relax I'm not going to blow up the town. I just wanna take a tiny piece and aim it at Seths heart. Or whatever's on his chest." Star says.

"Star even if we did it still wouldn't be the best way to do things. You would be putting everyone else at risk." Says Moon.

"Oh, says the woman who gave Mina an army of Solarian warriors and didn't even think to have them swear an oath to her instead of a dead queen."

Moon looks upset.

"Alright alright!" Globgor says getting between them. "Star, I know your worried about your boyfriend but your acting out of control."

"I'm acting in control!" Star shouts. "My whole life for this past year had been magic magic danger, danger, almost dying, danger, almost being separated from my soul mate forever, danger danger dying dying and just when I think things are FINALLY settling down I turn by back for a second and my friends are being held hostage. No! I'll do whatever I have to to save them. All of them."

"And we want to help, but not if your being difficult." Says Tom.

Stars face tenses, she looks away. She sees the clock and finds that she only has 30 minutes left. Her mouth trembles, she wipes the tears from her eyes and faces the group again.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Star says still angry. "Can we please just come up with a plan?"

Star pulls out a map of Echo Creek and lays it on the coffee table. There is an "x" at various locations on the outside of the city.

"Now, I just the all seeing eye spell to get a good look at the areas my friends are held at. It looks like they are all surrounding the city at these points. I know because I've explored all of them with Marco after the cleave. You know just checking out the new scenery." Star explains while pointing to each 'X'. She holds up a bunch of scissors. "Now, Janna created a lot of new dimensional scissors, so I figured that I can distract Seth while the rest of you guys go to these different locations and save the others. As soon as your done, portal jump to each other then back to me. Well save Marco, beat Seth and MAYBE me and Marco can live full lives before the next crack thing happens."

"Oh no don't worry, after Seth your done." Indexia says. But Star pays her no attention.

"So any ideas how we're going to do this?" Star asks.

"I can incinerate them." Says Tom creating a flame in his hands.

"I'll squash them." Says Globgor. "As long as I'm not going after a red one."

"No no we need something that can really hurt them." Solaria says rubbing her chin.

Angie gasps with an idea.

"I got it! The Morrisons adopted a little sectarian boy not too long ago."

"Yeah, Caramels cute, what's you point?" Asks Star.

"They told me that some time ago he was at the park and he tried ice cream for the first time. And when he did he felt really cold afterwards, they thought he was having a fever so they took him to the doctor." Explains Angie. "They said that it wasn't a fever, Septarians are just cold blooded."

Moon's eyes widen.

"Of course, they're lizards. They can't stand the cold." Moon says.

"I always did notice that there were less Septarian attacks during the winter." Says Eclipsa.

"Cold, how come I never thought of that?" Asks Solaria.

"Because you were a warmonger who liked fire." Says Globgor.

"Oh yeah, that's it." She replies.

"Ok this is good. We have liquid nitrogen tanks in chemistry class."

Star says as she grabs one of the scissors and creates a portal. She steps through leaving everyone else alone.

"Uh, what is liquid Nitrogen?" Buff Frog asks.

"Nitrogen is a gas, if you make it really cold it turns to a liquid." Angie explains. "It will freeze your finger off."

Star returns carrying three tanks of Liquid Nitrogen with her wand.

"There you go." She places them roughly on the coffee table which collapses.

"Star, did you steal these?" Tom asks.

"What? No! Ok maybe. Look I'll put them back, we need them right now. Just all of you-"

She uses her wand to conjure six smaller tanks, each with a hose and a valve on them.

"-just fill your tanks with these and use them if you have too. After I meet with Seth I'll send you all a signal and you pop in and save everyone." Star explains. "Solaria, Buff Frog, your with me. You'll hide in a bush or something and jump in if things get nasty." She says as she levitates Buff Frog one of the tanks.

Solaria smiles and slaps her hands together.

"Alright, let's do this." She says as she makes her way over to the tanks.

"Can I be the one that rescues Janna." Tom asks Star.

As Star is telling Tom 'sure' and pointing to the area on the map where Janna is. Moon, Eclipsa and Buff Frog all look warily at each other.

They all think 'Hopefully once everyone's safe Star will be back to normal.'

...

Seth, Rasticore and Ariel wait infront of the club earthni fort.

Marco is still in the coffin, banging to be let out. To which Rasticore kicks it to make him stop.

Spying at them from a nearby bush is Solaria and Buff-Frog. The later of which is looking around for spies and had dime dimensional scissors in his back pocket.

"I see no seeing eye bots or lizards." Buff Frog says.

"Good." Solaria says pulling out the tank of liquid nitrogen. "When Star gives the signal we'll douse Seth in this stuff."

"Star said that dousing is only to be used if Seth does not agree to terms." Buff Frog reminds her.

"I know this lizard. He's ruthless and cruel towards his enemies." Solaria says.

"Like you?" Buff Frog retorts.

"Yes, so don't toy with me frog man, i'n barely able to tolerate you standing next to me." Solaria replies continuing to spy on Seth.

Buff Frog huffs and turns to his phone.

"Star, we are in position."

...

"Copy that." Star says speaking into her phone as she rides to the tree on Nachos.

Star opens her backpack. Inside is her wand and next to it is a wrapped item that says "From: Indexia" on the tag. Star rips off the paper and it's a fake wand made out of plastic.

Star sighs.

"This better work."

Star reopens her phone and presses "All Contacts". She answers it.

"Hello? Is everyone ready?"

...

"Copy that." Tom says crouching begins a large rock with a portal still open behind him. He looks over it and sees Janna with her head in the bored looking Septarians mouth, also looking bored.

...

"I've got eyes on my targets." Amanda says hiding in the branches of a tree. Holding her liquid nitrogen tank while staring down at the captive Chloe and Jackie.

...

"Ready when you are dear." Eclipsa says hiding behind a large sandcastle spying on Slime and Penelope who are both tied to an anchor on the beach. Slime has several mirrors facing him, redirecting the sunlight causing him to harden and crack as the evil slime monster glances back feeling alittle uneasy.

A wave hits the sandcastle and melts it to a mound. To which Eclipsa ducks.

...

"Ready." A very tiny Globgor says speaking into his phone as he hides in a tin can in the sewers, spotting the rebel Elephant monster struggling out of his ropes.

...

"Ponyhead is in my sight dear." Moon says hiding behind one of the massive stones at the flags mountain.

...

"Ready to pounce." Says River. Spying on Justin and Larry Kelpbottom as they are chained to a piece of Solarian armor at the junk yard.

...

"And we've got the kids". Says Angie into the phone as the babies play at her feet.

"Plus a pair of dimensional scissors incase things go bonkers." Adds Raphael.

...

"Ok Good. And I'm almost to the tree." Star says looking at the slowly approaching tree and three Septarians.

"I'll keep you guys on speaker. If Seth doesn't hold up his end of the deal, do what you can."

Star puts the phone in her pocket and Nachos lands about twenty feet away from Seth.

Seth smirks as she gets off Nachos.

Star has her backpack on as she walks towards Seth with the fake wand in her hand.

Solaria and Buff Frog watch anxiously as she slowly walks towards Seth.

The others listen in on their cell phones.

Star stops ten feet away. She faces the three Septarians and holds out the fake wand.

"Alright, I've done this before. Show me Marco." Star says.

"Show her." Seth says not taking his eyes off the princess.

Ariel opens the coffin and Marco stumbles out to the ground.

"Wha? Star! Don't-"

Marco is pulled up and gagged by Ariel before he can finish. He struggles to get out. He bites but the Septarian woman doesn't even flinch.

"Marco. I promise. It's going to be ok." Star says.

Seth chuckles.

"Are you sure about that, princess?" The Septarian leader asks.

Rasticore shows Star the tablet and thumbs through all the different videos of her friends being held hostage.

"Alright I get it. I destroy the wand and you release my friends. You guys don't like magic I know. Well, whispering spell doesn't work anymore so..." Star throws the fake wand at Seths feet. "Here. Light it on fire. Just let Marco go."

Seth smirks at her. He laughs slightly, then it gets louder and louder until he's crackling with laughter. Ariel follows and Rasticore awkwardly follows along.

Star looks confused. As does Marco, Buff Frog and Solaria.

"Or what? You'll send Solaria after me? Let me guess she's ready to pounce if I don't." Seth asks.

Solaria looks shocked.

"What?" Star asks.

"I also assume you've got some others at your friends locations. That's probably why you took so long to get here." Says Seth. "I bet this isn't even your real wand." He says crushing the fake under his foot.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting you to just give up. I mean, your Star Butterfly. And I've tried to destroy the new magic before."

Seth lights a match with his claw and he throws it into the open window of the fort, to Stars shock and horror.

The match catches fire on some hay which lights a barrel.

Behind the Septarians the whole fort goes up in flames.

Star, Solaria and Buff Frog watch in shock and confusion as Seth and his minions just stand there as if nothing happened.

Then the fires dye down. The fort is reduced to ruins of charcoal and burnt wood. But the tree is I scratched.

"See, while you were occupied with Mina I visited this tree several times. It seems that while the twigs can be easily lit on fire the trunk is another story." Seth explains. "I tried everything. Chainsaws, fire, acid, termites, so i decided to have my minions spy on you for a while and i discovered something. This was created by the love you shared with this boy." He says briefly eyeing at a worried looking Marco. "You see, I was never expecting you to give me your wand. I just wanted both of you here at once." Seth explains. "Do it."

Ariel smirks and holds up a needle while still containing the struggling Marco. It had black guck and an eyeball in it.

"What is that!?" Star asks.

"What's left of Toffee." Ariel says before she sticks the needle in Marcos neck.

"Ok, that's it!" Solaria shouts.

Solaria and Buff Frog come running out of the bushes.

"Ah, you made it." Seth says to Solaria. Who responds by spraying his arm with liquid Nitrogen. "Arghhhhh!?"

Solaria jump kicks him, knocking him back and shattering his arm.

...

"Star!" Tom shouts into the phone. Hearing everything. "Star what's happening?"

Suddenly Tom feels a piercing sensation own his neck. Actually, an electric one. He screeches and falls to the ground. The purple Septarian standing over him with a taser.

...

Stars phone is laying on the ground with screaming from Moon, Amanda and the others shouting to Star 'what's going on?' and 'Star! They found us!' and Globgors voice in particular saying 'Star! They have dart guns, I think it's red Septarian venom!"

Meanwhile Star is pulling her wand out of her backpack.

"Raspberry ribbon lasso!"

Ariel is tied up in the magic lasso and falls to the ground while Buff Frog is wrestling with Rasticore.

Meanwhile Seth is fighting Solaria. He's missing an arm now with a frozen, shattered stump connected to his shoulder. But he's still much bigger than Solaria. He's throwing his clawed hands, legs and tail all over the place and Solaria is just dodging.

"No flaming swords today monster carver?" Seth asks as he continues to throw punches. "It's not like it helped you last time."

"You stabbed me in the back while your monsters were keeping me distracted. Finally we have a real fight." Solaria says dodging before she grabs his remaining arm and flips him over her shoulder.

As he lays on the floor she grabs a burnt wooden stake from the destroyed fort and breaks it so that the end is pointy. She screams and charges at Seth, ready to stab him in the back. But just as she is about too Seth sits back up and delivers a fierce punch to the face.

Star runs over to Marco, who is crouching on the ground moaning and rubbing his neck.

"Marco! Are you ok?" Star says cradling him.

"Yeah," Marco says wiping off his sweat. "I just...I feel odd." Marco groans loudly and grabs his head.

Star holds onto him tighter and Ariel smiles.

Rasticore throws a beaten and scratched up Buff Frog to the ground.

"Now I know what Katrinas paper dolls feel like." Buff Frog says.

Solaria pushes herself off the ground and sees what's happening to Marco with her one good eye and her blackened eye.

"What happened to him?" Solaria asks.

"He was injected with something." Buff Frog explains.

"The remains of Seths named heir." Ariel explains.

"A grey Septarian." Seth explains standing triumphantly over Solaria

Who now looked about as white as a whiteboard accompanied by widened horrified eyes.

"Oh no." Solaria says.

"Oh no? Why oh no?" Star asks scared.

Marco screams louder.

"Star, her away from him." Solaria warns.

Star steps back as she notices Marcos hair turning black.

Stars eyes widen and her lips tremble as she sees her boyfriends skin turn gray. His fingers turn into claws. And his screams of pain change to laughter. Except it was t his voice. It was another, one she had heard before, one that she couldn't believe.

Shaking her head in denial Star stepped back as "Marco" stood back up. Except she knew it wasnt Marco.

He still had the same height and face, but his hair was black with his clawed fingers pushing it back. His skin was a familiar bluish gray with soulless yellow eyes looking right at her half open. A wicked smile on his new face and his hands behind his back. The black suit that Ariel has made Marco wear only completed the image.

"Hello princess." Toffee spoke.

Star was frantic. She felt like she was about to throw up. Her boyfriend, her best friend, her soul mate had just now been taken over my a monster she thought she killed long ago. She couldn't believe it. This had to be a nightmare because there was no way this was happening. No way!

But it was.

Toffee, in his new body turned around. "Lord Seth. Welcome back." Seth smirked while holding a struggling Solaria up by her braid. "Rasticore, good too see you again." He says to his old soldier while Ariel was untying herself. "Ah, Ariel. Thank you." Ariel smiles and blushes. Then he eyed a horrified looking Buff Frog. "Ah, if it isn't the fat sack of garbage. Tell me, how are the kids?"

"You..." Stars eyes were tearing up. But she was angry.

Her hand clasped her wand as it flowed green and sparked again. And this time the tree was looking sickly too.

"Change him back!" Star shouts blasting Toffee-Marco with her green energy. But he dodges very quickly.

He rubs towards Star, grinning maliciously his arm swells then morphs into a giant tentacle. That smacks Star across the face.

Star is sent back and she drops the wand.

Toffee picks it up with his good hand while lifting Star up in the air with his monster arm.

"What? Monster arm? But-"

"You can treat the symptoms but not cure the virus." Toffee says tauntingly.

"How do you-"

"I have your boyfriends mind now. I can see his memories. Maybe after this I'll pay little Meteora and Mariposa a visit. I know I owe one of them payback."

"You stay away from them!" Star shouts.

The wand flickers more.

"Nuh Uh princess. This new magic was created by love. All your feeling right now is anger and hate. And to be honest. I don't really like you either." Toffee says, this time shouting to Marcos voice.

Star looks more hurt than angry now.

Star was sad and hated Toffee, who was now in Marcos body and also hated Star.

The wand was reacting to it. It flickered rapidly before turning back into a stick.

"No." Says Solaria.

Toffee looks at the stick and smiles.

"You know, Marcos accumulated a lot of dark magic in his system over the last year. And not just monster arm. There was Eclipsas chapter. A certain milhorse."

As Toffee says that a certain back spot (that had just reappeared) moved from his abdomen up his chest, down his arm and to the tip of his finger. It touches the wand and causes it to disintegrate.

Star is saddened, furious and horrified

"Isn't it great how dark magic reacts to emotions?" Toffee says. "Your love and Marcos plus the corrupted old magic made this tree. Now yours and mine hate plus the dark magic."

Toffee placed his finger on the trunk. The spot leaves the tip abd sticks into the bark.

It spreads as the affected area turns rotten.

"No!" Star yells.

But the tree continues to wilt and rot as the dark area spreads.

Soon the tree is dead.

The Septarians are smirking and the mewmans, plus Buff Frog, are horrified.

"Hmmm. Well that was easy." Toffee says.

He throws Star at Buff Frog. They are both hurt by the impact. And Seth throws Solaria on top.

"Rasticore. How are the others?" Seth asks.

Rasticore checks the pad.

It seems that all their groups managed to capture, subdue, and in certain cases poison most of Stars spies.

"We're good." Rasticore replies.

"Alright then. Phase 2." Seth says as he pulls out a remote from his pocket. And presses the button.

There is a massive explosion in this distance. Star looks over and she realizes that was city hall.

There are a series of other explosions that Star looks horrified upon noticing.

By the beach, Slime and Penelope are horrified by the explosion coming out of the water knowing that's where the Kelpbottom kingdom is.

Still tied to her ball, Ponyhead looks stunned as she sees her flaming cloud kingdom fall from the sky and land on a nearby mountain.

The ground shakes and sinks a bit creating cracks. While miles below the Lucifer kingdom is overrun with lace thanks to a few explosions.

There are several more explosions in other areas (including the forest of certain death).

And Star cannot help but stare at them all.

...

The streets of Echo Creek are in ruins. It looks just like when Mina attacked down town but now it's everywhere.

People hide in their homes or the stores they were in as others who were in the streets cower in alleys or run into buildings themselves.

Looking out the windows they see the sewer hatched opening up.

Rising from the depths are bulky gray lizard men with massive jaws and sharp fangs, hissing ferociously.

...

"Right now my children are rising from the sewers." Seth explains. "They have a greens body, a grays regeneration, a reds venom and a purples jaws. Grown from Mewman .2 pods. I specifically designed them to feel only hatred."

"And now your going to have them slaughter all the Mewmans?" Solaria guesses.

"And humans, and monsters who sided with them." Says Seth. Toffee and Ariel smile in approval but Rasticore looks a bit disturbed at the last part. "But not yet. Right now I need tree labor. Now you three on the other hand..."

A portal opens up.

Out comes Moon and Eclipsa with their liquid nitrogen tanks. They spray them at the Septarians who immediately jump of the way.

"Star! We have to go!" Moon shouts.

Star just lays, staring at the ground, completely defeated and lost in thought.

"Star! Do you hear me!? The Diaz's are already in Hekapoo's dimension! Come on!"

"Hello, Moon." Toffee says.

"Toffee?" Moon gasps. "How?"

"Forget him, what about the others?" Solaria asks.

"There's no time, we'll come back for them later. Mother, Buff Frog, grab Star and come on!" Eclipsa shouts.

Solaria runs as does Buff Frog. He grabs Star and they all jump through the portal. Closing it behind them.

The septarians watch.

"They got away." Says Rasticore.

"No matter." Says Toffee. "I remember where Marco keeps his spare dimensional scissors."

"Don't bother." Says Seth. "What matters now is that this city is ours." Seth stands and gazes at the ruined city. Smoke emitting from various locations. Screams heard in the distance. He smiles. "We have work to do."

…..

Solaria, Moon, Buff Frog (carrying Star) and Eclipsa arrive in the Neverzone.

"Alright, the Diaz's should be at Hekapoo's forge." Moon says. "I brought us in not too far from here."

"I assume they brought the babies." Star says, still staring into nothing.

"Of course." Eclipsa says.

"Yeah….uh…I have a confession to make."

* * *

_Hi readers. I know I said I was going to write my chapters then post them all at once but I don't wanna keep you waiting too long. This is part 1 of 3. I'll try to get part 2 up as fast as I can._

_Chow._

_Please review_


	20. War for Earthni part 2

_Warning, the last scene is meant to reference Avengers Endgame. Credit too Joe and Anthony Russo._

_I do not own Star vs or any of the characters, all rights belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

* * *

**War for Earth-ni Part 2**

The episode opens up with a view of Echo Creek, or rather what's left of it. The city's in ruins. Buildings are smashed, streams of smoke are being emitted from various places and there is a massive stone statue of Seth erected in the center of the city. Butterfly castle is all but burnt to the ground and in the background there is the cloud kingdom resting on the mountain ranges broken in half.

On the ground Seth's cloned-septarians and septarian infused monsters have the citizens of Echo Creek, Mewman, Human and Monster, all centered around the remains of Mina's Mechs working to repair them as other slaves (including a scar-covered Globgor) bring in more parts.

After Globgor brings in several pieces of giant armor by himself the Septarian pours a little bit of an elixir on his back where the scars are. The black in the veins recedes, but not by much. And he goes back to work again.

There are hundreds of groups fixing up hundreds of mech's, where the Septarians watch over them giving orders.

The Septarians are shouting orders to their slaves while using their whips. Things like "Hurry you parasites! Lord Seth wants these machines up and running pronto!" And "Faster! Faster!". The nfused monsters that work for Seth are waltzing around, making sure the slaves are doing their job. A menacing frog man walks by Slime taking a breather. He hands his fist against the metal and he gets right back to using the blowtorch.

Rasticore walks around with Toffee-Marco and Ariel. Ariel and Marco are looking pleased. Rasticore, he looks a little disturbed.

"Ahhhh, look at this." Toffee says taking in a deep breath of fresh air. "It took hundreds of years, but finally we have the Mewman's in chains. Oh, look. And their cousins too."

"And we owe it to you. Your actions started all of this." Ariel says complimenting Toffee.

"Oh stop."

"Eh, I thought we were just going to be enslaving the mewmans though." Rasticore says as he uncomfortably watches the teen elephant monster getting whipped by a mutant-septarian.

"They chose their fate." Ariel says nonchalantly.

"Hey, you two!" Toffee shouts noticing Jackie and Chloe just standing there staring at them. Not working at all.

He walks over to them.

"You two need to get back to work." Toffee says to the girls.

"Why don't you come out of Marco and make me?" Jackie asks spitefully.

Toffee chuckles. "Oh Jackie Lynn. Im honestly surprised you care for him, especially after that ape left you for a blonde ditzy princess."

"Don't talk about Marco or Star like that!" Jackie shouts getting up to his/Marco's face.

Toffee wraps his tentacle arm around her neck.

Jackie struggles as he lifts her up.

"I do not appreciate that tone, young lady." Toffee says.

"Marco, I know you're still in there…..please!" Jackie says as she struggles to break free.

"Let her go!" Chloe yells, she goes to try and attack but Buff-Frog holds her back out of concern.

Jackie gasps for air, she struggles to get out of the tentacle but can't.

"Say your sorry." Toffee says.

"I…..im sorry." Jackie says, but her face is read and she can barely speak.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Toffee says, mocking her with Marco's voice.

Jackie gasps for more air. And manages to squeal out. "Sorry." Before passing out. Toffee drops her, she falls to the ground, gasping for air and Chloe runs up to her.

"Jackie! C'est ok, je suis ici."

"You are disgrace to monsters Toffee." Buff Frog says.

"Get back to work before the mutants eat you." Toffee says walking away.

He approaches Ariel.

"Hmmm, little brat she was." She notices Toffee looking at his reflection in the armor. "Toffee?"

"Its been over a week." Toffee says looking at the features of his face. "And I haven't changed a bit." He looks back at Ariel. "She was right you know, that human boy is still inside. Its like he's trying to fight me off. When I was strangling that girl I heard a faint voice yelling 'don't, please stop'."

"He can't keep it up forever." Ariel reassures him. "Sooner or later you'll be back to your old self, and that boy will cease to exist."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

Watching from the other group is Jackie writing "Seth Sucks Butt" on the armor in a black marker.

She is surprised by a small portal opening up on her side, small though. Like the size of a watermelon.

Inside is a girl that looks just like Marco, only with Star's hair length.

"Are you Janna?" She asks.

"Yes...?" Janna says.

…..

Janna steps through the portal and ends up in a forge.

"Woah." Janna says looking around. "So THIS is where these guys went."

Inside the forge is Eclipsa and Moon. But among them, huddled on the floor wrapped up in blankets are people (human, mewman, and monster) that Janna had overheard the Septarians complaining had gone missing throughout the week.

She recognized a few faces. There was River, helping his wife Moon hand out blankets. Eclipsa was using a first aid kit to treat the whip cuts on the backs of a few Mewmans and monsters.

Their veins are looking black. She recognized it as venom from the whips the Septarians use. They coat it with venom either from the red ones or the mixed Septarians. Just a small drop spread throughout the whip, but that was enough. Globgor has just a few on his back and he was struggling. The Septarians were barely keeping him alive, just giving him enough antivenom to move but still enough where he can't size shift.

Angie and Raphael were handing out food.

"Yeah, Star, Moon and Eclipsa managed to escape to this dimension before the Septarians took over. Along with my parents and Meteora. We've been bringing as many people over as we can."

"Hmmm, so what's the plan Mariposa?" Janna says.

"Well we-Wait how do you know I'm-"

"I put a camera on your brother."

"Of course you did." Mariposa deadpans.

"So where's teen Meteora?" Janna asks.

"Uh..."

...

/Outside/

Solaria was screaming and charging at her granddaughter with an axe.

The now teenage Meteora jumped back and swung the sword she was wielding at Solaria's head.

Solaria nearly ducked, the blade skimming the skin of her neck.

She flung her head back up. And looked at her granddaughter with pride.

"You've got one heck of a swing little warrior."

"I learned from the best." Meteora says leaving on her sword handle. "Plus my lessons with you don't hurt."

The two laugh and hold each other's shoulders.

Janna and Mariposa watch from the window.

...

/Inside Forge/

"Those two are bonding trying to kill each other." Mariposa says.

"Heh. Hey, so where's Star?" Janna asks.

"My daughter has been...resting ever since the Septarian attack." Says Moon. "We're waiting for her to rest up before we make our next move. Until then we're rescuing as many people as we can."

"Janna dear. How is my husband?" Eclipsa asks, concerned.

"The lizards are just giving him enough anti venom to keep moving. Not much else." Janna replies sympathetically.

"Oh. Moon we have to get him!" Eclipsa shouts.

"No, Globgor is the only size shifter left in Mewni, if he disappears then it will look too suspicious." Moon replies.

"Well we have to do something soon!" Janna shouts. "Seths making us all rebuild those ancient armor things. He's making even more clones. He's going to take over the rest of the world and he's probably going to kill us once he's done with us."

"I'm with the freaky girl." Says Solaria walking into the room. "We need to take the fight to Seth."

"Yeah, like, scissor right behind him and stab him." Meteora says with a smirk.

"Young lady, what did I say about stabbing people?" Eclipsa asks.

"To not too." Meteora says crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with that?" Janna asks.

"You know what I'm just going to check on Star again." Angie says walking away.

...

Star is laying in a small ratty bed with her face down in a moldy old pillow. The room is dimly lit and roaches are crawling all over the place.

The door creaks open and Angie peers through.

"Star, sweetie. We just rescued your friend Janna."

Star groans into her pillow.

"Um...were doing everything we can to watch after everyone. We're wondering when we should fight back." Angie says.

Star groans some more.

"Uh, alright. I'll let you rest up." Angie says before closing the door.

...

"Anything?" Moon asks Angie.

"No, she's still depressed over Marco. "Not that I blame her. I miss my boy." Angie says sadly.

"What's going on with Star?" Janna asks.

"She's been in a drag ever since Seth took over." Solaria states, while swatting away the hand of a monster trying to touch her.

"Oh it's not that mother." Eclipsa says. "She lost Marco. He's gone."

"She needs time to heal. Then we'll fight back with her and take back Earth-ni." Says Moon.

"Wait? So we're just waiting on Star?" Janna asks.

"Well we cant fight without her." Says Eclipsa. "She's basically the leader when it comes to fights."

"Let me go in." Janna says stomping towards Star's room.

...

Now Janna enters the room where Star is still face down in a pillow.

"Hey Star-woah! This room is a dump? You sure Hekapoo lived here?"

"Mmmmmmmm."!Star says, just groaning into her pillow.

"Hmmm, yeah. I guess there was no one to upkeep after-anyways, so everyone's ready to fight and the big scales guys got an army that's getting ready to destroy everything. So, uh, when are you gonna get up?"

"Mmmmmmmmm."

"What do you mean have fun!?" Janna shouts.

Star jolts here head up. Janna can see the tear stains on her furious blue eyes and smudged hearts.

"I'm just tired! Ok!?" Star shouts. She lowers her face into her hands. She sobs quietly. "My whole life, for the last year. It's been nothing but danger, danger, death. This-That. I thought after I defeated Mina everything would finally come down. But no, I get an undead lizard that's destroyed my home, enslaved my friends and killed my boyfriend...Marco..."

Star sobs some more.

"When does it end Janna?"

Janna shakes her head.

"Ok look Star, Seths got out friends and family in chains. He's going to kill everyone else in the world. We have to stop him!"

"And then what?" Star asks, looking at her. "Then there will be another threat. And another." She stays silent for a minute and curls up in a ball before falling to her side. "I even came up with a plan." She says. "That's big for me and Seth still won. I just...I just can't."

Janna started thinking.

"Uh, you know, I think I overheard Toffee-Marco complaining that he hasn't changed back all the way. Thinks he might still be in there."

"Could just be all the nachos he's eaten." Star says.

Now Janna gets angry.

"Ok listen. I've got a boyfriend too and to be honest I don't even know if he's alive. So are you going to help me or not!?"

"I...I want to Janna." Star says before burying her face back into her pillow and speaking in a tone of utter regret. "I just can't. You've got Solaria, she loves killing monsters."

"Ok fine. We'll save everyone without you." Janna says before she storms out of the room.

...

"Well?" Moon asks Janna when she comes back out.

"Forget Star. We can fight the lizards without her!" Shouts Janna

"That's what I've been saying!" Says Meteora.

"I'm going to get Kelly." Janna says. "Her people love a good fight. Then I'm going to the underworld and find Tom."

"I'm going to some place called D.C." Moon says. "Earth has an army of its own. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Oh, I'm going to the neverzone." Mariposa says. "The wraiths there love the cold. They owe me one."

"I'm taking Meteora with me." Says Solaria. "I have an idea that might work. Eclipsa, get our relatives and bring them all back here."

"What are you planning, mother?" Eclipsa asks.

"Just trust me."

Eclipsa nods.

"Everyone, meet up outside Echo Creek." Moon says. "Angie, Raphael. You two take care of everyone while we're gone."

"We'll switch Star." Angie says.

"Bye my little girl." Raphael says hugging Mariposa.

"Awe dad."

"Mariposa, come right back here after you get the neverzonians." Solaria says. "I...have an idea for you two."

"Ok, let's go." Says Janna.

Eclipsa, Solaria, Meteora, Mariposa, Janna and Moon start walking to do their things. Grabbing scissors and leaving the forge. Moon looks back at Star's room. She looks anxious.

"I'm, hold on. There's something I need to do." She says.

...

Moon sits on Star's bed, where Star is still laying face down on the pillow. Moon rubs her daughter's shoulder.

"Star...im Sorry."

Star turns her head slightly and eyes her mother.

"I'm sorry we kept expecting you to keep getting involved with our plans. You've been through far too much for someone your age. Or, any age really." Moon admits. She gives her daughter a sympathetic sigh. "Me and the others are going to get help. You've already done so much for everyone. You can just stay here. And then when we're done, I'll give you whatever you need to get better."

She kisses her daughters head.

"Good-bye sweetie."

And with that, Moon leaves.

Once she is gone, Star sits back up and looks at the closed door confused.

"That's a good mother right there."

Star turns around after hearing the familiar voice. There is Indexia, smiling at her.

...

Mariposa stands alone outside the Neverzonians village. She steps forward and walks inside.

Soon she is greeted by dozens of wraiths.

"You." "Bork." They say.

"Yeah, funny thing. My name is actually Mariposa." She says.

"Why are you here?" Asks a wraith.

"Remember when your sword was stolen for the fifth time and me and Grobb got it back for you?" Mariposa asks.

"If I recall, your sister did most of the work." Says a wraith.

"Whatever. You promised you would owe us one. We need your help, we're facing an enemy that doesn't like the cold." Mariposa says. "If it makes you feel better, the guy who stole your sword the first time is on their side."

The wraiths look at each other. Then back at Mariposa.

...

A portal opens up in a dirty apartment littered with clothes and pizza. Sitting on the couch watching the tv is an older man in his underwear with a pot belly and a glass eye eyes Queen Moon as she steps out. He sits back up and growls at her.

"Hello, General." Moon says.

"What do you want? Your majesty?" Swanson says snarling the last word.

"I need your help." Moon says. "Echo Creek has been taken over by a great evil. One that will affect the whole world."

"Well thanks to your daughter I'm not a General anymore. If your talking about the explosions a couple weeks ago, the pentagon probably already has someone going -"

"Oh, thank you. To the Pentagon then." Moon says creating another portal with her scissors and jumping through.

Swanson sits back down and slumps. He looks briefly at the still open portal. Then back at the tv. Then he growls and jumps up.

"Wait for me!" He shouts running through the portal.

...

A portal opens up in the plains of time. Solaria and Meteora step through.

"So, this is the plains of time." Meteora says gazing at the landscape filled with clocks and a starry purple sky.

"I haven't been here since I was a little girl." Solaria says taking the scenery in. "When my mother once-"

Solaria is cut off by a several giant hamsters with clocks on their necks pulling up a massive hamster wheel. On top is a tall blue man with a bald head, white beard and a dumb smile with a small giraffe in his lap.

"Oh, hey Solaria. Strange girl I don't know." Says Father Time. "Would you like to meet my new giraffe?" He says petting it as it chews on his shirt. "He's actually my old work friend Reynaldo but some time ago-"

"Yeah that's great." Says Solaria interrupting. "Hey does his ferry still work?"

"Oh yeah, it's over there." Father Time says pointing to the staircase going downwards with the light-up sign. "I left it permanently open. You can row yourselves. But someone has to stay on the boat or else you won't be able to come back."

Soon Solaria and Meteora are in the ferry boat in the river of time. Solaria is standing up rowing while Meteora sits on the passenger side.

"Ok, so let's just go back a year or so and get a piece of magic." Meteora says.

"Um, actually Meteora, I was going to go back about three hundred years or so." Solaria says, her eyes looking away.

"Why that far back?" Meteora asks.

Solaria turns her head. "Oh you know, that's when I reigned so I'll be able to get around easy. I can stop by the sanctuary, get some baby rattles to put magic in...other stuff."

"Wait, is this about that Mina chick mom talked about?"

"Not just her." Solaria says. "I can tell my younger self not to start the Solarian program in the first place. Maybe I can even stop my daughter from being crystallized. I could prevent all of this from even happening."

"Listen, my adoptive mom in the Neverzone taught me a lot about magic." Says Meteora. "Messing with the timeline is never a good thing to do. Heck, that would stop Star from being born."

Solaria sighs. "I know."

"Look, you were a genocidal maniac, I sucked the souls of everyone in Mewni. Let's just focus on the now, ok?" Meteora asks.

Solaria nods.

"Ok, we've past my time period already." Says Solaria. "I'm going back to before Mewmans even came to Mewni. Your a monster, you can walk around without the rest noticing. Just go in, get magic, then come back."

…...

Back at the Neverzone, Star is shaking Indexia like crazy.

"You purple little-!" Star shouts, shaking the small jinn. "Why didn't you tell me about Seth!? I know you knew!"

Star releases Indexia.

"Well I tried to tell you once but you kept getting interrupted. Plus, I know you can take him." Indexia states.

"No I can't! I tried my best to stop him, I even came up with an actual plan! Which is big for me, but he outsmarted me! He KILLED Marco and brought Toffee back, destroyed my town! My friends and how are you even here? I thought he destroyed the magic?"

Indexia sighs. "I told you. The tree wasn't magic. The magic is everywhere, the tree was just a tool to manipulate it."

"Well it doesn't matter now since the tree is gone." Star says as she slumps back in her bed. "And so is Marco."

"He-" Indexia bites her lip. "You know, your remaining friends and family are out there right now. Gathering an army to stop Seth. To get back your other friends. To save the world. And you're sitting here moping."

"I..." Star says speechless.

"I know. It's hard." Indexia says, this time sympathetically. "You've been through far too much. It's not fair, but it is what it is. And Marco, I mourn him too, and you can mourn him for the rest of your life. But do you want to loose anyone else?"

Star breathes in deeply.

"When does it end Indexia? If I stop Seth now, can I finally stop." She asks in a pleading tone.

"I can't tell you that. Because that isn't what you need to hear right now." Indexia says. "But you have two options. You can stay here alone, wallow in self pity, as your friends and family get wiped out by a vicious beast. Or you can fight back, hope for things to get better. Do the next correct thing."

Star looks at her.

"That last part sounds like a cheesy rip off of a phrase from an animated movie."

"It is, but you know what I mean." Says Indexia.

"But what can I do?" Star asks.

"Well, what do you think you should do?" Indexia retorts. "Don't worry about thinking too far ahead, baby steps."

"Well..." Star says unsurely. "First, I think I should get out of bed." Star stands on her own two feet. Hunching over and holding herself.

"Good!" Indexia says encouragingly. "What now?"

"I...think I should leave my room. Then think of something."

Star leaves the room and enters to where all the refugees are. They all stare at her. Star faces them.

"So, what's everyone else doing again?"

...

/Echo Creek/

"Wait! Come on, all I said was we could let the other monsters go!" A Septarian-infused Bearicorn says as he is put in chains by two green Septarians.

Then he is put to work with the other slaves. Whipped by a red.

Rasticore watches sympathetically from afar.

"This isn't what I imagined."

Toffee-Marco snorts. "What did you imagine?"

"I don't know? Mina and Queen Moon in chains. Rest of the Mewmans? Yeah I figured that much but other monsters?"

"WE aren't monsters Rasticore." Toffee says.

Unnoticed by them, a portal opens behind one of the mechs.

Some of the slaves notice and see Eclipsa and Janna stepping out.

A Ferguesson gasps. "Your-" Janna covers his mouth.

"Shhh! Trying to be sneaky here." Janna says.

"Where is my husband?" Asks Eclipsa.

Janna releases Ferguessons mouth.

"He should be at the junkyard right now. He just delivered a bunch of supplies."

Janna looks around.

"The Mechs are almost done."

"Alphonso said they had him working on those alien flying armor things earlier as well." Says Ferguesson.

"We've got to hurry." Says Eclipsa.

"I have to find Tom." Says Janna. "I heard the Septarians say they have the royals chained up in their own dungeons, but the water kingdoms in ruins and the underworld was sealed off by the blast. So Tom and Kelpbottom must be at Butterfly castle with the queens."

Eclipsa nods "to the Junkyard then." She says opening a portal.

…..

/Junk Yard/

Janna and Eclipsa step through and see Globgor being forced to load large heavy pieces of armor onto his giant "wagon" (which was really just a large sheet of metal connected to his neck via chains.

"Hurry up you lousy size shifter!" The red Septarian shouts before he whips him. Causing more of his back veins to turn red from the venom. "You only have a few more loads!"

Eclipsa flares at the Septarian as she pulls up a canister of liquid nitrogen.

...

/River of Time/

Meteora is getting out of the ferry and Solaria stays inside. In Front of them is a door that leads back to before even the first Mewman settlers. Solaria is reading from a note card.

"Ok, so apparently before Mewmans came along the place was called Septarsis. Whatever," She tosses the card away. "So remember, the sanctuary doesn't exist yet but the magic should be in the swamp." Solaria says.

"Got it. Hmmm. Don't you think the monsters might be suspicious of the way I look. I mean..." Meteora says.

"Hmm, fair point." Solaria says. "Hold on I think I have something." She says reaching under the seat.

…..

/Mewni/Septarsis-Before the First Age of Magic/

The exit to the ferry rises from the ground. Meteora steps out into the new timeline, covered from head to toe in red face paint. Making her look more like a full blood size shifter.

"Ok," she sees the swamp right in front of her. "There's the swamp. Now I just gotta-WOAH!"

Meteora jumps out of the way as a giant tree comes falling down infront of her.

She looks over and sees a few monster lumberjacks in ratty clothes and collars.

"Oh, sorry kid." A deer man Says. "Didn't see you-"

They all gasp. "A size shifter!" Says an astounded Frog man.

"How did you get free?" Asks a surprise conjoinican.

Meteora stares at them confused. "Uh, guy let me?"

"Kid, you need to run before-"

They scream as the collars around their necks start shocking them. They pull and try to get them off but they don't. They just fall to the ground twitching.

"Huh?"

Suddenly Meteora feels something hard hitting the back of her head followed by an intense pain that causes her to fall down. Before she passes out she looks up and sees two green Septarians with her blurry vision. Glaring at her.

"What's this one doing without a collar?" One asks.

"How is it even free? Must have escaped. Filthy..." says another.

"Whatever, just grab her." Be says before his foot comes down on Meteoras forehead.

...

Meteora wakes up as she feels a bucket of water come splashing down on her face and up her nose.

She coughs and hacks some of it out. Coming back to her senses she notices that she is in chains. A collar with spikes on the inside around her neck a few sizes too big for her and her forearms in adjustable shackles spaced two feet apart, welded to a large capstan. Looking around she notices she is accompanied by several other (full) size shifters with the same bonds as her, including slightly enlarged collars, just big enough so that the spikes on the inside are barely touching their necks, all looking miserable.

"Yuck! What kind of freak are you?" Meteora hears a male voice say in disgust.

She looks forward and sees a teenage green Septarian with white spiky hair looking at her up and down with a disgusted expression.

"Seth?" Meteora asks.

Her left check is met with the back of his hand.

"SMACK!"

"You don't get to say my name, slave. Especially not one that's so hideously deformed." He spats. Looking at her creamy skin and small-thin frame.

"Why you little! I'll..." Meteora struggles but she can't break free of the bonds connecting her to the 25 inch thick piece of metal she is supposed to push on.

Young Seth chuckles.

"Idiot. My father specifically designed this to hold your kind at your default sizes. I highly doubt one so small and thin can. Your arms are locked in place and they collapse when you try to shrink, so if you shrink too much you will just end up pulling yourself apart. And don't try enlarging yourself either. Those collars your wearing have red venom in them. Grow just a little bit bigger and your dead in minutes." Seth pulls out a whip. "Now push!"

He whips Meteora in the face. And a few of the other Size shifters around there. They don't make much of a reaction though. They just start pushing as if they were used to it all. Their malnourished bodies showing exposed ribs and pale skin covered in scars was evidence of that.

Meteora reluctantly pushed along with the others and found that the device was pumping water into an aqueduct.

As she sees the water flow she notices the rest of the village she's in. Most of the population is Lizard-men, there were other species too. But while the lizards were dressed nice, looked well fed and happy, the other species were sickly looking, wearing rags and appeared to be their slaves.

She noticed a frog man pulling a carriage that had a lizard family in it.

A young tentacle monster getting a cup of water from a water fountain that specifically says "For Lizards" rather than the dirty looking fountain that says "For Everyone Else". He turns around and is scared of the two lizard kids glaring at him. One smacks the cup out of his hand.

She saw a lobster man awkwardly presenting some diced food from his cart to a lizard woman. He looks at her with a terrified smile, as if he's hoping she will like it. The lizard spits it out, snaps her fingers, and the grown lizard next to them starts whipping the crying lobster mercilessly.

All the buildings had posters on them "For the Glory of Septarsis", "Obey Your Masters!" and "We're Watching You." Each with a lizard-Septarian pictured in it.

"I need to find that magic." Meteora says.

...

/Present-Echo Creek/

From the top of the monster temple, Seth watches down below at the construction.

He sees through a telescope the mechs nearing completion. For most, the only finishing touch is altering the head to resemble that of a lizard-man. He grins seeing his mixed Septarians whip the slaves, Mewman and non-mewman alike, into finishing.

He looks over by the fallen remains of the cloud kingdom laying atop the mountains. Specifically crushing the game of flags mountain. The admires the rows and rows of new clones being created in the rows and rows of pods.

Then he looks over by Butterfly castle and sees the mewman 0.2 drones being rebuilt. By some of Mina's remaining loyalists from the forest of certain death no less, if they don't, the red Septarian threatens to snap at them.

"Everything is as it should be." Seth says.

"Er...I didn't think we would be enslaving the other monsters too boss." Rasticore says behind him. Besides him are Toffee and Ariel.

"Bah." Seth turns around and faces them. "Not all of them, just the ones who've sided with Mewmans."

"You know, a lot of the ones who did join our side are a little disturbed by the lengths we've gone. They've just ended up in the camps too." Rasticore says rubbing his neck.

"Meh," Ariel shrugs. "Now lord Seth. Are you sure you don't want any more transfusions? I mean..."

Ariel looks at Seth's arm. Seths robotic arm, as his original had been destroyed previously from liquid nitrogen.

"Yes," he holds his robotic hand in front of him. "it seems that the human freezing potion had damaged my cells difficult for my healing factor to handle. But worry not." The hand transforms into a buzz saw, a sickle and then a lazer, which fires a red beam into the sky, then back into a hand again. "I think I can manage." He says baring his 12 inch long razor claws. "Now Toffee, it's been a while since we've seen the Butterflies. Are you sure we shouldn't try to find them?"

"Trust me lord Seth." Toffee says. "Before his end Glossaryck told me all that would turn out. First Mina and Moon force Star to destroy magic, check. Then the dimensions merge bringing our king back to Mewni and they resurrect us both, check. Now, Star and the others are in Hekapoos old dimension right now, foolishly trying to raise an army."

"Then shouldn't we go after them!?" Ariel shouts.

"An army that's nothing compared to ours. Toffee says gazing at the rows of new clones. "He swore to me on all the pudding in the world, they will lose." Toffee says grinning.

"And you trust the queen's teacher?" Seth asks.

Toffee chuckles. "Glossaryck was one-hundred percent neutral about everything. He willingly followed a kappa when he got the book." Toffee looks through the telescope and sees a group of Septarians bullying Ludo by holding the basket ball over his head as he tries to reach it. "He wouldn't have lied."

"Lord Seth!" A purple Septarian says entering the balcony. "My apologies Lord Seth. But this one here was being feisty." He says as he brings a familiar face (to Rasticore) forward.

"Babs?" He says shocked.

"She wouldn't work and when I kindly told her too she spat in my face." Purple says.

"Did she?" Seth asks, approaching the assassin. She flinched when he touched her chin with his claws. "Back in my day when a slave misbehaved we made an example of them."

"Wait, lord Seth." Rasticore says intervening.

"What is it Rasticore?" Seth asks annoyed. "Don't tell me you want me to spare this Mewman?"

"Please, look, I know she's a Mewman but she doesn't have any issues with our kind. I swear." Rasticore says.

"And how would you know that?" Toffee asks as Ariel crosses her arms, giving him the stare.

"Well, I, uh." Rasticore says looking nervous. "Well, back when the band was broken up and I got work as an assassin." Rasticore says tapping his fingers together nervously. "We, uh, were in the same guild together."

"So you're a traitor then?" Seth asks, clearly looking displeased.

"What!? No! I mean-"

Before Rasticore can say anymore Seth aims his arm at him. A small missile comes out of his wrist and fires it at Rasticore.

BOOM!

In Rasticores place surrounded by a ring of burnt ash is a single green arm. Toffee pick it up with his new tentacle arm.

"Pitiful."

He says before tossing it far away over the city as Seth goes back to Babs.

Rasticore's arm lands in the remains of the cloud kingdom, amongst the rows of clone pods.

The fingers twitched and his fist clenched in anger.

…

/Butterfly Castle Ruins/

Two Septarian guards stand outside the entrance to the dungeon holding up lasers extracted from the Mewman 0.2 drones.

Inside are all the Butterflies, new and resurrected, chained up along the walls.

Estrella was between her two daughters Comet and Etheria. Comet was between her mother and her son Hertrude. The rest of the butterfly clan and the queens from Skywyyne to Celena (minus Eclipsa and Solaria) were chained up as well.

"They could have at least kept the air conditioner open." Etheria says.

Skywyyne sighs.

"I hope Solaria and Eclipsa and Meteora are ok." Skywyyne says. Jushtin nods.

"I wanted to give little Meteora a little party bib."

"I was going to baby sit her last Friday." Adds Festivia.

"I also hope for my daughter and granddaughter." Comet says solemnly.

"Well, Moon atleast." Etheria says.

She looks up and sees all the past queens (plus a few of her own family) glaring at her.

"Oh, alright Star too." Etheria admits. "She did save the city from Mina, so I guess she earned us some of her glory back." She mumbles under her breath.

A portal opens up to the queen's surprise. Out comes Eclipsa and Janna.

"Eclip-"

Skywyyne is cut off by Eclipsa shushing her.

"We don't wanna alert the lizards. Do we?" Eclipsa says.

"Never thought I would be glad to see you." Etheria says with a relieved smile.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I had to free Globgor first."

Globgor steps through the portal. He's looking better.

"Of course you did." Etheria mutters

Globgor walks over to Etheria. Grabs her chains, and rips them off the wall.

Etheria stares at her freed hands then back at the monster king and queen.

"Much obliged." She says quickly.

"Alright, hurry up. Hurry up." Eclipsa says as Globgor goes around freeing the other royals in a similar way. They all rush through the portal. "Grandmother, uncle, rest of you, my mother has big plans so rest up."

...

In another section of Butterfly castle.

Tom is chained up in a large tank of water with his head just above the surface. His torso chained and suspended by a chain connected to the ceiling while his legs are chained at the tanks floor. What's more is that there is a large block of ice floating in it keeping him perpetually cold.

Tom can't use his powers. Just shiver.

The door to his cell bursts open and the two Septarian guards who were at the front fall down. Tied up in rope and their mouths gagged.

They squirm as Janna enters with a dehydrated Larry Kelpbottom on her shoulder.

"J-J-Jan-na-na-na?" Tom asks, shocked. And shivering.

"Good to see you too boo." Janna says dragging Kelpbottom behind her. "Now scoot over, this guy was in a cell next to you with a giant heat lamp."

Janna throws Kelpbottom in. The prince sinks to the bottom, sighing in relief.

"Ca-can I-I-I g-" Tom is interrupted by Janna. Who is climbing up the ladder set up by the tank.

"Don't worry." Janna says taking the ice cube out. Then pulling out her pick pick to use on the cains lock. "I'm taking you to the hot place. Then I need you to go to the underworld. I am going to Woolandia to get Kelly and make a public announcement 'wanna fight, come to earth', that should work." Janna takes out a pair of dimensional scissors. "Hey Larry, get your army when your done!" Janna shouts before letting the scissors sink to the bottom.

Larry Kelpbottom gives a thumbs up while relaxing.

...

/Neverzone/

The last of the Butterflies, Comet, enters the neverzone. Followed by Globgor and Eclipsa seals the rift behind them.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Comet says looking around.

"The Neverzone!?" Etheria says looking out the window. "But you guys have been gone for weeks!?"

"Oh yes, funny thing." Eclipsa says. "Now time rubs the same as it does on earth here. But if you spent a lot of time here you still age up when you return."

"Otherwise I'd be in a super right now."

Mariposa says coming out of Stars room.

"Oh, everyone this is Mariposa." Eclipsa says. Then her expression turns dark. "Apparently she and Meteora accidentally crawled into a portal to this place while she was on Marcos watch." Then her expression lightens again. "So where is my mother and Meteora?"

"Um, they're not back yet." Mariposa says. Then she starts sounding a little nervous. "Hey...funny thing, Stars not in here?"

"What?" Eclipsa asks surprised. "Did you check under the bed?"

"Oh no she left a hour ago." Says another Mewman refugee sitting around.

"What?" Eclipsa asks.

"Yeah, with some small purple lady. She said she was going to get help."

...

Star, still holding herself, makes her way to a swamp. There are dozens of glowing, tiny fairies flying around.

Star takes a deep breath. And crushes one.

"Come on Brunzetta."

Star smears the remains on a nearby rock.

There is a flash of lightning. Then comes a buff dark skinned woman with an axe.

"Yee-haw! What's happening?" Brunzetta asks looking around.

"Hi, Brunzetta. I know you don't remember me but I'm a friend of Yammy." Star says.

"Oh, right, I know who you are now. You're his friend Square."

"Star, actually. Anyways I'm looking for someone for a battle."

"Oh, I'm your girl then. Hey wait, didn't you have marks on your face before?" Brunzetta asks

"Oh, yeah?" Star says rubbing her cheeks, which no longer even had the make-up tears on them. "I lost my gears after magic was destroyed."

"Oh, yeah that." Bribzetta reaches into her pocket. And she hands Star some glowing, golden goop. Magic. "Here."

Stars eyes widen and stare at the living magic in shock.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" She asks shocked.

"Oh, well" Brunzetta starts "Funny thing actually..."

_Flashback_

_Show Wyscan the Granter freaking out over some magic slowly turning green in a jar labeled "snack jar"._

"_When old Wyscan realized something was happening to the magic, he decided to do something before it completely died in this dimension."_

_Flashback Show his using dimensional scissors to open a portal to the plains of time and run._

"_He knew the magic in this time period was starting to corrode. So he used what bit of magic was still good to get to the plains of time."_

_Flashback shows him pushing a flurrying Reynaldo asking "what is happening to me?" Out of his ferry and rowing away with it._

"_And went back to before it started to go bad."_

_Flashback shows him exiting the ferry of time in the past, emerging from the ground. He sneaks into the magic sanctuary at a time where Star is walking away in her nightgown after having had put what was left of the book (following its destruction from Ludo) into the pit (scene from Rest In Pudding)_

"_And got his hands on some good magic."_

_Flashback shows him waiting for the sanctuary to gush out magic and fill up the room. Wycan grins hungrily at the magic and starts filling his jar with it._

_Flashback shows him returning to the Neverzone with a full jar of fresh magic._

"_As long as he kept just a little bit of the old magic alive, he could just go back and get more."_

_Wycan is shocked when lightning flashes infront of him and Brubzetta appears holding an axe._

"_Now, constant time travel is dangerous. So I decided to take care of him."_

_Wycan is looking scared. _

_Flashback ends._

"Anyways so you can just..."

Brunzetta notices that Star is already rubbing the magic on her face.

"Ah, ok."

Star looks up and her hearts have returned to her cheeks. She rubs them, holds out her palm and blasts of purple light shoot from them.

"YES!" Star shouts.

"Hold on." Indexia says floating up to her. "Something old." She holds out her palm and some of the new magic energy forms around it. It forms together and creates a baby rattle. She tosses it to Star and the top opens. "And something new."

Star holds a ball of the magic goo in her hand and it takes the form of a baby milhorse resembling the first born. Star smiles at it fondly before putting it in the rattle.

Star holds it up as the rattle glows and transforms into her old wand once again.

"I'm back." Star says.

"Yes. Oh and by the way Marco is still fighting inside Toffee." Indexia says.

"What!?" Star shouts.

"Just wanted to wait for the right time." Indexia shrugs.

"Either way." Star says. "I need to take back my dimension, destroy Seth and then finally return that library book!" Star says confidently. As Indexia and Brunzetta stand looking proud in the background.

...

/Mewni/Septarsis-Past/

Meteora is continuing to push the wheel, sweating and looking irritated as she does.

"I'm telling you there's something off with the water." Meteora hears a male lizard's voice says.

Not too far away Meteora glances at a green lizard man talking to a red lizard as an elephant monster shines his shoes. The red who was talking while holding a glass of water.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" The green asks. "More buff." He says to the elephant.

"Well first I thought it tasted funny. So I figured, it was lake water, they probably weren't filtering it right. But look closer. I swear, I see little bits of gold floating around." Meteora heard the lizard say just as he pans out of her view.

Meteora smiles.

"That's it."

"What's it?" The size shifter behind her asks.

"Listen, I need to get out of here." Meteora says to him.

"Our lunch break is in four hours." He says.

"No screw this." Meteora says stomping her feet down trying to stop the turn of the wheel. But she just ends up being dragged. "Hey! Stop pushing." Meteora says to the one behind her, and the others.

"No way." He says.

"What is going on?" Young-Seth says, noticing what Meteora's doing. He holds up a whip threateningly.

"Ah, nothing, sir. Kids just being lazy. Come on girl." The size shifter says warily.

Meteora thinks for a minute. Then she speaks.

"No. If you want me to push this stupid thing. Yo-" Meteora is pushed to the other side of the wheel. Then resumed talking when she came back to his view. "-You better make me."

Seth flares at her for a minute. Then he addressed the other Size-Shifters.

"Stop the wheel." He orders.

The size-shifters comply immediately.

Seth approaches the wheel with a vicious smirk. Everyone around stops what they are doing to watch. Every lizard, frogman, tentacle and every other creature in Septarsis stops to see the young lizard punish the strange looking size-shifter girl.

Seth stands in-front of Meteora. "Alright, if you insist." Seth says, raising his whip over his head.

"Really though?" Meteora asks.

"What?" Asks Seth, keeping the whip raised.

"I'm small, skinny, missing two eyes and guess what, I can't change size. And yet your only going to whip me while I'm chained up?" Meteora says with a hint of a locking tone.

"You better watch your mouth, freak, or you might not live to regret it." Replies Seth.

"I'm serious dude," Meteora says, mocking him. "If you got guts, you'll let me out and fight me yourself."

Seth stares at the "_deformed size-shifter"_. His face tense for a moment. Then he drops the whip, reaches for his belt and removes the key. He unlocks her collar first then she does her wrists. Meteora rubs them as Seth stands back cracking his knuckles.

"Alright. I'll tell you what, freak. I'll give you the first punch." He says holding his arms out, nose up to Meteora. "Then, I'm going to take my claws, and-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as she delivered a solid punch at his nasal/mouth and knocked him out cold. Seth falls backwards to the ground as Meteora clenches her fist glaring at him.

The other creatures around her are speechless. Until Meteora goes for the keys on Seth's belt.

"Get her!" A purple lizard shouts.

They all rush towards her but Meteora has grabbed the keys. She jumps back with a flip and lands on the shoulders of the size-shifter behind her. She quickly undoes his collar then his wrists.

Right when the red Septarian comes at her she gets out of the way of the whip, grabs it, pulls it to bring the septarian forward and kicks him back in the rubs.

Then she grabs the head of the green one charging at her, throws him down and uses him to jump onto another size-shifter to undo his binds.

As more lizards start huddling around Meteora the freed size shifters start to grow.

Meteora throws ten lizards into a pile while the rest stare horrified at their freed slaves growing massive. Then one grabs the wheel with his hands and crushes it, freeing the other size shifters who cheer.

The other lizards start freaking out as they're slaves get excited.

Seth Starts to regain consciousness. "What?" He says weakly. Then looks around to see his slaves destroying the buildings and chasing away his people. The other creatures are piling on top of the reds to help. "No!"

He looks over and sees the creature responsible for all this asking the slave that was behind her to throw her into the swamp. He obliged and puts down his hand. She gets on, he stands up, and she shouts "YEAHHH!" As she flies.

"After her!" Seth shouts to the other lizards nearby.

...

Meteora splashes into the lake scaring away some of the gators. If she wasn't half monster that would have probably killed her. She opens her eyes and looks around the water while holding her breath.

Over by the shore she sees the tube in which the water was being pumped from. Then she looks downward into the deep blue dark swamp floor.

Looking closely she notices tiny bubbles of gold floating in the water. Following the trail down to the rocky floor, she sees that there is a massive stone at the bottom where the goo is seeping out from.

Meteora swims down. She gets down at the bottom, places her hands on the side of the large rock and uses all her strength to push it away. She exerts the last of her air bubbles as the rock creeks away, allowing more of the golden hoop to flow around her. Her cheeks start to glow as the rock continues to be pushed over.

...

At the surface, young Seth is arriving at the shore along with a red, a purple, and another older green. All of which have sickles.

"Alright, that freaks gotta be in there." Seth says, noticing the bubbles coming from the water. "When she comes up, IF she comes up, we make her wish she'd drowned."

They all smirk and raise their sickle's.

Seth's eyes widen when he hears a loud shooting sound. He turns around and sees a massive geyser of gold liquid shooting out from the swamp.

Some of the gold goop lands on the stump of the recently cut down tree. It starts to get bigger as it's roots start to move.

The geyser settles down and sinks back into the water. Leaving the surface waters covered in clumps of the stuff.

All the lizard's eyes widen when they see something rising from the water. Floating up into the sky above them.

It is the size-shifter girl, the freak. But she's different now. The first thing they notice is that she has antennas and clovers/clubs on her cheeks. Then two large green wings sprout from her back and she releases her six arms. She opens her eyes and glares at the lizards. All staring at her shocked and horrified.

"What the Septarsis!?" Seth shouts.

Meteora shoots a blast of magic at them.

All the Septarian lizards are stuck to the ground by green magic goo. They grumble as they try to pry themselves from the ground but the guck is very sticky. Meteora smirks and floats down in-front of them.

"What is this?" Seth asks, irritated.

"That right there you big dumb lizard is magic." She says. "And by the way, I'm half Mewman. Those guys should be arriving any day now."

Meteora glances over and sees the entrance to Reynaldo's ferry open again.

Meteora returns to her natural self, now with cheek marks and walks towards it as Seth yells at her.

"You freak! I'm going to get you for this some day!"

"Bye." Meteora says simply, not even looking at him.

...

"Ok, so you stay here while I get Meteora." Solaria says to Mariposa who is also in the ferry with her.

"Too late in here." Meteora says walking down.

"Where have you been!?" Solaria shouts. "I was waiting for an hour! And-your cheeks. You got the magic."

Meteoras eyes widen. She smacks her head and groans.

"Hold on, I need to get some for the rest of you." She says turning around.

"Don't bother."

Solaria, Meteora and Mariposa turn around to see who said that. They all gasp at the sight.

There was Star Butterfly. Hearts on her cheeks, with golden wings and six arms. In her butterfly form just as she had before, and with a wand in her hand and a duffle bag strapped to her shoulder.

She floats towards them.

"Indexia said you would be here." She says.

"Star? How-" Solaria is cut off.

"Someone else had the same idea." Star says simply. "I've already met up with Eclipsa and the others." She tosses the duffle bag at them. "Here."

The three look inside. Look shocked. Turn to Star. And smile.

…..

/Echo Creek/

Everyone who was not a part of Seth's army, every human, Mewman, monster, even the ones who were once on his side were monsters infused with Septarian blood or a few nice septarians. All of the species, man, woman, child, they were all being marched to the edge of the city by the mixed-Septarians.

All of them wielding spears, swords, axes, maxes, or even holding futuristic laser like weapons undoubtedly repurposed from the Mewman 0.2 pods. There were hundreds of them. Not to mention the hundreds of "newborns" emerging from the cloning pods at this moment to join their "siblings". Some of the new ones weren't even mixed, but they were still just as mindless and vicious.

Seth was walking between his army and the Echo-Creek residents. On his sides were Toffee and Ariel. Behind them were a few of the remaining non-lizard monsters that joined his side and got themselves infused with Septarian blood for their healing powers.

Flying above them are hundreds of the Mewman 0.2 drones, each fitted with a Septarian whether they be naturally born or one of the clones.

As were the massive, operating Solarian mechs, each of which having had their helmets reformed to look like a Septarians face.

So on Seth of Septarsis side are Toffee (still possessing Marco and in control of a monster arm), Ariel, a couple dozen other monsters species mixed with Septarian blood, a few dozen naturally born septarians, and several hundred cloned Septarians, most of which mixed with all four lizard types. Not counting the ones operating the hundreds of laser equipped drones in the skies and mech suits.

As they marched Toffee looked back and smiled proudly. This army was unstoppable. Not even the Solarian warriors could stand up to them.

Seth raises his hand up and the mechs, drones and naturally born monsters stop. The clones keep marching until Seth touches the side of his head. There is a ding sound, a small light, and the clones stop marching.

Seth faces the cowering humans, Mewmans and non-Mewman traitors. In the crowds he notices a fat frog man with his arms around his children glaring at him . Seth briefly recalled he heard Toffee call him Buff-Frog before. He also noticed a small gray Septarian hugging two human adults, Ariel recognized him as the brat that ran away but paid no attention. He chose their side and he will die on their side. Toffee, using Marcos eyes, also gave a cruel wink to Jackie and Chloe who were still glaring at him. He raised his tentacle in the direction of sensei, Oskar and Jeremy, all of which he only knew from Marcos memories. They all flinched and cowered behind one another.

Seth takes a deep sigh.

"I love this new world." He says he's gazing at his robotic arm and chest piece. "So much more technology to choose from. Like these guys." He says gesturing towards his army, all of which just stand around blank faced. "Seven hundred and fifty clones, 90% of which infused with the build of a green, mouth of a purple, venom of a red and the healing of a gray. But my favorite part is this." He then taps the small piece of metal embedded in his skull making flashing lights. "A chip embedded in my skull, transferring my thought process to every single one of these empty newborns." He faces the city's inhabitants once again. Who he had forced outside the city's limit. "And today, they get their first blood. All of you." The people look scared. "Then we'll go to the next town, do the same thing, make more clones. We won't stop until this land is Septarsis again." He gives a shallow smile to the crowd. "Do any of you 'monsters' wish to join us? I didn't think so." He said that last part before anyone could even respond. "Now my army-"

Before Seth could finish speaking, a portal opens up by Jackie and Chloe. To their surprise Janna pops her head out of it.

"Janna?" Jackie asks, shocked.

"Miseur Janna?"

"Come in if you want to live!" Janna shouts.

Dozens of more portals open up within the populous.

"What?" Seth asks, shocked. Ariel is also surprised but Toffee is unfazed.

"Out of my way! I have money!" Jeremy shouts, pushing Oskar out of the way before he jumps through a portal.

Everyone else soon follows. Either running into Jannas portal or one of the other ones. Seth is furious. He just keeps shouting "no!" Over and over again.

Soon the people of Echo creek were all gone. Leaving only Seth and his army. He turns to Toffee.

"Hrmmm. Interesting." Toffee says. Seth grabs his collar.

"You!? How did you not know this would happen?" Seth shouts.

"Relax, I still have scissors myself." He says holding up Marcos' pair. "That portal means they went to the neverzone. They can't hide forever."

Seth starts to relax.

"We'll find them after we're done."

There is a rumbling sound.

The Septarians look over the horizon and see dozens of tanks rolling towards them. Accompanied by a few fighter jets and what looks like a hundred soldiers.

At the very front is Moon and General Swanson, the later of which looks very happy.

"Yeeehaaaa! I got my army back!" Swanson shouts.

"The head of the Pentagon said this is MY army." Moon reminds him. "You're just floating around."

"This is going to be fun." Says Toffee.

Seth also looked unfazed. A few humans and their toys? They can easily destroy them.

Then the portals started opening up. They weren't like the previous ones, they were much bigger. Twenty feet to fifty feet in diameter. Opening up on both sides of the human soldiers.

From the left is an army of raging demons. All with fire, swords and axes. At the helm is the king and queen of the underworld. Along with Tom on a chariot pulled by skeleton horses with Janna.

On the right comes another army of fish people. Some of which in suits designed to keep water in. Some with mechanical spider legs to help them walk with fins. All of them with harpoon guns. Led by Larry Kelpbottom.

Above them arrives a very angry looking king pony head. Alone with his daughters and his own army. Ponyhead has her horn replaced with a laser while Hornanne's horn is glowing.

Out of the other portals arrives Kelly on Jorby's back, Talon Raven-Talon and a whole bunch of Woolandians.

Followed by River and his Barbaric family.

Rich Pigeon and many others with massive robot legs.

Out come Mariposa at the helm of the Neverzonians.

"Is this everyone?" Moon asks Mariposa.

"You want more?" Swanson asks.

"Wait for it." Says Mari.

Bursting through one massive portal comes a fully enlarged and screaming Globgor. At his feet are the Butterfly Queens Skywyyne to Comet all with their own wands and temporary cheek marks.

In Globgors hand is Star and Meteora in their Butterfly forms. Solaria with her sword and Eclipsa with her parasol. Meteora has a wand resembling a nine tail whip with clubs at the tips.

Mariposa pulls out a wand that looks like two Mexican rattles with a butterfly on them and white glowing butterflies appear on her cheeks.

"Here." She tosses one of the rattles to Moon, she holds it up as it transforms back to her magic scepter. Moon gasps in relief as she gains her diamonds back.

"Ok, now that's everyone." Moon says to Swanson.

"Uh, no actually I made time move fast in the neverzone again." Says Skywyyne. "So everyone should be rested and ready to fight right about-"

Another portal opens up.

Out pours Buff Frog, Dennis, Ludo, his old henchmen, lady Whosits, all the other monsters, former knights and human police who had been rescued join too. Now with armor, swords and maces.

"Now that's everyone." Skywyyne tells Moon.

"Hey you big dumb lizard! Remember me!?" Meteora shouts. Seth's eyes narrow at the familiar face from centuries ago.

While also narrowing at Star floating in front of her army.

Everyone.

Globgor, Meteora, Mariposa, the past queens, the Neverzonians, the Woolandians and all the forces of Earth-ni.

"Alright everyone!" Star shouts. Raising her wand. It glows. "Charge!"

Everyone screams, raises their weapons and charges at Seth's army.

Eclipsa, Star and Meteora fly ahead of the others, followed closely by Globgor and the jets.

Right below Star are the Neverzonians and the demons ready to freeze or burn anything in their path. Everyone else close behind them.

Seth gives a signal to his army and they charge as well.

The drones and the mechs taking the front. Seth with his lazer arm, Ariel with her sickle and Toffee with his new arm and a sickle at his side, followed by the rest of his army.

Star eyes Toffee

Meteora and Solaria eye Seth.

And everyone meets in the middle to decide the fate of Earth-ni.

* * *

_I apologize if this was a little fast paced._

_One more chapter then a short epilogue._

_Please review_


	21. War for Earth-ni Part 3

_I do not own Star vs or any of the characters, all rights belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

* * *

**War for Earth-ni Part 3**

* * *

/The sun has set/

A very small creature, about the size of a quarter, tides on the back of a white monkey in a red swimsuit across a flat landscape. It is red in color with tiny horns and two sharp teeth.

He shades his eyes with his hand and looks around. Then he smiles at the sight of his target. A creature just like him but purple in color walking aimlessly across the landscape.

"John!" Shouts the red one.

The purple one looks up. And smiles.

"Jack!"

John gets off the monkey and rubs towards his twin.

Jack also runs towards his twin.

They meet in the middle and hug.

"How long has it been?" Asks Jack.

"Too long." Says John. "Did you hear the good news?"

"Yes, Rhombulus is gone." Jack says with a wicked grin which his brother mimics. "Now there is nothing to stop us from ravaging this world."

Both twins become confused when they both feel the ground shaking.

They look to the right, where they see a swarm of Septarian-Lizard's, discolored monsters and giant robots running towards them accompanied by hundreds of drones shooting lasers from above.

They look to the right and see demons creating a wall of fire on one side, wraits freezing on the other and many other creatures behind them, including Mewmans with swords and axes, human soldiers and cops with rifles, flying unicorn heads, whoolets of all shapes and sizes, from, house sized to midget, fish people with harpoons, monsters with swords and other weapons. In addition to a giant red monster and four flying women with wands (two of which looking like butterflies).

All running towards them.

Both brothers scream and hold each other as the two armies meet

As soon as the front-line lizards reach the center they are met with flames from hundreds of demon warriors.

Not to mention the three Butterflies and Mariposa using their wands from above. Star and Meteora are flying around in they're butterfly forms blasting around while Eclipsa uses her parasol to fly and fire down. Mariposa is seen flying next to her friend on a "cloudy" using her own Mexican rattle-wand to fire down below.

At the very helm of the demon army below are Wrathmelior and Tom creating the most flames. Tom is like a flame thrower and Wrathmelior is like a canon, taking out dozens at once with her massive fireballs.

Tom is on his chariot pulled by skeleton horses throwing fire balls with Janna at his side firing a laser which obliterates the lizards, leaving behind just bits as they scream.

Wrathmelior is just stomping around, throwing waves of flames as Dave sits on her shoulder firing a laser.

Despite the wall of fire created by the demons about half the mutant-lizards manage to run through. Singed a-bit but healing. Before they can heal all the way some of the wraiths manage to pass through some of them. The lizards freeze solid and end up either smashed with a sword, an axe or by bullets.

On the front a lizard is smashed to bits by a mace, courtesy of King Johansen. He acts bombastically, lifting his weapon into the air and howling. To which the rest of his family, including River, joins in and wrestles around while bashing their weapons with unfrozen lizards.

All around them the rest of the Earth-ni army is fighting the Septarians. The wraiths are helping out as much as they can. Freezing some of them, the demons are also throwing fireballs at individual ones. But mostly it's just Woolandians fighting with their bare hands and swords, merpeople with their harpoon guns. Johansen's swinging axes, human soldiers firing rifles and Mewni knights fighting the lizards and infused monsters as they come at them with their spears and other weapons as the Pigeons just step on them with their giant robot legs. With the monsters who have sided with Star fighting the infused-monsters who have sided with Seth.

In the skies the human jets are flying around trying to shoot down the drones with their missiles, as the drones do the same to them with their lasers. The jets are aided by the ponyheads and their subjects, who are literally running through the drones with their horns.

"Yeah!" Shouts Ponyhead, sporting a chainsaw replacement, which she uses to cut a laser off one of the drones. "I'm killin these turds!"

She looks over and sees Hornanne using the magic horn Star created to blast magic at some of the drones. They start falling out of the sky.

"Nobody likes a show off Hornanne." Ponyhead says.

Soon the drones are flying closer to the ground to fire at the demons and the wraiths.

A few of them are swatted by Globgor. The giant monster roars, sending a wave that causes some of them to scramble. They all start flying around him, shooting him with their lasers, but he smacks them all away. Crushes them in his hands.

He feels a burning pain on his shoulder and falls to his knee. He looks over and sees that a mech has blasted him with its lazer palm. As Globgor gets up two more mechs join.

...

"Alright you big Mewman-smoocher." Says an infused minotaur-like monster inside one of the mechs as he grabs onto one of the control levers. "Let's see how you do against..."

There's a light behind him.

"What?"

He turns around and sees a portal opening up. Out comes Solaria with a wand-sword. Smiling sadistically at him.

He shivers and stares at her with fear and horror.

"Mommy."

...

Globgor is initially confused when one of the drones starts screaming then starts powering down.

As are the two next to it who turn to look at each other.

Then the armor starts moving again, wiggling its arms and twitching as if trying to figure out the controls. Then they end up grabbing ahold of the other two mechs helmets and using the lasers on them, which causes the armors to wince and the heads to explode, sending the mechs collapsing.

The helmet of the "traitor" mech opens up, revealing Solaria.

"If anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me." She says.

Globgor smiles. They both turn around to face the many more mechs approaching them.

"NIGHTMARE SHRIEK!"

A blast of dark magic hits one of the mechs from behind. They turn around and see Eclipsa floating in the air, staring down at them. Meteora soon flies to her and positions her wand-whip in one hand and raises her other five.

"BLACK VELVET INFERNO!" Mother and daughter cry at once.

The mechs are bombarded by the magic. While it barely makes a dent, the magic stuns them enough for Globgor to punch one and Solaria to fire her mechs lasers at the others destroying them and leaves just one standing.

The mech gets into a fighting position, but Solaria gets an idea. She uses her scissors again and jumbos through it with her sword raised.

The monster inside screams as he sees Solaria emerging from another portal in front of him with her wand-sword. With her eternal-flame blade she slices the helmet clean off before using her scissors again and entering through another portal.

The mech she was in before moves again.

Eclipsa then flies away yelling "POISON GAS MANIPULATION!"

Brunzetta rides around on her steed, yelling as she deflects lasers with her axe before cutting them in half or throwing lightning bolt after lighting bolt at mech's, causing them to be electrocuted and short-out immediately with smoke coming out of them. Some even falling over.

Elsewhere, Star and Mariposa are firing down from above. Star is either transforming some of the septarians into smaller and cuter versions of themselves in hamster balls, using her freeze spell.

Mariposa herself is just blasting them. Then she sees a bunch of lizards aiming their lasers at her and waves her wand.

"ICE CREAM TUNDRA!" She shouts.

The lizards are covered in vanilla ice cream. They shiver and collapse due to the cold.

"Blehhhh! Really sis?" Mariposa hears Meteora call out. She rolls her eyes.

Star notices Skullnick swinging her axe around slicing lizard after lizard in hand. Only for them to regenerate (sometimes into two lizards) and get right back up. Skullnick gets back into her fighting stance before Star uses "SUPER SONIC LEAP BOMB!" Around Skullnick and blasts them to bits.

Skullnick then starts smashing some of the (still moving) pieces.

"Where's Toffee-slash-Marco?" Star asks.

"Haven't seen him." Skullnick says.

Star groans and flies off.

Somewhere else on the ground, Lady Whosits is in a sword fight with an infused monster as two human soldiers keep other monsters away.

Buff-Frog comes crashing down and crushes the infused under his body weight.

Whosits smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Buff-Frog returns the sentiment before jumping away.

The rest of the queens are on the front lines battling the Septarians that were on able to evade the wraiths and the demon's flames.

Crescenta is using her wand to make lizards heads explode or shooting thunderbolts with Brutum Fulme whcih reduces them to ash (give or take an arm). Ludo is besides her with Dennis. Dennis and Ludo are both using baseball bats to knock back lizards.

"This is such fun!" Ludo yells while bashing a lizards head. "Bird! Take these lizards far away!"

The giant Bird caws before grabbing a hold of a lizard, flies really far and really high before letting it go. The lizard screams as he falls to the ground with a plop.

Beneath her, Spider is seen binding many lizards in nets.

A mech aims itd hand at the queen and kappas to fire a laser. But Ludo chuckles, whistles, and then a swarm of about a hundred rats crawl up the mech and into the cracks in the armor. The monster inside screams as he rubs his arms to try to get them out.

"NOVIS INAMABILIS SCIURUS CORNU!" Crescenta casts using her wand and the magic flies into the armors head.

A scream is heard and Ludo and Dennis both look at her disturbed.

Around them the other queens are doing something similar. Jushtin and Festivia are taking care of Mechs and drones by firing soda fireworks or never ending fireworks into the sky. And besides them Penelope is having millions of spiders enter the mechs the same way the rats are for Ludo. Similar screams, similar results. While spiders the size of a house wrap up mech's legs and cause them to trip.

Dirhennia, while laying on her back, is casually conjuring up hundreds of different balls, one at a time, and throwing them at Septarians with her wand. They hit a Septarians head, he looks at his friends like "what?" Then they go back to growling. So Skywyyne jumps in front of her. She does a fancy dance then yells

"WARNICORN STAMPEDE!"

Six ferocious looking warnicirns breathing fire from their mouths show up and the Septarians get trampled.

Rhina is casting spells which place runic-cubes into her enemies hands and makes them compelled to stop and try to solve it. Other spells she casts turns them into cubes that start rearranging themselves.

Estrella is casting spells that wrap her victims in lassos made of ink, causing them to fall.

While Comet is using "NIGHTSHADE DISARM" to make the lizards and infused monsters drop their weapons just before using "SUMMONING RAZOR CRANE CHARM" forcing them all to flee before they are torn apart by razor sharp birds.

Celena is standing there doing nothing with her fan/wand covering her face. A trio of monsters. One full red Septarian, one mixed Septarian and one infused bird-like monster see her, chuckle evilly and then run towards her with their weapons raised screaming.

Celena turns around, drops her fan and jets them see her face.

They stop and drop their weapons, taken aback by her beauty. Soft fair skin with delicate lips and deep, big violet eyes that seemed like they were staring into eternity. With that long, losing hair and her shy demeanor...

"Uh, what were we doing again?" Asks the bird.

They are then turned into rubix-cubes by Rhina. Who then grabs ahold of her daughter's shoulders.

"Mine." She says sharply.

Jorby is running around stumping Septarians under his feet while Kelly rides on his back slicing any that leap at her in half with her sword.

"This is the most fun I've had in years!" Shouts Kelly.

"Yeah." Agreed Jorby. "And it looks like your dads are having a good time too."

Smashing Septarians with maces back to back are King Johansen and Kelly's dad. Around them dozens of other members of the Johansen clan are fighting alongside Woolandians. All laughing.

"Do you really use punches for money where you're from?" King Johansen asks Kelly's dad.

"Or kicks." He replies.

"Remind me to go there when I have vacation time." He says while casually throwing a Septarian away.

Meteora (in her Butterfly Form) and Mariposa (on a cloudy) are flying around next to each other. When they aren't using their wands to shoot at the sky to take care of drones they are firing at their enemies on the ground.

Meteora is having a blast, figuratively and metaphorically. Enjoying herself as she uses two arms to blast up and one with a wand while blasting down. Shouting "Yeah!-Yeah!-Yeah!"

Then Mariposa catches something over by the remains of the cloud kingdom where all the clone tanks are at. She sees a green, severed, Septarian arm climbing up one of the tanks, then insisting itself into it.

She is about to think she should investigate before Meteora screams.

"Hey!"

Over to the side is Solaria's mech being overwhelmed by three other mechs piling ontop of her while Globgor is being overrun by swarms of the mixed Septarians. Many are crawling up his leg. He seats them away but more keep crawling up. Even living onto his hand when he tried to swat the rest off. He tries to remove him from there as well but that just gives time for more to go up his torso. He jumps around trying to swipe them off, yelling at them to get off him, then they start biting. "Agh!" The hundreds of teeth pierce his skin. They may be tiny compared to him but there are hundreds on his body, and each one has red-lizard venom in them.

"No!" Meteora shouts. She leaves Mariposa who calls after her and flies towards the lizards. Her eyes are glowing green. "Get off them!"

Then Meteora screams as she feels a painful burn in her back as a blast of green energy hits her right in the spine, sending a surge throughout her body. She closes her eyes, loses her butterfly form and falls down.

"Meteora!" Mariposa shouts.

She tries to fly after her but she stops when a portal opens in front of her.

"Huh?"

A tentacle grabs her and pulls her in. When Mariposa exits the portal she is being thrown against the ground. She rolls for a few yards and scrapes her body up before she stops. She sits back up and rubs her bruises and cuts before she looks up and sees the cause. A boy that looks just like her with blue-gray skin, black combed back hair and yellow eyes in a suit with a single tentacle arm and one regular arm holding dimensional scissors.

He chuckles.

"Hello, sis."

Mariposa fires her wand at Toffee but he blocks it with his tentacle. The fading magical energy around it turns green then disappears, to Mariposas horror.

"What?" She asks.

"Unless you haven't heard I'm basically Anti-magic." Toffee says raising his tentacle before swinging it at her.

…

Meteora regains consciousness and pushes herself back up to see her father Globgor is feeling weak, he's looking sick and he collapses as the Lizards fall off to spread around elsewhere.

She sees a shadow loom over her and turns her head. She growls at what she sees. A fully grown Seth with a laser for an arm that is smoking at the end like it's been recently used.

"Hello, freak." Seth says.

Star is flying around. Looking downward she sees a woman wearing her red hair but styled like Mina Loveberry wearing a similar helmet. Must be one of the followers that hadn't participated in the attacks so they were left in the woods. She is swinging her axe around keeping lizards at bay.

One is about to strike her from behind. But Buff-Frog crashes down on him. The woman looks surprised as she sees the frog man jumping around dispatching the lizards. Using his tongue to grab some and throwing them away or just knocking them out cold. When all the lizards are either tossed aside or unconscious Buff-Frog turns to the woman and gives her a smile.

The woman responds by raising her axe, screaming in rage and running at him.

Then she stops when her axe is magically suspended and she turns around to see Star Butterfly looking at her with angry disapproval.

"What is wrong with you? He just saved your life." Star asks the woman.

"He's still a monster scum. Like the ones attacking us may I remind you." The woman retorts.

"They aren't the-" Star sighs and rubs her temple. "Look, these ones are fighting against Seth too so just don't fight them as well ok? We need all the help we can get."

The woman rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Until the battles over." She mumbles.

"Good." Star says flying away.

The woman turns back to Buff-Frog.

"Good luck to you miss." He says before hopping away. Leaving the elitist woman standing alone and begrudging.

"Hmph, doormats."

Meteora and Seth are wrestling.

They have their hands locked and they are pushing on each other with full force trying to overpower the other. Meteora is growling ferociously but Seth seems to be taking it casually. Meteora quickly realized that he was far stronger than he was as a teenager, he is pushing on her and forcing her backwards as her feet slid in the dirt. She sweats as she tries to budge even a little.

"How does it feel?" Seth asks her, clearly only keeping her going this long for this talk. "knowing you doomed your whole race to centuries of Mewman oppression?"

"Oh yeah like you were any better." Meteora retorts.

She looked down at his chest. The pacemaker, the thing replacing his heart. If she could just...

Seth lifts her up, connects his hands while bringing her arms together as well and slams her to the ground.

Meteora groans in pain as she raises her hands as she tries to use her magic. Her hands barely flow and flicker. Seth chuckles.

"Sorry freak, but my chosen heir equipped my laser with some of his corruption energy." Seth explains. "Your going to be powerless for a while."

Meteora tries to get up and punch him but Seth grabs her fist with his robotic arm. Meteoras knuckles turn back, she moans softly in pain as her arm lowers.

"But it doesn't seem you have enough time."

A portal opens up next to him. Solaria jumps out and delivers a kick right to the side of his snout.

Seth is knocked back, releasing Meteora.

He lays on the ground and rubs his snout, glaring at the queen in front of him, white glows on her cheeks resembling lightning and holding a familiar wand-sword in her hand.

"Well look who's back." Seth says. "I notice your cheek marks aren't fully there."

Solaria ignores him and turns to her granddaughter who is rubbing her wrists.

"Come on," Solaria says, raising her sword. "Let's finish him, together."

Meteora grins and raises her whip. But she notices Seth press the side of his head. Signaling a few dozen mixed Septarians to circle around them.

Meteora looks around, she knew her grandmother died in ambush just like this one and that was when her magic level was higher (full cheek marks instead of just a white glowing imprint). But now she's here too and they both have wands. Grandmother and grab daughter get back to back raising their wand whips and swords.

Star is looking down at the battlefield below. Things aren't looking so good.

She thought they were doing fine before on the ground with demons and wraiths working together to weaken the Septarians on the ground while she and the others take on the drones and the mechs. But now she's getting a better look at the battlefield.

There are still hundreds of drones flying around in the air. And most of the jets that the human military had are shot down (with the pilots ejecting using parachutes) and many of the ponyheads are falling as well.

"I'm hit, gurl! I'm hit!"Ponyhead screams as she spirals down behind Star.

There are still lots of mechs too. Globgor is out of commission. Some of the mechs are piling on top of him while the others are going after her army.

The queens are doing fairly well at using their wands to keep them back. Sending forceful waves of magic as the Mechs push trying to advance. But the tanks are doing a poor job at making dents no matter how much they shoot.

Meanwhile, the demons and the wraiths are tiring out. She already sees Hanna and Tom struggling to hold their own against the still advancing Septarians while Wrathmelior and her carriage are being overrun with lizards.

The wraiths are tiring out and as soon as they stop to rest the lizards ambush them.

As for everyone else. No matter how much they shoot, Star, slice or otherwise attack the Septarians, they just regenerate new pieces and get back up again. Star thinks that in some cases the severed pieces are even growing NEW bodies. There are just too many of them, and they are too 'indestructible'.

"This is bad. Really really bad." Star says frantically. "You know what, I need to find Seth. Where is Seth?"

She sees a flash of light in the distance. Followed by another, and another.

Mariposa is still battling Toffee. She is using her combat prowlers to jump around and dodge both Toffees powerful tentacle attacks and evade Ariel's slices with her sickle.

She also uses her wand on both of them but Toffee just raises his tentacle to block the magic blasts and they disintegrate while Ariel is fast enough to just dodge out of the way before they can even hit her.

"Hold still you brat!" Ariel yells As she continues trying to slice her. She tries to use her wand but Toffee grabs it as soon as she raises it.

He grins visciousky as he raises her up with his tentacle.

As she struggles to pry her wand and her hand.

"Oh...poor little Butterfly Junior." Toffee taunts. "You know this is kinda like when you met Marco in the neverzone and you ended up drugging him. Except now he has you, sort-of."

"Brother, I know you're still in there." Mariposa says, still trying to pry herself free. "Star said so and she said the heard from a small purple girl. Ok that sounds stupid but-"

"Oh he's in here." Toffee confirms as he lowers her back to Ariel's height. "I can hear the faintest whisper in my head. 'Please don't kill her Toffee. Please I'm begging you.' Well I'm not." Ariel raises her sickle and Mariposa looks in horror. "Ariel will. To bad you never had control over this thing." Toffee says to Marco whine rubbing 'their' tentacle arm with his free hand.

"GIANT NARWHAL AVALANCHE EXPLOSION!"

"Huh?" Toffee says gearing the female voice scream. "Agh!"

He says as he raises his hand to avoid being hit by a swarm of small narwhals.

He drops Mariposa, but before Ariel can slice her she is suddenly levitated.

"Levitato." Star says levitating the lizard woman and descending downwards.

"Star!" Mariposa shouts in relief.

Star gives her a smile then turns back to the lizard woman she's levitating.

"That is MY man." She says using her magic to throw Ariel far away.

Ariel screams as she ends up flying through the sky. Star and Mariposa watch from a distance as she starts falling down (still screaming) and collides with one of the drones.

"You found him."

"Actually I decided to look for Seth." Star admits.

"He's over there." Mariposa says pointing over to the distance where Meteora and Solaria are back to back fending off the Septarians around. Seth shots at them off to the side with his laser, he would have shot either Meteora or Solaria by now, but whenever the other had their back turned the other would notice and throw a septarian in the way, reducing it to ash (give or take a limb that would grow into another one fairly quickly).

"Yeah I'm going to have to help with that. But first things first." Star says.

Toffee emerges from the narwhals, glaring at Star.

"Well, look who decided to show up." He says.

Star and Mariposa raise their wands.

"Look, you're wasting your time, Glossaryck told me that I would win a long time ago." Toffee says.

"Yeah well...he also said Eclipsa was my something-something grandma so you can't really trust what I said." Star responds.

"Now are you really going to hurt-this face? Bestie?" Toffee asks. That last part using Marco's voice.

Star gasps softly, her face is unsure and her wand lowers.

Mariposa screams and fires hers but Toffee dodges and uses his tentacle to hit Mariposa from the side and knock her into Star. Both girls fall over.

Toffee stands over them chucking.

"I would love to kill you now but I have other targets in mind." Toffee says before pulling out Marcos scissors and opening a portal.

Somewhere in the middle

The human tanks are shooting at the mechs, to little effect, and the soldiers on the ground are throwing grenades, rocket launchers and bullets at the lizards.

One runs out of bullets, goes for his grenades then realizes that he's out of those as well. He covers when a lizard is an out to pounce on him, roaring and ready to bite/claw him.

But a blast of blue energy blasts it and sends the lizard back.

Moon is standing on top of one of the tanks using her wand to help out the humans while Swanson is next to her firing a bazooka.

"This isn't working." Moon says. "We're running out of amo and the Septarians keep regenerating."

"Well, why don't you magic up some more weapons for us then?" Swanson says in a lock tone. "Or better yet, why don't you uncles do our dimensions so the rest of us won't have to go down with you!"

Moon notices a jet falling.

"Levitato!"

She catches it with her magic and safely lowers it to the ground, saving the shoke pilot inside.

"We're doing the best we can." Moon says as she continues to blast at the Septarians. "But the lizards have always been harsh opponents, Tundra storm!" The area is covered in snow, half of the lizards stop moving but the infused monsters keep charging. "And this is far beyond anything we've had to face before."

"Well don't think for a second that because we have the same enemies we're friends." Swanson says, not noticing a portal open behind him. "After we take care of these geckos, I'm going to do everything I can to-"

As soon as Moon hears a gasp she turns around to see Swanson being strangled by a giant tentacle. She hears a chillingly-familiar chuckle, and the monster arm moves the struggling former General out of the way to see a mix of an old enemy and a friend.

Marco-Toffee throws Swanson away and into a lizard pile that gangs up on him.

"Hello, Moon. Going to try to put a hole in THIS body now? Oh what would your daughter say?" Toffee mocks.

Moon gets angry, but she knows he's right, so she decides to use a spell she learned from Eclipsa.

"BLACK-WIDOW COBWEB." Moon says raising her wand at him.

A blast of energy resembling a spider's web shoots out of the tip. But as soon as it touches Toffee, the magic is absorbed into him.

"Thanks for the boost." Toffee says wiggling his fingers, letting the green energy flow between them.

Moon gasps.

Solaria and Meteora are both using their wands to defend against the lizards.

Solarias sword works just like the solarians swords as they are able to cut right through the Septarians. The ones cut compketekybinhabf stay down but the ones who just lost a limb just pull off the stump and let a new one grow back before charging.

Meteora is using her whip to infect multiple lizards with dark magic marks. They burn like her mother's annihilation spell and the lizards whither in pain.

But they are getting tired, exhausted, slowing down.

Seth readies his lazer and tries to shoot at Solaria while she has her back turned, running a lizard through. But Meteora sees this.

"Look out!" She yells before she grabs a lizard by the neck and throws it at Seth. The lizard's body hits the laser and sends the blast upwards.

Using this distraction Meteora runs across at fast speed then leaps at him baring her claws. Seth tried to swipe at her with his organic claws, but Meteora just ended up grabbing onto his forearm, and using it to push herself into the side of Seth's head.

The lizard screams in pain as the half-size shifters claws dig into his skull. Damaging the chips connection and causing the nearby lizards to pause and stutter. Noticing this Solaria runs towards Seth.

Seth hits Meteora as hard as he can with his metallic arm, sending her to the ground with a bang.

Seth holds the side of his head, which slowly regenerates and the chip regains connection. But the lizards around them go back to their "default" mode and join the rest of their kind in attacking everyone else.

Seth attempts to press the chip again and re-signal the septarians around them to converge on the mewmans again. But before he can, Solaria skeets across and delivers a solid punch to the snout, sending him backwards. Just as he is about to recover Meteora Sparta-kicks him in the ribs, then Solaria undercuts him, Meteora delivers a kick to the side of the face…

Seth immediately presses a button on his robotic arm before anymore assaults can be made. It sends out a pulse which knocks both Solaria and Meteora back. They fall to the ground and Seth huffs, he bares his claws again and tries to lunge forward.

"RASPBERRY RIBBON LASSO!"

Seth's robotic arm is immediately restrained by a magical lasso, he looks up and sees the source, Star Butterfly. Seth is about to press another button on his arm, but he hears another voice.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Says Eclipsa dropping in on her parasol. She stands right in-between her mother and daughter, all raising their wands at his direction. "You cant fight all of us."

"Heh, he couldn't fight two of us." Meteora snickers.

"Call off your army!" Star commands.

"And maybe we'll go easy on you." Solaria says pressing the tip of her sword at his pacemaker..

Seth looks at her nervously, glances at the other three who are all staring at him, waiting for his response. With no other options left, Seth uses his failsafe.

"Drones." Seth says. "Commence order K-M-Z-Y-44."

The queens look confused and worried at each other.

"What does that mean?" Meteora asks.

"Location, 27 west, 42 south." Says Seth. The chip on the side of his head starts flashing red.

"Uh, guys." Star says glancing at the sky.

The drones are stopping.

…..

Inside one of the drones up in the sky, a red three eyed monster presses the different controls, buttons, knobs, levers trying to get the machine to move again. Instead the lights are flashing red and the drone is just hovering,

"Come on!" He grunts. "What happened? Why are-AHHHH!"

He screams as he, and all the other drones around him start falling down, not not falling, flying down at super speed to the ground, with all their lasers flying and spinning and their saws buzzing.

He presses all the buttons again rapidly in panic.

"What the heck! What the heck! What's happening!? AHHHHH!"

One by one the drones collide with the ground.

The result creates and explosion that destroys everything within a 10 foot radius, affecting both the earth-ni warriors and the septarians alive (though the later still regenerate from their remains).

Drones are falling to the ground like rain, hundreds of craters are appearing on the ground. Whoolets, septarians, other monsters, mewman's, humans, fish-people, demons and wraiths are all being blasted away by the impacts. Even some mechs are having to cover themselves or get blasted back and forth, some even breaking apart. From a distance it looks like hundreds of flaming meteors are descending upon the battlefield, the remaining jets, pony heads and whatever drones that weren't taken over all have to narrowly dodge the falling drones.

Many of these collide around Seth and the queens. Eclipsa creates a dark magic bubble around herself, her mother and daughter to protect them from the blasts.

Star tries to avoid it but she is caught in the blast as well and ends up being forcibly blasted to the ground. Soon the bubble starts to crack and Meteora and Solaria use their own magic to help. Solaria looks back to Star and her eyes widen.

"Star!" She yells. "He escaped!"

"Wha-?" Star says regaining her senses.

She looks around and indeed Seth has disappeared.

"No!"

…..

Off to the side a bit, a small group of infused monsters on Seth's side watch the drones fall with horror and confusion.

"Whats happening?" One asks her friend.

"I think Seth caused this." He replies.

"But he's killing our own." Says another.

"The lizards might survive." Says another.

"Does he only care about lizards? I thought we were the good guys."

They all look uneasily at each other.

…..

Moon is being thrown around like a rag-doll.

She continues firing blasts from her wand at Toffee, with her own magic as it's shown he can absorb dark magic now, but as soon as it touches him it turns green and fades.

He on the other hand continues delivering fierce blows with his new arm until he smacks her and causes her to collide with the ground.

A few soldiers around try to help, but as soon as Toffee snaps his fingers some of the nearby mixed Septarians pounce on them.

"I so did miss being able to snap." Toffee says.

Moon, still groaning in pain, tries to reach for her wand. But Toffee wraps around her torso and lifts her up back to his level as he stands on the tank.

He pulls out his sickle from behind.

"First." He presses the top against one of Moon's fingers as she tries to pull free from the tentacle. "I'm going to cut off each of your fingers one by one. Then I was thinking we could find your mother." He says smirking viscously. Moon tears up. "Give you a front row seat this time."

Just then a massive eagle swoops down and claws at Toffees face.

"CAW!"

"Ahhh!" Toffee screams.

Moon looks up and notices two things. One, the eagle is wearing a tiara, two, on the back of it is River.

"Ha! Good job honey!" Then he looks at Moon. "Sweetie! I found you!" He says pulling out an axe.

Toffee starts swinging his sickle at the bird's legs, who hovers back to avoid it.

River leaps down from the bird.

"Ahhh!"

He brings down his axe, and sliced right through Toffees tentacle arm.

_SLICE_

Toffee flinches, feeling the sensation of pain from the axe cutting off his tentacle. Though it is only slight for him due to his high pain tolerance and cold nature.

Moon however is free and drops to the ground. She notices the still moving tentacle by her feet and the eagle picks it up with her beak before flying off.

"Honey, you got your marks back!" River says looking at his wife's cheeks, seeing glowing white diamonds.

"Well, more or less." Moon says. "We're going to talk about the bird later."

Toffee regenerates his tentacle. It goes back to full length.

"Is that all you got?" Toffee asks.

"No!" Shouts a familiar-and annoying- high pitched voice.

Toffee turns around and sees Ludo standing on a still moving pile of rats, accompanied by dozens more around him with kitchen knives and forks.

"Ready to be dead again?" Ludo asks.

"Give up you wretched son-in-law possessing lizard." River exclaims with Moon beside him.

Along with other army officials surrounding them as well to help out Moon, River, the rats and Ludo.

"You're outnumbered." River says.

"Surrender Marco to us now or else." Moon says.

Toffee glances up, then responds calmly.

"Nah." He says before using Marcos' scissors to escape through a portal.

River huffs. "Coward."

"Um, no I don't think so." Moon says solemnly as she herself looks up.

River looks up and looks worried himself.

"Oh." He turns back to the group. "Everybody run!"

Everyone runs in opposite directions for safety as a drone falls right where Toffee was and explodes.

….

Meanwhile one of the mechs has their operator thrown out. He screams as he hits the ground. Toffee looks out the mouth-opening and says sarcastically

"Thanks for the ride."

He pulls his head back inside and removes one of the panels off to the side. He sticks his tentacle into the wiring and some of his evil energy spreads.

Outside it looks as though the mech is developing a dark vein glowing down its face and neck to the shoulder and arm.

Toffee lifts up the mech's arm and fires the lazer from its palm, sending out a green blast of energy which obliterates a faraway mountain.

Eclipsa floats back up and looks around with Star. They are looking at the battlefield. This isnt good. All the lizards that Star and the other queens had blasted to ash or bits have regenerated from what's left. Granted, a lot of the drones were done now, a few mechs and even some of the infused monsters and lizards that were too badly damaged were out. But the casualties were far greater on their side.

The lizards are tearing apart the soldiers and their tanks. Knights are being surrounded as they fight to the last man/woman. The queens are tiring out. Woolandians and Johansens aren't having much fun fighting as they tire fighting the endless stream of lizards before getting trampled. Kelly and Jorby are overrun by Lizards as they pile on top of them. The Mechs are focusing on the demons and the wraiths alone with everyone else, blasting everyone and everything, completely destroying the land. Even Brunzetta, who had been having a great time in the background smashing lizards with her lighting axe, cutting some in half while flying others, was now tiring out and being bombarded.

"Star, we have to do something." Eclipsa says. "I can use my total Annihilation spell, but I don't think I have enough energy to destroy more than a few mech's at a time. Plus there are too many of our people in the mix."

Stars eyes narrow.

"We don't have too." She says.

"What do you mean?" Asks Eclipsa as Star readies her wand.

"I made some adjustments to Skywyynes gravity delete spell." Star says before she holds up her wand and shouts. "MEGA GRAVITY BUBBLE ERASER!"

A violet bubble emerges from Star's wand and starts growing rapidly. It starts engulfing everyone and everything around them, placing them in a state of weightlessness.

The bubble continues to expand until it's as big as the dome that once covered the whole city and soon everyone on the battlefield is floating. Lizard, human, Mewman, monster, fish-person, demon, wraith, woolettes were now floating up. This was alright, no one could move forward, throw their weapons or even fire a gun properly. No one could hurt anyone, just flat around as they struggle and try in vain to "swim".

The only ones who aren't floating are Brunzetta who has latched onto a tree. Toffee in his mech who has used the mech's arms to grab onto the ground and Seth who is using his laser to act as a booster, sending him flying around to find a place to cover.

The other queens all transform into their butterfly forms (except Dirhennia who doesn't have one, she just floats around holding onto a smooth ball shaped rock, but she uses her wand to generate bubbles which propel her) and fly around.

"Everyone!" Star shouts while her hands glow with magic. "Get all the Mech's and every lizard you can into one spot." She says using her magic to push a nearby mech away.

The queens plus Mariposa and Meteora follow and they start using their magic to move various mech's, gather most of the mixed lizards, (Seth uses his laser to float by and collect Ariel before she can be grabbed by the magic), soon there is an absolutely massive ball of metal and screaming mutant lizards the size of a few city blocks being held together by the Butterflies magic as everything else floats around them safely. But the queens are struggling to hold it together.

"I think….there are still some lizards left." Mariposa says her wand shaking.

"Eh, close enough." Says Festivia.

"Ok, so we got them in a ball, now what?" Asks Festivia.

"Can I keep it?" Asks Dirhennia.

Moon shares a look with Eclipsa, who shares a look with her mother, they all silently agree.

"Ok everyone, repeat after me." Moon says to the queens. "We're going to use some black magic, but it will work."

They all fly backwards and use some magic in their wings to push everyone else back as well.

Moon clears her throat.

"_I call the darkness onto me-_" Moon says. The queens and Star repeat. "_From deepest depths of earth and sea_."

Eclipsa, Meteora and Solaria all cast their own version of the spell. "_I call the spell which has no name_" they say together.

"_From ancient evils unawoken"_\- '_from ancient evils unawoken'_, the sky turns dark and thunder flashes, scaring their allies. "_Break the one that cant be broken_" a line of lighting encircles the ball of enemies.

"_My mothers/my grandmothers/my spell from when she/I reigned_" Eclipsa, Meteora and Solaria say at once.

Skywyyne, Jushtin and all the queens from Festivia to Star all start developing dark veins on their forearms from the dark magic. As do Solaria, Meteora and Eclipsa.

"_From blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal to summon forth a deadly power-"_

"_Eclipse my heart with rightful power-"_

"_To see my hated foe devoured!"_

"_Stand before the queen and cower!"_

Butterfly shaped blasts of energy emerge from the hands of Skywyyne, Jushtin, Solaria, Eclipsa, Meteora, Festivia, Crescenta, Dirhenna, Rhina, Celena, Estrella, Comet, Moon, Star and Mariposa's hands and wands. They are all circled around the ball at different points and all their blasts of dark energy meet in the middle.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The result is an explosion that completely obliterates the mech's and accompanying lizards. The shock wave is strong enough to send Mariposa and the queens back and force everyone else back to the ground as the anti-gravity bubble pops.

There's nothing of the ball left except a few pieces of singed armor pieces that just fall around.

Star and the others float back to the ground where they collapse with exhaustion.

"That….was….ugh." Star says groaning.

"You said it." Says Festivia holding onto Jushtin.

"That was awesome!" Shouts Meteora. "But tiring, lets not do that again."

Star feels a stinging sensation on her forearms, she looks down and sees the dark veins. She looks around and all the other queens are looking at their own dark veins with dread.

"Don't worry, after this we'll get some fresh magic to wash it off." Eclipsa says to the others reassuringly.

"Were not done." Solaria says. Looking around at the couple hundred of surviving lizards and infused monsters left.

"Relax, it's a smaller group now." Says Moon. "We can handle them."

Seeing this from a distance, Seth smirks and presses the chip on his side again. It glows yellow.

The lizards all pause and look like they have just been put on "auto pilot". They extend their arms, grab the sides of their heads and start pulling. All of them, pulling on the sides of their heads, to the shock and horror of the earth-ni fighters and the infused monsters.

"What are they doing?" Star asks.

The mixed Septarians manage to rip their own heads in half, spreading down the neck and to the torso. The split pieces each grow a new half to replace it and both halves help in pulling the body completely apart, creating two septarians from one and doubling the size of the army. Then they start pulling again.

"Oh come on!" Shouts Crescenta as Celena cries. The other queens are looking just as horrified and shocked.

"I don't think we can do that all again." Says Eclipsa.

Then there is a tremble in the ground. A massive shadow looms over the queens. They look up to see one remaining mech with dark veins going down an arm looming over them. And Toffee's voice coming from the helm.

"Goodbye Butterflies."

He raises his palm and prepares to fire the corrupted anti-magic laser at them.

"Awe shucks." Says Solaria, standing back up.

Toffee gets ready to fire. But then, two giant red arms as they wrap around the mech's chest, lift it up and throw it to the side. Globgor stands over Toffee and gets into his fighting stance.

"Sweetie!" Eclipsa shouts received.

Solaria looks over to the side and scowles.

"Dad?" Asks a confused Meteora

…...

Off to the distance Ariel and Seth are also shocked.

"What!?" Seth shouts confused and outraged. "I saw him get bit by a million of the mixed ones!"

"I gave him the antidote."

Seth and Ariel look behind them. They glare furiously at the group of infused monsters standing together in a group. One of which is holding a bottle of anti-venom. They are all looking displeased at the two septarians.

"Sorry, but, you just killed a bunch of us when you dropped the drones." Says a slime monster in the group.

Ariel bares her sickle while Seth readies his laser, pointing it at the group.

But then an arrow goes through the end of the laser from the side.

There is a small flicker before the device explodes.

Seth is sent back with the end of his laser destroyed while Ariel is sent flying to the left where she collides with the ground.

"Get her!" A group of human cops shout just before they gang up on Ariel and put her in cuffs.

The infused monsters turn from watching this and find exactly WHO fired the arrow.

It was a very stern looking Solaria Butterfly.

"Help the others." Solaria says to the, understandably shocked, group of monsters as she walks over to Seth. "Unless you wanna serve as warm up." She says not even looking at them.

…..

The monsters silently agree. They run as fast as they can over to the Earth-ni side. They all stand awkwardly around Janna, Tom, Penelope and Slime. They nod and smile welcoming them as they prepare to fight the advancing lizards along with the remaining warriors.

Also joining them is a fully regenerated Rasticore, who jumps down among them with a chainsaw in one hand and a laser rifle in the other. He pulls the string of the chainsaw and starts it, the infused monsters and Penelope nod at him in approval, as does River and they get into fighting stance.

….

Seth gets back up, exchanges his busted laser for his glowing anti-magic foot long robotic claws, and growls at Solaria who has dropped her bow and readies her sword wand.

"Alright, monster." Solaria says. "No armies, freezing potions or granddaughters this time, just you and me!"

Seth grins. "Lets." he says.

Solaria screams and runs towards the lizard monster wielding her sword. Seth runs forward wielding his mechanical claws. They lunge at each other in the middle.

Toffee in the Mech wrestles with Globgor, they are evenly matched in strength. Globgor shrinks down to tiny size, runs on the mech's arm, he plans to do what he did to the solaria's before, runs up his arm and punch him in the face with a giant hand.

But before he can, spikes and green fire emerge from the mech.

"AHHHHH!" Globgor screams in a high pitched voice before falling off the mech.

"Globby!" Eclipsa screams before taking a dive and catching him in her hands. She looks at her tiny, cartoonishly burnt husband as he coughs up some soot.

"I forgot they can do that now." Globgor says.

Toffee prepares to step on the Mewman queen and the monster king. She cowers holding her husband close, but the foot stops. Eclipsa opens her eyes and sees that It is being suspended by the combined magical energies of Meteora, Jushtin, Skywyyne and Star. Though both are struggling.

"Get out!" Star yells.

Eclipsa does just that before they release their magic and the foot stomps hard on the ground.

"I feel….so weak." Crescenta says panting along with the others.

"Yeah, sorry the spell you all used does that to you." Eclipsa admits. "Plus I don't think your bodies are used to the black magic yet."

Skywyyne looks back when she hears the screaming. The remaining mixed lizards are still fighting and replicating while their army tries to fight them off. Most of them don't even have weapons anymore. They are just using their bare hands or broken swords. In them Rasticore can be seen holding his own with his rifle and chainsaw as are the infused monsters who switched to their side, but not much anyone else.

"Our side needs help." Skywyyne says.

"We gotta take care of this thing first." Festivia says as Toffee's mech strides towards them again.

"No." Star says. The other queens and Mariposa stare at her. "Im feeling better already." She says raising her wand. "The rest of you go."

"Star, you can't fight that thing on your own!" Mariposa pleads.

"Toffee is in my boyfriend. Thats one of the reasons I came here. I can do this." Star says confidently.

"Wait wait wait? His name is Toffee?" Meteora says getting angry. "I don't know why, but that name makes me angry. Im staying." She says raising her wand.

"Im staying too." Comet says. "He killed me, I think it's time I paid him back for that."

"I certainly am not going anywhere." Moon says.

Star smiles at them. Then she turns to the remaining queens.

"The rest of you go!"

And so Skywyyne, Jushtin, Eclipsa, a normal sized Globgor, Festivia, Crescenta, Rhina, Celena, and Estrella run back to their army to help them defend against the lizards. Dirhennia just walks over enthusiastically.

"Whatever."

The mech looms over Star, Comet, Moon and Meteora.

"If I can just get up there I know I can get to Marco." Star says.

"You heard the girl." Meteora says raising her whip, now bursting with purple flames. "Let's take him down."

Moon and Comet also ready their wands too as Toffee prepares to fire another blast.

Solaria blocks each of Seth's strikes with his claws. He is ferociously swinging claw after claw, both regular or robotic. Solaria actually fears the robotic ones the most as they are glowing with the "anti-magic" which is admiringly putting a few dents in her sword. She herself is taking a stab wherever she could try. But just as she is able to black the lizard's claws, he is able to evade her strikes. When he isn't clawing her, he is either swinging his powerful tail forcing her to jump back or swinging kicks forcing her to duck. She ducks to avoid a kick then tries swinging her sword at his foot. He jumps and uses the flamethrower in his robotic arms wrist. Solaria rolls before it can scorch her as Seth lands in the flames, but he leaves untouched.

"I nearly killed your old lackey you know." Seth says. "I could have killed her. The only reason I didn't is because I knew she would drive more to my cause. And it worked. But not nearly as much as you did."

"Shut up!" Solaria shouts before running at him to run him through in the pacemaker. He grabs the blade before then and punches her down with his organic hand.

Solaria wipes the blood down the side of her mouth as Seth chuckles standing over her with her own wand in his hand which transforms into an evil looking scythe with a silver colored snake for a handle and a jagged blade.

"Do you honestly think your daughter will ever really forgive you?" Seth asks. "Not that there's any reason to forgive. We both know you still hate monsters with a passion. The only reason you've waited until now, is because of your freak granddaughter." He chuckles evilly. "Be honest, would you have accepted her all those years ago?."

Solaria screams in pure rage and leaps at the lizard, trying to at least land a punch to the face. But the grinning sectarian catches her in mid air. Grabs her neck and squeezes as she tries to break free by pulling on his massive wrist. He lifts her up to his level but holds her away from his body. He is completely emotionless.

"Oh, this is what's become of the great monster carver. Sad really."

Toffee fires his lasers as Moon, Meteora and Comet run left and right. Their latest use of magic tired them all out greatly, they each try firing basic attack spells from wands at the mech but to no effect.

"Now how does that old earth poem go again?" Toffee asks. Twinkle -twinkle little Star, how I wonder what you are-"

He fires his laser again and nearly hits Meteora. She jumps to the side and throws a massive blast of magical fire at the mech. It just rolls right off him.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky-"

He fires again, twice, this time nearly hitting both Moon and Comet who both fall to the ground as a result.

"Twinkle-twinkle little Star, how I wonder where you are." Toffee says as he continues looking around for Star.

Star, meanwhile, is hiding behind a large piece of mech boot. She watches and takes a deep breath. She holds out her palms and creates flickers of magic.

Meteora joins her.

"Any luck?" She asks.

"No." Star says looking at the whips of magic from her fingers. "I need to get up there, but I don't have enough magic to get to my Mewberty form."

"Well it wouldn't kill you to try firing something at him. Were dying out here."

"Yeah." Star says gazing over at her army. Which is just holding their own against the lizards. "If mom and grandma can just get his arms, I can get up there." She says to Meteora.

"They don't have the chance, he keeps firing at them!" Meteora exclaims.

"A distraction you say?"

Star and Meteora look over and see Janna and Tom riding across the field on a single dead-horse pulled chariot.

"Why didn't you say so?" Tom says.

"Yeah, i'm the queen of messing with Marco." Says Janna.

"Janna-Bannana!" Star exclaims.

"And I called for help." Janna says.

A portal opens up next to them and out comes the Diaz family car. On the driver's side is Angie and on the passenger's side is Rafael.

"We're coming Mijo!" Rafael shouts outside the window.

"We'll get you out of that lizard."

In the back is Jackie and Mariposa. The latter of which is looking carsick.

"Oh…I shouldn't have left the battlefield." Mariposa says looking as if she's about to throw up.

"Um, maybe you should give ME the wand." Jackie says.

Mariposa hands it over to her and it transforms into a shell-themed wand with a green handle with a blue streak and a golden seashell at the top.

Jackie leans out of the window and aims the wand at the mech.

Comet and Moon notice the two vehicles heading towards the mech. They look over at Star and Meteora. They all look at each other and nod.

The car drives to the right side of the mech and the chariot rides on the left. Toffee takes notice of this and keeps his eyes on them.

Tom and Janna scream and fire their lasers/fire blasts from their side.

In the car Jackie says awkwardly "Uh….magic beam blast!" And a blast of magic energy shoots out of the wand and hits the mech on the opposite side.

The blasts hit the mech's torso on opposite sides, it doesn't do much but keep Toffee's eyes on them.

"Pests." He says before he fires his lasers at them.

The charier and the car swerve and drive around the mech and behind it. Toffee turns the mech's head to eye them as his arms remain spread out from the firing attacks.

A raspberry ribbon lasso grabs each of his arms from both sides. He turns around and see's Comet and Moon struggling to keep him in place with their wands.

The lasers prepare to fire again.

"NOW!" Star shouts jumping out from behind the rock.

Meteora lifts Star up with one arm, aims her at the head of the mech, and throws her as hard as she can.

"IM COMMING MARCO!" Star screams as she flies through the air towards the mech's lizard head shaped helmet.

She makes it half way, then starts to fall.

Comet, Moon and Meteora all look afraid that she might hit the ground from so high up.

Star grunts, screams and a surge of magic flows through her again. She grows four extra arms and a pair of wings, she takes her Butterfly form once again.

"YES!" Shouts Meteora.

"Star!" Moon cries with joy.

Star flutters her wings and flies at the mech's head just as the lasers fire. Moon and Comet jump out of the way before it can hit them. Then Toffee moves the Mech's arms to try to keep Star from bursting into the helmet.

He is a few seconds too late. Star screams with determination as she bashes through the mech's helmet. Toffee covers his face to shield it from the debris as Star lunges at him and slams him against the back of the helmet's interior. Pinning his smolders, biceps and forearms with each of her six hands.

The mech powers down and slumps.

"Now what?" Meteora asks.

"Now is up to Star." Moon says.

…..

Inside the mech, Toffee sneers and tries to use his tentacle on Star, but Star releases the arm holding his biceps and aims it at the monster tentacle.

"RETURNEO ARMEUS NORMALRENO." Star says as a blast of magic comes from her free hand. It hits the tentacle and it morphs back into a human arm once again.

"That won't work for long princess. You can't get rid of the virus." Toffee says, his arm throbbing.

"The only virus Marco has is you." Star says. "And yes, I can cure it."

Toffee chuckles. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

"Eclipsa taught me the mind entering spell." Star says.

Her eyes glow, Toffee looks somewhat surprised as the energy from her eyes hits his own.

…

Star finds herself in normal form floating in a void of pure darkness. She looks around and she hears a faint grunting sound. Gazing over the horizon she finds a small glow of light. And she see's something in it. It is Marco, with chains on his wrists and ankles pulling him in an "X" position to keep him bound in the darkness. He grunts and pulls trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Come on." Marco says followed by an echo 'On-on-on'. "Come on." Another echo 'On-on-on' He looks over and his eyes widen. "STAR!" He shouts. 'Star-Star-Star.' echos.

Star gasps. "Marco!"

Star "swims" over to him. She tries to reach him, but as she approaches she feels as though she had just run into an invisible wall.

"Ow." She says rubbing her head where the impact was.

'Nuh-uh-uh.' Toffee's voice calls out from everywhere in the darkness.

The scenery changes to a Mewni battlefield from long before the dimension cleaved. In the background is a still-intact butterfly castle and planets floating in the clear purple sky.

Star looks around and is shocked to find that she is wearing clothes that look just like her teenage mothers in her tapestry. And next to her is a manifestation of Moon's old pig-goat Lil Chauncy, bahhing before walking away.

"Star!"

Star turns around and see's Marco is there as well.

This time he is tied to a pole by rope and he is wearing a blue suit like her fathers when he was young.

"Marco, don't worry, i'm going to get you out of here." Star says.

"Star, please, you need to leave." Marco says.

Just then something materializes out of thin air. A tall and gray-blue figure in a black suit and a red waistband. Black boots with spiked knee pads and skulls with purple diamonds and spades on the cheeks. Leading up to a deathly familiar lizard face smiling smugly at her and black combed back hair.

It was Toffee.

'Your in MY house now' He says, before a sickle like the one in Moon's tapestry materializes in his hand.

Star narrows her eyes and an energy blade emerges from the end of her wand.

Seth, while continuing to grasp the struggling Solaria around the neck, gazes at the scythe-wand in his hand.

"You know, I remember exactly WHY you were out that night I killed you." He says. "Even though the Commission called a cease fire, you were still going to develop a spell to destroy us." He gazes at his reflection in the blade. "Im thinking, maybe instead of an army, I can use this. Develop my own annihilation spell, except for Mewman's."

Solaria looks horrified.

Star and Toffee clash blades. Star is giving her all but Toffee is just smiling and seems to just be playing with her.

"Give it up Butterfly. I've already won."

He tries to strike Star but she blocks with her sword.

"No you haven't, not until I'm dead."

"That….can be arranged."

He uses his tail to grab Stars ankle, causing her to fall on her back. She grunts as Toffee steps on her abdomen and raises his circle with a wicked psychotic grin.

"STAR! NO!"

Marco struggles, he uses more energy than he's ever used to break out before. Then something strange happens. The ropes holding him start glowing, they fade and disappear.

Marco smiles, he is free.

"What?" Toffee asks shocked upon seeing this.

He raises his hand and focuses his energy to put Macro in chains again. Marco falls to his knees as shackles bond his wrists and a collar wraps around his neck and latches to the ground.

Using this distraction, Star drives her wand-blade into his knee.

_SLICE_

Toffee's entire leg below the knee comes right off and fades away.

Toffee flinches and hops back as Star gets up and back into a fighting stance.

"You cant fight me and Marco at the same time." Star says as Toffee regrows his shin, clothes and all.

"Then i'm going to have to make this quick." Toffee says clashing blades with Star again, this time with more force and determination.

Star is actually pushed back into the ground, and Toffee hits her again and again. Each time Star blocks but it also causes her blade to nearly hit her flinching face.

Star eyes Marco who is struggling to break free of the chains, he is using all his force again, but the links are barely bending.

"Star, if this is the end-" Marco starts.

"Don't say that when i'm trying to save you!" Star shouts still locked with Toffee.

"I just want to say that….i'm sorry I was going to leave you for Cal State. I was being selfish. I know you've been through a lot and I was just going to leave like that." Marco starts crying. Star's face falls, she knows that isn't true but hearing him say that hurts so much. "I love you more than anything."

Now Star herself starts crying, a sad and happy smile breaks across her face. Oh how she missed this romantic dork.

"I love you too, and you weren't being selfish, I just was afraid to lose you." Star says, not noticing the gold hue glowing around her.

"What?" Toffee asks, surprised by the sight.

"Well, you were kinda right to be. But I swear if we get out of this I am never leaving you again." Marco says, not realizing that he now is glowing purple.

A massive blast of gold energy is emitted from Star, sending toffee back and forcing him to hit but-first on the ground. While Marco himself is freed from his chains when a blast of purple energy emits from his body.

Star herself is surprised when she finds herself turning back into her Mewberty form and floating back up. While everything around them shifts and changes so that Marco is back in his red hoodie while still glowing purple.

They look at each other, realize what's going on and smile.

Toffee is back in his black suit and he is standing away from a crater. Just like from when he first destroyed magic then died.

"What? What is happening?" Toffee asks, horrified and confused by what is going on in his mind.

Then a small purple Glossaryck-like woman appears next to him.

"A new magic is entering the mix." Indexia says to him.

Star floats up from in her shining gold Butterfly form, complete with diamond eyes while Marco, still glowing purple, regains his crescent marks and he starts floating up.

Toffee looks on shocked and horrified as the two floating teens meet in the sky. They get close to each other and smile lovingly at each other.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The two teens say, before they kiss.

The gold and the purple mix together and start swirling around and encompassing them like a powerful sun.

"This can't be." Toffee says genuinely afraid. "Glossaryck said I would win. He said I would win!" He screams turning to Indexia.

"Yeah….He lied." Indexia says simply.

"No!" Toffee shouts.

The sun goes "supernova" and the energy explodes all around. It heads towards Toffee who gazes at it and screams as the energy engulfs him. Burns through his astral form and causes him to shatter into millions of fragmented pieces.

….

Inside the Mech

Star stops the spell and opens her eyes. She smiles relieved and laughs upon looking into her boyfriends-not toffee's, beautiful brown eyes. Marco, with his skin back to normal and no monster arm, is shocked and relieved to have his body back, but he himself ends up bursting with laughter as well. She is so happy and distracted that she doesn't realize that they are both still glowing (this time with a mix of gold and purple, or that her wand is disintegrating with the magic inside turning into the new form or that her dark marks are vanishing.

They kiss in real life and the magic swirls around them once more. They don't even notice a purple seed the size of a walnut, with a pink heart on one side and a red crescent moon on the other, forming in the air next to them. And sprouting roots and a stem.

"Now," Seth says as he raises the scythe-wand. "I think I have an idea for a spell." He says. "In call upon the darkness to come in floods"….

"N-No." Solaria says passing out as he continues to squeeze her neck.

A figure of dark magic forms over the scythe, it resembles a lizard's skull surrounded by flames.

"…..Seek out those without sectarian blood.-"

The ground starts to rumble.

Purple and gold energy starts swirling all around the battlefield. And Seth's wand disintegrates into gold and purple energy which fades away.

"What?"

….

On the battlefield, Lady Whosits and a lizard stop fighting at each other to see the cause of the trembling and swirling energy. As does Kelly and a regular septarian who were coming at each other with swords and a whole bunch of other mewman's, woolettes, demons, humans, fish people, lizards and other monsters that all gaze up in the distance in awe with what they are seeing. Even Swanson can't help staring with his one good eye as he pulls himself off the ground.

The queens all stand together in shock, they notice their dark marks disappearing from their wrists, their wands turning to purple energy and their cheek marks fading again.

"What is happening?" Jushtin asks.

"I don't know." Says Skywyyne.

…

Mariposa, Jackie, Raphael and Angie Diaz, Comet, Moon and Meteora all stand in front of the source of the event.

The Septarian mech is shaking violently, the energies are all conversing and swirling around it as it glows bright pink. The dark veins on its arm turn gold and flutter away. Then roots and veins start creeping out from between the cracks.

"What's happening?" Mariposa asks Moon who herself is completely speechless as she stares at the sight.

"She did it." Comet, the only one able to speak, says with a smile.

A massive beam of light shoots up from the mech into the sky as the armor completely gets torn apart.

The group in the front gets pushed back a few feet by the massive shockwave as grass and flowers grow under their feet as it follows with the shock wave. It continues to spread in all directions until the farthest edges of the battlefield are covered in grass and flowers.

The energy flows up into the sky and spreads out across it, causing it to rain down small sparkles of the power. The lizard clones (mixed and regular) see the sparkles and look at them curiously. As they touch against their skin their expressions change. They aren't aggressive anymore, now they seem like curious happy children, trying to catch the falling sparkles with their hands, to catch some on their tongues as the chips in their skulls short circuit and fall off.

As the Earth-ni army looks at them confused, some notice that they themselves are being affected by the sparkles. All those who were injured start to feel better and healthier. Their clothes all return to normal. Scars and cuts fade. Even limbs that had been cut off grow back.

The light shooting into the air fades and it reveals a massive purple tree, about twenty feet wide and 100 feet tall with the top having wide, fluffy branches filled with tiny purple flowers with heart shaped peattles with tiny pink stars and suns in the pollen. Around its massive car-which roots sprout up dozens of smaller, 20 foot tall trees of the same type.

Star and Marco stand at the top. Holding hands and smiling down at the field of magic trees and beautiful earth flowers. They lean in next to each other and rub their cheeks and noses lovingly.

The sun rises on this beautiful landscape.

"NO!" Seth shouts, not able to take his eyes off what he has just witnessed.

He looks over at his creations who are still acting docile, catching the sparkles and rolling around in the flowers.

"Stop acting like morons and go back to killing Mewmans!"

Using the distraction to her advantage Solaria kicks out and slams her heel into Seth's pacemaker.

The lizard leader grunts in pain and clasps his chest and lets go of Solaria.

She takes a quick breath before she grabs a nearby sword layon on the ground. Seth see's this and tries to swing his claws at her again. Solaria ducks, positions herself, and quickly ruins her blade through the lizard's mechanical arm. There are sparks, it shortens out then limps.

Seth is concerned.

Solaria screams, fiercely removes her sword, tearing the arm in half in the process. She then rams the blade towards his chest. Seth quickly (and sacredly) grabs it with his remaining arm and uses all his force to keep it from pressing into his chest. Even after Solaria manages to push him onto his back and she stands over him putting all her weight on the blade, which is cutting his palms and moving closer to the pacemaker.

"Solaria, no." Comet says approaching her. Followed by Moon, Meteora, Eclipsa, Globgor, the Diaz family and Jackie.

"We have judges to decide that here." Raphael says.

Marco and Star, still holding hands, descend down in front of them safely on an aura of the new magic. They let go and the hue disappears.

"Mijo!" Rafael shouts as he and his wife run up.

"Mom! Dad!" Marco says as he tearfully embraces them in a. Big hug.

"We thought you were gone!" Angie shouts, teary eyed, but happy that her son is back and lizard free.

"I came back." Marco says. Then he turns to his girlfriend. "Thanks to Star."

Star smiles.

"And Toffee?" Jackie asks.

"He's gone." Star says. "For good this time."

"Good riddance." Jackie says.

"Nice to have you back safe kid." Janna says punching him playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, bro." Tom says doing the same thing in the same spot.

"Thanks, ow." Marco says rubbing the spot.

"So."

Marco turns and sees his sister, now they are the same age. She is looking kinda nervous.

"So." Marco says, just as speechless.

"Your…uh…..not as tall as I remember." Mariposa says rubbing her neck.

Then Brunzetta drops in, literally.

"Yeah, I notice that too. Loose some weight Yammy?" Brunzetta asks teasingly and Marco blushes.

Meteora starts cracking up.

"Yammy!? Oh, I am so going to call him that!" She bellows.

"Yeah me too." Janna says, looking just as amused.

They fist-bump.

Moon and Comet embrace Star, they hug each other, overflowing with happy tears.

"You did it Star." Moon says. "You saved us all, again."

"I couldn't have done it alone." Star says looking at Marco.

Eclipsa sees the lizard clones in the distance, playing around as the Earth-ni warriors slowly approach them, confused at what they are seeing, as is Eclipsa.

"Why are they acting like children?" Eclipsa asks.

"They ARE children" Comet says. "They were given life just a week ago. They were only acting the way they did because this crusty old lizard was sending his thoughts into their heads." She says giving a disapproving look at Seth. "Now they are free to become their own people."

"You know not all of them were cloned." Crescenta says approaching the group along with the other queens, and some human cops and soldiers. "The rest were regular Septarians who followed him willingly. Plus the other monsters." She reminds them.

"Most of the other monsters switched to our side, that one Lizard with the chainsaw." A human female cop says. "They should get pardons, or latest lesser sentences."

"We'll be sure to arrest the others though." Says the male cop.

"Well can I at least run this one through?" Solaria asks pointing at Seth. "After everything he's done he deserves a death sentence."

"No." Star says. "No more mewman's killing monsters. There's been enough of that." Star says.

Solaria reluctantly lifts her foot off Seth's abdomen and the angry lizard sits back up, still grasping his pace-maker, now slightly damaged from where Solaria poked her sword into.

Star stands in front of him and stares at him with a blank face as the cops get behind him.

"Lets go buddy." The male cop says lifting him up while the female cop handcuffs his remaining hand to his tail since his other arm is gone and not regenerating.

"This isn't over." Seth says as he is lifted up. He glares at Star as he stands over her. "You may kill me again, lock me up until I rot, but I will never die." He says.

"I know." Star says. "There will always be monsters that hate Mewmans" Star says looking over at the army and seeing some of the injured monsters standing uncomfortably round celebrating mewman's. "And there will always be Mewmans that hate monsters" She says noticing the Mewman woman Star prevented from killing Buff-Frog earlier being restrained by two others. "But you know what?" She says looking back at Seth. "As long as there are more people in the world, who are willing to love and make friends with everyone, things are going to be ok. We will make sure that the worst people don't win. Whether they be Mina, or you." She turns to the cops. "Take him away coppers."

The cops walk away dragging Seth along with them.

Comet walks up to Star. She pats her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Star." She says.

"Awe, thanks grandma." Star says.

Indexia floats over with a branch from one of the magic purple trees, transforms it back into a replica of her old wand and hands it to her.

"Eh, your going to need this." Indexia tells Star who takes it (confusingly).

She looks back over at Seth. "You know his scars aren't healing."

"Eh, he needs that pacemaker and a bunch of blood a day to keep him going." Says Marco walking up to them. "I honestly don't think he's going to last a few months in prison."

"How would you know that?" Meteora asks.

"I remember a lot from what Toffee was in control." Marco says. "Although I suppose the prison hospitals could still keep him going with donations….."

_SHOOT!_

Everyone's eyes widen when they hear a shooting sound. They look over to where it came from.

The cops are standing away from Seth in shock as he falls to his knees. The shocked Septarian looks down at his chest and sees a massive smoking hole where his pacemaker used to be. Everyone looks over and see's Rasticore, glaring at him with angry, narrow eyes, holding a recently fired (judging by the smoke) laser rifle.

Seth gasps, his eyes roll up to the back of his skull, and he falls forward lifeless.

All the queens are in shock.

"So hot." Meteora says with a blush.

"Please don't." Solaria says to her granddaughter.

Star walks forward and stands behind the body. She sighs and waves her wand over him. It glows and Seth's remains are transformed into mounds of dust which scatter in the wind.

Star watches the specks of dust fly off with a neutral expression as the wind blows in her hair.

"Hey wait so they sent you guys back to Hekapoo's dimension." Marco says turning to his parents and Jackie. "And Skywyyne said time moves fast over there again now, how are you guys still here?"

"Oh, we all left after we were healed too so we could watch the fight." Jackie says pointing out to the distance on the left, where Marco can see the entirety of the remaining Echo Creek citizens watching and clapping safely from a distance. Sensei, Ferguesson, Alphonso, Chloe, principal Skeeves, Brittany, the Morrisons, Caramel, Justin and everyone else. Jeremy steps forward.

"That was totally wicked!" Jeremy shouts. "ONE MORE ADVENTURE!"

"Oh please tell me no more." Star says dreadly.

Indexia pops in next to her.

"Hmmm. No, that was it. You two are done." She says looking at both Star and Marco.

"Are you sure?" Marco asks. Indexia nods.

"The worst of this lands evils has been taken care of. Any remaining members of Seth's army will either spend the rest of their lives in jail, or wallowing over their failure."

Indexia says this as Rasticore see's Ariel escape from a police car. She gives him a resentful look before she runs off over a hill and into the distance.

"Oh thank goodness." Marco says. "I don't think I can go through anything like that again."

"So now what?" Meteora asks.

"Well first…."

Star aims her wand at Meteora and Mariposa. They both return to babies and are then picked up by their respective mothers.

"And now." Star says turning around and facing the ruins of Echo Creek as Marco holds her hand. "We rebuild."

* * *

_Hi readers._

_I'm sorry this took so long, I just really needed time to write every scene of this story down. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope that it was a satisfying ending. Please give me any critique as you feel necessary. I want to improve my story wrapping skills._

_Now this technically isn't the last chapter. This is meant to be a "season" of star vs so there's one more left._

_The next and final chapter will be called "Epilogue" and it will take place about fourteen years into the future. I know how I want it to end, __**but I want YOU to give me ideas of what I can touch upon to fill up space**__. It won't be too long, just mention things that you want me to wrap up that you feel I didn't or things that you were hoping I would touch upon but didn't._

_I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Then I will be done with this story and fan fiction in general for a long time (maybe forever)._


	22. Epilogue

**I dont own Star vs, all rights belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**/One Month Later/**

Echo Creek is nearly rebuilt as Mewmans, Humans, Monsters (or native Mewmans), Rasticore and the cloned septarians work together. The members of Club Earth-ni are using their new wands to lift heavy materials up to the workers who are putting the finishing touches. The buildings and the past queens are walking around giving them advice. Festivia is giving Janna tips for a soda-generation spell for her tired friends and Skywyyn (who has a history of rebuilding things) is suggesting that certain areas receive more support than others.

Slime is seen healing a cut on a Mewman's arm using his wand.

"There you go," Slime says. "All better."

"Thanks, monster." The Mewman says.

"Um excuse me." Tom says appearing from a patch of fire. "I believe that the proper word now is 'native mewman'."

"Yeah yeah." The Mewman says.

On one of the buildings, Jackie is with Janna and Chloe re-tiling the roof.

"So I hear that some of the mewmans and native mewmans are moving to different cities now?" Jackie asks.

"Yep, the fact that they helped save earth-ni from a bunch of psycho lizards really helped with negotiations." Janna says. "And now that im the new scissors maker were importing new tech and people from different dimensions too. We've even got the pixies making mirrors again with the tree bark."

As Janna talks to Jackie, a sinister looking Mewman male sneaks behind her using a ladder and reaches for the scissors in her back pocket.

….

Climbing back to the ground, the man meets up with a red headed woman dressed like Mina Loveberry and another male.

"I got em." He says holding up Janna's dimensional scissors.

"Excellent." The blonde woman says taking them. She gazes at her smirking reflection in the scissors. "If history's worst princess can go back in time and get some of the real magic before it died to use in the present then so can we." She says.

"Yes, we can go back in time and get enough magic to revive the Magic High Commission to take care of the monsters like before!" The other man exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, then we can make a wand so I can replace those washed up Butterflies?" Says the woman.

"I can use it to get my Solaria Powers back!" Says the man with dimensional scissors.

"OR ALL THREE!" They shout together.

"Ahem."

The three faces pale when they hear the Scottish grunt. They turn around slowly and see Solaria Butterfly, cross armed and staring at them with disapproving eyes.

The three get into fighting stance.

"You can't stop us, traitor!" The woman shouts. "We can open a portal as soon as-"

"No im not going to stop you." Solaria says flatly.

The three look at each other confused, then back at the resurrected queen.

"Uh….you aren't?" The Mina-cosplayer asks.

"Hmph, turned back around aye?" The one with the scissors asks. "Gotten out of your little faze, back to being a real Mewman again?"

"It will just be funny." Solaria says with a small smile.

The trio looks at each other again. Shrugging, the two line up as the other opens the portal. They walk through, but the Mina wannabe gives Solaria one more disapproved look.

"We tore down your statue you know." She says. "I call myself a Minian now instead of a new solairan."

"Good." Solaria says.

The woman pulls her head through the portal and it closes.

She enters into the planes of time. Strutting forward confidently with her eyes closed.

Globgor crawls into her shoulder from behind her neck.

"They leave?" he asks.

"Yep." She says.

…

**/Plains of Time/**

"Alright boys, its time too-"

She stops and opens her eyes when she hears a baby's cries. She looks downward and see's a crying baby, in the same clothes as one of her compatriots, while the other compatriot who had the scissors is stuck glued to the ground in a purple cocoon made out of tiny clock-shaped marks, not too different from a mewberty cocoon. His compatriot tries to tell her something, but cant as his mouth is tapped too.

She stares at this predicament with wide eyes until she notices two shadows looming over her and looks up.

She sees a twelve foot tall, muscular blue man in a toga exposing one of his ripped pecs and a golden clock chained around his neck. He also has a really long gray beard reaching down to his abdomen and shoulder length white hair flowing down his head to his back and shoulders.

Next to him, floating in the air is a creature resembling an old Mewman-queens's mewberty form with purple skin, six arms, eyes shaped like clocks staring at her with a blank face, as well as large wings with hour glasses on them, antenna's sticking up from sparking blue hair that looked like it had stars in it and she is wearing a light blue dress herself.

Father Time (with the giraffe that was once Reynaldo still on his lap) briefly rides by on his wheel.

"Hey! Have you met the new guys!?" He yells to cosplay-Mina. "They're the kids of the new magic woman!"

"Indexia created us to watch after space time." Says the large blue man. "Call me Grandfather Paradox."

"And I am Butterfly-Effect." Says the Butterfly woman. "And one of our duties is specifically to make sure that people don't go back and get the old magic again."

"Ummm. Ok listen, i'm a mewman, and i'm trying to make things better for Mewmans and get rid of monsters-" the Minian is interrupted by grandfather paradox.

"Unlike the previous person in charge of this place we are designed to be unbiased." Grandfather-paradox explains, sternly.

"Mewman, human, monster-oops, im sorry, native Mewman, we honestly don't care." Butterfly-Effect says. "Our goal is to watch after this realm alone and make sure that space and time is safe for all. And that includes not allowing one person to change history to harm another."

"So get lost." Father Time says raising his hand at her. The blue image of a tiny spinning clock appears in his palm.

The woman looks at them steely and reaches behind her back to pull out a sword.

"For Mewni!" She charges at them. "AHHHH-"

…

One minute later a portal opened up back in Echo Creek.

Out of the portal comes a very aged-up Minian woman with faded blonde hair using a walker. With the cocooned man in the walker's seat while strapped to her back is the crying baby in a bundle.

She looks over at Solaria, not with Globgor next to her, smirking at them.

"Just so you know, Grand-father time can enlarge, see alternate timelines and phase through things like Omnitraxus. And Butterfly-Effect can replicate herself like Hekapoo, so, yeah you guys never stood a chance." Solaria says.

"Bump, my fist." Globgor says enthusiastically while shoving his clenched fist into Solaria's direction. She leaves it hanging for a while. "Oh come on!"

Solaria grunts before quickly banging her fist against his.

The old woman grunts before hobbling off with her crying baby and cocooned partner.

"Were still going to call the cops on them right?" Globgor asks Solaria.

"Already have!" Janna shouts from afar.

…

Eclipsa drops in with baby Meteora where Angie and Raphael are working in a tent.

"Is it ready?" Eclipsa asks.

"Nearly." Angie says.

"Oh they are going to love this." Eclipsa says gazing at the near finished sculpture.

"Hey so how's your family?" Angie asks.

"Oh they are doing wonderful." Eclipsa says. "Mother is taking some sensitivity classes to tone down her attitudes a bit, she's even started talking to my husband without including death threats." She says excitedly. "And Festivia is really sweet, she's been wonderful to Meteora as well. Almost makes me with she actually was my daughter, but of course that would mean I had to have let Shastacan…."

"No, sorry I meant Moon and Stars family." Angie says.

"Oh, yes them." Eclipsa says. "Well, they basically went from hating Star to trying to mooch off her newfound fame." Eclipsa says disgruntledly. "So Star's still not talking to them. Well, not Etheria and Hertrude, I think that she's talking to Felicity again."

"Rafeal pops his head over." It's done.

Both women smile.

…

**/In Butterfly Castle/**

Star, Marco and the knights are all working together to rebuild Butterfly Castle, or rather, the future Mewni History Museum. Star issuing her magic to put ceilings and walls back together while the knights are re-moving in the artifacts.

"Alright hurry everyone, we're almost done. I want this place in good, museum shape." Star says re-mending the tapestries from Skywyyne to herself with magic. She cracks a smile as she re-mends the part where Glossaryck was. She touches the image of the little blue man fondly.

"He would be proud." Indexia says approaching her.

"Yeah." Star says.

"Hey listen." Indexia says. "I've been thinking. You really don't need me here anymore. You've got this new magic all figured out."

"So….. what are you going to do then?" Star asks.

"Hmmm, I was thinking I could go back in time, maybe to the beginning of an alternate universe with magic. Maybe be the Glossaryck for a different magic princess."

Star smiles at her fondly.

"Whoever she will be she will be lucky to have you."

"Alright then." Indexia says as she fades away. "Now remember, Elizabeth and Luna are already taken."

"What?" Star asks.

"You'll find out." Indexia says before she's gone completely.

Marco shows up with a tool belt.

"Hey Star, so I was thinking…I thought I heard Indexia."

"Yeah, she just left." Star said.

"Oh, when's she going to be back?" Marco asks curiously.

"Sounds like never. So what's up?" She asks.

"Well, you know how we decided since I kinda missed the deadline for Cal U?"

"Because you were possessed by a lawyer lizard."

"yeah." Marco says flinching a bit. "Anyways, they said they would be willing to take me in the spring, but I've been thinking…."

"What?" Star asks.

"Well, uh, you know that was a whole, crazy experience for me. Im still having nightmares about it." Marco admits.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Star says blissing.

"Well, I was thinking. I'm still young, college isn't going anywhere. Maybe….I could wait a year, just so I can make sure i'm good first."

Star smiles.

"I would love that! I mean, that sounds like a good idea Marco. A-And when you do decide to go and you still need to talk about stuff im one scissors cut away."

The teens chuckle.

Stars phone rings. She pulls out her phone, it is from her mother.

"Hello, mom?….What?…..Ok ill be right there."

She hangs up.

"What was that?" Marco asks.

"Um, my mom wants to show us something."

…

In the middle of the completed Echo Creek, all of its citizens, human or otherwise, stand around Star and Marco as they approach something large and covered in a massive sheet. In front of it is Moon, Eclipsa and Angie in their "Three Queens" T-Shirts.

"Hey mom, you guys have another gig?" Star asks.

"Yes, but that's not why we're here." Moon says.

"We all wanted to show our gratitude for you Star." Eclipsa says.

"You're a hero, both of you," Angie says proudly. "You kids represent the beginning of a new age. A better one."

The teens blush and smile at each other.

"So." Moon says. "The mayor has allowed the commission of this for the town square."

The cover is removed, and Star and Marco couldn't feel more flattered.

The people cheer and clap at the reveal of a ten foot tall bronze statue of Star holding up her wand into the sky with her right hand while holding Marco's hand with her left. Star is completely dumbfounded.

"Mom, Eclipsa, Angie….I….I don't know what to say." Star says.

"Say you love it dumb-dumb." Janna shouts at them. While standing next to Tom and his family.

"I LOVE IT!" Star shouts.

Everyone claps and hollers again. In the crowd Etheria and Heartrude keep trying to yell "That's my niece!" To get attention but no one seems to pay them attention.

Marco takes Star's hand and the teenage girl blushes. They touch foreheads lovingly before they share a kiss.

* * *

**Fourteen Years later…..**

A 7 year old Mewman-human girl with brown hair and blue eyes sits at her desk as her teacher, Ms. Jacob's, talks about literature and what makes a good love story. She is doodling something in her notebook, hardly paying attention.

"So remember, lots of affection, build up with ambiguity before finally giving in in the final episodes. Any questions?"

A lobster-native Mewman student raises his claw.

"Or we can just have them get together in the first place instead of having all that unnecessary drama."

Ms. Jacob's stares at him blankly.

"Ok class, why is THAT a bad idea?" She asks the rest of her class.

Several students raise their hands.

"Because it's boring?" Says a human girl.

"Because it's not realistic?" Says a young green Septarian-lizard boy.

"Because it's lame." Says a small whoolette child.

"Because it reduces shipping fandoms?" Says a Mewman girl.

"Bingo! It reduces shipping fandoms. Now miss Diaz-Butterfly. Anything you want to add?"

The seven year old girl just keeps drawing. Inside her notebook is a childish sketch of a wand with a head shaped like a small harp with feathery wings on the ends.

"Miss Diaz-Butterfly." Ms. Jacob's repeats again.

"Huh? What?" Asks the girl looking up

Then the bell rings

All the students get up and walk to the exit.

"Alright class, I guess that's all for today. Now remember, think of your plot lines ahead, keep characterizations consistent, keep interactions realistic and don't do something you think is cool just because you can." Miss Jacobs says as all the kids leave.

The whoolette kid bumps fists with the Mewman-Human girl.

"See ya tomorrow Casey." She says to the Whoolette.

"Bye Lyra."

Lyra Diaz-Butterfly exited Echo Creek middle school along with the swarm of children.

She looks around at the city as she waits for her aunts to pick her up.

There is a mix of earth buildings, renaissance looking Mewman buildings, some red flaming buildings that have demons going in and out of them, and some buildings even submerged in giant glass tanks which mermaids and fish people enter through streams nearby.

Above her head there are Mewman 0.2's flying around but this time they only have two claws and a puppet. No saws or lasers. As well as dragon cycles, giant eagles, pixies and Ponyheads flying beneath the cloud kingdom where she sees some planes go to and from.

On the ground there are mewmans, native-Mewmans, humans, whoolettes, demons, met-people and even mixed/regular cloned Septarians walking down the streets bevy to each other like it's all just normal.

But Lyra doesn't see any of this since she is playing Angry Crows on her compact phone. Shooting them from a catapult to knock down wood and glass structures to destroy the green pig-goats inside.

She then gets a next message that says "Look up."

She looks up and sees two teenagers smiling at her.

One has pointy ears, purple hair in a long braided undercut with little black horns sticking out. She is holding a cell phone between her sharp clawed purple fingers.

Next to her is a girl that looks just like her but older and with brown eyes. Her biological aunt is also wearing her brothers (Lyra's fathers) old CU jacket.

"Hey squirt." Meteora says.

"Aunt Metty! Aunt Mari!" Lyra exclaims wrapping the two older girls into a hug.

Mariposa is smiling while Meteora looks uncomfortable.

"Geese, just like your mom." Meteora huffs.

"Oh please, like your moms any better." Mariposa jokes.

Lyra let's go of her blood aunt and aunt figure and starts jumping up and down.

"Today's the day! Right?" She asks.

"Day for us. Not you kid." Meteora says with a smirk while tussling her gags, causing a giggle.

"But maybe when moms done giving you your wands I can ask her for one. I even drew what I thought mine would look like." Lyra says showing them her wand doodle.

"You'll get one when you're fourteen sweetie." Mariposa says as she grabs her hand and they walk away.

"I'll let you borrow mine sometimes if you want." Meteora says to Lyra as she follows them and grabs her other hand.

"Yaaayyyy!"

…

Lyra happily swings between the two girls' arms as they walk down the street. They lift her up and she laughs some more.

"Again! Again!" Lyra cries.

"Easy squirt. I mean I can carry you all day but I don't think Butterfly here can." Meteora says he's gesturing towards Mariposa.

"Hey, remember I kicked your butt once." Mariposa says with a smirk.

"I was sick that day." Meteora retorts. "Duck!"

Both she and Mariposa duck to avoid the brick flying at their heads.

They look over angrily at the person who threw it. A grown Mewman woman about twenty. She is dressed in a green "sailor moon" suit and is wearing helmets that allow her blonde pigtails to fall out similar to Mina Loveberry. She also holds a spray can in her hand and behind her us a freshly painted piece of graffiti reading "Get Lost Monsters!" In red paint.

"You just can't handle the power of real Mewmans half-breed!" She yells.

Lyra gasps as the two teens look at her with uninterest.

"She wrote a bad word!" Lyra shouts to her guides, referring to the word 'monster' over 'native Mewman'.

"I'm a human Taffy." Mariposa says.

"Whatever, neither if you are a match for me!" Taffy proclaims flexing her skinny arms.

"Girl I kicked your butt two weeks ago." Meteora says. "Oh by the way how are your friends?" She asks in a mock tone.

Taffy grunts. "Erm...Jaime and Ronald are still recovering in New Mewni." She admits. "But when they're ready we'll continue the great Loveberries work-"

"Destroying Echo Creek?" Mariposa asks.

"Liberating Mewni from you filthy monsters and stupid humans! The Minian warriors will rise!" Taffy shouts.

Meteora and Mariposa glance at each other like 'yeah right'.

"Oh is that the police?" Mariposa says sarcastically pointing in a random direction.

Taffy gasps.

"The donut patrol!? I'm outta here!" Taffy says before running, then dropping her can and tripping on it, before getting up and limping away.

"Seriously though why don't we just burn the rest of those jerks down?" Meteora asks her friend.

"Because most of them don't do anything unless someone wanders into their territory and my brother built them a gate." Mariposa reminds her. "And the ones that think to leave like Taffy are just annoying." She adds.

Mariposa looks at the graffiti.

"I'll be sure to take care of that after the ceremony."

...

Not too far ahead, Officer Bukoyevov is arresting a teenage mixed Septarian. Already sitting in the police car is another regular green Septarian, a weasel like native Mewman and a red haired Mewman teenage boy, all in typical street gang clothes.

"Ow, you stupid toad wait until I-"

Buff Frog presses him harder against the hood of his car as he cuffs him.

"You have the right to remain silent." He says.

"Hey, Buff-Frog!" Mariposa waves and yells as she walks by the alley with Meteora and Lyra.

"Mariposa Diaz. Good to see you." He acknowledges the other teen girl next to her. "Princess Meteora."

"Officer Buff-Frog." Meteora birds back.

Then Buff Frog acknowledges the little girl between them with a gasp. "And I see you have little Butterfly princess as well."

Lyra giggles.

"Where's my papa?"

"Ah, my partner is with your mother right now for protection. I assume that is where you are heading now?" Buff Frog replies.

"Yep," says Meteora. "So what's happening here?" She says gazing at the four hand-cuffed human teenage gangsters to the left by the dumpster.

"Oh, I intercept street gang fight." Buff Frog replies. "I do not have enough room in my car so I call for backup. Should be here shortly." He replies.

"Hmmm, ok." Meteora says. "When your done with that Taffy threw a brick at us and tagged some graffiti."

Buff-Frog sighs.

"Her again? How many times must I arrest this woman?"

"So how's the kids?" Mariposa asks.

"Oh, they are doing great!" Buff Frog boasts. "Little Katrina is going to ECU on Cornball scholarship."

He says, pulling out his phone. Which shows a screensaver of an older Katrina with brown hair in a ponytail in a stretched (because of her large frog person body) blue Jersey, holding a cornball in one hand and a trophy in the other.

...

Lyra continues to skip around the two teens as they continue walking down the sidewalk. She notices a Mewman 0.2 drone flying over her head, delivering food to a woman in the window before flying away with its pay.

"Hey in class we learned when the alien-Mewmans became friends with us." Lyra proclaims.

"I saw the new emperor sign a peace treaty with the president when I was your age." Meteora says. "It was around the same time they started letting the lizards into society again."

"Speaking of which." Mariposa says pointing over to the left.

Meteora looks over and looks flushed when she sees a familiar tall looking skinny gray lizard with messy black hair running towards them. While Ludo and Dennis are seen playing basketball in the background.

"Hey, Meteora!"

"Oh great." Meteora says turning her face and governing her eyes. "Caramel Morrison. Just ignore him."

"Meteora, hey." Caramel says catching up to her. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Uh, yeah. Homework and stuff." Meteora says while still trying to avoid looking at him."

"Well uh, we didn't finish our date last month."

"It was just studying Caramel." Meteora says.

"Still called a study date." He replies. "Anyways, I was wondering if your free later-"

"I'm actually going to be with my grandmother soon." Meteora replies with a smirk.

Caramels face drops and his eyes widen in horror at the thought of Solaria the Monster carver.

"But hey, your free to join us if you want." Meteora says looking at him and smiling this time.

"Uh..." Caramel says, giving an uneasy smile while sweating. "I...that sounds good, but uh, oh shoot I just remembered I have that thing. Maybe some other time. Bye."

"Bye." Meteora waves as he walks away shivering.

Meteora smiles proud as Mariposa glares at her.

"Alright, let's go."

"Why do you insist on doing that to the poor guy?" Mariposa asks her friend as they continue walking with Lyra.

"What? It's the truth isn't it?" Meteora replies.

"You know he's terrified of her." Mariposa replies. "Actually every native Mewmans afraid of her."

"She hasn't carved anyone in years. If they are still scared of her that's on them." Meteora says.

"Metty? Why don't you like Caramel?" Lyra asks.

"I like him, just not as much as he likes me." Meteora says.

"Bet you would if he had abs." Mariposa says with a huff.

Lyra and Mariposa both stop and they look over ag Meteora to see what's up. She is just standing there, grinning like an idiot, with her eyes drifting towards a muscular green Septarians tail as he does community service garbage pick up under the watchful eyes of Ferguesson and Alphonso, both now cops in uniforms.

"I'm sorry what?" Meteora says having not paid attention to her friend's question.

Hearing chatter, Rasticore becomes alert and glances behind his back. Seeing Meteora he starts covering his backside with one of his hands and he continues picking up garbage next to Babs.

…

Continuing forward the two teens and the kid see a homeless and bearded Oskar playing a keyboard horribly at town square, in front of the statue of Star erected 14 years ago.

Skullnick on a patio dinner date with Spikeballs.

All around them are older versions of the Echo Creek kids and native-mewman kids interacting with each other. As well as Septarians, Whoolettes and drones.

Finally they reach their destination.

It was the Mewni History Museum, formerly Butterfly Castle, fully rebuilt and standing tall in all its glory.

Outside were all the knights that had formerly been employed at the castle, from Lady Whosits and Sir Lavabado to some of the native-mewmans that Eclipsa knighted serving as guards and security, but still wearing their old armor.

All around them were depictions of the past queens, mainly Skywyyne to Star, and their deeds, both good and bad. There was a section on "pre-Mewni" which depicted Lizards in control of other species, followed by the arrival of Mewmans. Standing in Solaria's section was a fully intact Solarian Mech made from whatever parts could be salvaged, but a few had to be replaced with regular metal.

On display was also the remains of the Magic High Commission in a glass tank in front of their cardboard cutouts. Rhombulus crystal, Lekmet horn on a pedestal, Hekapoo's dress and scissors, Omnitraxus skull mask. A child presses one of the buttons on Rhombulus cut out and it says "My gut told me he's evil, so I crystalized him."

Standing by the book of spells, preserved in a glass case for all to observe, was Solaria herself. Now with a gray streak in her hair, serving as head of security. She smiles at her granddaughter, Mariposa and Lyra.

"Well, look who finally decided to show." Solaria says.

"Hey grandma." Says Meteora.

"Solaria." Mariposa greets.

"Grandma-Solaria!" Lyra exclaims.

"Where's mom?" Meteora asks.

Before Solaria could respond, there was a noise behind them.

"Right here."

They turn around and see Eclipsa coming up from behind them with Globgor, they are covered in patches of flower and dough.

"Sorry we're late. Moon and Comet needed some help in the cart." Eclipsa said.

"All the Butterfly queens and the Friends of Earth-ni are going to be here. They are baking a lot of pies." Globgor says.

"Pigeon pies?" Solaria asks excitedly.

"No."

"Ew, gross."

"That's cruel."

Everyone else says with disgust.

…

A few minutes later

In the section of the museum where the queen and king would be seated, there was a sea of people chatting it up with one another for the event to start.

Mixed in with the former queens (Skywyyne to Comet and Moon who are handing out pies) and the Knight-guards, there was Raphael, Angie, Globgor and various others wearing light blue jackets that say "Friends of Earth-ni" each with a purple wand-stick in their pockets.

Among these "Friends" was Jackie and Chloe (holding hands), Janna (who was wearing a dark queenly strapless tree underneath and holding dimensional scissors she created with her wand in her wand as she shows off to Festivia) standing next to an older Tom (who has a hot pink beard and is wearing a suit like his fathers and a crown), Slime and Penelope (who greet their daughter as she runs up to them), a balding Justin, and so many other people, many of them were young like Mariposa and Meteora. All different ethnicities and species.

A trumpet sound is heard. Everyone turns to see Buff-Frog, in a police officer's uniform, sounding it. He stops and speaks.

"Presenting their majesties." Buff-Frog says before stepping aside from the opening.

Coming into view is Star Butterfly, now fully grown and wearing a blue suit with a "Friends of Earth-ni" jacket, except it has "Queen" in cursive under the letters. Her hair is down and rough at the end as usual, she still paints hearts on her cheeks and she is holding her wand in one hand and a box in the other.

"Queen Star Butterfly!" Buff-Frog announces.

Star smiles as everyone cheers.

"Im not a queen Buff-Frog, i'm a warnicorn breeder." Star says. She looks at the cursive writing on her jacket. "This was Janna's idea."

"Well you are basically our boss so…." Janna says.

"And, my partner in stopping crime, officer Karate Boy."

Everyone claps as Marco comes into view and waves. He's full grown and with his adult five-shadow. Just like in the Neverzone, except that his rugged shirt is exchanged for a police uniform with a sheriffs badge.

"Thats out boy!" Angie shouts as her husband hollers.

Everyone continues clapping as Star Diaz-Butterfly and Marco Butterfly-Diaz strode to the thrones. Star stops to hug her aged mother, father and grandmother while waving regards to Globgor and Eclipsa as they stand by Solaria, Festivia, Jushtin abd Skywyyne. As she does this Marco Higgs his parents, fist bumps Tom and Janna while waving to Jackie abd Chloe. They take the stand, standing proud and tall.

Star speaks as the clapping dies.

"A lot has changed in the last fifteen years." Star says as the old queens nod. "Peace has been achieved with Mewnis native inhabitants, the age of queens and magic ended, a new age of magic began, and two worlds have become one." Stand opens her box and shows the contents. Two freshly cut purple magic sticks from the magic tree's that grow outside the city. "That is why I formed the Friends of Earth-ni, so that everyone, human, mewman, native-merman, heck, even demon or woolette," Star says looking at the young recruits. "Can play a role in helping this dimension, every dimension, be greater. The old commission crystalized Eclipsa, disowned Meteora because they were fearful of magic falling into the hands of a half-monster." Both Eclipsa and Solaria sneer. "So I say…bring them in while this ceremony starts!"

On cue Janna and Tom roll in the remains of the commission that were on display.

"And here they are." Marco says as he looks at the door again.

Everyone turns around and they see Meteora, Mariposa and Lyra standing in the doorway.

"Mamma! Pappa!" Lyra shouts as she breaks free from her aunt's grips and runs towards her parents who high her warmly.

"Aw, how are you little Starlight?" Marco asks.

"Im good."

"Now, Lyra, sweetie, im going to need to you stand by your grandparents." Star says.

Lyra looks over to Angie and Raphael who are standing on one side of the room, and Moon and River who are on the other.

"Which ones?" Lyra asks.

"Hold on." Says Raphael.

Angie and Raphael make their way to the other end. Moon and River scoot over to that the human couple can get right between them and Eclipsa.

"Remember, practice for our gig tonight." Eclipsa reminds them.

Lyra runs down to the grandparents and she takes turns hugging both her grandmothers then both her grandfathers.

Meteora and Mariposa look at each other and make their way to the stand. The two teens smile and wave at their friends and family. Mariposa blushes when she sees her parents holding up signs that say "My Granddaughters Magic." Meteora gives a proud fist up to her grandmother and her parents who clap and cheer. She walks close to the stand holding up the goat horn, the skull, the crystal and the candle and blows them a raspberry before continuing her way.

They stand before Star as she takes out the sticks.

"So, you guys want them to look a certain way or…." Star asks.

"Uh, just the stick is fine for me." Mariposa says.

"I want a nine tail whip with clubs at the end." Meteora says.

"Ok then I want a Mexican rattle with butterflies on it." Says Mariposa.

"I figured as much." Star says before using her own wand to transform the two sticks into their desired forms. She puts her wand away, holds the new wands in her hands and addresses the teens.

"Mariposa Diaz, Meteora Butterfly. Do you swear, to always use your magic to benefit others. To bring peace, not war. To help those in need when they need it most. To never discriminate between your own kind and the rest of the multiverse?"

""I swear." Says Mariposa.

"Not like we have a choice." Says Meteora, recalling how this magic can only be used to build and heal not destroy things like the old stuff.

"Ok then here you go." Star says handing the wands to the teenager.

The teens cheer and smack their wands together, sparks fly out from the tips and towards the ceiling as the mass of people cheer. Meteora gets down and hugs her family as Mariposa hugs Star, her brother then her grandparents.

Meteora hugs Eclipsa, Globgor, Solaria, Jushtin, Skywyne and even Festivia who gives her a head tussle. She then hands her wand to Lyra.

"Here, two minutes." She says.

Noticing this, Mariposa uses her own wand to transform Meteora's into a replica of the wand that Lyra drew on her paper. The young girl gasps as she has her own wand in her hand. Sher starts giggling and waving it back and forth creating light green magic whips.

"You'll get your own in seven years sweetie." Star says. Then she addresses the people.

"So, if there isn't anything else then-"

"Hey mamma." Lyra says.

"Yes sweetie?" Asks Star.

"Well, uh, we're here, and i've been learning history in school. And I know you and papa had a lot to do with it, but…..how did this world happen again?"

Everyone falls silent. Star and Marco look around and they notice that some of the younger "Friends of Earth-ni" are looking confused as well. They know the history from what they learned in school but the exact details in certain spots are still funky.

Star shrugs.

"Alright, but its a long story, I think its best I start from the beginning."

Everyone circles around Star and Marco once again, Marco stands proudly next to his wife as she begins to speak.

"Far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess. Star Butterfly…."

Some of the green wisps that Lyra created fly to the top of the ceiling where a large window reveals the beautiful night sky, the crescent moon and a shining star next to it.

The star blinks brighter as the episode, and the series ends.

* * *

Hello readers. I want to thank you all for sticking with my story. I hope that the way I ended it was satisfactory to everyone. Now that I am done with this story, I will be taking a (most likely permanent) break from fan fiction.

Its just that these stories take a lot of my time, especially with work and school. Plus I want to start focusing on writing things that I can publish.

**SaturnX:** I see your point, but I would just like to state that Star is probably one of the few butterflies who actually used magic responsibly (not counting season 1) so, after getting over her initial disdain for magic after getting used to the new stuff, she actually felt relieved to have the magic she was used to back. I like to compare this new magic and the old magic to soy and 2% milk. This new stuff tastes a little different but is healthier for you while the old stuff is better tasting but bad for you. Star liked having the good taste in her metaphorical mouth again, the power in the body not just in her wand felt exhilarating for someone who hasn't felt it in months. And remember, these were mostly mutant septarians that the butterflies were facing. Mindless creatures that were regenerating from the tiniest scraps, even the old magic wands were hardly slowing them down. The use of dark magic and the ball was the only way they were truly able to beat them, up til that point their side was losing ground. And even after doing that the lizards started to recover by replicating. It was a hard time that required getting their hands dirty for the literal survival of their world, but in the end, Star used the power of love and the new magic to finally stop the fight and bring peace by making them let go of their hate.

I would like to give thanks to Moringmark, his Tumblr comic A Tale of Two Butterflies helped inspire my depiction of Seth. I also recommend looking into his stories Ship War AU and Enter the Alterverse. He's having trouble updating recently but these are still great stories.

Also, I got the idea for Lyra from a fan fiction called "Royal Secrets" by Blackwolfwrites. Its a remake of Star vs' forth season that the author claims will update soon. Warning, involves teen pregnancy. There isn't a character named Lyra in the story but it is a constellation and one of the stars in it is named Vega.

Again, thank you all so much for reading, I wish you all good writing. Below are a list of fanficions that I may never write now. If you feel inspired, please don't hesitate.

Daughter of a Harsh Winter Sequel-I started writing this but I scrapped it because honestly the whole thing was a mess. I had an idea that I liked where Elsa was the daughter of Skadi and I liked this fanfiction by Tania Hyllian called "The One" where Anna bullies Elsa but they become Friends over time. I tried to combine these two concepts but it just came out a choppy piece of crud since I was trying to move from one storyline to another too fast. Honestly its not my best work.

Watching Frozen Concept-this was inspired by a story now wattpad by agentmegan which has them watching the movies, from the first frozen to the shorts and its starting on the sequel, but very slowly. I had an idea iof my own for this nvolving, not just Hans and the parents, but also Hans father and brothers trying to get Elsa to join them, Honeymaren and Ruyder who call out Agnar on his fear of magic affecting how he raised his daughters and Honey bonding with Elsa, I also thought about brining in the evil Elsa concept to get Elsa to let go of her fear of hurting Anna by making sure this version of her doesnt do it purposely.

Road to Eternia-Takes place where the final season of she-ra left off, Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer travel cross the universe and find Eternia. Adora meets her parents and sparks a rivalry with Adam, especially when Adora shows to be more capable of beating Skeletor than he is. While back on Etheria, Hordak and Wrong Hordak are trying to find a place for them and the clones while Micha and Entrapta try to bring Angella back.

Let the Storm Rage On: An evil Elsa fanfic. Starting with a story how king runeard drove the trolls away so he can construct Arendelle and Pabbie cursing him, a hurricane of ice being present at onion Elsa's birth, an overly strict Agnar and his queen consort Idunna of corona raising Elsa to act like a princess while the rest of Arendelle fears and hates her at best and tries to poison her at worst. Then Elsa becomes furious when Anna announces her engagement to Hans on her coronation and the council talk about having Anna as queen and forcing Elsa to abdicate. Then after Elsa curses the kingdom constantly shifting between her angry and spiteful self, sadistic and happy and her genuinely sad and remorseful feeling due to her borderline personality disorder before she saves Arendelle from Hans avalanche.

Anna and the Snow Queen: based on the very early frozen concept where Anna is a regular girl who frees the snow queen from her icy prison to freeze her heart after being left at the altar like she was. I imagine kind of a maleficent-aurora (live action) relationship between the two with Elsa, initially cold, but bonding with Anna due to their shared pains and discovering that the snow queen is actually Anna's mother (her father left her at the altar pregnant from cold feet and Elsa gave birth at a church before running to the mountains and war imprisoned in ice before she could retrieve Anna).

If there are any more questions about this future that you still want answered, please ask.


End file.
